Observations of a Wannabe Kunoichi
by Quatermass
Summary: (AU) There are many things that make a great ninja. Sakura Haruno may not be physically strong, but she is quite intelligent for her age, and she wants to be a great kunoichi like Tsunade. While practising her espionage skills at 10 years old, she uncovers Naruto's dark secret...which may very well lead to a more coherent Team 7... (No Sakura-bashing here. Don't like, don't read)
1. Foreword no Jutsu!

**FOREWORD NO JUTSU!**

God, I've been watching too much _Naruto: The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show_ (or, as I like to call it for short, _Naruto Abridged Abridged_ ).

Anyway, welcome to what will be my first foray into _Naruto_ fanfiction. As I have mentioned in my profile, _Naruto_ fanfic is something of a guilty pleasure of mine, especially as I had grown bored of the actual manga after reading the first five volumes, up to the beginning of the Forest of Death sequence. It wasn't that I thought the manga was bad as much as it was fairly generic _shounen_ manga material.

Now, I know all you die-hard _Naruto_ fans will be banging on my door with pitchforks and torches for such blasphemy, but I enjoy the story enough in fanfic. Amongst my favourites include _Dark Phoenix of Konoha_ by White Angel of Auralon, _True Potential_ by DryBonesKing, _Misstep in the Right Direction_ by Solvdrage, and _Naruto Hatake_ by Agent-G.

Originally, I considered any number of stories with changes centred around Naruto, but they've been done before by better (and worse) writers than I, and I would only contribute to an immense pile of 'done so many times before' fics, so I decided to concentrate on a concept that, while it may have been done before, is certainly not as prominent.

Sakura Haruno gets a bad rap in fanfic. She's portrayed as anything from a shrill banshee who nonetheless has the potential to become a good shinobi if she stopped mooning after Sasuke, to basically a villain of momentous proportions. A quick re-read of the volumes I managed to read of the manga show that she is not quite that bad. Shrill, yes. Needs a reality check, yes. Needs to stop chasing after Sasuke, check. But I'm not convinced that she deserves, any more than Ronald Weasley (to take an example from Harry Potter of an oft-bashed character), to be demonised. In many of my Harry Potter fanfics, I try not to bash characters, but try to reconstruct them (that is, make them better in spite of their flaws). This is what I will be doing with Sakura, and then some.

Sakura will be no physical powerhouse, and she won't be perfectly suited for being a ninja from the get-go, but she will be better than canon. She'll be more intelligent, a bit too book-smart, and a bit too serious, but she's also more willing to apply her knowledge properly, like a ninja should. And she will be more observant than she is in canon. Not to mention she gives more of a crap about Naruto and Sasuke as people than she does in most fanfic. Probably not going to do the Inner Sakura thing, though.

There'll also be a mixture of fanon and canon. A lot of what you see in fanfic is fanon rather than canon, but there are many things from fanon (like mobs attacking Naruto when he was younger) that are too good to pass up. I am avoiding some fanon things, like Sakura's mother being on the civilian council, as well as the power of said council. I am also avoiding some bashing of specific characters, save for two who I think really deserve it: Sasuke and Neji. That being said, I do intend to reconstruct them, rather than just deconstruct them.

In addition, I haven't really decided on the pairings as of yet, but if I do get to that point, I'm probably not going to diverge much from canon. That could change. But they're a bit too young to have pairings per se. No slash either. I'm not into it, and I wouldn't be able to write it properly. I'll leave slash to those who want to do it.

Anyway, _Disclaimer no Jutsu!_ (Hey, that's fun to do) Firstly, like with all of my other works, I will be annotating this story quite heavily. You don't like? You don't read.

Secondly, bashing will be kept, where it is done, to a minimum. Again, if you don't like, you don't read.

Thirdly, I am not going to slavishly use Japanese honorifics, except on occasion. I will use 'sensei' and sometimes 'sama'. For the most part, names will be in the European style (first name, and then surname), with, for example, Rock Lee being an exception. I am also using a mixture of the Japanese names of the jutsus, and some English names.

Fourthly, this fic is an experimental fanfic. My lack of interest in _Naruto_ per se means that this fic may be infrequently updated.

Finally, the following is a fan-written story. _Naruto_ is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and any others I fail to mention. Please, support the official release. Otherwise, I will make sure Guy and Lee inflict the Sunset Genjutsu of Youth on you.


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno's First Mission

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **SAKURA HARUNO'S FIRST MISSION**

 _From the private and encrypted journal of Sakura Haruno:_

 _There are many tenets for a shinobi to live by. One of the most important is 'Know thy enemy'. Accurate and reliable intelligence has helped win battles time and time again. Sometimes, it has been the deciding factor. Other times, it helps keep down the casualties._

 _I've thought long and hard about why I want to be a ninja. Having a chance with Sasuke Uchiha is part of it, but I also want to help Konoha. I want to be a_ kunoichi _on a par with Tsunade Senju. That is my dream above all others. Tsunade is the marker by which I intend to measure my progress. I may never reach her level, but I intend to try all the same. Whether I go into the main part of the shinobi forces, or into the medical corps, or even ANBU, she will be my yardstick._

 _While I've already started at the academy, I'm doing this journal because I want to create, for want of a better term, files on ninjas of note around here. I like to think of this as practice in intelligence-gathering. Many of them will be classmates. Others will be ninjas of note in and around Konoha. My parents were surprised when I said I wanted a Bingo Book for my birthday, but they eventually took it as me taking my career path seriously. They just thought it was a bit too seriously for someone my age. I'm ten years old. By my age, both Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake were chunin, and Itachi was soon in ANBU. I am no prodigy, but ten years old is not too early to take the path of becoming a ninja seriously._

 _I've always been a bit too serious. A few kids say my forehead is too big because I do too much thinking. Others just say that it is too big. It's better to overthink things than underthink things…_

* * *

"Whatcha doin', Sakura?"

 _Case in point_ , thought Sakura with a sigh. If there was ever a prime example of someone who underthought things, it was Naruto Uzumaki. Indeed, he was one thing a ninja should never be: loud. Loud in voice, loud in dress. You couldn't deny his enthusiasm, but where stealth and thought were concerned, well, that was another matter entirely.

He was also a troublemaker extraordinaire, and on more than one occasion, her parents had warned her, rather ominously, to stay away from him. She didn't know why they had done so so vehemently: Naruto was a pain in the derriere, true, so much so that his picture would be in the dictionary under the adjective 'annoying', but truth be told, she saw little actual malice in him, just an annoying attention seeker who seemed infatuated with her. Blonde-haired, short, with weird, whisker-like birthmarks on his face, and an infatuation with ramen. That, plus loud and obnoxious, summed up Naruto Uzumaki pretty well.

"Writing in my journal," Sakura said, trying very hard not to snap at him. She liked peace and quiet, alien concepts to Naruto Uzumaki. As were things like academia.

"But I don't understand the words! They're not even words at all, they're numbers!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's the point," Sakura said exasperatedly. "I am writing an encrypted journal."

"En-krip-ted?" Naruto said, spelling it out with a puzzled look. Sakura nearly berated him, until she remembered that they hadn't even covered basic encryption in class. Not yet, anyway.

"Encryption means using a code to keep things secret," she explained, trying to be patient. It wouldn't hurt for him to know what encryption meant, this early. Besides it being an important tool for a ninja, the truth was, Naruto probably needed all the help he could get.

"Ah, I get it!" Naruto said. "You could've just said that! But that is a brilliant move, Sakura! I should make an encrypted journal of my own, to write down my pranking plans, _dattebayo!_ "

"That's…not a bad idea, Naruto," Sakura said, tentatively. Not that she _wanted_ to encourage his pranking, but if he learned a new skill vital to being a shinobi in the process, well, it wasn't that bad, was it? Her cipher was a fairly easy one, combining the Polybius square with ROT13(1), so she could easily translate it in and out of the cipher in her head. And it meant that it was safe from a casual glance, or even a mild attempt to break it.

Eventually, she decided to teach him ROT13. It was a simple substitution cipher. She knew it was going to take him a while to get it: he struggled with many things academically. But other things, he seemed to grasp almost instinctively. And you had to admire his energy, enthusiasm, and sheer tenacity, if nothing else.

"Thanks, Sakura!" Naruto enthused with surprisingly genuine gratitude. It didn't seem like he truly understood ROT13, but it seemed like he didn't care, that he was going to work day and night to master it. Sakura smiled slightly. His tenacity and drive was admirable. Not really a friend, but certainly an incorrigible kid who, as far as she could tell, had done no real harm.

Then, she smirked, a little evilly. She had her first subject for her 'espionage' files…

* * *

The first step to doing so was to gather more information. Originally, she had been considering using Sasuke as the first subject of her files, but to tell the truth, the last Uchiha was distant, at best. Which was somewhat understandable. From what she knew about his family, his entire clan was wiped out by his older brother, Itachi. She didn't know what it was like to lose one's family, let alone in such a brutal manner.

But while few ninjas would be able to ask a person about themselves in the field, it would be a good start for her practice files to be able to interview the person in question. Sasuke tended to be loath to speak to anyone. She wanted him to open up to her, so that they could be friends at the very least, but the most she got out of him was a sullen, apathetic grunt (which seemed to be his standard means of communication). But Naruto was the exact opposite. Even this early on, she had heard him repeatedly and loudly declare his intentions to become Hokage. So interviewing him would be easy…well, as far as getting him to agree to such a thing. Getting actual information other than his intentions to be Hokage and his worship of ramen might be a little harder.

Not that she started out by talking to Naruto. She first asked her parents. They immediately got concerned, and wondered why their daughter was taking an interest in him. This got Sakura intrigued, and she began asking questions, only to be told, to her astonishment, that an S-Rank secret was involved. Only the Hokage, the leader of Konoha, could divulge it. Anyone who did divulge it could be executed. They merely reiterated that she should keep interaction with Naruto to a minimum.

She couldn't fail to miss the anger in their eyes as they said this, as well as the restraint on said anger. And that an S-Rank secret was involved…if there was one thing that had gotten Sakura intrigued, it was a mystery. It wasn't that she liked Naruto per se, it was that she wanted to get started on her _kunoichi_ career, and what better way to hone her skills in espionage than to uncover the truth behind the mystery?

Sakura had heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat', and was well aware that too much curiosity in the field may lead to an untimely demise. But this was Konoha, and uncovering the secret shouldn't be as lethal, right? Sakura didn't want anyone to die, so it wasn't like she was going to have anyone divulge the secret.

One of the frequent tenets of shinobi was to 'look underneath the underneath', or look for hidden meanings nestled within each other. And sometimes, hidden meanings could be within the most obvious of places. One place that Sakura thought she would start with was the name, 'Uzumaki'. She had never heard of a clan or a family with that name, but surely there'd be records?

It took a lot of searching in the library in her free time, but she found finally references to Uzumakis other than Naruto. They were once a prominent clan of Uzushio, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, and noted for their prowess in _fuinjutsu_ , or sealing. And one of the most prominent was one Kushina Uzumaki, who had the _nom de guerre_ of the Red-Hot Habanero.

It was weird, though. Uzumakis were apparently known for their red hair. Naruto was very much a blonde. She didn't know much about how genetics would work, at least as far as the dominance of hair and eye colour (bloodline limits were another matter entirely), but she would have thought red hair was dominant to blonde hair. A quick study at the library showed that this wasn't the case: red hair was recessive, and would lose out to another colour(2).

Was this the secret? Or anything related to it? There was something to this, she felt. Uzushio was the ally of Konoha, at least until it fell from a combined assault from Iwa and Kiri, an assault that had cost the invaders almost as much as the invaded. Because Konoha had been unable to come to Uzushio's aid in time, though, they combined the whirlpool spiral symbol of Uzushio with the leaf symbol of Konoha.

Was the secret that Naruto was the last Uzumaki? Sakura didn't think so. For all the wisdom of hiding something in plain sight, that also didn't quite rank an S-Rank secret. Knowing that the last Uzumaki was here wasn't that big a secret. Naruto was allowed to scream his name from the rooftops, so to speak.

Nothing in the files and history books she had found suggested that the Uzumaki's had disgraced themselves. They had fallen into obscurity, rather than dishonour. But maybe one of Naruto's parents had dishonoured Konoha that way. Maybe one of Naruto's parents had done something so awful, he or she had been subjected to a form of _damnatio memoriae_ , the destruction of his or her memory(3).

That could explain the dirty looks, not to mention the S-Rank secret. But who could the disgraced parent be? She thought briefly over the worst _nukenin_ that Konoha had produced. The only one that came to mind was the infamous S _annin_ Orochimaru, and she dismissed that possibility fairly quickly. Orochimaru may explain the hatred towards Naruto, but Naruto didn't have the black hair of the Snake Sage. It wasn't completely beyond the realms of possibility, but extremely doubtful.

Did Naruto know of the secret? Sakura reckoned that this was unlikely. It was a gut feeling, of sorts. But what was it?

* * *

Inspiration and epiphanies happen sometimes under the least likely of circumstances. And sometimes, it happens when something that is obvious is presented to you. All that's needed is the connection.

They were sitting through a history lecture. Most of the time, Naruto didn't listen to these, she noted, except today, when they were running through the histories of the Hokages, the leaders of Konoha. They had just reached the last part of the Fourth Hokage's reign, before he died, and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had to re-assume his office.

Their sensei, Iruka Umino, was speaking about how the Fourth Hokage had defeated the infamous _Kyuubi no Youko_ , the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, when Sakura noticed his eyes flickering over to Naruto as he did so. And their other teacher, Mizuki, had also stolen glances at Naruto. No, not glances, Sakura realised. He was trying not to _glare_ at Naruto.

Her epiphany, her realisation didn't come straight away, not as it would for some. No, it was more slow than that, like an irritant in an oyster, becoming a pearl. It wasn't until Naruto mentioned that his birthday was coming up while trying to get Sakura to visit him that the flash of realisation came to her.

His birthday coincided with that of the _Kyuubi_ 's attack.

She found herself looking at Naruto again, noting the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. And a chill ran down her spine.

* * *

Unlike what she normally did when class let out, which was to go straight home, Sakura went to a place she had never been to before. To the Hokage's office. She was surprised at how swiftly she was let through: she would later learn that the Hokage was a man who welcomed any distraction from the paperwork that oft threatened to consume all of his time. And it was a novelty for a would-be ninja from a civilian family to want to see him.

She was struck by the paternal air of Hiruzen Sarutobi, but one could not forget that he had to be powerful to become the Hokage in the first place. He may be old, but he would still outclass even _jounin_ , never mind an academy student who was still at least a couple of years from becoming a _genin_.

"Ah, Ms Haruno, is it?" he asked. "May I ask what an academy student wants with me?" His tone was kindly, albeit with a touch of bemusement.

She hesitated, wondering whether she should go through with it, before she resolved that she wouldn't falter. "Hokage-sama, I came here because I am worried about something I discovered, the reason around an S-Rank secret. A secret about Naruto Uzumaki."

And there it was. A narrowing of the eyes, a hardening of the gaze. This was the man given _nom de guerres_ like the Professor, and the God of Shinobi. After a pause, he activated some sort of privacy seal. "Why did you come to me?"

Sakura gulped, before she said, "I wanted to know whether I was right in my assumption, because I did not want to end up blurting out a secret that could have me executed under your law, Hokage-sama."

"And what do you believe to be the secret?"

"That Naruto has a connection to the _Kyuubi_ , that he is some sort of embodiment of it. That is why the older villagers hate him, isn't it?"

"And how, pray tell, did you come to this conclusion, hmm?" the Hokage asked, in a tone that was rather dangerous.

So Sakura, reluctantly, confessed. Not only how she used these disparate facts to come to the vague conclusion that she did, but also why she did so. She was wondering whether she had just sunk her chances of becoming a ninja for Konoha. After all, civilian-born students tended to have a lesser chance than those born to clans of making _genin_.

After she had finished, the Hokage fixed her with his dark, penetrating stare, from underneath his distinctive, wide-brimmed hat with the symbol for 'fire' on it. That was, after all, what 'Hokage' stood for: ' _Fire Shadow_ '. Eventually, he said, "I will ask you, Sakura Haruno, how do you view Naruto now that you know that much?"

"I…I don't know," Sakura confessed. "I mean, he's a pain and a troublemaker, and I wish he'd stop pestering me at times…but he's not like the _Kyuubi_. If he is the _Kyuubi_ reborn, then he doesn't seem to have any of its evil. And if he is just a prison for it…"

"Ah, so you think he may be a prison, rather than a reincarnation of the fox?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura said. It was one of the possibilities she had considered.

"Which is what he is," the Hokage said quietly. "He is a _jinchuriki_ , a human prison for the _Kyuubi_. When the Fourth Hokage fought to stop the beast, he could not kill it. From what I understand, the Tailed Beasts, even if they are killed, merely reform after a few years. So, he chose Naruto to seal the _Kyuubi_ into, at the cost of his life. His wish was that Naruto was to be seen as a hero of Konoha, for keeping the beast at bay. However, I have not always been successful." The old man sighed in sorrow. "While most of the villagers merely treat him with contempt, and shun him, a few have made active attempts to murder him, even though to do so may risk the release of the _Kyuubi_ (4). But that is not the only factor. _Jinchuriki_ are coveted as weapons for the Hidden Villages. I do not want Naruto to become a weapon, but to become a shinobi of his own free will. But others tend not to be so lucky. I know that _jinchuriki_ often lead lonely lives, and despite his enthusiasm, Naruto hasn't been much of an exception. That he has turned out the way he has is miraculous. But make no mistake: if word gets out of what he is, especially to other villages, they could try to kidnap him."

Sakura didn't trust herself to answer.

"I see in your eyes that you understand the gravity of the situation, though I daresay you understood some when you realised that you had uncovered part of an S-Rank secret." The Hokage peered at her. "Curiosity is no crime, Sakura, and the fact that you did this to hone your skills as a future _kunoichi_ is admirable. But you must realise that you have stumbled upon dangerous secrets. The only reason why I told you the whole truth is that by stumbling around blindly, looking for information, you nearly drew attention to Naruto's secret. That you came to me first was a wise decision. Telling Naruto about it would not have ended well for either you or him."

"Why not tell him?" Sakura asked. "If he has been hated or shunned all his life, surely he deserves to know?"

"He does, and I will tell him when the time is right. I was considering telling him once he graduates from the academy, and becomes a _genin_. Remember, Sakura, there is a difference between a kunai, and a sealing scroll containing a kunai." The Hokage's expression softened. "I'll tell you what, Sakura. If you wish to hone your skills in intelligence gathering, then I will make it an unofficial ongoing mission for you to gather intelligence on your classmates, and present it to me. I get your perspective on your classmates, as long as it is reasonably objective, and in exchange, you get training, of a sort. If you wish, I can even offer you scrolls on certain encryption techniques. There are special jutsu that can encrypt your writing automatically, and make sure that only you can access them."

Sakura could scarcely believe it. The Hokage was actually doing this? "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I won't let you down!"

"I understand. And Sakura? I don't expect you to make friends with Naruto. But please do not think badly of him because of the _Kyuubi_."

"I won't. But Hokage-sama…the seal won't break, will it?"

"I sincerely hope not." And that, it seemed, was his final word on the matter…

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Well, welcome to the first chapter of my first, and probably only,** ** _Naruto_** **fanfic. An experiment in reconstructing Sakura.**

 **Now, I know what you guys are thinking, or at least the more rational ones are. You're either thinking that I'm making her too intelligent and mature for her age, or that I've had her find out about the** ** _Kyuubi_** **too early, or both. The former comes from me taking one prominent element of canon Sakura (her book smarts and intelligence), boosting it up, and giving her more of a drive to better herself as a** ** _kunoichi_** **. I viewed my version of Sakura Haruno as being the** ** _Naruto_** **equivalent of Hermione Granger: intelligent, precocious, bossy, deferential to authority, but with a real drive to do what she needs to. Plus, it's frankly pretty hard to write for a kid at times, as I've learned from my Harry Potter fanfics. Sakura (at this point) is about 10. Keep in mind, however, that this is a much smarter Sakura than in canon. If she uses bigger words, mark it down to that.**

 **As for the latter, the clues are there for people to spot, I am sure, even in canon. Naruto was born on the day of the** ** _Kyuubi_** **attack. He is shunned by people of the village. And as Sakura found out, divulging the secret around Naruto is punishable by death (or at least the worst penalty, if what I recall from the manga is correct). It's still speculation to make a connection between Naruto and the** ** _Kyuubi_** **, but it's not unreasonable to assume that someone who doesn't know the truth might make connections. And Sakura, sensibly, went to the Hokage first.**

 **Sakura is not going to be friends with Naruto for the moment. She's interested in him, but only because he draws her attention. Sasuke, to her, is more desirable if we're talking shipping here (and they're only ten years old here, people), but Naruto and his secrets piqued her inner spy. In addition, she does pity Naruto, and does help him out. It's a bit condescending, but it will get better. By the time she makes Team 7, her relationship with Naruto will be definitely that of friends.**

 **1\. The Polybius Square and ROT13 are relatively simple ciphers. The former uses a 5X5 table to represent letters of the alphabet, with two numbers corresponding to the relevant row and column a letter is in. ROT13 merely shifts the letters of the alphabet forward by 13. Although I sort of knew of the type of cipher before, I didn't know about ROT13 specifically until I read** ** _Darths and Droids_** **, where Jim claims that 'Jedi' is just ROT13 for 'monk' (and when Pete gives the correct encryption, 'Zbax', Ben remarks that Pete is a freak). BTW, I know that the world of** ** _Naruto_** **presumably uses Japanese rather than English, so assume that there are equivalents of both the Polybius Square and ROT13.**

 **2\. This seems to be true, given what I read on Wikipedia's page for hair colour and genetics, but my genetics knowledge is rusty. If it's not what happens IRL, just remember that this is a world where ninjas can exhale fireballs, walk on water and up trees, and can use spinning balls of energy to blend their foe's entrails into mince. I presume that's what you can do with the** ** _Rasengan_** **, isn't it?**

 **3.** ** _Damnatio memoriae_** **was a real-life practise in Rome, but is a frequent occurrence throughout history. Effectively, it means attempting to erase someone from history. One of the most infamous cases of an attempt of such a thing was Herostratus. He was a guy in Ancient Greece who wanted fame by burning down the Temple of Artemis. In response, it was made a capital offence to mention his name, trying to obscure his name forevermore. Obviously, it didn't work. Another term, 'unperson', was made popular by George Orwell's** ** _Nineteen Eighty-Four_** **.**

 **4\. One thing that worries me is that in fics where the villagers attempt to kill Naruto, surely some would be afraid that killing him might unleash the** ** _Kyuubi_** **once more? This is why I decided to go with only a few villagers trying to kill him: most would be too afraid of unleashing the** ** _Kyuubi_** **. Actually, I'm a bit ignorant of how the whole** ** _jinchuriki_** **thing works. If, say, Naruto dies, does the** ** _Kyuubi_** **die (temporarily, as I know the Tailed Beasts can reform after some time) with him, or does it get released from him instantly, pissed off and ready to kill, or what? I'm sure this question gets answered when the other** ** _jinchuriki_** **and what Akatsuki does to them is discussed.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Last Uchiha

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **THE LAST UCHIHA**

It was some weeks after her talk with the Hokage. That night, with the Hokage's permission, she had sat down and had a long talk with her parents about it. She had resolved to not hate Naruto. Yes, she would be wary of him, for despite her respect for the Fourth Hokage, she didn't know enough about _fuinjutsu_ to know how strong the seal was. But to confuse Naruto with the _Kyuubi_ was stupid, in light of what the Hokage said.

What the Hokage said meant that she felt a pang of sympathy for the obnoxious blonde. Shunned for the most part, occasionally attacked by morons, isolated and alone…no wonder he was so attention-seeking. It was either that, or end up an apathetic mess. Or even a misanthropic one.

Feeling somewhat sorry for him, Sakura had given Naruto a book (one of a very few, and costing her quite a bit of pocket money) on the history of Uzushio and the Uzumakis for his birthday, through the Hokage. He deserved to know a little about his clan's origins, though apparently that led to Naruto pestering the Hokage (whom he frequently, and affectionately, called 'Old Man') more often about his parents. Thankfully, the Hokage seemed to be grateful that Sakura had taken pity on Naruto, rather than being annoyed by her giving the boy that book. She asked that she be kept anonymous: Naruto had a habit of asking her to eat lunch with him, something which she continually refused, if only because she wouldn't get the peace and quiet she wanted with him around. Learning that she had given him a birthday present would only make him pester her even more.

The Hokage was also true to his word when he gave her an encryption jutsu. It could be used on the object to be encrypted, so all one had to do was write. What was more, it was keyed to her chakra, so only she could read it, unless, of course, she wanted someone to(1). Even someone peeking over her shoulder couldn't tell, unless she allowed them to read it.

Which was why she was writing in her journal again during lunch break…

* * *

 _From the private and encrypted journal of Sakura Haruno:_

 ** _Name_** _: Naruto Uzumaki_

 ** _Notes_** _: Troublemaker. Prankster. All-around pain in the derriere. Naruto Uzumaki is obnoxious and loud. And not just in terms of speaking: he habitually dresses in an orange jumpsuit that screams 'look at me, I'm a target'._

 _And yet…it's amazing he has turned out the way he has, considering the burden that has been placed on him. He was chosen by the Fourth Hokage to have the_ Kyuubi _sealed within him. Naruto Uzumaki,_ jinchuriki _of the_ Kyuubi _. A boy who has never asked for such a burden. The other villagers often treat him with contempt, and to get around the Hokage's laws, tell their children to treat him the same._

 _Despite this, or because of this, he intends to become Hokage, in order to gain the respect he felt has been rightfully denied to him. And in a way, he is right. By being the prison for the_ Kyuubi _, he does deserve some respect. But then, his actions tend to wipe that away. He loves pranks. Then again, when you look at it from the right angle, pranking does require some of the skill required of a shinobi._

 _By the way, if you value your sanity, do NOT ask him about ramen and why he likes it so much. You will regret it. To say he likes ramen is like saying Orochimaru was a little treasonous. Then again, I have heard about some of the habits of some of the_ jounin _. A ramen obsession is sane by comparison._

 ** _Distinguishing Marks and Characteristics_** _: Has whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, possibly a side-effect of the_ Kyuubi _being sealed. Wears bright orange clothing. Has blonde hair and blue eyes. Has a distinctive verbal tic, 'dattebayo'._

 ** _Skills_** _: None known, and is inept with many things. However, has tenacity and enthusiasm in spades. Given his status, and what I know of_ jinchuriki _, he also has immense chakra reserves._

* * *

"Sasuke!" came the distinctive cry of her friend, Ino Yamanaka. With a sigh, Sakura looked up to see her friend and rival for Sasuke's affections (if they existed at all) approaching the sullen Uchiha. As much as Sakura wanted Sasuke's affections, he was also somewhat unapproachable. She did approach him on occasion, and did try to sit close to him. But her days of screaming out his name like a fangirl had gone behind her.

 _Ino, please, you're embarrassing yourself, not to mention your clan_ , Sakura thought to herself. Then again, it wasn't like she was the only one. And Sakura had done a lot of fangirling herself…until she realised Sasuke wouldn't respond to that.

So what would he respond to?

She put away her journal, and then walked over to where Ino was pestering Sasuke. Sakura liked the blonde girl quite a bit. Besides the fact that Ino had stood up to her against some bullies, there was no student in the class more knowledgeable about plants than Ino, as far as Sakura knew.

The last Uchiha was walking back to the classroom, sweat tinging his flushed face. Sakura knew that he often spent breaks training. He was obsessed with it. Not quite as much as Naruto, but Sasuke was driven by a darker purpose than to become Hokage. He never spoke about it, but Sakura guessed that Sasuke wanted to become an avenger. She had done her research about the Uchiha Clan, and who had murdered them all, save for one. Sasuke's family were massacred by his older brother, Itachi.

Sakura had once stupidly tried to talk about it to Sasuke, only to receive a glare in return. Not the usual, strangely apathetic glare (how could a glare be apathetic? Sasuke apparently knew how to convey such a thing) he wore, but one filled with cold disdain and anger. She had backed off, but the damage had been done. She realised she had opened up an old wound, and had probably done more to anger him than any fangirl antics.

Even so, she wondered if his vehemence at her was solely due to Itachi murdering his clan, or whether it was something deeper than that. She didn't know it, but it was the latter.

Ino was still trying to get the last Uchiha's attention as Sakura walked by. "Oh, hey, Sakura, I was just asking Sasuke out," the Yamanaka said.

Sakura scoffed slightly. "If he wanted any of us to ask him out, he would have agreed ages ago. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave his rather customary noncommittal, sullen grunt, though the glance he shot in her direction was something new. Perhaps it was the faintest smidgen of respect. Or perhaps it was merely his way of saying ' _At last,_ _ **someone**_ _gets it!_ '

"Oh, and how would _you_ know, Sakura?" Ino asked. "He's playing hard to get."

"I don't think he's like Naruto. I don't think he likes all the attention," Sakura pointed out. She couldn't resist a jab at the blonde girl's expense, though. "Your dad's in the T&I department, and your clan's noted for mind jutsu and psychology, so why can't you see that?"

"Hey, don't you diss me, Sakura!" Ino snapped.

"What? I'm just saying, Ino," Sakura said, though she allowed a smirk to grace her lips. "Besides, he could have the pick of any girl here."

"Or boy," Naruto remarked as he strutted by, a smug grin on his face. "That'd explain a lot!"

Sasuke, Ino and Sakura's faces went through a blizzard of expressions, from astonishment, to embarrassment, to anger. A little voice in Sakura's head remarked, _That WOULD explain it_. The rest of her told that part to shut up, quite vehemently.

Ino, of course, immediately chased after her fellow blonde, who was cackling like mad. Sakura merely facepalmed. As they walked through the corridors of the academy, Sasuke said, "I cannot afford to have anyone."

Sakura looked to the dark-haired boy. "What do you mean?"

"You understand _little_ , Haruno," he said, looking at the pink-haired girl. "But that is better than understanding _nothing_. I _have_ to grow stronger. I cannot have anything in my way if I am to take on…him."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, until she realised her mistake. "Sorry. You mean your brother, Itachi."

"He is no brother of mine," Sasuke growled, his fist clenching. "Only once that murderous traitor is dead can I rebuild my clan. And only by becoming stronger can I achieve that. Nothing else matters." He scowled at Ino, who was pursuing Naruto into their classroom. "Certainly not frivolities."

For a moment, Sakura didn't know what to say. It was, frankly, the most Sasuke had really spoken to her, or to really anyone in the class. Eventually, she said, "Do you want any help? On the theory side of things?"

He looked at her, and shook his head. "No. I don't need it." But there was the faintest undertone in his voice that she may have imagined. It seemed to say, _Your offer is noted_. Not actually appreciated, but noted. It was almost kind coming from him.

* * *

Later, when she got home, she began writing her next entry…

 ** _Name_** _: Sasuke Uchiha_

 ** _Notes_** _: The last Uchiha, barring his traitorous brother Itachi, he is the sole survivor of Itachi's massacre four years ago. If the ninja academy had a 'Most Eligible Bachelor' award, he would probably be it, probably because of the prestige attached to the name. It doesn't hurt that he's handsome as well._

 _But even I forget that he lost his family to his own brother's hands. Whatever that did to him, it probably shaped him into who he is now. I used to think he played hard to get. But now, I just know that his family's demise turned his heart to ice. And I doubt he'll allow anyone to thaw it, not after what he told me today. I should probably be grateful he confided that much in me._

 _That being said, he's very much a prodigy when it comes to jutsu. I know for a fact that his_ taijutsu _and_ ninjutsu _are way above virtually anyone else in my class. I'm sure that one day, he will be one of the most famous shinobi of this village, and hopefully for more than being the avenger of his clan._

 ** _Distinguishing Marks and Characteristics_** _: Dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Will in all likelihood unlock his clan bloodline limit, the_ Sharingan. _Brooding and sullen. Obsessed with revenge on his brother, Itachi._

 ** _Skills_** _: A prodigy in_ taijutsu _and_ ninjutsu, _as stated above. Good on theory too_.

Sakura looked at what she had written with a heavy heart. While her desire for friendship and perhaps more from Sasuke had not been extinguished, today had dealt a grievous blow to it. But Sasuke had done something that she would treasure, to some degree at least. He had not only opened up to her, a little, but he also at least acknowledged that she understood him a little. It was in an insulting, backhanded way, but he had acknowledged it.

But he had also shot down, or tried to shoot down, any desire she had for him. He had stated that he wanted to be alone, that he wanted to pursue his vengeance alone.

But given how much of a prodigy his brother was, Sakura wasn't sure how much of a chance Sasuke stood, even if he trained for as long as he could. Itachi was even more of a prodigy than Sasuke. Sakura had done some research into the top prodigies of Konoha shortly before starting her journal. There was Kakashi Hatake, aka Kakashi of the _Sharingan_ (how a man like him got a _Sharingan_ when it was a bloodline limit exclusive to the Uchiha clan, she didn't know), and then there was Might Guy, the eccentric _taijutsu_ specialist known as the Green Beast of Konoha. You had the legendary students of the Hokage known as the _Sannin_ , like the treacherous Orochimaru, the perverted writer Jiraiya, and the elegant Tsunade. But, save for the _Sannin_ and the Hokages, one name seemed to stand out above the others, Itachi Uchiha.

To call him a prodigy seemed to be a cheapening of that word. He was all but in a class of his own. His rise through the ranks was meteoric.

He had it all. He was a captain in ANBU, a prestigious posting, even if it meant working from the shadows, behind a mask. And yet, he cast it all aside, murdering almost his entire clan, and fleeing Konoha. At least with Orochimaru, you could see events leading to his abandoning Konoha, the increasing darkness around him, even if only in hindsight. But Itachi? What signs had there been?

Not that she had known the man, or could find anything out from public records. Otherwise, there may have been signs to see. But there weren't, or else they were hidden. Even the Bingo Book's information was fairly dry and succinct. She looked into the eyes of Itachi in his picture in the Bingo Book. Sasuke's eyes may not glitter with any joy, but at least they seemed alive. But Itachi's eyes seemed like they belonged to a corpse, dull and tired. In fact, so did the rest of the face. It was a handsome face, but the expression was dull and lifeless. Itachi Uchiha seemed like a living corpse, a zombie, a revenant. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. He was already a bad enough boogyman without having to bring such a horrid concept into it.

She decided to do something for Sasuke. She knew that the other girls had sent him flowers and chocolates, hoping to win his affections. Hell, even she had done that. He'd never so much as said a thank you. So she decided to try a different tack. Given what she said, winning his affections would probably be impossible. But winning a small modicum of his respect was another matter entirely.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sighed when he found the latest batch of packages at the gates to the Uchiha clan compound. He only opened them just in case there were important documents from the council, the academy, or the Hokage.

Sasuke may not waste his life on frivolities, but it didn't mean he wasted them, either. The flowers, he arranged half-heartedly in vases around the compound. They helped lighten up the place, and they reminded him of his mother. The chocolates and sweets he discarded, though. He'd tell them that he preferred tomatoes and tomato dishes(2), but that'd only be encouraging the fangirls.

He frowned when he checked a bulkier package, a cardboard tube wrapped up with a document envelope. The envelope he opened first, thinking that it would be another declaration of love. That impression was reinforced when he saw the handwriting. Sakura's. But when he actually read the message, he frowned, or at least more than he usually did (frowning being his default expression for some years now).

 _Sasuke,_

 _I know you said that you can't afford to have anyone else. I know you said you don't need any help. But I'd like to help regardless. I've given you two things. The first, which is with this letter, is a dossier I've compiled on Itachi about his career, as well as anything I gleaned from the Bingo Book. After all, you should know thy enemy, even if he was your brother. The second is a big picture of him that I managed to have blown up. I thought you could nail it or glue it or something to a wooden post to practice throwing kunai and shuriken at it. I hope this helps._

 _Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke's frown deepened as he went through the dossier. Most of it, he knew already. He did, after all, live with Itachi as a brother. He was six when Itachi murdered his family, and subjected Sasuke to the horror of the _Tsukuyomi_. But there were a few things here and there that intrigued Sasuke, including some of Sakura's annotations. She even asked why Itachi did so.

Sasuke wasn't even sure himself. Not that he cared what reason Itachi had for murdering his family. All that mattered was getting stronger so that he could have his vengeance. But some of her observations were shrewd. What little respect for Sakura that Sasuke had grew minutely. He knew she was still trying to be with him, but at least she had a brain focused on something other than being with him. Interesting that a civilian-born wannabe _kunoichi_ had succeeded where many clan heirs had not, in actually intriguing him.

And the blown-up picture of Itachi was moderately inspired. He was annoyed that he hadn't managed to think of that, but even a genius couldn't think of everything. He'd have to find a way of copying it, because he was sure that the picture would be little more than shredded paper, fit only for a cat's litter box, before the week was out…

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **So, we've had a chapter focusing on Sasuke. Frankly, from what I've read about Sasuke's character development, he's pretty much a prick as the events of** ** _Naruto_** **go on. I will be bashing some of his less salubrious qualities, but I also intend to have a more rounded character who will hopefully not go down the dark path he did in canon.**

 **That being said, his relationship with Sakura is off to a better start: he at least acknowledges that she understands something of what he has gone through, or at least knows how to back off with the fangirl behaviour. And her gift has scored some brownie points. I'm not sure where I'm going to take Sasuke's character, but I intend to reconstruct him.**

 **Speaking of fangirls, Sakura and Ino's relationship is still that of friendship. But they like to tease each other at times. Ino and Sakura's rivalry here is more friendly than venomous: Ino thinks Sakura studies too much, but supports her taking the role of a _kunoichi_ seriously. And Sakura knows that Ino is the go-to person when it comes to plants and poisons, though she can't resist taking her down a peg or too.**

 **Now, I'm not sure at what age children normally enter the ninja academy in Konoha in canon: it's hard to tell how old Sakura and Ino are in the flashback showing how they met in the** ** _ikebana_** **lesson. I'm putting it at about nine, with ten being the age they are now.**

 **There'll probably be a couple more chapters, mostly vignettes, before we start on the canon storyline. I'm considering making the next chapter focused on Hinata and Naruto. I've got the perfect title too:** ** _A Humble Hyuuga Is NOT An Oxymoron_** **.**

 **1\. I struggled to think of a decent encryption method ninjas would use. I thought of using chakra eventually, and realised, as I was writing it, that this was the method Kabuto used to conceal information on his cards during the Chunin Exams.**

 **2\. Apparently tomatoes are Sasuke's favourite food, according to TV Tropes (which presumably had information from the official character profiles). Go figure.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Humble Hyuuga is NOT An

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **A HUMBLE HYUUGA IS NOT AN OXYMORON**

"He doesn't see it, does he? He's so dense, that idiot," Ino remarked casually as she sat down next to Sakura during their break.

" _Who_ doesn't see it?" Sakura asked, looking up from the book on poisonous plants that Ino had gotten her. It was lunchtime at the academy, a few days after she had given her gift to Sasuke. The playground was filled with the students.

"Naruto, of course. Who do you think I mean?"

"Ino, there's more than a few idiots in the class. Look at Kiba."

Ino chuckled. "True." The Inuzaka was probably Naruto's rival in being loud, obnoxious, and dense. And while Kiba shared Naruto's energy, he didn't share the orange-clad kid's drive and tenacity. "But I meant Naruto. He doesn't realise it, but he's got his own fangirl."

This was news to Sakura. Naruto, the loud and obnoxious class clown, had a _fangirl?_ If she'd been eating or drinking, she might have choked. "And who's that?" she asked, once she got over her shock.

"Over yonder, see?" Ino said cheekily, indicating near where Naruto was holding forth in some animated discussion between him and the rotund Chouji Akimichi, with the bored-looking Shikamaru Nara merely lying on his back, looking at the sky (as was his wont). Nearby, looking pensive, and seemingly considering whether to talk to the blonde boy, was a girl with dark blue (almost black) hair, and the distinctive pearl-coloured eyes of a Hyuuga.

Sakura recognised her instantly, of course. One tended to recognise the members of the more famous clans and what their families were famous for. Ino's clan, the Yamanakas, were famous for mind-transfer techniques. Naras, like Shikamaru, were noted for their strategic minds and their shadow manipulation abilities. Akimichis were noted for being rotund and fond of food, but also expanding parts or all of their body to assist with their _taijutsu_. The Inuzaka used trained dogs as partners, while the Aburames were living hives of special insects. She remembered what she had learned about the Uzumakis, about their high chakra reserves and talent with seals.

The Hyuuga were one of a rare clan with a _doujutsu_ , or eye technique. The only other one she knew of, offhand, was the _Sharingan_ of the Uchihas. The _Sharingan_ or Copy Wheel Eye allowed the user to see and anticipate the moves of their opponent, as well as copy jutsus.

The Hyuugas, however, had the _Byakugan_ , or White Eye. When activated, it could see virtually anything around the Hyuuga using it, in what was said to be a complete 360 degree circle. Not only that, but they could see the chakra network of people around them. It was this that was a key element of the Hyuugas' _taijutsu_ style, the _Juuken_ or Gentle Fist, whereby they use their own chakra to close off the chakra release points of their opponent. The name came from the fact that only a light touch was necessary to close these points, but the effect could be devastating, and certainly lethal. Certainly not as gentle as the name implied.

The Hyuuga clan had something of a reputation for aloofness at best, and at worst, unmitigated arrogance. But you could not say that of the Hyuuga whom Ino and Sakura were observing even now. Hinata Hyuuga was, if anything, the complete opposite of what one expected from a Hyuuga. Humble, shy, self-effacing, and rarely able to speak without stuttering. An introverted, shy Hyuuga with self-esteem issues…well, all things were possible in the world.

"What does she see in him?" Sakura asked. It wasn't meant to be a cruel question. She was honestly curious.

"Well, I think he saved her from some bullies once(1). You know, that whole 'knight in shining armour' thing. And, well, she doesn't have much confidence, whereas he has it in abundance. Plus, for all I know, he's probably pranked the Hyuugas, and she's probably enjoyed her family being taken down a peg or two. God knows they need it with the stick they have up their…well, never mind about that," Ino said.

Ino's assessment of the Hyuuga's attitude was spot on, even if it nearly went into a crude direction. "You've been near Kiba too long, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Guy's got a potty mouth on him."

Sakura chuckled. The brash Inuzaka did have a tendency to turn the air blue. It had gotten him into trouble with the teachers on more than one occasion. Turning her attention back to Hinata, she watched the shy girl. Naruto had finished his discussion with Chouji, and was walking near Hinata. Sakura chuckled as a blush bloomed on the Hyuuga's face. Naruto actually looked concerned, and put his hand on her head, apparently checking her temperature. Almost instantly, the girl fainted.

"Oh dear," Sakura said in a rather deadpan tone, as Naruto panicked, calling for Iruka to help her. "She's got it _bad_ for him, hasn't she?"

"Well, when you're fainting whenever you get too close to the object of your affections…" Ino chuckled. Sakura echoed that chuckle. Poor Hinata. And even though Naruto seemed oblivious towards the Hyuuga's affections, he was nonetheless concerned for her, you had to give him that. A clueless idiot and obnoxious prankster he was, but his heart was in the right place.

Iruka came over and managed to revive Hinata, Naruto looking on in concern. As Hinata got back to her feet, Sakura frowned. "Do you reckon she has a chance with Naruto? I mean, with the way the Hyuuga act?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Ino said. "He's an orphan with no clan name known to him. She's probably the heiress to the Hyuuga's. She's certainly from the main house."

Ah yes, the main house. One of the…quirks of the Hyuuga family (Sakura thought it a nasty little tradition) was that it was divided into two separate wings of the family, the main house and the branch house. Those in the branch house were inflicted with a special seal on their forehead, a _manji_ that allowed the main house to inflict pain on branch house members. Perhaps more usefully, it also destroyed the eyes of the branch house members upon their death, preventing their adversaries from stealing the _Byakugan_.

In the year above them was a Hyuuga from the branch family with that very seal, a Neji Hyuuga. He had something of a reputation for being, frankly, a fate-obsessed dingus who was nonetheless a genius when it came to _taijutsu_ in general, and the Gentle Fist in particular.

Sakura thought back to her conversation with the Hokage. He had allowed her to tell Naruto about where his surname came from, so she guessed it was alright to tell Ino. "Actually, the Uzumakis were once the top clan in Uzushio."

"Whoa, really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. They were known for really high chakra reserves and _fuinjutsu_ expertise," Sakura said. "But most of them died when Uzushio was invaded. He's probably one of the few left."

"What, is that true?"

"I can show you books in the library, it's in the history books and all."

Ino whistled, impressed despite herself. "I stand corrected, Sakura. Do you think anyone else knows about the Uzumakis?"

"It's not well-known, I think," Sakura said. "The Hyuugas might know, and I know the Hokage knows. Naruto didn't know until I gave him a book about it on his birthday. It really excited him."

"I'd bet," Ino said quietly. Then, her nose wrinkled. "But he's such a brat!"

"I know, right?" Sakura laughed. "Still, better watch out if he ever gets good at sealing like his clan was. He'll definitely use it in his pranks."

"Do you think he'll be any good?" Ino asked. "I mean, he goofs off, and doesn't show much skill."

"True, but if he gets motivated enough, well…" Sakura shrugged. "Look at it this way. If he has big chakra reserves, imagine the jutsus he can pull off. Especially the higher-ranked ones."

Ino whistled. "…I'd be afraid whether there'll be anything left of the village if he gets his hands on stuff like that. He's enough of a pain now."

Sakura had to concede that much. Eventually, she asked, "Should we help them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she likes him, but he's a clueless dunce. Should we help her find a way into his heart?"

Ino seemed intrigued. "But," she said quietly to herself, "if she's main branch Hyuuga, would she get into trouble for being with Naruto?"

A fair point. "Well, we'll just tell her to play the Uzumaki clan card. That'd give them pause for thought. I mean, they're a bunch of stuck-up snobs, right? If Naruto's family really were the former rulers of Uzushio, then it'd mean marrying her with a family that has some prestige."

"Yeah, but he's a buffoon and a prankster," Ino said. "All the Hyuuga tend to be quiet and reserved, even Hinata."

An impish smile crossed Sakura's face. "All the better. I mean, you belong to a clan, Ino. Aren't there occasions when your family wants to see the Hyuugas taken down a peg or two?"

Sakura's smile was soon matched on Ino's face. Only for it to fall. "Even so, I don't want Hinata to get the Caged Bird Seal. I don't want her to get into trouble."

True enough. Sakura didn't want that to happen to the shy girl. But neither did she want to sit by and watch this continue. "Look, we can just make sure that they're friends. They don't have to be anything more. If the Hyuugas stick that seal on her just for being friends with him, then they're idiots. And we'll be behind her. I mean, it's not like she wants Sasuke."

Ino frowned. "…Yeah, why not? I mean, it gets a bit boring, trying to get Sasuke to notice us. Let's do a bit of shipping elsewhere."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was beside herself with embarrassment. Time and again, she had tried to work up the courage to speak to the object of her crush, but she either dithered from afar, or when she did approach him, she ended up fainting, or getting ridiculously tongue-tied. Usually the latter more than the former, but even so…

She was being checked by the school nurse, despite her (admittedly quiet) protests, and a concerned Naruto having been ushered out by Iruka. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being weak. Well, it was what her family saw her as, but Hinata was trying to defy that. And yet, here she was, unable to pluck up the courage to talk to Naruto. Most of the time, she stuttered. A few times, she fainted. It was bad enough that her family looked down on her, but for this to happen…

She was ushered out by the nurse, only to find the pink-haired Sakura and the blonde-haired Ino waiting for her. "Umm…what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Moral support," Sakura said.

"We saw what happened," Ino said.

As Hinata began to panic, Sakura said, "And we'd like to help."

Hinata blinked in confusion. It was Sakura who took the lead. "Look, Hinata, we saw how much you liked Naruto."

Ino took up the reins of the conversation. "And we'd like to help."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yeah. Look, Naruto's pretty dense. Unless you go up to him and say it outright, he isn't going to understand," Sakura pointed out.

"Though he's pretty chivalrous for a knucklehead," Ino said. "The moment you passed out, he was all worried and stuff. The sad truth is, though, he's not going return your affections unless you make it clear."

"And to make it clear to Naruto, you've got to tell him outright."

"B-B-But what if he says no?" Hinata stammered. "W-w-what if he doesn't l-l-like me?"

"Well…there's plenty of fish in the sea, as the old cliché goes," Sakura said. "We're still young, right?"

Hinata was a little wary. She wasn't stupid: Ino was one of the most vocal Sasuke fangirls, while Sakura was, if less vocal, still one of those who idolised the boy. A tiny paranoid notion bloomed in her mind: what if she was being set up?

"Hey, we'll be right behind you when you tell Naruto how you feel," Ino said. "Look, you don't have to say you have a crush or that you love him or something. Just say that you want to be friends with him. That should be enough for the moment. I mean, you just want him to notice you a bit more, right?"

Hinata nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak.

"Well, come on then!" Sakura said, and she and Ino, firmly but gently ushered Hinata to the classroom.

* * *

 _Operation: Hinata Shipping_ went off surprisingly well, Sakura reflected. Hinata, bolstered by Sakura and Ino backing her up, approached Naruto, and managed to convey, through a blizzard of stuttering and stammering, that she wanted to be his friend.

Naruto, at first, had seemed disbelieving. He had thought this to be some sort of joke, especially with Sakura and Ino nearby. But Hinata denied it so vehemently that Naruto had been convinced (though if she had been acting, it was too easy to set Naruto up). So it was with a yelp of joy that the exuberant blonde brat wrapped his arms around Hinata in a happy embrace.

It was probably their presence and thus their moral support that ensured that Hinata didn't actually faint, though she seemed perilously close to doing so. _You could see it in her eyes_ , Sakura thought. _You could see her thinking 'He's hugging me! He's hugging me! He's hugging me!'_

Hinata, from that day on, managed to speak to Naruto without fainting, though the stammer never really went away. And she became part of Naruto's admittedly small circle of friends, as well as becoming friends with Sakura and Ino. She became the peacemaker of the trio when Sakura and Ino began to argue about things, especially about Sasuke Uchiha.

And Naruto…you could see a protectiveness in him around Hinata. He had taken Hinata's desire to be friends seriously. Naruto was simple, true, but he had a desire to protect others from harm admirable in any wannabe Hokage.

You could say that at that point, they became friends, of a sort. Naruto's obnoxious and attention-seeking behaviour did still piss the girls off, and they yelled at him when he pulled off yet another prank, but they at least knew of the decent core within the prankster.

Even Sakura, knowing what she did of the _Kyuubi_ , could see that. As much as he was an obnoxious brat, Naruto was not the _Kyuubi_. Indeed, towards his friends, or at least those who treated him with some small kindness, he was loyal, to the very end.

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And let the Naruto/Hinata shipping commence. It's nowhere near the romantic level, for obvious reasons (they're 10-11 years old!), but it's the foundation of a childhood friendship that will lead to a romance. Why do Sakura and Ino help? Well, for one thing, Hinata is no competition to them. After all, it is Naruto Hinata admires, not Sasuke. Secondly, because Sakura isn't quite as overtly competitive with Ino as to winning Sasuke's heart, they're still friends at this point, and thus more willing to cooperate. Sakura is still trying to win Sasuke, but she's also being a bit less forceful and a bit more sensible about it. Finally, Sakura has a slightly better opinion of Naruto here than in canon: she'll still whack him for being an idiot and a brat, but she's also willing to help him out. This is partly because she knows of his burden, and partly because she is less impulsive.**

 **I've been skimming through some of the later volumes (and by that, I mean ahead of what I have actually read) of** ** _Naruto_** **, trying to look for key character scenes so that I can understand the characters as they were in canon (aside from what fanfic I have read), and I found the scene in Volume 11 where Naruto and Hinata have a discussion prior to his match with Neji. I thought it was rather sweet and nice. I wanted to kickstart the romance, though, by establishing the actual friendship earlier.**

 **By the way (and please don't flame me for this), I'm strongly considering Sakura develop her own type of** ** _ninjutsu_** **, one that I have in mind. Now, before you all go up in arms, there's a few good reasons for that. The first is that Sakura, while not actually completely useless in canon, is nonetheless less prominent in battles. Hell, as far as I can remember, her first actual badass moment is in the Forest of Death while protecting Naruto and Sasuke from the Oto** ** _genin_** **team.**

 **The second reason is that this version of Sakura is actually partly inspired by Hermione Granger as she is presented in** ** _The Arithmancer_** **, which is an excellent Harry Potter fanfic by White Squirrel (and highly recommended by me). Because this story is Sakura-centric, I want her to have her chance to shine alongside Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **The reason why I wanted her to have this was because I wanted her to contribute something more to the fight with Orochimaru than in canon. As far as I know, this type of** ** _ninjutsu_** **has never been used in canon. It may have been used in another fanfic, but I'm unaware of it. She won't be able to defeat Orochimaru with it, not by a long shot, and whether she'll be able to prevent him from giving Sasuke the Cursed Seal is doubtful. But it will certainly surprise the snake bastard. Sakura's greatest weapon in this story will be her brain. That, and her chakra control. Those would be two vital components to creating new jutsu.**

 **1\. I'm pretty sure that this is fanon rather than canon. But it suits Naruto's character, and it gives Hinata a catalyst to like him, so I chose to use it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Time went on, and the graduation exams were nearly upon them. Unfortunately, Naruto was having trouble. He didn't have any trouble with _Kawarimi_ or Substitution, or the _Henge_ or Transformation jutsus. In fact, he was embarrassingly proficient with the latter, creating the _Oiroke no Jutsu_ , or the Centrefold jutsu(1). That effectively turned him into an extremely attractive, and naked, young woman.

Sakura could admire the skill the technique needed to be created in the first place, but even so…Naruto didn't think that this would embarrass or anger the _kunoichi_ in his class. Or he didn't care. Of course, given that it either distracted men, or gave them a nosebleed, it could be used to devastating effect, Sakura mused.

But Naruto had a major problem: he had to demonstrate the three basic jutsu in order to graduate, and the one he couldn't get to grips with was the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ , or the basic clone jutsu.

Over the years, Sakura had become friends, of a sort, with Naruto. Not the best of friends, but she was more willing to help him out. Ironically, her relationship with Sasuke was also improving, albeit by minuscule amounts. Ino got jealous, but when Sakura asked the blonde to turn it down a bit, Ino tended to get more out of Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were at least able to discuss various jutsu and battle tactics with the sullen Uchiha boy. The dark-haired boy tended to tolerate them when they were talking with him on issues other than asking for a date.

Sakura had basically two circles of friends, then. One centred around Naruto and his friends, and the other centred around Sasuke, Ino, and the other admirers of the last loyal Uchiha. It was the former group that convened one lunch break to discuss Naruto's problem.

Besides Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, there was Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shikamaru Nara. The latter wasn't really participating in the little discussion, merely doing cloud watching, and muttering that this was 'troublesome'.

"Maybe you can't do a clone because you suck, Naruto," Kiba said, with his usual bluntness.

"N-No," Hinata said. "If th-th-that's the case, why is he so good at t-t-transformations?"

"True," Sakura said quietly. "The problem may be chakra control. Hinata? Could you please use the _Byakugan_ on him when he tries to create a clone?"

"R-Right," Hinata said. She activated the _Byakugan_ , veins bulging around her eyes, and the faint outline of a pupil appearing in the otherwise featureless, pearl-coloured iris.

Naruto then tried doing the _Bunshin no Jutsu_. The clone that appeared was little more than a near-colourless corpse that soon faded.

"Y-y-you _are_ using t-t-too much chakra, Naruto," Hinata said, looking rather sad.

"What? But this is the lowest I can get it down to!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, "have you done _any_ chakra control exercises?"

As Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin (apparently he hadn't done any such exercise), Hinata said, "W-w-well, he seems to have extremely high ch-ch-chakra reserves. Higher than an-an-anyone else here. M-m-maybe that's why he can't c-c-control it easily."

"That's possible," Shikamaru said, the dark-haired Nara sitting up and looking at them. "Those with higher chakra reserves find chakra control troublesome."

"And supposedly, the Uzumakis had very high chakra reserves," Sakura said.

"Hey," Chouji said, presumably feeling left out of the discussion, even as he fished chips out of a packet and ate them. "Does the exam have to be the standard clone? I mean, I've heard other clones need more chakra, and less control."

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I mean about whether they'd accept another type of clone. And from what I've heard, a lot of the advanced clone techniques are _chunin_ level at the bare minimum, if not _jounin_."

"Like the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ," Shikamaru mused.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

With a murmured 'troublesome', Shikamaru got to his feet, and elucidated. "The Shadow Clone technique. Standard clones are merely illusions. I guess they count as _genjutsu_. But advanced clones actually have substance, and can help fight, though they have little resilience. A decent hit will dispel them. I've heard that the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ is a _jounin_ level technique, simply because it uses so much chakra, and for any of us to use it could give us dangerous, even lethal, chakra exhaustion. But the clones are independent entities that can think for themselves."

"Where'd you hear about that?" Sakura asked.

"My father is the head of the _jounin_ corps," Shikamaru explained. "Apparently, dispelled clones can transfer memories and experience to the user, too, making it good for reconnaissance. That's part of the reason it's in the Scroll of Sealing. Chakra exhaustion is one good reason, but too many memories and experiences coming back at once could do melt the brain." His eyes flickered over to Naruto, and he gave a smirk. "Of course, with your brain, it shouldn't be too troublesome."

"Well, I AM awesome, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto bragged.

"No, dummy, he was saying it was because you ain't got much of a brain to melt!" Kiba yelled.

Sakura facepalmed as Naruto and Kiba came to blows, with Shikamaru slouching off, remarking how troublesome the boisterous blonde was. "Do you reckon Iruka would allow another type of clone? Or if anyone would be willing to teach him?"

"I dunno," Chouji remarked.

* * *

It was Sakura and Hinata who approached their teacher after classes had finished for the day. Iruka frowned. "Technically, it doesn't _need_ to be the standard _Bunshin_ clone. The main problem is that some people might decry Naruto getting special attention, especially given the fact that he's a noted troublemaker. Officially, I can't help him with that, and in any case, I don't know any of the other clone techniques."

"But his chakra control is appalling," Sakura said. "I'll try to get him working on the exercises for it, but I think they bore him. It's hard for him to work on anything unless they grab his attention wholeheartedly."

"He also has large chakra reserves as well. If any of us has a chance of using an advanced _Bunshin_ technique, it's Naruto," Hinata added.

"Again, it's out of my hands," Iruka said. "If he does manage to pull off a clone properly, I don't care what sort it is."

Hinata nodded, rather morosely, before leaving. The classroom had emptied of everyone by now, save for Sakura and Iruka. Sakura looked at Iruka, and said, in as low a voice as she could without anyone else overhearing, "Is the real reason Naruto not getting any special attention because of his tenant?"

Iruka looked up, surprised that the young would-be _kunoichi_ knew about it. Sakura said, "I've known for a couple of years now that he has the _Kyuubi_ within him. I've seen how you look at him…and how Mizuki-sensei looks at him. And I realised a few things together."

"Sakura, the Hokage made that an S-Rank secret…"

"I know, but I'm not telling Naruto, or anyone else. But you know. Iruka-sensei, do you hate Naruto?"

Iruka frowned, before shaking his head. "I…he annoys me, frankly. He is the worst kind of troublemaker. But I know that he's not the _Kyuubi_. And I don't hate him for that. He can be a dedicated student when he puts his mind to it. But you're right. There are times when I have been pressured by others to sabotage Naruto's education. Frankly, he does a good enough job of that himself. And thankfully, it's only a few idiot civilians who forget that the academy is run by shinobi. Most of everyone else just want to ignore him, and let him fail, spectacularly, on his own(2). But should I try teaching him another _Bunshin_ technique, there may be some protest…and I was telling the truth. I don't know any other _Bunshin_ techniques besides the standard one. But if Naruto can find anyone willing enough to teach him another _Bunshin_ …and in any case, you may be able to teach him chakra control techniques, like the leaf exercise, or the tree climbing exercise. Normally, you'd wait until you became a _genin_ before learning that last one, but he might find that one more interesting than the leaf exercise."

* * *

Sakura needn't have worried. At least two of Naruto's other friends decided to take action independently.

Hinata had approached her father, and, hesitantly, asked him about alternative clone techniques. Her father managed to get out of her that it was for Naruto. Shikamaru had also approached his own father, though he was more forthright in the first place about on whose behalf he was asking.

Neither Shikaku Nara nor Hiashi Hyuuga viewed Naruto with any true hatred for being the container of the _Kyuubi_. Hiashi's objections were more to the fact that Naruto was a brash and vulgar troublemaker. He had noted his daughter's relationship with the _jinchuriki_ with concern, partly because the Elders would view such a relationship with disdain. But he also knew of the boy's heritage, though he kept that secret. Hinata had reminded him that the Uzumakis were once the rulers of Uzushio, but he also knew that Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, being one of the few to know, and that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the infamous Red-Hot Habanero. It was one of the few reasons he tolerated the friendship, because Naruto, for all his vulgar ways, could become a ninja on a par with his parents. And then, there was the fact that being friends with Naruto did help Hinata's confidence. He didn't actually tell her of any _Bunshin_ to teach Naruto, but pointed out some avenues that they could try.

Shikaku Nara found Naruto entertaining, albeit in an annoying way. So he told Shikamaru to invite Naruto over after school the next day. Shikamaru found this troublesome (as he often found many things), but agreed. Shikaku then notified the Hokage of his intentions to teach Naruto the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , and received, to his surprise, wholehearted approval. All the Hokage asked was that he not mention the fact that Naruto was given this approval. And that Naruto be told only to use it during his ninja duties.

When Naruto came over to the Nara clan compound the next evening, he proved to be a surprisingly quick study in the use of the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. And when he successfully used it for the first time, dozens upon dozens of clones appeared, and Naruto looked none the worse for wear. Most _jounin_ would have trouble making more than a few(3).

Of course, given the grin on Naruto's face, Shikamaru and his father wondered whether, by teaching Naruto this jutsu, they had just signed the village's death warrant. After all, Shadow Clones were solid and could act independently of their caster. The potential for pranks was limitless. A good thing the Hokage had asked them to admonish Naruto, and ask that he keep it for his ninja duties.

* * *

The day of the graduation exam was one of surprises. Sakura, of course, aced the written exam, and was good with the thrown weapons and _genjutsu_ parts. The _taijutsu_ was perhaps her weakest area. She also passed the three academy jutsu test.

Sasuke, of course, breezed through with nary an effort. He had a slight smirk on his face, but little more.

Naruto barely managed to scrape a pass on the written exam, as well as the _taijutsu_ and _genjutsu_ portions. However, he did okay with the thrown weapons. And he did the three academy jutsu quite well. Sakura, who was watching on, didn't fail to notice the surprise on Iruka and Mizuki's faces when Naruto produced multiple Shadow Clones (she had learned about his success beforehand from Naruto himself). She even heard Iruka mumble, in despair at the dozen clones, "Oh God, he's multiplying." She also didn't fail to notice the slight narrowing of Mizuki's eyes once Naruto got his _hitai-ite_ or headband.

Against all odds, Naruto Uzumaki managed to barely scrape through graduating from the academy. He was pretty much at the bottom of those who had managed to pass, true, but he wore his headband, with the metal plate with the symbol of Konoha etched into it, with pride, repressing an urge to cheer at the top of his lungs. And there were many who were proud for him. Hinata was one, and Sakura, despite herself, was another. So too was Iruka, and the Hokage was as well.

* * *

Someone who was not at all proud of Naruto's achievement was Mizuki. He seethed and scowled inwardly, angry that the _Kyuubi_ brat had somehow managed to graduate, that someone had taught him the _jounin_ -level _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_.

Mizuki had been banking on Naruto flunking the exams, and then approaching him to take a bogus supplementary exam by stealing the Scroll of Seals. By doing so, he hoped to get in the good books of Oto, and their leader, the infamous Orochimaru. But his plans hinged on framing Naruto, and then killing the _Kyuubi_ brat, like the Fourth Hokage should have done years ago.

Could he trick Naruto into believing that a supplementary exam would boost his ranking? Possibly. The blonde brat seemed disappointed at how low he had ranked, mostly due to how he did on the written exam. And the boy was too trusting. He never noticed how Mizuki looked at him, though to be fair, Mizuki did so when the brat's attention was off him.

Yes…maybe that could work…and Mizuki would leave this village behind forever, and Naruto a bleeding corpse on the ground…

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And there you have it, the fourth chapter, and Naruto learning the** ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** **early. Not that much earlier than in canon, but still…**

 **I'm also considering what the pairing will be for Sakura. I had one in mind, but have decided on another.**

 **I was trying to reconcile Naruto failing the graduation exam three times with him still being at the same age as his own genin team. I decided to sidestep that. Anyone have an explanation for it?**

 **I was deciding how to characterise Hiashi Hyuuga, and decided that, while cold and aloof, he's not an evil child-beating SOB. While he thinks Hinata can do better, he also thinks she can do worse, especially as he knows Naruto's heritage, and once it comes out, it can help the Hyuugas, politically-speaking. He disapproves of Naruto's behaviour, but given how Hinata has gained in confidence around him, he is allowing it. A little grudgingly, but he's still a pretty cold bastard.**

 **I'm doing my first answering of a review. Thanks to the three of you who, in so short a period of time, bothered to review my work. However, I will answer the review of** **Suzululu4moe** **: It's definitely going to be NaruHina. However, the ship I have in mind won't be SasuSaku, even though Sasuke may not be going down the dark path he does in the manga. I wrote this chapter a few days before posting this story, and I've already, more or less, decided on a rather infrequently-used pairing. Only when it gets closer to reality will I edit the character categories to reflect this. Sakura doesn't know (as of this chapter) of what Tsunade is like. She will hear a bit in Chapter 6 (which is the latest completed chapter to date).**

 **Incidentally, Sakura will still be physically relatively weak (by the standards of ninja), but unlike canon Sakura, she is both an analytical thinker and knows how to look for gaps in her knowledge. And she wants to improve herself from the get-go. Canon Sakura isn't as bad as fanfic makes her out to be, but even Kakashi observes that she seems more interested in pursuing Sasuke than ninjutsu.**

 **1\. While I know that** ** _Oiroke no Jutsu_** **is called the Sexy Jutsu, I actually like the name the Viz manga gave it, the Ninja Centrefold, so I decided to call it the Centrefold Jutsu. There was also a fanfic I vaguely remember reading where it was pointed out that this technique could be deadly if, when the victims were knocked out by nosebleeds, Naruto then followed it up by attacking them lethally.**

 **2\. I decided to keep the story closer to canon here, but put a little fanon in. Naruto hasn't been actively sabotaged (not by Iruka, anyway), but those who want to sabotage his development are actually in the minority. Unfortunately, Mizuki is one of them.**

 **3\. I honestly don't know how many Shadow Clones Kakashi is capable of making, offhand. In the manga, I count maybe a couple of dozen at the climax of the Wave arc, but he is something of a prodigy himself. I don't know how many the average** ** _jounin_** **is capable of making. That's why I decided to fudge the issue a little.**


	6. Chapter 5: Traitors and Demons

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **TRAITORS AND DEMONS**

It was later that night that Sakura and her parents were rather rudely awakened when Iruka came to them, Hinata in tow. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked when she saw the urgency in her teacher's eyes.

"Naruto's stolen the Scroll of Sealing," Iruka said. "Some of the ninjas reckon he's gone too far, but I smell a rat, and the Hokage agrees. We've got to find him! Some of them intend to kill him for this(1)!"

With that, Sakura hurriedly donned some proper clothes, and followed Iruka and Hinata. The chunin teacher carried the two girls under his arms. They were there to help convince Naruto to surrender…

…assuming that Naruto needed to be told that.

Hinata was also helping by keeping an eye out for Naruto with the _Byakugan_. His chakra signature was distinctive.

As it turned out, finding him was depressingly easy. True, he was in a relatively isolated part of one of the forest areas around Konoha (Iruka knew the forest to be a frequent haunt of Naruto's), but he didn't look like he was hiding. He was just reading the Scroll of Sealing. And when the blonde looked up, he didn't seem furtive, he seemed pleased.

Sakura felt a chill run down her spine when he mentioned that Mizuki had told him that this was a supplementary assessment. As far as she knew, there was no such thing. "Iruka-sensei…" Sakura said. "He's been tricked, hasn't he? Mizuki's up to something."

Iruka was about to reply, when he saw something. He shoved the three children out of the way when a barrage of kunai sped at them, only to get caught by a few himself. Perched on a nearby tree branch was none other than Mizuki.

For all his pleasant demeanour most of the time, Sakura had seen glimpses beneath that mask. And now, the mask was off. The silver-haired chunin's eyes were hard, glittering with an odious fire. "The scroll, Naruto. Give it to me." The voice was not that of the pleasant teacher he pretended to be, but cold and commanding.

"Don't do it, Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "He wants the scroll for himself! Protect the scroll with your life!"

"Oh, really?" Mizuki asked. "Even though there are so many people willing to take that life from him? I mean, you do know what really happened with the _Kyuubi_ , twelve years ago? Do you think your so-called friends would be with you if they knew the truth?"

Iruka and Sakura realised what Mizuki was getting at. It was hard not to. "Mizuki…" Iruka said, "you go too far. You are breaking the decree of the Hokage!"

"What do I care?!" Mizuki sneered. "Especially as the Hokage perpetuated your misery, Naruto! Twelve years ago, the Fourth Hokage defeated and bound the _Kyuubi_ into a child. _You are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!_ "

Sakura watched Naruto freeze in shock. So too did Hinata. Mizuki took out a giant shuriken, and as he spun it, he jeered, "If he were honest, Iruka would admit that he hates you to your very core, that he wants you dead! Even these two brats wouldn't mourn your passing! NOBODY WILL!"

With a contemptuous gesture, he flung the massive shuriken at Naruto, only for Iruka to interpose himself between the shuriken and the boy. Hinata gasped in shock. Sakura gaped.

"Sorry, Naruto…" Iruka groaned. "Maybe…if I was a better teacher…it wouldn't have come to this…"

Sakura was the first to take action. Grabbing Hinata, she then rushed over, and grabbed Naruto's hand. The boy needed little prompting to flee with them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mizuki screamed, flinging shuriken after them, smaller ones this time. Only Sakura and the others getting a tree between them and the throwing stars stopped them.

* * *

What followed was a game of cat and mouse. Sakura cursed herself. While Iruka was a _chunin_ , so too was Mizuki. And the three children were freshly minted _genin_.

There was maybe one chance. "Naruto," she hissed in his ear. "Create a few Shadow Clones! Transform them into us! We need to buy time!"

"But…" Naruto said, his face looking sad and lost for, well, frankly the first time since Sakura knew him.

"Now, Naruto!"

The three of them halted long enough for Naruto to summon a few dozen Shadow Clones and transform them. Then, they fled further into the forest.

They eventually came to rest inside a hollow tree. As the three of them panted, trying to get rid of their exhaustion, Naruto turned sad, blue eyes onto them. "Why are you helping me?" he asked, plaintively. "You heard what Mizuki said, that I'm the fox. They'll be after me now, and…"

"Naruto…" Sakura said. "I've known for two years." As Naruto and Hinata looked at her in shock, she said, "Two years ago, I heard that there was an S-Rank secret about you. On a hunch, I put some things together. Like the way Mizuki looked at you, or why my parents didn't seem to like you, or that your birthday coincided with the _Kyuubi_ 's attack."

"But…why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto yelped.

"Did you not listen, Naruto? An S-Rank secret means that, save for a few authorised to do so, you can be executed for divulging it! The Hokage is the only person who would be allowed to tell you, and he was going to tell you when you became a _genin_ anyway."

"What, he knew?!"

"Yes."

Naruto's face fell. He didn't look at all happy that his grandfather figure had lied to him. Then, he said, "I've still got to go. They'll want me dead. Thanks for pretending to be my friend, Sakura."

"I never pretended!" Sakura snapped, poking her finger into Naruto's chest. "You're a pain, a brat, and a troublemaker, but I've never pretended to be your friend. Besides, Mizuki got it wrong. You're not the _Kyuubi_ , you're its _gaoler_. You're a _jinchuriki_ , Naruto, and there's a difference between a human with a Tailed Beast in it, and the Tailed Beast itself! I may not have been your friend when I found out, but I didn't hate you for having the _Kyuubi_ inside you!"

Naruto, chastened, turned to Hinata. "What about you, Hinata?"

"S-S-Sakura's right. I d-d-didn't know about the _K-K-Kyuubi_ , but I don't c-c-care. You're Naruto, not the D-D-Demon Fox. And you're my friend!"

Naruto, without thinking, scrambled over and hugged the Hyuuga, who blushed and squeaked, her eyes (still showing the effects of the _Byakugan_ ) wide. Thankfully, she didn't faint. Then, she hissed, "Quiet. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei are here. Iruka-sensei is not holding up well."

The three newly-minted genin shut up and listened. They could hear, faintly, the two teachers snarling at each other. Mizuki claimed he was going to use the scroll to obtain limitless power, and pointed out that Naruto would use the scroll to get his revenge on the village. Iruka retorted that he knew that Naruto was not the fox, but a dedicated student, a true citizen of the village. Mizuki sneered at Iruka, saying he was going to take the scroll, and kill Naruto, Iruka, and Sakura, as well as snatch Hinata: her _Byakugan_ would be valuable to whoever was willing to either extract her eyes, or force her into a breeding program.

"Dammit," Naruto snarled, tears streaming down his face. "I'm going out there. Stay here!"

Sakura and Hinata didn't, but they followed at a distance, as Naruto created more Shadow Clones. "I'm right here, Mizuki, you bastard!" he snarled. As he walked towards him, he created more of them. "You keep away from Iruka-sensei, or I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh, you demonic little brat? You and whose ar…my?" Mizuki paused when he saw the hundreds of Shadow Clones filling up the forest, looking at Mizuki with fury in their blue eyes. He had seen him use the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ before, but never this many clones.

"What's the matter, Mizuki? You were talking all that good shit a moment ago. Come on! Hit me! Fight me!" Naruto and his clones chorused. Then, with a vicious grin, he said, "Give me a hug(2)."

Mizuki blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Okay, Mizuki, I'll make it simple for you. Time for your prescribed beatdown, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto and his clones snarled, before attacking.

Mizuki, to be fair, tried to put up a decent fight, managing to dispel a few of the clones. But he was outnumbered. Sakura took some grim satisfaction in Mizuki being beaten to a pulp. Hinata had looked horrified at Mizuki's admission that he intended to sell her off: Sakura would later learn that a ninja from Kumo, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, had once attempted to kidnap her some years ago. What was worse was that the ninja in question was the current ambassador for Kumo, leading to a major debacle.

After Naruto finished, and dispelled his clones, Mizuki was left alive, but he was definitely unconscious, with many injuries. Sakura, given that he intended to kill her and do worse to Hinata, hoped it hurt.

Sakura then began to tend to Iruka's injuries. The man had a basic first aid kit, and she had learned the basics of first aid in preparation for her career as a _genin_. Iruka looked at them all as dawn began to break. "I'm proud of you all," he said quietly. "Thanks for your help."

"It was N-N-Naruto who did most of the work," Hinata stammered.

"No," Naruto said. "I…You guys…you…you didn't care. You didn't care that I was the _Kyuubi_."

"Naruto, for the last time, you're a _jinchuriki_ , not the _Kyuubi!_ " Sakura snapped. "And no! I have known for two years. You're a pain in the butt, not a demon!"

"I agree, Naruto!" Hinata said.

Naruto gave Hinata yet another hug, and he was also smiling at Sakura, who was shaking her head at the blonde's antics. Iruka tried not to laugh, trying to avoid exacerbating his injuries. They were like this when ANBU finally found the four of them.

* * *

Naruto was reprimanded by the Hokage, but he was let off with a warning: if he couldn't trust someone in authority like Mizuki, well, who could he trust? And he had exposed several glaring security flaws around the Scroll of Seals. Naruto was allowed to keep his headband, and Iruka, Hinata, and Sakura were commended for their actions. Mizuki was already in the bowels of the T&I department.

Sakura watched as Naruto, rather tearfully, confronted the Hokage on the issue of the _Kyuubi_. The Hokage calmed the boy down, and said that he was going to tell him the truth this very day, as Naruto had managed to graduate from the academy. Naruto found it hard to stay mad at the Hokage for long, Sakura noted. She knew the Hokage treated Naruto like a grandson (he had an actual grandson: Konohamaru, apparently something of a brat), and Naruto treated the Hokage like a beloved grandfather, albeit with an informality that Sakura scarcely believed. He called the Hokage 'Old Man', for God's sake!

Still, she couldn't begrudge Naruto that. His family died in the _Kyuubi_ attack. He needed some sort of family.

The Hokage then turned to the others. "Sakura, Hinata…thank you both. I was watching where Naruto was going with the Hokage Crystal(3), so that I could find out where he was, and direct the ANBU to apprehend him, unharmed. But I saw how you two treated him when he learned the truth. Remember, though, that Naruto being a _jinchuriki_ is still an S-Ranked secret. Naruto can reveal this secret to whom he chooses, but I would like him to exercise discretion." The Hokage looked at Naruto. "If word got out that you are a _jinchuriki_ , Naruto, other powers, particularly other Hidden Villages, may come after you. _Jinchuriki_ are looked upon as little more than living weapons by many, or else as demons embodied. While I hoped you would become a shinobi, Naruto, that was to be your choice alone."

"Well, if I didn't become a shinobi, how could I ever become Hokage?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"True. And you are fortunate to have good friends. Remember what I said, Sakura and Hinata. And thank you for helping Naruto through a difficult time. Thank you for believing in him. It was the Fourth Hokage's wish that Naruto be known as a hero of this village for keeping the _Kyuubi_ imprisoned. But such good intentions backfired. Even so, to know that even two of his peers are able to see Naruto for what he is, and not what people think he is, validates the Fourth Hokage's decision. In a way, I think that this counts as your first successful mission. I'll let your parents know what happened, but with anyone else, tonight's events count as an S-Rank secret. You'll be given a cover story for Mizuki's absence. Until T &I can confirm what he intended to do, he is merely taken ill."

As if on cue, the door opened, and a pair of very different people walked in. One of them was a tall, imposing man with a scar across his face and a bandanna over his scalp. The other was a young woman with purple hair, wearing little more than a mesh bodysuit, and tan trenchcoat and miniskirt. "Hokage-sama, you've gotta send us something a bit more challenging," the woman declared. "It took him very little to get him singing like a canary. As it turns out, he is working for the snake bastard."

Sakura blinked. "Do you mean Orochimaru?"

The woman turned her attention to Sakura, looking a little annoyed. "Yeah, who did you think I meant, the Tooth Fairy?"

"Anko," the Hokage interrupted. "Sakura was one of those who helped stop this from escalating, along with Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, allow me to introduce the two top operatives of the Torture and Interrogation department. Ibiki Morino is the head of T&I, while Anko Mitarashi is one of his best people. Neither are fond of traitors, and Anko especially detests anyone who works for Orochimaru, more than anyone in Konoha."

"Yeah, well, when you've been a student to that bastard, you do learn to hate him," Anko remarked. She then looked at the three _genin_. "Well? Are you brats going to say something?"

There was a chorus of 'no's from the three _genin_. There was something very dangerous about Anko, and they knew that they didn't want to piss her off. Sakura remembered hearing a little about Anko before, while she was studying prominent female _jounin_ of Konoha. Two names came out at the top: Kurenai Yuuhi, who was noted for her prodigious use of _genjutsu_ , and Anko Mitarashi, a T&I operative who was a noted user of snake summons…and a former student of the infamous Orochimaru. Neither _kunoichi_ were people you wanted to mess with. And meeting Anko in person only served to confirm that.

It was going to be a few days before they were assigned to their _genin_ teams. Sakura had time to kill. Maybe, once she had gotten some rest after the events of last night, she might actually talk to one of them…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And now, we're going through the stations of canon. Next chapter will be focused more on Sakura and Anko meeting, and discussing what life as a** ** _kunoichi_** **is like. It was originally called** ** _Sakura and the Snake Bitch_** **, but as Team 7 is assigned to and meets Kakashi in the next chapter, it's now called** ** _The Snake Bitch and the Scarecrow_** **. I like Anko as a character, and I love the fics where she adopts Naruto and treats him like a little brother. That will take place at around the time when Naruto is fooling around with Konohamaru and Ebisu. Then, the debut of Kakashi!**

 **Why does Iruka take Hinata and Sakura with him when he doesn't in canon? For that matter, why doesn't he try Shikamaru and Kiba? He is sure that Naruto has been tricked, and wants Hinata's help in tracking him down with the** ** _Byakugan_** **. He also knows that Sakura is a friend. I also presume that, given that it was Hinata and Sakura who approached him about alternate** ** _Bunshin_** **techniques, Iruka thought that they had more concern about Naruto.**

 **Review-answering time again.** **Suzululu4moe** **: Well, they're blinded by infatuation. Sakura, however, while she can't see Sasuke's arrogance, does see a little of the darkness inside him. As for your comment regarding reincarnation, it doesn't necessarily follow that Naruto is genetically the Sage's son. It may be a bit squicky if he actually has memories of being said son. But I think your argument is flawed, if only because the gap of time and the genetic mixing that would have taken place in the interval. You don't like me shipping Hinata and Naruto, then you're free to stop reading this fic. Hinata will be more competent here. I'm still not sure about the outcome of her match against Neji, but she will be stronger.**

 **As for the Shadow Clone being taught by Shikaku Nara despite being in the Scroll of Seals, one recurring (and plausible) fanon explanation is that the Shadow Clones require a lot more chakra than usual, and could potentially kill (or else exhaust the chakra of) the user. I honestly don't know which characters in Konoha are capable of elemental clones like Earth or Water Clones, but I'd imagine that most** ** _jounin_** **at least know how to create Shadow Clones, even if they can't create as many as Naruto. I think Shikaku Nara would be allowed to teach it, as long as his student was capable of doing so.**

 **Beyond the Border Ridiculous** **: I'm glad you like the line. It was irresistible to put in. Most of what I know about the storyline from Volume 5 onwards, I know from secondary sources (Wikipedia, TV Tropes, and, sadly, fanfics), though I have flicked through volumes up to 11 to get the feel of certain scenes (like Orochimaru's debut, Sakura and Ino's fight, Neji being a total bastard against Hinata, Hinata and Naruto speaking just before the Third Exam, and Naruto meeting Jiraiya). Given that I'm yet to reach the point where this will be a problem, I'm not concerned. While I am updating frequently for the moment, that will change. As I am not a Naruto fan, this is very much an experimental fanfic.**

 **On a related note, I finished this chapter a couple of days ago, but I've just got an idea for a crossover experiment with** ** _Naruto_** **as I write these replies to my reviews. Let's just say that it's a crossover that has never been done before, and if there's one thing that I like to do, it's breaking new ground in fanfics. I've done what seems to be the first** ** _Blake's 7/Mass Effect_** **fanfic on this site (** ** _Short Change Heroes_** **), as well as the first** ** _BioShock/Borderlands_** **crossover (** ** _Opening the Cage_** **).**

 **1\. Some of you might be wondering why I put this in. But in the manga, at least one group of ninja actually decide to use lethal force after Naruto steals the scroll. The dialogue is, verbatim (from page 42 of Volume 1), "He should have been killed when we had the chance!", "But we can still set that right if we act now, while he's still a boy…before the demon spirit breaks free!", "Don't make the mistake of thinking of him as one of us. When we find him, he has to die!" Given the vehemence in these lines, it's not unreasonable to assume murderous mobs had attacked Naruto when he was young. While the dialogue is spoken while Iruka and Mizuki are tracking down Naruto after the initial confrontation, Iruka might have heard another group say something similar.**

 **2\. I couldn't resist a reference to Episode 2 of** ** _Hellsing Ultimate Abridged_** **, where Alucard, while fighting Luke Valentine, says similar lines.**

 **3\. I have no idea of what this crystal ball is called in canon. Given that in the first volume, the Hokage calls it a 'crystal', I decided to call it the Hokage Crystal rather than a crystal ball.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Snake Bitch and the

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **THE SNAKE BITCH AND THE SCARECROW**

It was after Sakura got her post-graduation photo done that she decided on an unusual course of action. Meeting Anko Mitarashi had made an impression on her, and she decided to see if she could talk to Anko further. While her dream was to get to the level of Tsunade, it would help to talk to other _kunoichi_ , and see what life was like.

Plus, she had to admit to being curious about what being the student of the treacherous Orochimaru was like. Anko must have been cleared to work in T&I, even if her teacher was a traitor.

She went first to the T&I complex. The intimidating form of Ibiki was there, clearly not dealing with any prisoners. "Can I help you?" he asked. He wasn't friendly, a bit brusque, but not majorly so.

"Um, I was wondering whether Anko was free?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to her, see what life is like for a _jounin kunoichi_."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed, before he nodded, a smile coming across his scarred face. "I guess you can. Anko's out on her lunch break now. She'll be at her favourite _dango_ stand. By the way, good work capturing Mizuki. You, the Hyuuga girl, and the Uzumaki brat did well. From what the Hokage told me, without you reassuring him, we might have lost Naruto to the village. But from hereon in, the path you walk's gonna be rough. So don't chicken out, Haruno."

"Thank you, sir," Sakura said, though she didn't like the way he had told her not to chicken out. She remembered what Ino said. Ino's father used to work with Ibiki, and said that Ibiki was a master of psychological warfare, using words and attitudes to get results in interrogation where instruments couldn't. He could intimidate an enemy into divulging secrets without even touching them.

* * *

Ibiki's directions to Anko's favourite _dango_ stand proved to be right on the money. The young woman was happily chomping at the sweet dish with not a care in the world. For a moment, Sakura stood there, wondering whether she could approach the former protégé of Orochimaru.

Then, Anko said, "Don't stand around like a stale bottle of beer. Either sit down or piss off."

Sakura chose the former. "How did you…?"

"Any ninja worth their salt gets a sense for this thing, even if they can't actually sense chakra," Anko said. "Otherwise, how do you know whether some bastard's sneaking up behind you, eh?" She turned to Sakura. "So, why did you decide to seek me out?"

"I…I know that you're one of the top _jounin_ of the village, and I wanted to know about the challenges a _kunoichi_ faces in the field," Sakura said.

Anko peered at the pink-haired girl, before she laid down some money, and got up, gesturing for Sakura to follow her. As they walked down the street, Sakura became conscious of the stares they were getting. Anko dressed rather provocatively, with her trenchcoat sometimes barely concealing her breasts. But it was more than lust that was in the stares Anko received. There were many glares of hatred.

"Y'know, I'm probably one of the worst people to be talking to about what life is like as a _kunoichi_ ," Anko said. "And as a _jounin_. Technically, I'm a special _jounin_ , as in specialised. My specialty being torture and interrogation. You'd be better off talking to Kurenai Yuuhi. She's a friend of mine."

"True, but…well, I met you during that whole Mizuki debacle, and I wanted to know more. Plus…you remind me of my friend."

"That brat Naruto?" Anko said. She shrugged. "Yeah…I guess so. I mean, from what Mizuki said when he sang like a canary, apparently he blabbed about the _Kyuubi_ , so I guess I can talk to you about it. But yeah, I can see where you're coming from. They hate the brat 'cause of the demonic fuzzball in him, and they hate me 'cause they think I'm the snake bastard's little ticking time bomb." She chuckled, rather ruefully, Sakura thought. "Trust me, my career as a _kunoichi_ has been a tougher one than most. I'm a bad example. Being a _kunoichi_ is tough, but my life has been tougher because of who my teacher was."

"So? My career as a _kunoichi_ might end up as bad as yours," Sakura said. "So I might as well hear what the worst that could happen may be."

Anko gave Sakura a look, before smirking. "Well, that's a pretty good reason, I'll give you that much. Not much chance of that happening. The _jounin_ teachers have a few weirdos, but they're harmless ones. Might Guy's a youth-obsessed buffoon, but his obsession with youth is more about youthful energy than any… _preference_. Not sure I can say the same about the snake bastard. And Kakashi Hatake is late all the time and reads the _Icha Icha_ books in public. But as far as I know, none of them are bastards like Orochimaru was. And the truth was, I looked up to him. We all did. He did keep his experiments secret, after all. And then…I'm not sure I want to talk about that in much detail, only that he gave me the worst hickey of my life."

"Hickey?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It's called the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It's a nasty piece of work, and he gave it to me by biting me. I was the first one to survive being given it. Didn't stop him from leaving me for dead, though," Anko remarked angrily. "And I want him dead for it."

"Can't say I blame you," Sakura said quietly.

"Eh, he's got a long line of people who want him in the ground, though I heard he was an immortality-obsessed lunatic, and he is a _Sannin_ , so it would be difficult to kill him anyway."

"I'd prefer to be like Tsunade than Orochimaru, if I had to choose one of the _Sannin_ as a role model," Sakura remarked.

"Not a bad choice, though all of the _Sannin_ are eccentric, to say the least. Jiraiya's an infamous pervert, not to mention he's the author of the _Icha Icha_ books. But he's also one of the top spies and sealing masters of Konoha. Tsunade, I heard, has a gambling problem, and an unlucky streak a mile wide. Of course, out of the _Sannin_ , I would agree, if only because she's probably the best _kunoichi_ this village has ever produced." Anko shook her head. "So, you want advice on how to be a damn good _kunoichi?_ Well, not much more than what you've already been told. Train hard, work hard, and don't let anyone fuck with you. That's the truth of the matter. I know more than a few of your class are fangirling over the last Uchiha." Anko spared her a glance, before saying, "I can see in your eyes that you are a bit of a fangirl, but at least you want to try and be a proper _kunoichi_. So here's a trip from me, gratis: don't swoon over him if you ever end up on the same team. Remember, a _genin_ team fights as a unit. Your strengths and weaknesses complement each other's."

Sakura nodded. She spent the next few minutes listening to the _jounin_. And she seemed to get the impression that Anko liked trying to impart a few words of wisdom, though some, like her soliloquy on the joys of torture, were less helpful than others. But it was nice to get some perspective. Anko, in getting Orochimaru as a teacher, got a raw deal. She could only hope that she didn't get anyone anywhere near as bad…

* * *

 ** _Name_** _: Anko Mitarashi_

 ** _Notes_** _: A_ tokubetsu jounin _or specialist_ jounin, _Anko is also one of the few, if not the only, surviving students of Orochimaru in Konoha. And while she is about as scary as you'd expect a former student of the infamous traitor to be, as far as I know, she's completely loyal to Konoha._

 _One of the scary things about her is that she works in the Torture and Interrogation department, and she seems to relish her work. Despite this, I see a lot of her that is like Naruto. Like Naruto, she is shunned for circumstances beyond her control, and is a person who tries to enjoy life, regardless of this. And like Naruto, she has a singular fixation on a particular type of food_ : dango.

 _While some of her attitude and her more…sadistic tendencies are questionable, she's certainly a prime example of a good Konoha_ kunoichi _. I would probably never go into T &I, but she's a good role model in her dedication to her career, and to Konoha_.

 ** _Distinguishing Marks and Characteristics_** _: Wears a distinctive revealing outfit combining a mesh bodysuit, a trenchcoat, and a miniskirt. Has purple hair, and likes_ dango. _Has a Cursed Seal mark on her body, apparently a type of three-armed_ manji _according to her descriptions._

 ** _Skills_** _: From what I've read in the Bingo Book, Anko uses Snake Summons like her former teacher, as well as a Snake Style of_ taijutsu. _She's also a skilled interrogator_.

* * *

It was the day of their graduation class. Naruto was holding forth with Hinata and Shikamaru about misadventures he had had with the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. Sakura half-listened, though she winced when he bragged about how he combined his Centrefold Jutsu with the Shadow Clones to create what he called the Harem Jutsu. He had used said jutsu to humiliate Konohamaru's tutor and bodyguard, Ebisu.

Eventually, Iruka arrived, and called for order. Thankfully, he looked little the worse for wear after his run-in with Mizuki. He gave a speech about how they had become fully-fledged shinobi, but that they were still at the lowest rank. They would thus be given a _jounin_ to supervise them, in three- _genin_ cells.

Sakura wondered how the team creation would go. Would she get to be on Sasuke's team?

Iruka began running through the lists. Sakura was elated when she learned that she would, indeed, be with Sasuke on Team 7. Naruto was on the team as well. And their _jounin_ would be Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke gave Naruto a look, before saying, "Don't drag me down, _dunce_."

Naruto looked set to explode when Iruka quelled it, giving out the other team assignments. Sakura shot Sasuke a look. As loud and idiotic as Naruto could be at times, did he deserve such a jab?

As it turned out, Hinata was on Team 8, along with the brash Kiba Inuzaka, and the quiet, reserved Shino Aburame. Their _jounin_ was Kurenai Yuuhi. As Team 9 was still in circulation, Ino, along with Chouji and Shikamaru, were Team 10. Their _jounin_ was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The _jounin_ weren't coming around until the afternoon, so Iruka dismissed them for the time being. The three of them walked out, Sakura going for the Bingo Book as she did so. Sasuke noted that. "Are you checking up on our instructor?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "I was talking to Anko, and she mentioned Kakashi. I know something about him. He's something of a prodigy." She flicked through the Bingo Book, and found the entry. "Here we go. Kakashi Hatake. Known aliases: the Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the _Sharingan_ , and the Man Who Copied a Thousand Jutsus…"

"Wait, did you say 'Kakashi of the _Sharingan_ '?" Sasuke asked, his interest piqued. And a faint scowl of annoyance on his face.

"Well, yes."

"What's a _Sharingan?_ " Naruto asked.

"It's an eye technique like the _Byakugan_ ," Sakura explained, as patiently as she could. "It's unique to the Uchihas, as far as I know. It allows the user to anticipate moves, as well as copy jutsus, automatically committing them to memory. They can even help cast _genjutsu_."

"Wow, that's cool," Naruto said. "So, where's yours, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha scowled, but said, "When it awakens varies from Uchiha to Uchiha. However, I am sure to awaken it. But how does this Kakashi Hatake have a _Sharingan?_ "

"It doesn't say. What it _does_ say is that he's at least an A-Rank in the Bingo Book. He's also the son of the White Fang, Sakumo Hatake, as well as being a former ANBU operative, and one of the students of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze," Sakura said.

"Well, at least we're getting a decent teacher," Sasuke mused. "As for him having the _Sharingan_ , he either is a bastard child of the family…or maybe he gained a transplant, somehow. Though I know nobody in my family would have given him one willingly."

"Nobody you _know_ ," Sakura pointed out. "You may not have known the Uchiha that gave him the _Sharingan_. Kakashi made _genin_ at _five_. He made _jounin_ at thirteen. He's twenty-six now."

"Even so," Sasuke said. "But if he can teach me how to use it…"

"Well, it'd be great to have it, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto said. Suddenly, he grimaced, and clutched his sides. "Oh, dammit! Sorry, gotta go!"

As he rushed off, screaming embarrassingly about having the runs, Sakura facepalmed. Sasuke, after a moment, turned back to Sakura. "He's an embarrassment," he muttered. "Do you know anything else about Hatake?"

"Anko Mitarashi told me a couple of things: he has a tendency to be late, and he likes reading the _Icha Icha_ books in public."

Sasuke grunted. "I guess some small information is better than none." He then frowned. "Who is Anko Mitarashi?"

"One of the specialist _jounin_ in T &I. Former student of Orochimaru, though she seems to view him in I think the same way as you do Itachi."

Sasuke gave a bitter chuckle. "Actually, I think I _have_ heard about her. The 'Snake Bitch', that's what they call her. I'm surprised she didn't track him down. It's what I would have done."

Sakura had little to say to that. All that she could do was stand with Sasuke as they waited for Naruto to return from the toilet.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

Sakura winced at Naruto's angry howl. Not that she could blame him for being annoyed. She snapped, "Naruto, keep it down! We're all getting annoyed by him being late."

"YEAH, BUT HE SHOULDN'T BE! ALL THE OTHER _JOUNIN_ TEACHERS HAVE TAKEN THEIR STUDENTS AWAY, WHY ISN'T HE HERE?"

"He has a point," Sasuke said, his scowl deepening. "I know you told me this was a habit of his, but this is beyond a joke."

Sakura nodded, wearily. She was passing the time by flipping through various entries in the Bingo Book. One entry she had looked at, and hoped sincerely she would never meet, was a rogue ninja from Kiri, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. After reading his entry, she decided to avoid reading about him again if she could help it(1). He sounded like something out of nightmares.

Suddenly, she saw Naruto trying to do something. He was perched on a desk, wedging a blackboard eraser in the door as a makeshift boobytrap. "This'll fix him for making us wait," the jinchuriki said with a cheeky grin.

"Naruto…what if it's Iruka-sensei coming through the door next?" Sakura asked. As much as she wanted Kakashi to get some retribution for being late by hours, she didn't want anyone else getting it.

"There's no way a superior shinobi would be caught by such a simple trap," Sasuke remarked with a harrumph of irritation.

Almost promptly, he was proven wrong when the door opened, and the eraser fell onto their _jounin_ sensei, bouncing off his head and emitting a brief cloud of chalk dust. Naruto laughed uproariously at his victim, while Sakura and Sasuke stared in disbelief at how easily their new instructor had been tricked.

He was rather strange, a lanky scarecrow of a man with a shock of spiky white hair that seemed to veer to the left, defying gravity and the nature of hair. A cloth mask, common to ninja, concealed his mouth and nose, while the left eye was concealed by his headband, which was slanted down at a lazy angle.

Kakashi looked at them, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How should I put this?" he said in an easy-going, bored-sounding voice. "Based on what I've seen so far…I don't like you."

Sakura groaned at her teacher's assessment, as did the two boys. This was a great start to their _genin_ careers, and no mistake…

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And there you have it: the debut of Kakashi! Not to mention Anko and Sakura having a heart-to-heart, of sorts. Anko's not exactly going to be Sakura's role model (Sakura is NOT going into T &I), but she's someone to look up to in terms of being a strong ****_kunoichi_** **. By the way, the reason why this chapter is called** ** _The Snake Bitch and the Scarecrow_** **is, for those of you not in the know, 'kakashi' means 'scarecrow'. If I had to pick my favourite characters in the series, then it'd definitely be Anko and Kakashi.**

 **Wow, this story's been up for less than a week, and already it has over a thousand views. Thanks, guys!  
**

 **1\. A bit of foreshadowing of the Wave Arc. I couldn't resist putting this in. It'll be a few chapters before the Wave Arc begins, but putting this in helps set things up for when Zabuza actually appears…**


	8. Chapter 7: Kakashi, the Gadfly

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **KAKASHI, THE GADFLY**

Kakashi looked at his latest _genin_ team, the one he had been assigned to, as they sat on the roof of the academy. He was somewhat ambivalent about this group. He was assigned to this team partly because he had been part of a similar team under his old sensei, Minato Namikaze, and partly because of the Uchiha boy. When his _Sharingan_ awakened, Kakashi could train him in how to use it. Not to mention try and give Sasuke more emotional ties to the village.

Kakashi didn't think that highly of Sasuke Uchiha. The brooding brat had a sense of entitlement, understated, but there. He was apparently quite skilled, especially in _ninjutsu_ and _taijutsu_. Arrogant, again in an understated way. The potential to be a truly great ninja was there, but there was a lot of dross to deal with. He thought of himself when he was in a _genin_ team: cold, aloof, and arrogant, obsessed with a single goal and proving himself.

His eye flickered over to Naruto Namikaze…no, _Uzumaki_. He couldn't allow a slip-up like that. In a way, it was truly fortunate that Naruto ended up in Team 7. Kakashi owed a debt to his teacher, and trying to make sure Naruto became a good ninja was a way to repay that. Of course, like the Uchiha, he'd have his work cut out for him, but for different reasons: Naruto was, frankly, an idiot. Loud, obnoxious, and boneheaded. But his tenacity and enthusiasm was without bounds, and he had a knack for learning jutsu, it seemed, as well as creating new ones. And that was without going into his large reserves of chakra, due partly to his Uzumaki heritage and partly due to the _Kyuubi_ within him. Kakashi needed to refine the boy's chakra control and _taijutsu_. Hopefully, he could get Naruto to stop wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that screamed 'I AM TARGET PRACTISE EMBODIED!' Ironically, Naruto was most like Obito Uchiha.

Then, his eyes flickered over to Sakura Haruno. A fangirl of the Uchiha, but a surprisingly restrained one. Physically weak (she was competent with _taijutsu_ and thrown weapons, but not superb), she was nonetheless mentally a force to be reckoned with. According to the Hokage, she had managed to infer that Naruto was the _jinchuriki_ of the _Kyuubi_ at the age of ten. And instead of treating Naruto with disdain or contempt or hatred, she treated him neutrally, at least at first. She also gave Naruto a book on the history of the Uzumakis. She may not have the physical capabilities of a true _kunoichi_ yet, but she seemed to have the right mindset. Probably going to take up the Rin role.

Of course, whether they passed the True Genin Test was another matter. None had passed the Bell Test he had given…so far. He had a sneaking suspicion that any success on the matter depended on Sakura. Rin was very much the glue that bound Kakashi and Obito together, and Sakura had inherited that role, it seemed.

Kakashi decided to stop observing and start working. "Okay, well, how about we get to know each other a bit better? Like telling me a bit about yourselves?"

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go with basics: Age, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for your future. That sort of thing is simple enough, isn't it?"

"Hows about you go first?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "We've known each other for a couple of years, but we've only met you today."

Kakashi looked at her, noticing the Bingo Book in her hand. Well, might as well have some fun. "Alright. I am Kakashi Hatake. I am twenty-six years old. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. I have plenty of hobbies. And dreams…well, I've never really thought about them."

The three of them scowled (though Sasuke's brooding expression tended to be mere millimetres from a scowl, so it didn't make much difference). Then, Sakura said, "You are an A-Ranked _jounin_ in the Bingo Book, given the nicknames the Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the _Sharingan_ , and the Man Who Copied a Thousand Jutsus. You are the son of Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang." Kakashi suppressed a wince at that: his father was not a happy memory. "You attained _genin_ rank at six. Your sensei was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and you are former ANBU. Oh, and you like being late, and reading _Icha Icha_ publicly, you pervert."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, mildly impressed, despite himself. Most of that information was in the Bingo Book, true, but the simple fact was that few _genin_ tried to do any research on him before the test, let alone before they met. "And how do you know I read _Icha Icha_ publicly?" he asked, out of curiosity than anything else.

"A good ninja doesn't reveal their sources," Sakura said with a smirk.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Then again, it was fairly well-known that he read the _Icha Icha_ books publicly. There were a number of people she could have asked, or else could have told her, and she simply retained the information. "Okay, Pinky. Seeing as you're so enthusiastic in divulging information about me, how about you tell me about yourself, hmm?"

"Sure. I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm twelve. I like reading, honing my intelligence-gathering skills, and…" She stole a glance at Sasuke at this point, before saying, "Moving along. My dislikes are idiots, especially those who don't want to improve themselves, and bigots. My hobbies are reading and researching. My dream one day is to become a _kunoichi_ on a par with Tsunade, though I wouldn't mind a consolation prize." She stole another glance at Sasuke.

 _Most girls her age are more interested in boys than learning_ ninjutsu, Kakashi thought. _And she's still got an infatuation with him. But she's definitely got an interesting dream, and she at least is trying to take things seriously_. His eye flickered over to Naruto. "Okay, Blondie, you're up."

"You've got it!" Naruto yelped. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm twelve! I like ramen, pranks, learning about my clan, and learning new jutsus, _dattebayo!_ I hate the time it takes for ramen to cool down before you can eat it, along with morons who don't understand the difference between a weapon scroll and a kunai in it. My hobbies are pranks. My dream is to become the Hokage, so that the villagers will acknowledge me!"

 _Well, that was interesting_ , Kakashi thought. _A bit singularly obsessed with ramen. He looks like Minato, but his behaviour's Kushina. And he wants to be Hokage…albeit not for the best of reasons. If he is serious, then he'll need a bit of a reality check as to what being a Hokage means. Still, you can't fault his energy and tenacity_. His eye roved over to Sasuke. "Okay, and now, you, Broody."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but he said, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I am twelve years old. I like few things. If I listed all of my dislikes, we would be here forever, though I will say that I detest shrill fangirls who do not understand what being a ninja is like. If I could be said to have a hobby, it'd be training. I do not have dreams, as dreams may never be achieved. But I do have an ambition that I have every intention of fulfilling: to revive my clan, and to kill a certain man."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Itachi, right?"

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi looked thoughtful. _As I suspected. He is focused almost utterly on his revenge. He will probably be the hardest to get through, especially where teamwork is involved. I could persuade Naruto to work as part of a team fairly easily, but Sasuke is another matter_. Out loud, he said, "Well, seeing as we've introduced ourselves, our training begins tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said, saluting. "What will our first mission be like?"

"A survival exercise," Kakashi said, putting a pin in that particular balloon. Naruto would soon learn that the life of a ninja wasn't fun and games. He nearly chuckled at the protests of Naruto and Sakura, who pointed out they had done survival training in the academy. He then said, "Oh, don't get me wrong. It's not your typical survival exercise, as you'll be surviving against _me_."

"Well, what sort of exercise will it be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi couldn't resist. He chuckled out loud. He did enjoy seeing the appalled look on their faces when he told them the grim truth. There was definitely something of the gadfly in Kakashi Hatake.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing much. I just know that if I told you the truth about this _test_ , you'd get scared." Seeing that he had their attention, he leaned forward. "There are 27 graduates of your class. Of those, only nine will become full _genin_. The remainder go back to the academy for remedial training. In short, two-thirds of the students undertaking this test _fail_." Naruto's mouth gaped. Sakura looked appalled. The Uchiha was even sweating slightly. "See? I told you you'd get scared!" Kakashi chortled.

"That's bullshit!" Naruto snarled. "We've already been through one test! What was the point of that one if we're being tested again?!"

Naïve, but it wasn't a bad point if he wanted to learn. "The graduation test was to weed out hopeless cases, as well as guarantee basic knowledge and skills," Kakashi explained patiently. "Those who graduated are the ones who show true potential. This test is to make absolutely certain you are truly ready. Anyway, we will meet tomorrow morning at seven, at Training Ground Three. Be sure to bring all your tools, equipment, and weapons. Oh, and unless you particularly enjoy throwing up, don't eat breakfast." He handed them a trio of papers. "Memorise the details of this assignment, and don't be late."

* * *

Sakura felt her stomach churning at the prospect of this test that night. But one thing that puzzled her was why Kakashi wanted them to skip breakfast. Sakura wasn't quite on a diet: she watched what she ate, but it was to optimise her training rather than to impress Sasuke (with her beauty, anyway). But he was a _jounin_. True, he had allowed that blackboard eraser to fall on his head, and he seemed very laid-back, if not actually lazy, but she was already getting the impression that this was an artifice.

Three _genin_ versus a _jounin_. And he was stacking the odds, in his favour, by preventing them from having breakfast, the risk of vomiting aside. So she decided to risk, if not a proper breakfast, then a ration bar. Not particularly appetising, but they were nutritious and helped in a mission, which was, in a way, what this was. She also decided to bring the other two ration bars.

The next morning, they got to the training ground, but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Sakura sighed. "He's going to be late again," she muttered.

"Bastard! He said not to be late!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke merely scowled, until Sakura threw a ration bar apiece to him and Naruto.

Naruto stared at it, before saying, "Sakura, he said not to have breakfast, unless we want to puke."

"I know what he said. But he's a _jounin_. We're _genin_. If we need to survive against him, we need every edge we can get. Seeing what he did yesterday, who's to say that he won't wait until nearly lunchtime, and _then_ do this test?"

Sasuke looked at the ration bar, and then nodded. "Good thinking."

The three of them ate their ration bars in silence. Well, relative silence, with Naruto chomping noisily on his ration bar and complaining about late teachers.

As it turned out, Sakura's prediction was right on the money. Kakashi turned up after 11 o'clock. "Good morning, class," he said cheerfully.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto chorused angrily, with Sasuke's scowl making his contribution.

"Sorry, I saw an old lady struggling with her groceries, so I decided to do the chivalrous thing and help her."

"I call bullshit!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, it matters little," Kakashi said, leading them over to a tree stump, one of three nearby. He set an alarm clock and put it on top of it. "The alarm is set to go off at noon." He then held aloft a couple of small bells. "You see these? Your mission, should you choose to accept it…well, not like you have a choice, but anyway, you are to steal these from me before the alarm goes off. Anyone who fails won't have lunch. I will be tying the losers to the stumps so that I can make you watch as I eat your lunch in front of you."

"Sadist," Sakura said with a glare.

"Sensei," Kakashi corrected with what seemed like a grin (it was hard to tell with that mask). He then frowned. "You don't look hungry. Didn't I say that you shouldn't eat breakfast, lest you vomit?"

"You're a _jounin_. We're _genin_ ," Sakura said. "We need every advantage we can get, and an empty stomach is not an advantage. I brought ration bars for the three of us."

A chuckle emanated from the _jounin_. "Well, you at least think like a true ninja. But you'll need to think about the purpose of this test. All you need to get is one bell apiece. Of course, as there are only two, that means one of you is definitely going to be tied up. And that will be the first person to fail, to go back to the academy in disgrace for remedial training."

Sakura felt a chill at that. But there was something wrong here. What was it that was nagging at her mind?

"If you want, you can use any weapon in your arsenal: shuriken, kunai, that sort of thing. Attack as though you want me dead, or you won't succeed."

Sakura felt it ridiculous, but still, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. "Sensei…that is dangerous."

Naruto scoffed. "You couldn't dodge an eraser. You'll end up dead meat."

Kakashi sniffed. "As the old truism goes, empty vessels make the most noise. Ignore the idiot, and we'll start on my signal."

Sakura noticed that Naruto was shaking with anger at Kakashi's casual insults. With a snarl, he whipped a kunai from a pouch, and prepared to fling it at Kakashi.

In a sudden blur, Kakashi was behind Naruto, grabbing the blonde brat's hand and bringing it behind his head. The way Kakashi positioned Naruto, he would only have to plunge the kunai a few inches into the back of the boy's head, and thus kill him.

"Whoa there," Kakashi said, casually, even as the three present stood in shock at the sudden reveal of their teacher's abilities. "I didn't say you could start, did I?"

Sakura tried very hard not to be afraid of her teacher's skills. It was one thing to hear what jounin were capable of. It was another to see it in action. At best, she had seen a blur, little more. She could see the same thoughts running through Sasuke's and Naruto's heads.

"Well, I'll give you this: you were striking to kill. So maybe you're beginning to understand what I am capable of." He chuckled. "Maybe I'm beginning to like you guys."

Sakura could see a grim smile forming on Naruto's face. He now had some small respect for their new teacher.

"Okay. Get ready…GO!" Kakashi yelled. And with that, they scattered and hid. The Bell Test had begun…

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Wow! This story has only been up less than a week, and it already has over 2K views! I'm impressed!**

 **By the way, a 'gadfly' is basically an old-fashioned term for what we of the internet age would call a troll. Basically, someone who likes to annoy for their own amusement.**

 **So, going through the stations of canon still. I thought I'd write the rooftop scene from Kakashi's point of view, as doing it from the students' POV has been done so many times, whereas I think there's only one fanfic that I have read that did it from Kakashi's POV (and this was one of the stories that bashed Kakashi, so it wasn't very flattering).**

 **You'll also notice that I altered all of the students' responses, and not just Sakura. Naruto's is a variation of his replies in a number of fanfics, but Sasuke is a bit more open, probably as a result of Sakura trying not to fangirl over him all the time.**

 **Review-answering time. Firstly,** **Pinoy Gamer** **: He'll be lazy, but he will help when asked. He will be key to Sakura developing her new ninjutsu. And yes, Sakura WILL be the glue that holds Team 7 together, as you will see from the next chapter (which, incidentally, may take a while: I want to work on other stories as well as this one).**

 **Guest Q** **: When I get to the Wave Arc, I'm sure you all will be interested to see what happens to Zabuza and Haku. Let's just say that it goes down differently than in canon.**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Bell Test

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **THE BELL TEST**

Sakura watched Kakashi from hiding. Something about this test was bugging her. But what?

Kakashi said, as if knowing his students were listening, "The fundamental of any shinobi technique: making one's self invisible. To erase one's presence from existence."

It was at about the same time as Sakura did that Kakashi realised that only two of his students had concealed themselves. Naruto, bold as brass, was standing in front of Kakashi, arms crossed, yelling, "Okay, you! It's time for our battle to begin! Let's make it a spectacle, worthy of the greatest in history!"

"Oh, it'll be a spectacle all right," Kakashi remarked dryly. "I mean, you're making plenty of a spectacle of yourself right now."

 _Naruto, you imbecile_ , Sakura groaned.

Naruto snarled. "Then I'll make your beatdown even more spectacular!" He began to charge, only to halt as Kakashi fished around in an equipment pouch on his leg.

"As I am your teacher, it behoves me to instruct you in the ways of the shinobi. First up, _taijutsu_ , the physical arts. Hand to hand is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life entirely to a weapon(1)."

Naruto seemed to hesitate, though, thinking that Kakashi was pulling out a weapon. So too was Sakura…until she saw what it really was: a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise!_ She stifled a groan of annoyance.

As Kakashi opened the book, and started to read it, Naruto stared in utter astonishment. Kakashi noticed the boy's uncharacteristic silence, and spared him a glance. "I'm sorry, weren't you going to make my beatdown spectacular?"

Naruto spluttered and stammered incoherently, before saying, "That's a book! And Sakura said that the Icha Icha series were perverted!"

"True, but I like reading them," Kakashi said offhandedly. "Besides, considering what your skills are like in _taijutsu_ , I can just have a nice relaxing read. Please, carry on."

The lack of any remote smidgen of respect from their teacher sent Naruto into a fury, and with an angry scream, he attacked Kakashi, who, without even looking up from his book, blocked or dodged each attack. After the best part of a minute, Naruto put his entire force into a single punch, only for Kakashi to move behind him, his index fingers pointed in an odd manner.

"Too slow," Kakashi said, throwing his voice so that Naruto didn't realise he was behind him. "Turning your back to an enemy is a very bad idea, slowpoke."

Sakura's eyes widened. Kakashi's hands, although still gripping his book, was now in a Tiger hand seal, associated with either _Katon_ or Fire Release jutsu, or powerful technique that might be too much against a _genin_. Concerned for Naruto, but afraid of giving away her position, she threw her voice as best as she could. "Naruto, run for your life!"

"Too late," Kakashi said, before yelling, " _KONOHA SECRET AND SACRED TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!_ " And with that, he jabbed his pointed fingers deep into Naruto's arse. For some reason, that sent the orange-clad boy howling in agony several metres through the air, before crashing into the nearby river.

 _That wasn't a secret technique_ , Sakura thought indignantly as she shifted her position. _Nor was it sacred. It looked like a simple_ kanchou(2), _though given how painful it was and how far Naruto flew, he may have infused it with chakra_. She shook her head. Her new sensei wasn't just a pervert, he was also ridiculously puerile.

He was also toying with Naruto, that much was obvious. It was made even more so as a pair of shuriken spat out of the river, presumably thrown by Naruto. The accuracy was quite astonishing, but Kakashi, giggling at something in his book and blushing, caught them and spun them on his fingers.

 _How can we beat him?_ Sakura thought _. He outclasses any one of us to a ludicrous degree. Even together, it'd only be the slenderest of chances…_

 _Wait a damned moment…_

Sakura only half-registered Naruto bursting out of the water, along with several Shadow Clones, looking pissed-off(3). She did notice one of them managing to grab a hold of Kakashi, and saw Kakashi substituting with another clone in the nick of time, but most of her mind was racing.

 _The two bells thing is a ruse. It HAS to be. As far as I know,_ genin _teams have to be a minimum of three_ genin _and a_ jounin. _He's been deliberately stacking the deck in his favour, trying to play a game of divide and conquer. He did say "you'll need to think about the purpose of this test". Only by teamwork do three_ genin _have a chance in hell of defeating a_ jounin, _and even that's a slim chance!_

Sakura roused herself from her thoughts to see that Naruto had gotten caught in a trap, trying to pick up a bell that Kakashi had apparently dropped. Kakashi was lecturing Naruto, when a hail of kunai and shuriken slammed into him from a tree. It could only be Sasuke, but had he just killed their instructor?

No. The bleeding body of Kakashi soon turned into a log. And Sakura knew that Sasuke had just exposed his position. Sakura looked at the swinging figure of Naruto, strung up by the foot, and threw her voice. "Stay there, Naruto! I will pick you up in a moment!"

She darted through the foliage, seeing if she could find Sasuke and explain what she had inferred. However, she found Kakashi first, and froze, observing him from afar. Then, she heard Kakashi say, "Behind you, Sakura."

And there he was, right behind her. It must've been a clone she spotted. Kakashi stared at her, only to seemingly dissolve in a swirl of leaves. For a moment, Sakura was disorientated, before hearing the voices of Sasuke and Naruto groan out from nearby. She ran over, only to be confronted by them, bleeding from hundreds of different wounds, their bodies impaled by shuriken and kunai, limbs missing or in unnatural positions. They were clearly dying.

 _No, they can't be dying, it's just a test, it's just…_ Her eyes widened. _You_ _ **bastard!**_ _It's a_ genjutsu! _The Hell-Viewing Technique! Bastard!_

Screwing up her eyes, she gathered herself together, and dispelled it, as hard as she could. The image of Naruto and Sasuke bleeding and dying vanished. But Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Darting into cover, Sakura threw her voice again. "I'll get you for that, you sadistic pervert!"

She got no reply. Not that she expected one. Finding Sasuke would have to wait. Time was running out, so she decided to go back and free Naruto. Hopefully, she could be able to get it through to him what this test was about…

* * *

Up in his tree perch, after watching Sakura break free from the genjutsu, Kakashi sighed. _Maybe I overdid it: she's now out for my blood. Well, at least she knows how to dispel a_ genjutsu. _I got worried for a moment there_.

As he hopped down, he heard Sasuke muse quietly to himself, "What did he do to her?"

Kakashi hopped down from his perch. " _Genjutsu_ : the art of illusion. I must admit, Sakura has impressed me a little. I nearly thought she would fall for it."

Sasuke harrumphed. "Maybe. But I'm far above their level."

 _Typical Uchiha arrogance_ , Kakashi groaned inwardly. _Why, oh why, couldn't I have gotten an Uchiha that was more like Obito?_ Out loud, he said, "Bragging can wait until after you have triumphed, Sasuke. As it is, I am looking forward to seeing the famed strength of the elite Uchiha."

Sasuke merely set his face into a hardened grimace, before he reached for his kunai and shuriken, the first move of their battle…

* * *

Naruto, as it turned out, had gotten trapped in a double-layered trap. Even after cutting himself down once, he got caught in a second snare. After being warned by the cacophonic blonde, Sakura made doubly sure to check for any other traps, before throwing a kunai at the rope and bringing Naruto down. He landed in a somewhat undignified manner, and then scowled up at Sakura. "Didja have to do it like that?"

"This was quicker. Naruto, we don't have much time left. Actually, let's see if we can't fix that." She threw a kunai at the alarm clock, impaling it.

"Whoa, what did you do that for, Sakura?!"

"Lateral thinking. It might give us time to succeed. Let's hope he hasn't got an alarm on his watch. Look, I figured it out. This two bells thing, it's a lie: he's trying to make us work individually against him," she said as she led him into the bushes, and thus cover.

"But why would he do that?"

"Because I think he's trying to see if we can work together despite that," Sakura hissed. "And be quiet. He'll hear us coming if you keep yelling. Listen, Sasuke's great, but I doubt even he can beat a _jounin_ on his own. Between the three of us, though, we might just have a chance. A slim chance, but it's better than nothing."

"I see," Naruto said, looking thoughtful (for a change). "If the three of us gang up on him, we might be able to get the bells. But what if he was telling the truth?"

"…Then I'll go back to the academy. I'd like to be on a team with Sasuke, but even so, if the teacher's going to be a sadistic pervert, then I'd rather do remedial training."

"You don't need remedial training, Sakura," Naruto hissed. "You're the smartest girl I know. I mean, how else could you and Ino tell that Hinata wanted to be my friend?" Sakura winced, as that was a bad example. "Or figuring out I had the _Kyuubi_ in me?" A better example. "If it weren't for Hinata, I'd want you to go out with me. You're smart and pretty, _dattebayo!_ "

Sakura blushed a little from the unabashed compliments from the _jinchuriki_. "Thanks, Naruto. But we need to find Sasuke. Three against one is better than two against one."

* * *

They found Sasuke buried up to his neck in the ground, looking more than a little annoyed. Sakura feared, for the briefest of instants, that he may have been decapitated, but the cracks in the ground around him told otherwise: he had been the victim of an earth jutsu. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, and only a sharp jab to the ribs from Sakura got him to focus. Between the two of them, they managed to dig him out quickly.

"Sasuke, listen," Sakura said quietly. "We need to hit him together, all at once. Don't you think it's odd that he's trying to turn a three _genin_ team into two?"

Sasuke scowled. "And why would he lie?"

"Because we're ninja. Lying and deceit are our stock in trade. I think he's testing us for our teamwork. I know you want to get stronger, but you need to have Kakashi as a milestone. He managed to beat you in single combat."

"I nearly got the bells," Sasuke said. "I barely missed."

"Well then…how about we turn that into a capture, right? Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

Kakashi waited by the stumps, reading his book. He noted with both approval and annoyance that someone had destroyed the clock with a kunai. It was a good thing, then, that he had a watch with an alarm set, and it was due to go off in a little less than a minute. But at least one of the _genin_ was thinking laterally. Given that Sakura had circumvented that whole 'no breakfast' thing, he was willing to bet that it was her. And she was probably the one to free Naruto from the snare.

But would she grasp the meaning of this test? Who knew? He didn't really have much hope: none of those he had tested had managed to grasp the meaning of this test. Of course, even if she did discern the true meaning, persuading the bull-headed Naruto and the revenge-obsessed Sasuke were other matters entirely. Naruto was unpolished and lacked skill, but pulled off surprising spontaneous moves, and could overwhelm some enemies with the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Sasuke was highly skilled and powerful with ninjutsu, but he was also arrogant. Of course, he was also the closest to getting the bells.

Suddenly, Kakashi's musings were interrupted when a hail of shuriken and kunai flew at him. As he dodged, more clones of Naruto rushed him. He sighed. This old tactic again? It wasn't until he saw the confident looks on their face, and the _fwoosh_ of a fireball coming for him, that he realised that he had been had, by a simple trick, no less! Naruto's clones had been a diversion so that Sasuke could launch another of his fire jutsus. Kakashi saw the grim satisfaction on the clone right in front of him, even as it was dispelled by the fireball.

Kakashi leapt out of the way, but he was off-guard, and Sakura suddenly appeared in front of him. "Right back at you, sensei!" And then, suddenly…

 _He could see them. Rin with a gaping hole in her chest, a hole Kakashi himself had made, blood oozing from it. And Obito, crushed and warped, blood dripping from his eye socket. And they chanted the same, terrible, damning refrain…_

 _Friend Killer Kakashi. Friend Killer Kakashi. Friend Killer Kakashi…_

Kakashi blinked as a tear trickled from his exposed eye. He was in a _genjutsu!_ Sakura had used the same technique that he had used on her. She must've overpowered it, either trying to overwhelm his defences, or else because she wanted payback for whatever she saw when under the Hell Viewing Technique. He dispelled the _genjutsu_ …a fraction too late. The bells were in Sasuke's hand…and his watch alarm was peeping.

Kakashi blinked briefly, scarcely believing what they managed to do, before he assumed the role of the sadistic sensei. "Well, it seems that you've got the bells, Sasuke. Now, tell me, which one of you are going back to the academy, hmm?"

"I will go," Sakura said.

"What're you talking about, Sakura? I'm the last in the class, I should be the one who needs the remedial training, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto protested.

"No," Sasuke said. He cast the bells onto the ground contemptuously. "Together…or not at all."

"Really? Is that how you view the fruit of your hard work, Sasuke? Where you're disobeying the rules as given out by your teacher?"

"Your rules are bogus!" Naruto snapped. "We got them by working together! You wanna break us up, even though we succeeded when we worked together, then you're a moron, _dattebayo!_ "

"Really? Is that how you feel?" he asked, putting on his most intimidating look, releasing some of his killing intent to emphasise the point. "Are you willing to risk it all, put it all on the line for this?"

They shivered, even the Uchiha, but they all nodded, as steadfast as they could.

"Then I have no choice, but to…pass the three of you!" He smiled. "Incidentally, which one of you realised what I intended?"

"Sakura did, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto said.

"Well, I should have guessed. But even so, to get the bells, it was a team effort. And it is teamwork that can make or break a mission." He crooked a finger, beckoning them over to the cenotaph that they hadn't paid much attention to earlier. "Look at this," he said quietly. "See the names engraved here? Here is recorded the names of many of the greatest heroes of this village."

"Then I'm gonna get my name on that list, then!" Naruto yelped tactlessly.

"Naruto," Sakura hissed, "that's a _cenotaph_. It's a memorial for dead shinobi."

"Indeed," Kakashi said. "Many of my friends, comrades, and idols have ended up here. I saw two of them when you put me under that _genjutsu_ , Sakura."

His tone was without reproach, but she flinched anyway. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I used the same technique on you, and it upset you a tad too much, I probably deserved it. But this is a thing you three must understand. Ninjas who disregard the rules are scum and trash, but those who abandon friends are below even that," Kakashi said, remembering Obito's words. And look where it got him: crushed by a cave-in. And poor Rin…

Shaking his head, he said, "Anyway, you three have passed. Once we have lunch, you are dismissed for the rest of the day. Make the most of it: we're starting training and missions from tomorrow."

Kakashi had to admit it, he was proud of them. They were the first team that he had that had passed the Bell Test, and on the first try, too, instead of the secondary component. He remembered when Minato Namikaze had given him this very test. Minato would be proud that his son managed to pass it, even if he needed prompting from Sakura. And hopefully, this had managed to get through to Sasuke that a team effort was better than a singular one.

Still, they would be cursing his name soon enough, with the D-Rank missions that they were about to do. Including catching that damned cat…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And here we have it, the Bell Test going along differently than in canon.**

 **In case you're wondering why Sakura managed to inflict a genjutsu on Kakashi so easily, there were a few reasons. One, he was offguard from Naruto and Sasuke's combined attack, and so got surprised. Two, Sakura was feeling a touch vindictive after having the Hell Viewing Technique inflicted on her, so she pushed a lot of her chakra into it, as well as to try and overwhelm Kakashi's barriers. Three, Kakashi isn't quite fighting all-out, so he wasn't quite prepared for Sakura putting almost everything she could into her** ** _genjutsu_** **. In a real battle, Kakashi would have been far more alert and aware.**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter, the new jutsu I'm having Sakura develop makes its debut…**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **: I agree. Sakura is a bit shrill and annoying in canon, but she's nowhere near the levels of what fanon seem to indicate, and certainly doesn't deserve quite as much hate as she does. She's more of a bland character, livened up slightly by the 'Inner Sakura'. I hope to make her more interesting in this story.**

 **guest** **: Okay, I'm not sure I agree with everything in the rant, but thanks for your appreciation.**

 **XxNamastePeoplexX** **: To most of your points, I'll just say 'artistic licence'. I may be keeping a little closer to canon, but this is, ultimately, my take on the Naruto story. As for your concerns about Sakura developing ninjutsu instead of** ** _genjutsu_** **, never fear, she will do some** ** _genjutsu_** **. But her ninjutsu will be an interesting one.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: You know, I'm surprised to see you here, but hey, it's nice to see you like this as much as the Cetra Heritage Saga.**

 **1\. Couldn't resist this line, which is a modified version of one from the original** ** _Metal Gear Solid_** **, spoken, appropriately, by the Cyborg Ninja.**

 **2\. I stumbled across this when I was looking up** ** _Naruto_** **quotes on Wikiquote: apparently, Kakashi's move is a ninja equivalent of a 'kanchou', a rather nasty Japanese prank named for the Japanese term for an enema. I read in at least one fanfic that Kakashi actually enhanced this with chakra, which would explain why Naruto shot several feet (other than the laws of slapstick comedy, anyway). I love the scene in episode 4 (** ** _Bowie No Jutsu!_** **) of** ** _Naruto: The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show_** **with this bit, where Kakashi and Naruto sing…**

 ** _It's the terror of knowing_**

 ** _That this show's got no class_**

 ** _Hearing the ninjas scream_**

 ** _"THAT'S MY ASS!"_**

 **And of course, not long afterwards (and it makes sense in context), "** ** _Zombie Ninja David Bowie is my sensei! This is the best day ever!_** **"**

 **Incidentally, does anyone know which David Bowie song or songs are being spoofed in that episode? I'm curious…**

 **3\. I changed how Naruto and his clones emerged from the river than in canon because they had had food this time around, so Naruto's gone straight for an ambush.**


	10. Chapter 9: Flash

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **FLASH**

 ** _Name_** _: Kakashi Hatake, aka the Copy Ninja, aka_ Sharingan _Kakashi._

 ** _Notes_** _: I have mixed feelings about our new teacher. On the one hand, he's an incorrigible pervert (reading_ Icha Icha _books publicly with not a care in the world), lazy, perpetually late, and has a seemingly apathetic attitude. On the other hand, he cares a lot about teamwork, and praises our abilities at the right times. He's also a famous prodigy, the student of the Fourth Hokage, and was also former ANBU. You can't get into ANBU without being amongst the best of the best._

 _I have to give it to him, his laid-back attitude is sort of reassuring. He knows when to be stern, and when to be supportive. And he's not afraid to answer some questions I have about certain issues. He's also given me pointers on how to improve my_ taijutsu, _and while the physical training is strenuous and tedious, I know it'll be worth it when we finally do other missions_.

 ** _Distinguishing Marks and Characteristics_** _: Perpetually wears a mask over his nose and mouth. Keeps his headband slanted over his left eye (I asked him, and he admitted it was to conceal the_ Sharingan _underneath: it was apparently implanted, and can't be turned off like if he was an Uchiha, so he needs to starve it of vision in order to avoid chakra drain). Often reads_ Icha _Icha books publicly._

 ** _Skills:_** _According to the Bingo Book and the man himself, he has copied a multitude of jutsus with his_ Sharingan. _However, he has two distinctive signature moves of extreme power, both related: the_ Chidori _or 'Thousand Birds' (so named because the lightning chakra, gathered around the fist, sounds like a massive flock of chirping birds), and the_ Raikiri _or 'Lightning Cutter'. Both are powerful lightning-based techniques. He is also knowledgeable in a variety of areas necessary for a_ jounin _and a former member of ANBU_.

* * *

Ah, D-Rank missions, amounting to little more than chores of varying arduousness. Sakura couldn't help but share her teammates' annoyance at these missions, even though she knew that their purpose was to help bind the team together, do training through some of the tougher physical challenges of these chores, and even earn some money. Naruto couldn't dispute with the latter, in any case.

It was the night a few days after the Bell Test that Sakura got an inkling of an idea. It was while she was studying books on chakra control techniques and ninjutsu, hoping to do them while waiting for the frequently-tardy Kakashi. She realised that, until she built up her chakra reserves, she may not be able to do as many of the flashy ninjutsu that Sasuke or Naruto could.

But there was something she had an idea for. She realised, during her fight with Kakashi, that she lacked many tools to make a quick getaway. True, she could have used a flash-bomb or a smoke bomb, but those were also commonplace, and could be anticipated. And a _genjutsu_ wasn't guaranteed to work.

She happened to be looking through lists of various ninjutsu, when it occurred to her. Some ninja used chakra to light their way while infiltrating dark places. So chakra being able to create light was already known, even beyond the appearances of ninjutsu. And some _genjutsu_ actually did the same thing, instead of being foreign chakra in the victim. They were constructs of light.

Suddenly, this was a revelation. If one exploited that ability of chakra to manifest as light, what could you do with it? She immediately hit upon two possible uses. The first was basically a chakra-made flash-bomb, designed to blind or at least dazzle the enemy. The second was an intense but directional light, designed to be used as a signal to fellow shinobi.

It hit her, as she tried to go to sleep that night, that she might be the founder of an entirely new branch of ninjutsu: _Hikariton_ , or 'light release'. Sakura Haruno, the founder of an entire new branch of ninjutsu. She liked the sound of that, perhaps more so than being the future Mrs Sasuke Uchiha. If she founded an entirely new branch of ninjutsu, her name was guaranteed to go down in history, like the very woman she idolised, Tsunade.

She stayed up late, flicking between the nijutsu list, and her notes of handsigns. Maybe she would have something ready…

* * *

At the training ground where they were to meet Kakashi for the day's training (no D-Ranks, today), Sakura found Sasuke brooding, and Naruto doing some _taijutsu_ practise. Rather sloppily, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Sakura greeted them, before she went to one of the nearby trees, concentrated, and then began walking up it. Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura walked up the side of the tree with only her feet, turned around, and then walked back down. "Well, that was easier than I thought," she mused.

"How did you do that, Sakura? That was amazing, _dattebayo!_ "

"That was the tree-climbing exercise, dope," Sasuke said. "I've heard of it. It's a chakra control exercise."

"And I thought, since Kakashi's going to be late again, that I might try something productive. Hell, you guys could try it too."

Both of them rose to the challenge. Sasuke got a smirk, while Naruto cheered, and, upon being given basic instructions by Sakura, tried instantly to run up the tree…only for him to slip down and hurt himself. Not badly: in fact, the way he rolled around on the ground, clutching his head was actually quite amusing. Sasuke didn't get far up the tree either, before he was repelled from the tree by putting too much chakra into it. He scowled.

Sakura took it upon herself to try and tutor the two boys, and very gradually, they improved under her guidance. Soon, while they tried to make their way up the tree, Sakura began to walk up and down the tree, while making her notes on _Hikariton_. It was a good exercise to walk up and down the tree while trying to focus on something else: it probably meant her chakra control was getting fine-tuned.

It did depress her a little to consider that the reason behind the boys' relative lack of success at the exercise so far was that they actually had larger chakra reserves than she did. Sasuke could pull off fairly high-ranking jutsus already, and Naruto, of course, had both the Uzumaki trait of high chakra reserves, as well as the _Kyuubi_ within him. But she also knew that by doing this exercise, she would be building up her reserves.

She had to take a couple of breaks when she began depleting her reserves of chakra. As she did those breaks, she worked on her new jutsus. Naruto was curious, and so was Sasuke, despite his usual apathetic attitude. They were bemused and astonished to learn that she was trying to develop a whole new branch of ninjutsu, though she didn't give them exact details. Sasuke looked both sceptical and intrigued at the concept. Naruto was supportive in his usual effusive manner.

By the time Kakashi finally arrived with a lazy 'yo!', she had finished her notes for the first jutsu. "You're late!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, I got lost on the road of life…" Kakashi began.

"You've used that one before, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura noted, as she kept walking up and down the tree.

"Well, at least you've made good use of your time," Kakashi said, with one of his distinctive smiles (the one where his eye seemed to smile, even with the rest of his face hidden). "I would have taught you tree climbing exercises before long, but it's good to see my cute little _genin_ team taking the initiative. Well, today, we will continue with _taijutsu_ training…"

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to ask a favour, actually. I know my _taijutsu_ needs work, but I had some ideas for something, and I would like a second opinion."

"Oh? Very well then. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ " A pair of clones of Kakashi appeared, and took Naruto and Sasuke with them. "So, what can I help you with, Sakura?"

"It's like this. I know you've created your own techniques, like the _Chidori_ and the _Raikiri_ , and you know a lot about how jutsus work, having copied so many…"

"Oh, stop, Sakura," Kakashi said with a giggle. "You're making me blush."

Sakura gave him a brief glare, before saying, "Anyway, I had an idea for an original jutsu. In fact, I think I may be on the verge of founding an entire new branch of ninjutsu."

Kakashi suddenly became serious all of a sudden. Eventually, he said, "Are you sure, Sakura?"

"I think so. I call it _Hikariton_ , or Light Release. Here are the notes for my first jutsu: _Hikariton: Senkou_ (1)."

"Light Release: Flash, huh?" Kakashi said.

"Yes. It's meant to be an emergency substitute for a flash-bomb, or else it can be used to blind the enemy in order to either flee, or launch an attack while they're blinded."

Kakashi whistled, and took the notes, and perused them carefully. After a few minutes, he handed the notes back, his expression stern. "Well, unfortunately, that jutsu will never work. I see what you're doing there, but if you tried that, you'll just end up wasting a lot of chakra, and create little more than a slight glow."

Sakura sagged. "No…" she moaned. Had she failed completely before she could even properly start on her path?

"That being said," Kakashi said, before Sakura could get any more down, "if you altered this handsign here, and that one as well…" He showed her a couple of corrections, as well as one handsign that needed to be removed, and a couple added. "…and there you have it. With those revisions, it should work."

Sakura's eyes widened. How could she have not seen some of those corrections? She hurriedly edited her notes, making the necessary alterations.

"That was a very good first try, Sakura," Kakashi said with a reassuring, even paternal smile. "Very few ninjas have tried creating an entirely new jutsu at your age, and that you made it that far is commendable. True, it is not an offensive jutsu like my _Chidori_ or my _Raikiri_ , but I can see this being taught in the academy. Your jutsu may seem useless at first glance in a fight, but against a powerful foe, it can be the difference between life and death, giving you a chance to, as you said, either flee, or attack them while they are blind. The main drawback with it is that it requires fairly strong chakra control, at least high _genin_ level. You have high _genin_ level control, though. And if I'm right, it should be used as a last resort, as the sheer amount of light being released would draw attention from far away. But it's a very good concept, Sakura."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura looked thoughtful. "Hmm…should I test it to see if it works?"

"Sure. Do you have anyone in mind as a test subject?"

An impish smile came over her features. "Actually, I do…"

* * *

Naruto, accompanied by Kakashi's clone, came up to Sakura and Kakashi. "Hey, what gives? I hadn't even started much sparring."

"Sorry, Naruto, but Kakashi-sensei has helped me refine my new jutsu, and we needed your help in testing it."

Naruto blinked, before cheering. "Yeah! Okay, I'll help you test it!" Then, a thought occurred to him. "Umm…it won't hurt me, will it?"

"It's not lethal," Sakura said. "And it doesn't wound you."

He seemed a bit uncertain, probably sensing her evasion. "…Okay. Well, let's do it, _dattebayo!_ "

Sakura took a couple of deep, calming breaths, before she went through the handsigns as quickly as she could, moulding her chakra. She'd have to make it as quick as possible if it was a battle situation. Then, cupping her hands in front of her body and shutting her eyes tight, she cried out, " _Hikariton: Senkou!_ "

She could see the massive, strobing light even through her eyelids. Naruto screamed in pain and fright, and as the glare faded, Sakura opened her eyes to find Naruto rubbing his eyes. "Dammit, Sakura, what did you do?"

"Umm, I blinded you. Temporarily. I hope."

"Oh, he'll be fine, Sakura," Kakashi said, offhandedly. "I have to admit, that's a powerful technique. One day, we should test it on my _Sharingan_ , see if it affects _doujutsu_ more or less than normal eyes."

Eventually, Naruto regained his eyesight after a few minutes of blinking and snarling in annoyance. "Holy crap, that was bright!" Naruto complained. "Sakura, give me a bit of warning next time!"

"Umm, if I warned you, it wouldn't have been an effective test. Thanks for helping me, Naruto. You've helped with making an entirely new form of jutsu."

Naruto blinked, before leaping into the air. "Yes! I helped make a new form of jutsu! Yes!"

As he danced and capered around the training ground, Kakashi sighed. "One moment, he's annoyed with you, and the next, he's happy. Anyway, congratulations, Sakura, on a job well done. Now, we'll have to continue work on your taijutsu. It's good to play on your strengths, but overly specialising is not a wise course of action."

Sakura sighed resignedly. Even so, she couldn't help but cheer inwardly. She had managed to achieve something great: an entirely new jutsu! The start, she hoped, of something great…

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And there you have it, the big reveal of the new jutsu I have created. As far as I know, nobody else has created this sort of release. Now, its usefulness in battle might seem to be less compared to more powerful jutsu, but sometimes, you don't need the big guns. And I have already devised at least one powerful move for it that will debut later in this story.**

 **When I get to the next chapter, we will be starting the Wave Arc. Always assuming you guys don't take this as my shark-jumping moment.**

 **Over 5K views! Yeah!**

 **1.** ** _Hikariton: Senkou_** **(or Senkoh, if you prefer that spelling) was, of course, inspired by the** ** _Taiyou-Ken_** **or Solar Flare attack from** ** _Dragon Ball_** **. It took a while to get the right name for it. I took the name from the Japanese title for the main battle theme for Final Fantasy XIII (in English, it is called Blinded by Light, but in Japanese, it is Senkou or Flash). Funnily enough, in** ** _Dragon Ball Z_** **, the** ** _Masenkou_** **means 'Demon Flash'.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Blotto Bridge-Builder

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **THE BLOTTO BRIDGE-BUILDER, AND THE BLOOD-SOAKED BROTHERS**

Sakura _hated_ that bloody cat. There weren't enough adjectives in the dictionary to properly describe the sheer odium she felt towards the cat. There weren't enough expletives in their language that could help Sakura vent her fury, and considering that she tried to keep a certain amount of decorum, even as a _kunoichi_ , this was saying something.

And she knew that the feeling was mutual with the other members of Team 7. While she was all for D-Rank missions teaching them teamwork and giving them much-needed physical training, she also detested the fact that they were used to dump all sorts of menial tasks on _genin_ teams. With the worst of them all catching the cat of the _Daimayo_ 's wife. Tora was considered to be a demon amongst _genin_ teams. And for all the fact that she hated Naruto's disrespectful whining to the Hokage, she had to admit privately that he had a point. While ninja missions weren't meant to be glamorous (a misconception Naruto seemed to insist on having), they weren't meant to be so bloody tedious. Getting bored while looking after a merchant or something was one thing. But doing the same thing over and over _ad nauseum_ was getting ludicrous.

She wanted to do something where her skills might be useful. Nothing too bad, just escorting someone to safety against bandits. A simple C-Rank mission.

Naruto's badgering of the Hokage after their latest capture of Tora managed to get results, though. Not exactly the ones she wanted, though. They did get a C-Rank, but the mission was the escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna, who clearly had as high an opinion of himself as his current blood alcohol reading, and a low opinion of the _genin_ team who was assigned to him. The bearded old man even had a sake bottle in his hand, not to mention eyes bloodshot and ruddy face from his drinking. He was to be escorted back to his homeland of Wave Country.

As Naruto had to be held back by Kakashi from attacking the old man after he insulted their ability (calling Naruto and Sasuke little brats, and Sakura a little girl), Sakura decided to give the old drunkard a fright. What she did wasn't exactly a _Shunshin_ , just a burst of speed, leaving behind a clone that rippled and faded. She was behind him within a second. Then, she said, in a deadpan tone, "Boo."

Tazuna leapt into the air, nearly spilling his sake bottle. As he turned on the girl in fright and anger, he found a kunai casually pointed near his belly. "This _little girl_ is deadlier than you," she said quietly. "And both of my fellow _genin_ are better than me."

"Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi chided, albeit with a playful tone. "No scaring the clients."

"Just teaching Mr Tazuna here that appearances can be deceiving," she said, with a sweet, 'butter wouldn't melt in her mouth', smile, lowering the kunai as she did so.

Tazuna's mouth worked up and down like a spasmodic ventriloquist's dummy, before he finally said, "Okay, girl, you've made your point."

"Okay, team, we'll need to pack for at least a two-week mission. We'll meet at the gates tomorrow morning," Kakashi announced. "Should be a simple enough mission…"

* * *

As it turned out, it wasn't.

Of the five people present, only three took note of the large puddles they passed several hours out from Konoha. And only two realised something was amiss. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi realised that there shouldn't have been puddles there, as it hadn't rained for some time, not to mention it was a sunny and fairly hot day. Sasuke had dismissed it as irrelevant. Kakashi and Sakura recognised it as being potential enemy action.

Kakashi, noticing Sakura about to look back at the puddles, drew her attention to him, and shook his head ever so slightly. Sakura gave a slight nod in reply. Kakashi was trying to draw someone out, it seemed. That was the only explanation she could think of to ignore such a potential threat.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind them, and she whirled to find, emerging from out of the puddles, a pair of ninja, dressed in ragged garb and wearing respirators. Their headbands had the distinctive insignia of Kiri, the Village Hidden in the Mist. They wore metal gauntlets, joined by a vicious, bladed chain. And to her horror, they leapt forward and wrapped said chain around Kakashi, who seemed to have been taken by surprise.

Just before they used their chains, and everything went to hell, Sakura knew who they were, thanks to the Bingo Book she had read some time ago. Gozu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers, rogue _chunin_ -level ninja from Kiri, having fled after attempting to assassinate the Mizukage. Noted not only for their chain attack and coordination, but also poison on their weapons, including their gauntlets.

Then, they pulled on their chains, and Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of blood and offal that rained onto the ground in a gory shower. Only Sakura realised that it was a _genjutsu_ : interspersed with the images of Kakashi turning into wet chunks of bloody meat, was a log, turned into woodchips. He had substituted himself with a log at the last moment. Thankfully, the Demon Brothers hadn't noticed.

"Shut!" Sakura yelled. It was her signal to Sasuke and Naruto to shut their eyes. Going through the handseals as fast as she could, as the Demon Brothers prepared to attack Naruto, she put out her cupped hands, and yelled, " _Hikariton: Senkou!_ "

The Demon Brothers squawked through their respirators as their eyes were seared by the strobing flash of light, and Naruto leapt into the air to avoid their charge, having barely been shaken out of his shock of seeing Kakashi apparently die by Sakura's command. "Damn!" one of them screamed as they tumbled to the ground in an undignified sprawl. "Bitch, I'm gonna take you out _before_ we get the old man!"

Sasuke sneered, and kicked one in the head, while Naruto did the same to another, knocking the belligerent brothers out. And then, Kakashi appeared with a _Shunshin_ nearby. "Excellent work, you three."

Sakura sighed in exasperation, while Naruto and Sasuke emitted sighs of relief. "Did you just use the Ancient Ninja Art of Not Telling Us What You Were Doing(1)?"

Kakashi did that smiling thing with his eye again. "Of course. I noticed that you saw through my substitution and _genjutsu_ , Sakura. A prodigious feat for your age and experience. Well done. You all did very well, although my main reason was not to see how well you did, but to see who these two were really after. They could have been targeting us, or in all likelihood, me. Or they could have been after Tazuna."

Kakashi's demeanour changed from cheerful to grim, even angry as he approached the bridge-builder. "Which turned out to be the case. You paid for a C-Rank mission, which is for protection against bandits and brigands. Not against ninja, especially not those targeting you for an assassination, rogue or not. That makes this a B-Rank mission at the very least. It was very fortunate for you that my _genin_ team managed to hold up so well against these two _chunin_. Because if the Demon Brothers had killed them, but had failed to kill you by some miracle… _I would have_. Lying about the potential rank of a mission is a serious offence, so I suggest that you tell the truth…starting _now_."

Sakura shivered at the amount of killing intent Kakashi let loose at that moment. Tazuna didn't take long to break, especially as he was a bit stunned and dazzled by Sakura's jutsu. And the story he told was a chilling one, one that explained very well why he couldn't pay them.

Wave Country had recently fallen under the power of Gato. Although Gato was officially a shipping baron, even Sakura had heard of shady rumours around the man, that he was involved in illicit trafficking of all kinds, from drugs to slaves. Wave Country had all but been taken over by Gato not long ago, with the diminutive tycoon controlling the shipping on and off the island nation, and used bribery to keep in power with the political authorities. In truth, Gato was becoming king in all but name of Wave Country, and a brutal despot at that. Everything that he could gouge out of Wave, he did so, without any semblance of mercy. Any resistance against him, he brutally crushed.

Tazuna was working against that, though. He was trying to build a bridge to the mainland, so that goods could be delivered over said bridge, to break Gato's stranglehold. But during a trip to the mainland of Fire Country to try and hire equipment and obtain building supplies, he heard that Gato was hiring assassins to deal with him. Tazuna had made it to Konoha by hitching a ride with some merchants who had already paid for a ninja protection detail(2), but once at Konoha, he was forced to lie: Wave had few funds left that Gato hadn't already taken for himself, and what little that hadn't been already committed to the bridge was all he could spare for this mission.

Sakura felt sorry for the old man, but the truth was, he had already lied about the mission's rating. And they were out of their depth, or at least the three _genin_ were. Kakashi could probably handle this mission.

Naruto, however, resolved to continue on. And Sakura hoped, with any luck, that they wouldn't encounter any more rogue ninja. Or at least nobody more dangerous than the Demon Brothers. They had gotten very lucky.

"Kakashi-sensei, would the bounty on these two cover any good part of the difference in fee?" Sakura asked as a thought occurred to her.

"Part of it, but not all of the difference. We will continue, though. Truth be told, someone like Gato could encroach on our territory if he tightens his hold on Wave Country, anyway. So we'll continue."

Sakura sensed that, despite the pragmatic answer of her teacher, he too was reluctant to leave Wave Country to the predations of Gato. So she resolved to help Tazuna as well.

* * *

The trip over the ocean to Wave Country was done covertly over the mist-laden ocean…well, as covertly as possible when you have Naruto involved, though at least he understood the need for quiet once it was explained to him. Sakura was as impressed by the massive bridge as Naruto was, she had to admit. It was clear why Tazuna and the fisherman ferrying them over saw it as a sign of hope.

With the Demon Brothers out cold, Kakashi couldn't interrogate them as to who their master might be. He decided that getting Tazuna back home swiftly meant more. During the boat trip, he asked Sakura to see if there was anything in the Bingo Book about known associates, particularly amongst rogue ninja from Kiri.

She flicked through the book, and what she found was disturbing. There was always the possibility that they could have been hired by Gato independently, but they had been known, on occasion, to work for another ninja with the appellation of 'demon'.

She remembered seeing the man's entry while waiting for Kakashi on their first day as Team 7, and trying hard to forget what she had read. She reluctantly told Kakashi what she suspected: that they may have one of the most infamous _jounin_ -level rogue ninja from Kiri after them.

Kakashi nodded, and told everyone to be alert. Naruto, it seemed, took these words a little too closely to heart, as he threw a kunai into the bushes, only for a rabbit to stumble out, frightened.

Kakashi and Sakura, however, realised something at the same time. No wild rabbit would have a coat that well-groomed, and certainly not have that pure white coat at this time of year, not for the breed. It had been kept indoors, and used for substitution. Someone had been in those bushes, and had used the rabbit to lull them into a false sense of security by substituting with it. Kakashi roared, "Down!", even as Sakura was pushing Tazuna down on instinct.

A massive sword spun overhead, and embedded itself into a tree. And to Sakura's horror, a very familiar ninja appeared, perching himself on the handle of the gigantic sword.

Tall, muscled, his lower face concealed by bandages, he was certainly intimidating enough, perched on his sword. But Sakura knew who it was. She had seen that face in the Bingo Book.

"Quick," she hissed at Sasuke and Naruto. " _Manji_ position, around Tazuna. That's Zabuza Momochi, a _jounin_ -level rogue ninja. Kakashi is the only one that can handle him!"

"So the girl knows who I am?" Zabuza asked in his low rasp of a voice. "I am flattered to be chief amongst the nightmares of a lowly Konoha _genin_." He then looked down at Kakashi. "And here is Kakashi of the _Sharingan_ , the Copy Ninja."

"You three, stay back. Protect Tazuna at all costs," Kakashi said, reaching for his headband. "I'll need to go all out."

As he raised the headband, revealing the _Sharingan_ concealed beneath, Zabuza seemed to smirk beneath his bandages. "The _Sharingan_ , so soon? It's something of an honour to be taken seriously enough that you'd need that. You aren't my concern, though. The bridge builder is. His life is forfeit. Yours aren't necessarily. You can take your brats playing ninja, and go home."

"I'm sorry, but no." Kakashi tensed, ready to fight. "Protecting him is our mission."

"Admirable. But foolish." As Zabuza prepared to fight, Sakura tensed. Her heart pounded in her chest. She remembered what she had wanted, a more interesting mission than catching that bloody cat.

 _Well, be careful what you wish for_ , she reflected with one of the few remaining calm parts of her mind, _lest you actually get it_.

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And there you have it: the beginning of the Wave Arc.**

 **The next chapter will be a bit of a change. Instead of being from Sakura's point of view, it will be mostly from Haku's point of view. Partly because I want to find a new way of writing this battle sequence, partly because I am crap at writing battles, and partly because…well, you'll see.**

 **Review-answering time.** **jgkitarel** **: You're probably right that Sakura may not be the first to think of it, but she is the first who wants to take it as far as she can.**

 **Suzululu4moe** **: It was something I was considering, and I have decided. The** ** _Hikariton: Senkou_** **technique will affect** ** _doujutsu_** **more. I've decided to have Sakura face Neji during the Chunin Exams (after he beats down Hinata)…and I am sure you can guess the outcome.**

 **LegendaryWriterS** **: I've already answered his review in private correspondence, but I will answer it again here. Firstly, making Sakura more like she was in** ** _Shippuden_** **was completely accidental, as I haven't even watched beyond the Wave Arc in the anime. I was inspired by the way Hermione Granger was developed in White Squirrel's excellent Harry Potter fanfic** ** _The Arithmancer_** **. In said story, Hermione's skills are so good, she actually creates her own spells, hence Sakura's development of** ** _Hikariton_** **.**

 **The pairings won't be NaruSaku or SasuSaku. Sasuke will hopefully develop into a better character, but who he's being paired with, I dunno. The pairing with Sakura, however, will be revealed before long. I'm sure many people will be surprised.**

 **I haven't actually watched that many episodes of** ** _Naruto_** **, and I've only read the first five volumes of the manga, with my having skimmed through volumes 6-11 to get more character cues for characters like Hinata, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. It's sad when I prefer fanfic (or at least the best of it) to canon.**

 **bloomsburry** **: Thank you for your enthusiastic support, and I hope my version of Sakura will live up to expectations. All-caps reviews, however, do tend to set my teeth on edge.**

 **dreaming of rocketships** **: Unfortunately, until you mentioned it, I've never heard of** ** _Noragami_** **. And I have only read the first volume of** ** _Fairy Tail_** **, though I intend to try and read more. Also,** ** _Hikariton_** **will not be about making light do impossible things per se (despite the fact that ninjutsu does all these impossible things anyway). That being said, Sakura WILL develop an actual proper attack, if not more, that involves light. You'll see the debut during the Forest of Death, if not earlier (like, say, during the battle against Haku).**

 **Guest** **: As mentioned above, it won't be Naruto who faces Neji in the Chunin Exams.**

 **CelticMonk** **: Canon to the manga or the anime? I don't really know. Does anyone?**

 **1\. A quote from** ** _Naruto: The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show_** **, though it is Kakashi saying (after stopping one of the Demon Brothers) "I used the Ancient Ninja Art of Not Telling You What I Was Doing. And now I'm okay!"**

 **2\. One plot hole that few** ** _Naruto_** **fanfics (at least that I have read) fail to point out is, how did Tazuna get to Konoha safely in the first place once he learned Gato was sending assassins after him? It took a moment to come up with a plausible answer.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Observations of Haku

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **THE OBSERVATIONS OF HAKU**

Unseen or unsensed by any participants in that battle was a boy, only a little older than the _genin_. Of course, his long, dark hair, beautiful, androgynous features, and slender body had caused many to mistake him for a girl when he was in mufti. He sometimes liked encouraging that: it was one of the few pieces of amusement that he could get, watching people's reactions when he told them he was actually a boy.

However, at the moment, the boy was hiding said features behind the distinctive mask of Kiri's Hunter division of ANBU. Porcelain, with the distinctive symbol of Kiri on it, small eye slits and a small adornment of a red pattern, it helped serve his need for anonymity, as did the heavy clothing of a Hunter.

Haku, for that was his name, watched as Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja, faced off against his master, Zabuza, shortly after Zabuza had attempted to use his Silent Killing Technique…and failed. His job was to watch from concealment. If Zabuza needed back-up during the battle, Haku was to provide it, upon Zabuza's signal. Should Kakashi prevail (and Haku, despite his high opinion of his master, was also no fool: Kakashi could theoretically prevail), Haku was to intervene, under the guise of a Hunter, and pretend to kill Zabuza, before spiriting him away to heal him.

That was his purpose, to be the tool of Zabuza Momochi, whether that be as killer, or healer. He kept his eye not just on the fight between the two _jounin_ , though. He watched the reactions of the three Konoha _genin_ , guarding the bridge-builder. All three were watching in awe, even the dark-haired one, though his awe was understated, and marred by his habitual scowl.

He looked at the three _genin_ in turn. First, the dark-haired one. Cold, aloof, and supremely confident. He couldn't be sure, but perhaps this one might be an Uchiha. He thought it unlikely: the massacre of the Uchihas was infamous enough to reach even his ears when he travelled with Zabuza. Judging by his stance, he probably specialised in _taijutsu_ and ninjutsu.

Secondly, the blonde. The one who had nearly killed Yuki, Haku's rabbit. He looked like a dunce, especially in an orange jumpsuit that, even through the mist left over from Zabuza's technique, screamed "KILL ME NOW!" But he had to be good enough to make a _genin_ team, even by the relatively softer standards of Konoha, and Haku knew that to underestimate him wouldn't be a good idea. He might have some tricks up his sleeve. He certainly threw his kunai accurately enough that Zabuza needed to substitute himself with Yuki. And his chakra levels were certainly high enough to be noticeable, even with the _jounin_ fighting.

The same went for the girl with the pink hair and green eyes, at least as far as having tricks up her sleeve was concerned. Haku noted in an abstract way that she was rather attractive, despite or because of her prominent forehead. And he was pleased to note that, despite her obvious fear, she stood fast. Haku had known more than a few good _kunoichi_ , but sometimes, there were too many girls who wanted to play ninja instead of truly being one. He also noted the way her eyes played over the battlefield. She was analysing the situation. Haku mentally applauded her. Still a physical weakling, by the look of her. Probably used _genjutsu_ and thrown weapons to compensate, perhaps even some basic ninjutsu.

Soon, however, Zabuza had Kakashi out on the water, and had used the Water Prison jutsu. Haku thought impishly to himself that the famous Copy Ninja should have packed his water-wings(1). Kakashi yelled to his _genin_ to flee, but Haku agreed with the blonde's yelled defiance that this would merely allow Zabuza to attack them. The blonde, whom Kakashi called 'Naruto', also pointed out that they didn't abandon comrades.

The girl seemed to be taking decisive action. She yelled at them to 'shut', and then, her hands went through a series of handseals. Haku frowned beneath his mask. That didn't look like any jutsu he knew of offhand. It didn't correspond to any known elemental release he knew of, and…

" _Hikariton: Senkou!_ " the girl yelled. Then, an actinic flare of brilliant white seared Haku's eyes, even through the slits of his mask. Haku managed to avoid crying out in pain, and falling off his branch in the tree, but it was like walking in on Kisame in the shower.

Haku managed to barely avoid crying out again, this time in disgust at the mental image he had inflicted on himself(2).

Thankfully, he had been far enough away from the technique that his eyes recovered quickly enough. A small and analytical part of his mind analysed that jutsu. He had never heard of Light Release jutsu before, but a simple powerful strobe of light was deceptively effective.

As he could see now, as Zabuza was getting his arse handed to him by Kakashi. Zabuza had been closer to the strobe of light, and was still blind. He had fought blind before, true, but voluntary blindness through closing one's eyes or using a blindfold was different to being dazzled by an attack.

Kakashi used the Great Waterfall jutsu, engulfing Haku's master in a massive torrent of water that sent Zabuza into a tree. Kakashi followed it up with multiple kunai, and said some portentous nonsense about it being Zabuza's last battle. Haku knew that his services were needed right now, lest that become reality.

As Zabuza reeled from Kakashi's attacks, Haku sent a couple of senbon needles into precise points in the brutal man's neck, sending him to the ground. Everyone present were surprised and awed at his sudden appearance. Haku took some small satisfaction from that. He loved a certain amount of theatre. He also loved it when he had to put his master into a false death state: the process was painful, especially afterwards, and while his training under Zabuza had been necessarily brutal and painful, Haku did relish the few occasions when he could extract a small measure of payback. He viewed Zabuza as a father and his master, amongst many other adjectives, but Zabuza didn't have much in the way of paternal feelings.

Though to be fair, at least Zabuza had more than Haku's own father.

"You were right," Haku said in his soft voice, though he knew how to make it carry, despite the mask on his face. "It was his last battle."

Naruto, along with his two comrades, came up. "Hey, what is this? How can this guy take out this monster so easily?"

"Naruto, he's a Hunter. He must be from Kiri's ANBU," the girl explained, trying to be patient.

"But…I…Sakura," Naruto protested. "He's barely older than we are!"

As Kakashi checked the pulse of Zabuza, Haku hopped down and approached, before giving a polite bow. "Forgive me for not acting sooner. I wanted to catch him off-guard. He has been my quarry for so long." He then looked to the girl, Sakura and gave another bow. "Your jutsu was impressive. Non-lethal, but very effective. I do not believe I have heard of _Hikariton_."

"Uh, thank you," Sakura said, blushing a little.

"It's a whole new jutsu she thought of!" Naruto bragged.

Kakashi shot Naruto a scowl. "Naruto, even if he or she helped us, this ninja still comes from another Hidden Village. Do not divulge such information lightly."

Haku looked at the girl with increasing respect. She had developed that jutsu herself? He bowed again, genuinely impressed and respectful. "As I said, an impressive jutsu. Unfortunately, I do not have the time to discuss things. I must take the cadaver away. There are many secrets locked within Zabuza Momochi's corpse. It would not do to have those from another village witness this. Please excuse me." Haku took a hold of Zabuza's arms, as well as his sword, and said, "May we meet again in more pleasant circumstances." Then, he used the _Shunshin_ to vanish.

* * *

Once he was far enough away from the Konoha ninja and their client, Haku used his tools to remove the senbon. Knowing Zabuza was now conscious, but probably paralysed, he got another tool from his kit, and said, "Please excuse me, but I'll have to remove those bandages, lest you choke on your blood, master."

As he made to cut away the bandages around Zabuza's mouth, Zabuza's hand snapped out and gripped Haku's, his bloodshot eyes glaring at him. Zabuza, with his other hand, removed the bandages, pulling them down himself so that he could cough up a gobbet of blood. "Damn it, Haku, I'm doing it myself. You made a hash of it last time! And do you need to go for the neck? There are plenty of other pressure points!"

"True, but the neck is particularly vulnerable. Less muscle, less chance of hitting a vital organ, as long as I don't hit the spine or carotid arteries, and good pressure points."

Zabuza scowled as he sat upright. "I think it's because you're a sadist, Haku. I think you enjoy inflicting pain on me."

Haku did, though he was no sadist. Instead, he smiled as he removed the ANBU Hunter mask. "Kakashi gave you something of a beating, didn't he?"

"True," the rogue jounin said with a scowl. "But he wouldn't have been able to break free if it weren't for that girl's technique(3). I haven't seen a jutsu like that."

"Not surprising," Haku said. "The blonde one, Naruto, admitted that the girl apparently formulated the jutsu herself. The Copy Ninja wasn't happy about that."

Zabuza grunted. "And here I was thinking the girl was the weakest link. Light Release jutsu… _Hikariton_. Simple, but effective. I'll have to watch out for that in future. I'll also have to watch out for Kakashi's _Sharingan_. He copied my Water Clones easily enough to try and fool me. What about the other two?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't see them in battle. But the dark-haired one is definitely skilled in _taijutsu_ , if his stance was any indication. The blonde had high chakra reserves, and he was accurate with that kunai throw."

Zabuza grunted. "Help me back to the hideout. How long do you reckon I'll need before I can make another attempt?"

"A week, between chakra exhaustion, injuries, and that false-death state." Haku helped Zabuza to his feet, before using the _Shunshin_ to bring his master back to their hideout, not far from Gato's headquarters.

* * *

Haku didn't like Gato. He was a shortarse with a major inferiority complex. He felt disquiet at helping the man. Ninja were supposed to work with anyone who hired them, true, and Haku had worked with many brutal sadists, and not just Zabuza.

But Gato was no shinobi. His power was, at best, fiscal, because he hired ronin and other thugs to do his bidding. He couldn't fight worth a damn, and hid behind a ridiculous amount of people. He viewed his underlings as eminently disposable.

Neither was Tazuna, though he at least had some courage in defying Gato, and not through military force either. He did so by building a bridge. Such a seemingly simple and seemingly ineffectual defiance, but even Gato knew that if the bridge was finished, his monopoly would be broken, if not shattered.

Apparently Gato wanted to kill Tazuna, and then finish the bridge himself, with his own company. That way, he could charge exorbitant tolls to any who crossed it. There were few people Haku wanted to kill: he had issues about killing, save for self-defence, and even then, he tried to go for non-lethal options. But Gato, he wanted to kill, and he knew that Zabuza felt the same way.

Which was why, a few days after the fight, when Gato came to call, Haku tried to ignore the pig's insults, calling his master a baby demon. But as he made to reach for Zabuza, Haku grabbed the man's hand, and crushed it. "Try to touch my master again, and I will confiscate your hands."

The ronin who had been with Gato drew their swords, only to have Haku appear between them, ready to kill them. Gato, with a snarl, dismissed them, but snapped at Zabuza and Haku, "Either Tazuna goes, or you go!" He gave a particularly venomous glare at Haku, promising much for later. Haku merely gave him a level glare back.

As Gato retreated, Zabuza said, "There was no need for that Haku. Weakened I may be…" He pushed off part of his bedsheet, revealing he was holding a kunai at the ready, "But defenceless I am not."

Haku smiled. He did have faith in his master, but he couldn't help but feel protective. After some discussion, Haku decided to go, incognito, into a nearby wood to find medicinal herbs. He didn't know it, but it would lead into unexpected contact with the enemy…

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Hope you enjoyed a somewhat different chapter than the norm, especially for fanfics that go through the stations of canon. I don't know whether any fanfics do the first Zabuza fight from Haku's point of view, though given the sheer volume of** ** _Naruto_** **fanfics out there, I wouldn't be surprised if there was at least a couple. But I wanted to do something different than just reciting the same fight. Plus, for some reason, my local library doesn't have a copy of volume 2 of the manga anymore.**

 **There's also another reason why this chapter was from Haku's point of view. You'll find out why later.**

 **Now, in case you're wondering how Sakura's attack would have stopped Zabuza from using his Water Prison, it's very simple: when he got blinded, he removed his hand from the water sphere on blind (excuse the unintentional pun) instinct.**

 **Review-answering time!** **s.f** **: No, this won't be Sakura/Rock Lee. You'll learn about what the pairing is sooner than the Chunin Exams. There'll be a few chapters between the Wave Arc and the Chunin Exams where the pairing happens, or at least starts to develop. There is literally one fanfic on this website with this as a marked pairing (though there may be more without such a marked pairing). It's not yuri either, and frankly, it's more at a stage where it's more of a friendship.**

 **deathgeonous** **: Well, I wouldn't go as far as to call this 'pure awesomesauce', but thanks for the sentiment. I appreciate it.**

 **Netag Silverstar** **: Thank you for your…enthusiastic review. While my writing is good, I didn't think it was that good. And by the way, the pairing is none of those. I am particularly proud of how I am characterising Sakura and Kakashi in this work, though. Both get a bad rap, especially Sakura, and I discuss why Kakashi in canon seems lazy in teaching in the next chapter's notes (the next chapter is finished, but I'm holding it back until I am ready with other fanfics).**

 **1\. Yet another reference to** ** _Naruto: The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show_** **. In the episode, Kakashi says (or rather, all but sings), "Oh no, I'm trapped in a ball of water! If only I brought my ninja water wings!"**

 **2\. Another Abridged Series reference, but this one to** ** _Dragonball Z Abridged_** **, rather appropriate, considering this jutsu's origins in the Taiyoken or Solar Flare technique. In episode 10, when Goku uses Solar Flare on the Giant Ape version of Vegeta, Vegeta screams that it is like walking in on Freeza in the shower…only to realise that Freeza's always naked. He promptly howls again in disgust. It becomes a running gag in the series to insert flash-frames of various images. Dodoria sees Freeza in the shower, Freeza (in his second form) sees Dodoria in lingerie (it makes sense if you've seen the series), in** ** _Dragonball Z Kai Abridged_** **, Freeza sees Lanipator (one of the voice actors of the series) in cosplay as Frank N Furter, and when Cell first uses Solar Flare, you see a couple of insects copulating.**

 **3\. Zabuza is being somewhat cocky here. As we all know, in canon, Sasuke and Naruto manage to break out Kakashi themselves.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Meeting in the Forest

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **A MEETING IN THE FOREST**

After the battle with Zabuza, they had to help Kakashi to Tazuna's house. Kakashi was on the verge of collapse, and had stated that if Sakura hadn't used her technique when she had, he might actually have collapsed. As it was, he needed time to recover, as his chakra had been drained by his _Sharingan_. He also gave them the bad news, confirming a bad feeling Sakura had since that Hunter had shown up.

Zabuza was probably still alive, and the Hunter was his accomplice.

Sakura scowled when she heard Kakashi's reasoning, as she wished she had deduced that herself. True, he had the advantage of being a former member of ANBU, but she also knew one or two things about Hunter ninja. True, using senbon to kill an adversary sounded more like a personal quirk: many a shinobi got those over time. But his reasoning based on the usual MOs of Hunters was sound.

Kakashi decided that, in order to be ready for Zabuza for when he returned, they needed to do some training of their own. Sakura and Sasuke had mastered the tree-walking exercises, so Naruto was asked to continue with them, while Kakashi helped Sakura and Sasuke with their jutsus.

Sasuke already had an excellent repertoire of jutsus for someone his age. Kakashi training him was more about how to pick and choose jutsus for the situation at hand, as Sasuke tended to go for the strongest, flashiest jutsus first up. Kakashi pointed out that Sakura's own Light Release technique, while not actually strong, nonetheless helped win the battle yesterday. And Sasuke grudgingly accepted that.

It was decided that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura would rotate between guarding Tazuna and guarding his family (namely his daughter Tsunami and his grandson, a whiny brat called Inari), while Naruto perfected his tree-climbing. Kakashi promised Naruto to teach him a jutsu once he had mastered it. Truth be told, it was a little early to teach his students jutsus, but they might need them, given that their chakra control was ahead of schedule.

Sakura admitted that she had actually tested herself for elemental affinity. She had done so not long before graduation, so that she could start researching what jutsus she could use, though she needed to refine her chakra control. She had a primary Earth affinity, with a slight Water affinity(1).

Kakashi was astonished: testing for elemental affinity was mostly reserved for _jounin_ , or else interested _chunin_. He had asked her whether she had any chakra paper with her, but she shook her head. She hadn't thought about bringing any to test either Naruto or Sasuke.

She also wanted to develop a new _Hikariton_ jutsu, so she spent her time divided between the _Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu_ (or Groundhog Decapitation technique, which, while potentially hard to use on the bridge, might be of use in an emergency: she could use it to escape through the soil, and even the concrete of the bridge, and take Tazuna with her if necessary), and developing a new jutsu. Now that Zabuza and his accomplice had seen her first technique, it was about time she created a second. Not the signalling technique she wanted, though, but an offensive technique.

When she was younger, she had once seen a boy using a magnifying glass to burn a line of ants. And that made her realise, now that she thought about that incident, that light, in the right way, had vast potential power. And that kids could be so cruel, but that was another matter.

Light, if focused in the right way, could be ridiculously lethal.

She had begun, on Kakashi's advice, not to take physical notes, or at least destroy them after doing what she needed to. He had suggested looking up mnemonic techniques in the library at Konoha the day before their latest catching of Tora, and she was now developing her own memory palace(2).

Things came to a head one night during dinner when Inari just tearfully sneered at them for trying so hard when they were going to die. They had heard about the fate of his adoptive father earlier. Naruto seemed like he had had enough, but Sakura had too. She glared at him when he said they didn't know anything about suffering.

"Maybe I don't. But you've had it good compared to Sasuke and Naruto. You have a mother and a grandfather. Sasuke's entire family was exterminated by his own brother. And Naruto's parents died on the day he was born, and much of our village hate him for something he didn't do. So don't you _dare_ talk about suffering, you ungrateful little _shit_." And with that, Sakura stormed upstairs, deciding that she needed to work on her new jutsu in peace.

As she settled down at a low table, however, she realised that she had probably gone too far. Inari was only very young, and he had witnessed his father figure being murdered on Gato's orders in a brutal fashion. And it was unlike Sakura to swear, especially to a younger boy.

There was a knock on the door, and when Sakura called out for the person to come in, she was surprised that it was Sasuke, and not Kakashi or Naruto, or even Tazuna or Tsunami. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, before sitting down on the other end of the low table. "Naruto went off into the forest in a fit of pique. Kakashi is talking to the brat. You didn't need to say such things."

"Someone needed to put that brat in his place," Sakura said quietly. "Are they…are they angry at me?"

"Tazuna and Tsunami are only a little. They know you're telling the truth." Sasuke looked at Sakura. "You don't know suffering. But at least you care. Out of all the girls who have the slightest interest in me, you are the only one who has tried to do anything other than claim me as a prize."

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke…I…viewing you as a prize is stupid. I want to be a friend, I want to help you with your ambition."

Sasuke scoffed, rather sadly, she thought. "Itachi told me that I couldn't afford to have anyone, any attachments, lest I grow weak. And yet, without you or Naruto, I may not have passed Kakashi-sensei's test."

"Itachi was in a whole league of his own, from what I read. He is a traitor to Konoha: killing him with us is no less glorious than killing him alone."

"He murdered my family, Sakura!" Sasuke snarled. "And he destroyed my love for him! I don't know what is worse! Do you know what he did, Sakura? Do you know what he did with those damned eyes of his?"

Sakura paled. Had there been more to the massacre? Quietly, she asked, "What happened?"

For a moment, Sasuke prevaricated, before he said, with the air of a confession, "He used a genjutsu on me. The ultimate genjutsu. _Tsukuyomi_. Outside it, mere seconds passed. Inside, it felt like three days. 72 hours of absolute _Hell!_ " Sasuke shuddered, his stoic façade broken. "Itachi made me…made me…no…no, I can't talk about it."

"…You don't have to."

Sasuke nodded. "Like I once told you, Sakura, you understand _little_. But it is better than those who understand _nothing_. I don't need your pity or your sympathy. All I want is that, if I do face Itachi in battle, then you will have my back." His fist clenched convulsively. "I will prove that bastard wrong, and he will go to Hell knowing that!"

* * *

Sakura went into the woods early to try and find Naruto, who hadn't come back. Her work on her Hikariton technique had hit a brick wall, and she had left the rough notes with Kakashi to look over for advice while she tracked down Naruto.

She found him in a clearing, sleeping. And someone else, with long black hair, and dressed in a pink kimono, with a basket nearby. The person reached down to Naruto…and then shook him awake. "You'll catch your death of cold sleeping there," the person said in a soft voice that Sakura found familiar.

"Huh?" Naruto was soon awake.

Sakura made her presence known. "Hey, Naruto, are you all right? You didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, well, I was annoyed at the little brat too," Naruto said.

The other person turned to face Sakura. Sakura, at first, couldn't tell whether the person was a boy or a girl, slightly older than either herself or Naruto. The features were androgynous, with full lips and a heart-shaped face, framed by long, black hair. Sakura eventually decided that the person was probably a boy, given the way he moved and stood. A very effeminate boy, true, but a boy regardless.

Sakura felt somewhat on guard, partly because the boy was an unknown, and partly because his voice reminded her of something. And there was the fact that he was dressed in a somewhat immaculate kimono, despite the fact that many in Wave Country couldn't wear such nice-looking clothing.

As the boy began gathering herbs from around, Sakura helped. She noticed that he began asking questions about whether they were shinobi, and where they had come from. While you could call that idle curiosity, Sakura was beginning to wonder whether the boy, who called himself Haku, was fishing for information.

Then, it hit her. That voice…it had been muffled by a mask, but she was sure it was the same voice as that of the Hunter who had absconded with Zabuza.

She suppressed her realisation with an effort. Haku was clearly not here to try and assassinate them. If he was here getting medicine for Zabuza, it meant that he was merely using the opportunity to fish for information.

She noticed he had asked a question about having precious people to protect. Sakura had to confess to herself, she didn't know of anyone she truly wanted to protect. True, she had her friends, but Haku seemed to imply a precious person, one whom you'd gladly, and without a second thought, sacrifice your life for.

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. She honestly didn't know. To tell the truth, she thought that being a shinobi meant less about dying for one's village, and more about making the enemy die for their village. Naruto seemed to be less indecisive, and his answer seemed to please Haku.

As Haku left, Sakura said, "Then allow me to escort you part of the way."

Haku looked at her, surprised, before nodding. "If you wish. By the way, Naruto…I'm a boy, not a girl."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's dumbfounded reaction, and Sakura led Haku away, passing Sasuke, giving him a nod. "Look after him for the moment, will you?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded back in acknowledgement.

* * *

As they reached a little further away, Sakura stopped. "That was a nice trick with the senbon, Mr Faux-Hunter."

Haku stiffened, before he turned back to her, his face a carefully schooled mask, though his eyes danced with sadness. "So, you knew?"

"I guessed. I was sure I heard your voice before. You're not here to fight, are you?"

"…No. Are you going to fight me, Sakura?"

"Only if you try. Zabuza's your precious person, isn't he? Why? Why do you admire someone like him?"

Haku approached her. There was no malice, no killing intent or aggression in the action. "Your comrade blabbed about you developing that jutsu. In exchange for that, I will tell you why. I have a bloodline limit. And in Kiri and much of the Land of Water, including my village, having a bloodline limit is a death sentence. When my father learned of my mother and I having bloodline limits, he killed her. And I killed him when he tried to kill me. I lived on the streets as an urchin, unwanted, until my master came along. Does that answer your question, Sakura?"

"…I guess so. But…can't you see that Tazuna is doing good work for the people of this country?" Sakura asked.

"Whether I see it or not, Sakura, is irrelevant," Haku said, sadly. "We are shinobi. Tools, weapons of war and assassination. We do what we are hired to do. You and your team are to protect Tazuna. My master and I are to kill him. It is merely bad luck that we end up on opposite sides, Sakura. You and your comrades are very interesting. And you seem like a pretty and intelligent girl. I would hate to kill you."

The sad thing was, he seemed to mean it. "Well, you seem like a pleasant and kind boy. I'd hate to die(3)."

Haku chuckled briefly, before his face resumed a solemn mask. "I am sorry, Sakura. But when we next meet, we will be opponents. And you will fall. I am ready for your jutsu now. I am sorry. Please, do not think ill of me." Then, in a move that surprised her, he gently kissed her on her forehead, before turning to leave. "Goodbye, Sakura."

Then, without fear, he turned his back, and strode away into the forest. Sakura stared after him, stunned, as well as unwilling to show her back to an enemy ninja. Only when it had been some minutes after he left did Sakura turn and run back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura!" Kakashi said with his habitual hidden smile when she got back, Naruto and Sasuke already having gotten back. "I've made a correction to the handsigns and…are you all right?"

Sakura told him what had happened. Kakashi watched her thoughtfully, before saying, "That was very dangerous, going after an enemy shinobi while alone. That was rather thoughtless of you, Sakura, which is unlike you."

"I…I didn't think he was going to hurt me or the others. Not at this point anyway. Haku had an opportunity to harm or kill Naruto, but he didn't. Indeed, I got the impression that he would rather not harm us. He also divulged some information, as compensation for Naruto blurting about my own jutsu."

"Oh? I've been going through the Bingo Book, and there are only brief mentions of Zabuza having an accomplice, with no details. Well, let's hear them."

"He has a bloodline limit, and his father killed his mother, and tried to kill him for it. Would that be true?"

"It's very plausible," Kakashi said with a nod. "Kiri is still in the middle of a civil war around bloodline limits. In fact, it would explain why Zabuza trusts Haku to watch his back. He'd have to be at least at a _chunin_ level, unofficially, in terms of skill and ability."

"Haku seems to admire Zabuza a lot, which, given that he was living on the streets before being taken in by him, is not surprising. He also seems to be compassionate. He doesn't want to kill us. But we will have to, won't we?" Sakura asked bleakly.

"In all likelihood, yes. Or maybe not," Kakashi said. "I've been asking Tazuna about what he knows of Gato's mindset, and putting it with what I know of the man. Gato is known for hiring rogue ninja, that much is known by Tazuna. But he's also a tightwad. Even before we set out on this mission, I knew Gato maximised his profits by keeping his workers on the smallest legal wages. This may only be a hypothesis at this point, but he may be hoping that we wipe each other out, or else weaken each other that he can mop us up. He has a private army of ronin." Kakashi shook his head. "Never mind. It's useless to speculate too much. Anyway, here's the jutsu with corrections. Well, a correction. I only had to change one handsign. Given that your first _Hikariton_ jutsu has already become known to Zabuza and Haku, it is good to have another trump card, though doing what you are doing will be a drain on your chakra reserves."

Sakura nodded. As she took the note, she said, "I'll have to practice this later to make sure I get it right. _Hikariton: Kousen_."

"It's really only the two syllables of _Senkou_ reversed, ironically enough," Kakashi remarked.

Sakura nodded again. "But now, it's not just a flash." A thought struck her. She had avoided Inari since last night, and had felt somewhat guilty at snapping at him, as richly deserved as said snapping was. "The kid…Inari…is he…?"

"I talked to him last night. You were a touch harsh with him, I'll admit, but he realises the mistake he made. Sometimes, one needs such shocks to wake one from preconceptions. He's fine. I'll guard Tazuna today. Sasuke will guard the family. I think you should practise your new jutsu, and do so in an isolated area, away from any eyes, though preferably not too far away, given that the enemy is still in the area." Kakashi then closed his eyes in thought, before saying, "So, how did your first kiss from a boy feel?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she blushed, causing Kakashi to giggle. Of all the things for her perverted gadfly of a teacher to say, he just had to say that!

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **So, Sakura meets Haku, and she is developing a new jutsu.**

 **It's probably safe to reveal by this point what the pairing is going to be, as I've sown the seeds of it. Yes, people, I am pairing, believe it or not, Sakura with Haku. Which means that you could probably guess part, if not all, of the outcome of the battle to come.**

 **As for her new jutsu, I was surprised when the Japanese word for the term I was looking for was basically the reverse of Senkou. I wonder how many of you will be able to guess what it is? I've left enough clues in the story, besides the gratuitous Japanese name.**

 **Now, in case you're wondering why Kakashi is bothering to teach them jutsus here when he didn't in canon, I'll give you my thought process. Kakashi believes strongly in teaching his students fundamentals first and foremost. Chakra control and the like would be fundamentals. He wouldn't teach them jutsus until he was sure his students could use them efficiently in battle. Given that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto already know some tree-climbing, Kakashi has decided to teach them a few fundamental jutsus (or, in Sasuke's case, how to use the ones he already knew in a better way). Nothing big or flashy, but something that can help. He has taught Sakura an Earth jutsu because it would be of more use to escape Zabuza, whereas only he could probably use a Water jutsu on a level enough to be a threat to Zabuza, himself a Water user.**

 **He will be teaching Naruto a new jutsu, though. You'll soon learn what it is. Kakashi is lazy, but he also gives a damn about teaching his students to walk before they can run. He's a bit like Master Roshi from** ** _Dragonball_** **, albeit less old and less perverted. Remember how Roshi trained Goku and Krillin when they were younger? He concentrated on making them stronger and faster, rather than have them rely on techniques.**

 **Review-answering time: Pinoy Gamer and weaseldale: Yes. You are right. As you can tell from the above notes.**

 **StrawHatLuffy94 : I looked it up on the Wiki, and decided _Hikariton_ and _Yoton_ are two different things entirely.**

 **Guest : That's an interesting theory. I'm not sure whether to make it part of my personal fanon, but you have a point.**

 **1\. I'm assuming that Earth is Sakura's primary affinity, and Water is her secondary affinity, from what they had on the Wiki. I'm probably wrong, so please don't flame me.**

 **2\. Memory palaces are a mnemonic technique to help recall information. The technical term is 'method of loci', but the term I'm most familiar with is 'memory palace'. It basically means constructing your memory like a building for association. I first heard of the term in Thomas Harris' book** ** _Hannibal_** **, where Hannibal Lecter has a memory palace that, during his imprisonment, he sometimes mentally entered to escape the reality of his incarceration. It's also used by Sherlock Holmes in the TV series** ** _Sherlock_** **, starting with** ** _The Hound of Baskerville_** **…**

 **3\. A bit of an altered quote from** ** _The Princess Bride_** **, during the fight between Inigo Montoya and the Man in Black.**


	14. Chapter 13: Clash on the Big Bridge

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **CLASH ON THE BIG BRIDGE**

A week after the battle with Zabuza, it was decided that Naruto would be guarding Tsunami and Inari, while he sent Shadow Clones with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. Kakashi had taught the two an interesting fact: wind jutsu combined with a fire jutsu would enhance the fire jutsu. He had, on a hunch, taught Naruto a wind jutsu, _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ , or Great Breakthrough. Naruto had taken to it easily, and Kakashi reckoned that Naruto was probably a wind user, primarily. And his clones could use that very jutsu.

Naruto had sulked at having to babysit Inari and Tsunami, but he understood the reasoning: as much as Inari pissed him off, he didn't want to let Gato get him or Tsunami in his clutches. And once he had been given a verbal bitchslap by Sakura, followed by a more calm explanation by Kakashi, Inari was at least trying to be less of a drama queen. Sakura had apologised to Tsunami and Tazuna, who had taken it in their strides. As much as they loved Inari, they had been at a loss at how to deal with his attitude.

Sakura, once they got to the bridge, realised that they were in trouble. The mist was thick, the construction equipment around was broken, and workers were scattered like ninepins. And soon, Zabuza and Haku made their appearance, along with Water Clones of the infamous swordsman. The clones were swiftly dispatched by Sasuke.

Sakura felt her heart sinking at the thought of having to fight Haku. Zabuza was a demon in human form, a man who revelled in blood and slaughter. He deserved death manifold times over. But Haku…she was sure (and funnily enough, so too was Kakashi) that the effeminate boy didn't like to kill. Her forehead, where he had kissed her, itched slightly.

"Don't hide your face, Haku," Sakura called out. "You're going to kill us, then have the decency to look us in the eye when we do it."

Haku stiffened, before he reached up and removed his Hunter mask. "So, it really was him," Sasuke muttered. "I should have killed him when we had the chance."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said quietly. "If you have to fight Haku, don't hold back. He's probably at _chunin_ level at the very least. And be careful: he admitted he has a bloodline limit."

Meanwhile, Sakura tried to steady herself. Haku was an enemy ninja. He had to be stopped. That was all that mattered. His eyes met hers, and she looked away. Ironically, she found it easier to stare into the merciless orbs of Zabuza.

"I'm onto your tricks now, girl. I must admit, your nifty little jutsu took me by surprise," Zabuza said. "But your new jutsu will die this day, along with you, and the bridge-builder."

"I'm not going to die easily," Sakura bit out angrily. "My jutsu will live beyond this day."

"Well, if nothing else, you have fire in your spirit," Zabuza said. "I'll give you that, girl. You all do. But when water meets flames, the flames go out(1)."

Suddenly, the Naruto clone closest to them blinked. "Hey, guys, a couple of ronin just tried to kidnap Tsunami and Inari. The Boss has just beaten the crap out of them," he said. Naruto had learned of the memory transfer effect of the Shadow Clones, and was using it to send messages.

Zabuza and Haku shot each other looks. Kakashi remarked, "So, not going according to plan, huh?"

"Not to _our_ plan," Zabuza growled. "That asshole midget must've decided to take them hostage. Our concern is merely killing the old man, along with anyone stupid enough to be guarding or helping him. Speaking of which…Haku. Attack."

"Yes," Haku said with a brief nod, before he disappeared in a blur. Sasuke intercepted the effeminate teenager's attack, kunai meeting senbon.

As Sasuke and Haku clashed, Kakashi said, "Sakura, Naruto, guard Tazuna. Let Sasuke deal with Haku."

Zabuza frowned when he realised that there were at least half a dozen clones of Naruto. "Shadow Clones? That's a bloody _jounin_ -level technique, and that brat can make them easily?!"

"Indeed," Kakashi said.

Sakura, meanwhile, watched as Sasuke and Haku fought. Haku, however, revealed that he had laid the groundwork for a number of attacks, in the form of water puddles along the bridge. When holding Sasuke's kunai at bay, Haku's free hand went through a blur of handsigns. " _Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou!_ "

In the split-second that it took for the water on the bridge and to form into deadly needles, Sakura mentally translated that as Secret Art: Thousand Needles of Death. But wouldn't it count as _Suiton_ or Water Release? Or perhaps this was a jutsu Haku developed himself. Of course, most of her was screaming at Sasuke to evade the needles. Which thankfully, he did, in the nick of time, though Naruto's clones weren't so lucky, dispelling in puffs of smoke. He then rained shuriken at Haku, before engaging him in an impressive _taijutsu_ battle, sending Haku sprawling back at Zabuza's feet. Sakura was once again in awe of Sasuke's _taijutsu_.

As Haku wiped some blood from his mouth, Zabuza sighed. "Haku, your tendency to show mercy is becoming annoying. You know that if you don't step it up, he'll kill you?"

Haku nodded, and seemed to gather himself. "My apologies in advance," he said to the Konoha ninja, before he made another series of handsigns. " _Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou._ "

 _Demonic Ice Mirrors_ , Sakura thought. _Hyouton_ or Ice Release was apparently very rare. Perhaps this was the bloodline limit Haku had spoken of.

Around Sasuke, the water froze into a series of slabs of ice, each a perfect mirror. And as he stood gaping at this spectacle, Haku seemed to step into one of the mirrors. Even from her position, Sakura gasped as images of Haku appeared on every mirror.

Kakashi raced forward, intending to help Sasuke, only for Zabuza to intercept him. "I'm your foe, Kakashi! Let the children play!"

Suddenly, within the dome of mirrors, Haku became a blur of motion. Sasuke reeled as a blizzard of senbon erupted from the mirrors. "Sasuke!" Kakashi and Sakura chorused.

"Try to help him," Zabuza said, "and I kill the girl and the old man."

 _Damn it_ , Sakura thought, before she said, quietly, "Mr Tazuna, give me a moment." With all the speed and strength she could muster, she darted into a better position, before throwing a kunai as hard as she could to Sasuke. "Catch!" she yelled.

The kunai, however, ended up in Haku's hand, who had emerged partially from one of the mirrors. "Thank you," he said politely.

Suddenly, a shuriken whirled out of nowhere, and hit Haku in the face, sending him sprawling out of the mirrors. Naruto, the real deal, had arrived. Zabuza hurled shuriken at the bragging _genin_ , only for Haku to intercept them. Haku, who was nursing a wound to his face from the shuriken, said he intended to fight them both.

Naruto entered the dome of mirrors, much to Sasuke's frustration…until Naruto pointed out they could combine their jutsus. A strong fire jutsu, with a wind jutsu…it might be their best bet. The two _genin_ proceeded with attempting to melt the mirrors.

Sakura saw the surprise on Haku's face when some of the mirrors actually melted. But with a gesture, they reformed. And the assault continued anew, to Sakura's increasing horror.

Kakashi glared at Zabuza, who laughed. "Fire your _genin_ may have, but they do not have the strength to turn their heart to ice and take a life."

Kakashi responded by pulling his headband up to reveal his _Sharingan_. "Maybe, but I do."

"True enough. But even if you kill me, Kakashi, you can't stop Haku. His training has been brutal, he has become a living weapon with no regard for his own life…and his bloodline limit is something even I cannot beat. Of course, the same cannot be said about your _Sharingan_." With a series of handseals, Zabuza once more began gathering the mist he had used in their last encounter. "I could feel those damn eyes pounding at my head in retrospect, ready to cast _genjutsu_. But I'm used to fighting blind. Are you?"

As the mist thickened, blocking her view of Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku, and hiding Zabuza, Sakura squeezed Tazuna's hand gently. "Get ready," she hissed quietly.

He nodded. Yesterday morning, they had practised with the Groundhog Decapitation technique as an emergency escape plan, with her just barely able to do the technique with one-handed seals. As a silent signal to hold his breath while underground, she would squeeze his hand as hard as she could without injuring him.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi called, even as his form was obscured by the mist.

Seconds later, they heard Kakashi and Zabuza clashing briefly. Then, silence. A silence as thick as the mist around them.

Suddenly, Sakura's instincts screamed at her, and, squeezing Tazuna's hand hard, she used the Groundhog Decapitation technique. As they sank into the concrete together, Tazuna emitting a startled yelp, she was gratified to see Zabuza, in mid-swing with his sword, looking at her in surprise. The last thing she saw, though, was Kakashi intercepting the blade…

* * *

Haku looked at his victims. He mused that the amount of senbon sticking out of them made them resemble hedgehogs. Naruto was panting in agony, while Sasuke was struggling to stay on his feet.

A shame he had to do this to them. He was trying to make them weak enough so he could administer the finishing blow, not necessarily a lethal one, but something to make sure they wouldn't be in the way of Zabuza and Haku when they killed Tazuna.

Haku frowned, though, inwardly. Naruto's clone had mentioned two ronin (probably Gato's) attacking Tazuna's family. That wasn't part of the plan, and Gato gave Haku a bad feeling.

Haku heard the concrete shift and move just outside the dome, and then, a horrified gasp from Sakura and Tazuna when they saw the conditions of Sakura's comrades. "You sadistic bastard!" Sakura screamed angrily.

That comment actually hurt. Haku formed an image on the outward side of the mirror facing Sakura. She looked angry. Understandably so. "Your friends are rather tenacious," Haku said. "You should be proud of them."

"And I'm supposed to like what you're doing to them?" Sakura snarled. "Release them, now!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I cannot do that."

Sakura's hands blurred through a series of handsigns. "IT WASN'T A REQUEST! _HIKARITON: KOUSEN!_ " she screamed. She then pointed her index finger at the mirror.

Haku's instincts screamed at him to get out of the way, and he noted, as he fled to the top mirror, that Sasuke had dropped to the ground. Haku watched in surprise and awe as a beam of light lanced out from Sakura's finger, and began eating into it. Within a few seconds, the light beam pierced through the mirror, and it shattered. With a berserker scream, Sakura, somehow sustaining the beam, moved it horizontally, destroying more mirrors in the process.

"Even the strongest ice melts under the light of a summer day!" Sakura screamed.

Then, the beam stopped. And Haku noted that Sakura was panting, looking exhausted. Haku reformed his ice mirrors, but he was beginning to run out of chakra. However, it seemed that Sakura had come dangerously close to chakra exhaustion.

Appearing before her once more, Haku said, "Your chakra levels are on the wane. A brave attempt, but foolish to exhaust your chakra on a single attack. Please do not try anything else, Sakura."

"Damn you," hissed Sasuke, from within the ice mirrors. And when Haku brought his attention back to him, he realised that something had changed. With a start, he realised Sasuke now had _Sharingan_. His irises were blood-red. His left eye had one _tomoe_ , and the right two _tomoe_. So he was an Uchiha after all.

"So you too have a bloodline limit," Haku observed, masking his surprise. Inwardly, though, he was worried. He was still expending chakra to keep the mirrors up, and even with an immature _Sharingan_ , Sasuke would prove to be a threat.

 _I need to end this. Let's hope that he values the life of Naruto enough to react_ , Haku thought, before he made his move, targeting the prone blonde boy. And as he had hoped, Sasuke moved to protect him. Haku hit the right parts. Not enough to send him into a false-death state instantly, but enough to make him, and any who watched, think Sasuke was dying.

Unfortunately, Haku miscalculated. He thought this would demoralise the enemy, or else provoke an easily-stoppable rage. Then again, how was he to know about Naruto's secret?

* * *

Sakura watched what happened in absolute horror. Sasuke saving Naruto, Naruto rousing himself from his injuries and blood loss to see Sasuke impaled by a ridiculous amount of senbon. And then, Sasuke collapsing, Naruto supporting him.

Then, Sasuke uttered his last words. "I swore that I wouldn't perish…until I made Itachi pay for his crimes. I thought that vow would keep me going…but…don't you dare die…"

As he slumped, Sakura stared in horror, tears glistening in her eyes. Naruto cradled Sasuke's body. And she could do little about it. Her _Hikariton: Kousen_ attack had taken a lot out of her. Another attack might put her into a dangerous state of chakra exhaustion.

And then, that damned dog of Zabuza's spoke. He looked sad as well, even as he re-entered the mirror. "A fine warrior, one who moved without hesitation to attack me, and save you, even knowing it was a trap. He deserves the utmost respect." Looking at Naruto, and at Sakura, he said, "This is the first time a comrade of yours has perished, isn't it? But the path of a shinobi is littered with blood and bodies…"

"Shut up." Sakura heard the strangled, hoarse voice of Naruto emerge from the boy. And almost instantly, she had a very bad feeling about it. It wasn't just grief and anger in those two words. And she was getting this strange sensation, a sensation as if wrath and darkness and malevolence was becoming so palpable…it was Killing Intent with capital letters.

" ** _No forgiveness_** ," Naruto growled in a bestial, distorted tone. And Sakura, when she saw Naruto's face, felt a thrill of terror. The whisker marks on his face had darkened. Chakra the colour of flames purled around him. And his eyes had become blood red, and with slit pupils.

" ** _DIE!_** " Naruto snarled at Haku.

And it was at this moment that Sakura realised that things had gotten a whole lot worse. In fact, a small part of her actually felt sorry for Haku. The rest of her mind was screaming in fear.

 _The_ Kyuubi! she screamed in her head. _It's breaking free!_ _ **We're all going to die!**_

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **So, the first part of the bridge battle. And despite Team 7 showing off some new moves, things are ending up like in canon, so far.**

 **Oh, and Naruto has left a bunch of Shadow Clones back at Tsunami and Inari's house, to make sure Gato doesn't try again.**

 **A new** ** _Hikariton_** **technique makes its debut.** ** _Hikariton: Kousen_** **, or Light Release: Beam. Think a laser, or at least a focused beam of sunlight. It's incredibly draining on Sakura, though, as it requires a shitload of chakra plus a shitload of chakra control. I originally intended for this technique to make its debut during the fight against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, before I realised it might make a good weapon against Haku's ice mirrors. Okay, it doesn't actually help that much in the story, but at least Sakura's doing something constructive to try and help Sasuke and Naruto in this version of events.**

 **BTW, I've finally learned (on my own cognisance) which David Bowie song is parodied in episode 4 of** ** _Naruto: The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show_** **: it's actually a song that was a joint effort between Bowie and Queen,** ** _Under Pressure_** **.**

 **Review-answering time!** **s.f** **: Well, I could only find one fic with the pairing through the standard search function (that is, inputting a Sakura/Haku pairing). I never said that there weren't others, only that this seemed to be a rare pairing. My actual words were "There is literally one fanfic on this website with this as a marked pairing (though there may be more without such a marked pairing)".**

 **KasonSama** **: Sakura might possibly be learning medical jutsu, but her drive in this story is different to canon. And Sakura and Haku's romance will be a slow burn: in fact, it probably won't turn into a romance until the end of this fic (I've decided to end this fic at the point where the time-skip occurs, or, for the anime fans, where** ** _Naruto_** **becomes** ** _Naruto Shippuden_** **).**

 **And no, I haven't read any of this person's work, save for one fic.** ** _Naruto_** **fanfic is a guilty pleasure of mine, and I don't seek out much of it compared to, say, Harry Potter fanfic. I usually go by the favourites lists of my favourite authors. I have read part of** ** _Kill Your Heroes_** **by that author before. It just didn't grab my attention, despite the quality of the writing.**

 **1\. A quote from the first episode of** ** _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_** **. Namely, Isaac McDougal taunting Roy Mustang after saturating him with water from pipes.**


	15. Chapter 14: Victory and Defeat

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **VICTORY AND DEFEAT**

Suddenly, Naruto sprang into action. As he charged, Haku flung senbon, only for a roar from the berserk _jinchuriki_ to halt them in mid-air. Haku then tried diving onto Naruto from above, but the rampaging boy dodged, and then grabbed his opponent's arm, a cacophonic bellow causing the mirrors to vibrate, and crack. Then, with a sneer, Naruto punched Haku in the face, hard, sending him sprawling through the mirrors, and knocking Sakura and Tazuna down with him.

Sakura watched, even as she struggled to get to her feet with the dazed Haku on top of her, as the dome of icy mirrors cracked, and then shattered, to reveal Naruto, still wreathed in the burning chakra of the _Kyuubi_. He looked like something out of a nightmare, an implacable, unstoppable force.

"What…what is he?" Haku asked, dazed, as his head lolled, bloody drool oozing from his mouth.

"Your worst nightmare," Sakura grunted.

Suddenly, Naruto was upon them in a flash, a vicious grin on his face as he prepared to attack. Only, he seemed like, in order to kill Haku, he was willing to kill Sakura as well. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

To her surprise, Naruto halted, a scowl coming over his face, the fiery chakra fading, his eyes becoming the sapphire colour they normally were, and the whisker marks lightening. Even so, the snarl he emitted was guttural as he grabbed Haku by the shoulders, and slammed him against the side of the bridge. "You bastard!" he snarled through tears.

"I killed your friend…your comrade…and yet, you hold back?" Haku asked.

Having gotten to her feet, Sakura, frowning, gestured for Tazuna to come with her, and she walked gingerly over to the body of Sasuke. She knelt down next to him and felt Sasuke's body. So cold…and no sign of a pulse. Tears began to well up inside her. And yet…an idea occurred to her.

"Did you actually kill him?" Sakura asked. It was quiet, but it carried over to Haku. She saw him look at her, startled.

"I did," he said.

"And yet, you put Zabuza into a death-like state with these. You said you didn't want to kill us," Sakura said. "So if I remove these, then he might revive."

As she reached for them, he yelled, "Don't!"

"Why? If he is dead like you said, what will that do?" She realised that she had called his bluff. He pushed Naruto out of the way, and stumbled woozily over to Sakura.

"If you remove them improperly…he may yet die anyway," Haku said.

"You mean…he wasn't dead?!" Naruto snarled. "You tricked me?!"

"And got beaten for my troubles," Haku said with a wry, if sad smile as he knelt next to Sasuke, and began delicately removing the senbon. Tears began to glisten in the young shinobi's eyes as he did so. "Compassion and mercy to an enemy is a weakness they will exploit. But it is an empty and meaningless life when one is alone and unloved, and defeat has robbed one of their dream."

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded.

Haku chuckled with hollow mirth. "My master has no use for weak shinobi such as myself. Therefore, I have no reason to live. You know something of my story, Sakura. I lived my life shunned, unwanted, and unloved after my father learned of my bloodline limit. Only Zabuza saw it for something other than something to fear. I became his tool, to strike where it was needed. But now, I am a blunted tool, of no use to him."

Sakura stared at Haku. She remembered how isolated Naruto was…how isolated Sasuke had made himself.

Eventually, Haku finished his work. "He will come to shortly, though he will be unable to fight. Now, I have one last request." He closed his eyes briefly, trying to make himself serene. "I want you to kill me. Either of you."

"That's crazy!" Naruto snapped. "Are you so used to being the best that you can't take a single defeat?!"

"Naruto!" Sakura snarled, before saying to Haku, "There's more to your life than being Zabuza's minion, Haku! You're better than him! You're not disposable!"

Haku gave her a look, before he said, "You're not disposable, Sakura. You're a one of a kind bloom. And you, Naruto…we have a certain kinship, you and I. But in order to finish your mission, you'll have to bloody your hands. I hope you can forgive me that much."

Naruto grimaced, gathering himself, before he said, "Sakura…give me some space, please."

Sakura nodded, before she moved Tazuna and herself a little further down the bridge. They heard a pained yelp of surprise from Zabuza. Then, soon, they heard the crackle of electricity, and saw a strobing, crackling light. Haku seemed to notice it too, just as Naruto had psyched himself up to kill the androgynous teenager.

As Naruto lunged, kunai in hand, Haku seemed to resolve himself, a hardness coming into his eyes. He intercepted Naruto's attack. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but my usefulness isn't over."

But Sakura realised what he was about to do. With an effort, her hands blurred through the handsigns, and she yelled "HIKARITON: SENKOU!"

Just as he began to move, Haku's eyes caught the full brunt of the brilliant strobe of light. Blinded, startled, he lost his footing, tripped, fell, and hit his head, hard, against the ground.

It was all Sakura could do to stay on her feet now. The last couple of jutsus had drained her reserves. She could only hope that she had made a difference…

* * *

Kakashi lunged forward, even as he saw, briefly, a strobe through the chakra-laden mist. His target, Zabuza, was immobilised by his ninja-dog summons. The lightning chakra of his _Raikiri_ or Lightning Blade crackled around his right hand.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he comprehended the fact that he was dead, that Kakashi's predictions were not so much theatre and bombast. All that was needed was for the lethal jutsu to penetrate his chest.

And it happened. Kakashi felt his hand go through Zabuza's chest like a hot knife through butter, ribs powdering, most of the heart and the left lung annihilated. Blood burst out of the exit wound in a grotesque shower.

Zabuza froze, before emitting a grotesque chuckle. Only the man's sheer willpower was keeping him alive. "Guess…you were right…Copy Ninja…"

Kakashi withdrew his hand, and his dog summons dissipated. "This is the end for you, Zabuza."

"I know…fool…but…Haku…" Zabuza turned around, unsteadily. "Too soft…too kind…he'll fit in…at Konoha…take him…"

Kakashi was surprised at Zabuza's request, but nodded, even as he shook the man's blood from his hand. "I'll do my best."

Zabuza nodded, before he sagged to his knees. His last words as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood were heard only as a rasping whisper by Kakashi. "…Haku…goodbye…" Then, he breathed his last, a single tear trickling from his eye.

The mist was clearing, and Kakashi could now see more clearly. Haku was dazed, struggling to get off the ground. Sakura looked like she had run a mile, struggling to stay on her feet. Naruto looked a bit tired, and certainly ragged, still with senbon sticking out of him. Sasuke was down, but he was stirring, still alive. Tazuna was still alive too.

But their troubles had not passed. As the mist cleared, a small army of ronin and mercenaries and general thugs appeared, with Gato at their head. "So, the so-called Demon of the Bloody Mist is dead, eh? Good thing I didn't intend to pay him."

 _So he_ _ **was**_ _intending a double cross_ , Kakashi thought. He noticed that this news seemed to galvanise Haku, who got to his feet. "What?" Haku asked, his voice ragged, blinking. Kakashi had seen a brief strobe through the mist from Sakura's jutsu, so he must've been the target. Haku was trying to clear his dazzled eyes. The boy's face hardened. "You did not intend to pay us?" he asked.

Gato scoffed. "Ninja still affiliated with Hidden Villages are expensive. Rogue ninja are expendable, and you're all so eager to fight each other. You can kill each other, and the survivors are weakened to the point where my mercenaries can finish you off. Cheap and efficient, like any great business plan. Of course, your master was no demon, except maybe a squalling baby of a demon. And you…I will take great pleasure in extracting revenge for what you did to my hand!"

Haku went very still. To the untrained eye, it was hard to tell what was going on, whether it was fear or something else. But Kakashi knew that Haku had become enraged. Not the kind of rage that boils hot, but the sort that was as cold as ice. Like Haku's jutsus. "Kakashi Hatake," Haku said, turning to face him. He noted Zabuza's corpse detachedly, before meeting Kakashi's eyes. The normally warm brown eyes were dead and cold. "Our employer has seen fit to terminate his contract with us. Therefore, Tazuna is not my target anymore."

* * *

Haku turned back to face Gato. To the odious little businessman, he wouldn't have seen any difference. Not yet. But soon he would. He felt the anger within him, like a blizzard. It was rare that he felt this way. The first time was when his father killed his mother. He stepped forward, blinking the last of the afterimages from Sakura's attack from his vision. "You wish to take revenge for your hand? Then come and get it."

And then, he unleashed his killing intent.

Judging by the darkening stain on Gato's trousers, along with that of many of his mercenaries', he had achieved the desired effect. "Protect me, you imbeciles!" Gato screamed, as he retreated behind the crowd of ruffians.

As the mercenaries closed ranks, Haku struck, senbon flying. Mercenaries fell by the dozens as Haku struck with lightning speed, all with a lack of expression on his face. The only expression was in the cold, dead look to his eyes.

Soon, he had decimated most of Gato's army, and was standing before the man himself, Gato's would-be protectors cowering away. "No, stand back!" Gato wailed.

"I thought you wanted revenge, Gato," Haku said calmly, almost conversationally, stopping himself from wrinkling his nose at the smell coming from Gato's very expensive suit as he advanced. "I am here. Take your revenge if you can."

"Please, I'll give you anything you want!"

"Offer me money." He threw senbon at one mercenary who grew too bold.

"Yes!"

"Power, too, promise me that." Another senbon into a man's eye-socket.

"All that I have! And more! Please…"

"Offer me everything I ask for."

"Anything you want…"

Haku darted forward, a senbon held to the hateful little man's eye, and another to his groin. "I want my master back, _you son of a bitch,_ " he hissed(1). "My master always said he would go to hell when he died. Join him there, and find out how much of a demon he truly is." And with that, he killed Gato. Probably too quick a death for the vile little man, but Haku didn't really care at that point.

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up, a little woozily. She found a pair of faces looking at her concerned. Memory came back to her. Shortly after Haku killed Gato, chakra exhaustion had caught up with her, and she had collapsed. She blinked, finding Kakashi and Haku (now clad in that pink kimono of his again) looking down at her, concerned. Haku, immediately, pushed a steaming cup into her hands. "It's bitter, but it will help your chakra exhaustion," the androgynous boy explained.

Sakura grimaced as she down the concoction. It _was_ bitter. "Ugh."

"That was my reaction too," Kakashi said cheerfully. "That was fairly reckless, Sakura, testing such a taxing technique on the battlefield."

Sakura, after finishing the cup of medicine, sat up. "Is…is everything all right?"

"As much as can be expected," Kakashi said. "Sasuke and Naruto were hovering by your bedside, but we've shooed them out. Naruto's guarding Tazuna's family, and Sasuke is guarding the bridge. Just in case Gato's men decide to take revenge. Haku decimated them, though. And Inari and many of the villagers are making sure that Gato's men don't try anything either."

"So…we've won?" Sakura asked.

"Gato is dead, and so, the threat to Tazuna's life is significantly lessened without him. We're staying until the bridge is completed, though, to be sure. It'll take another couple of weeks. Once that is settled, Tazuna's asked to help us with trade treaties with Fire Country." Sakura noted that he was tactfully avoiding mentioning the death of Zabuza around Haku, who still had that same cold, dead look to his eyes that he had when he massacred Gato's men.

"And Haku?"

Kakashi didn't answer for a bit, before he stood. "I'll leave you two to talk it over."

After he left, Sakura looked at Haku. "What do you want to do from here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Haku said bleakly. "Zabuza's dream was to overthrow the Mizukage and stop the bloodline limit purges. But…while I share that dream…I fear I cannot make it a reality, not alone, and not with Zabuza's other followers. Your teacher told me that Zabuza wished for me to come back with you. But what is there in Konoha for me?"

"…Acceptance," Sakura eventually ventured. When Haku looked at her sharply, she clarified. "In Konoha, bloodline limits are accepted, even embraced. The Hyuuga make their homes there. And Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha. The main reason people would be worried about you is your master, not your own bloodline limit." Sakura got, unsteadily, to her feet, and put her hands on Haku's shoulders. "And I know you're nothing like your master. I thought you had killed Sasuke, but…you didn't. And for that, I am so grateful. You said you were nothing more than a tool for Zabuza, but I say you aren't! A tool doesn't think, it doesn't feel, it can't show mercy! We may be shinobi, we may have to hide our feelings, or kill when required, but we are not tools or weapons. We are human beings, capable of love, laughter, and loss." Sakura blinked, then said, "Please tell me I wasn't too preachy there."

Haku blinked as well, before a chuckle wormed its way from his lips. His eyes, cold and dull mere moments before, glittered with both sorrow and humour. "You were," he said.

"Damn," Sakura muttered. "Look, all I'm saying is, come back with us. Then, you can decide what to do from there. I'm not saying you shouldn't try and fulfil Zabuza's dream. If the Mizukage is really killing people just for having bloodline limits, then he shouldn't be in charge. But…think about it first."

Haku nodded. "I think I shall. Perhaps it is time I found a dream to make my own. And another precious person to protect." He helped Sakura as she began shuffling towards the door. "I believe Naruto will want to see you: he was most worried about you, as was Sasuke."

Sakura smiled. "I was worried about them both. By the way, Haku, back in the forest, why did you kiss me?"

"Oh? Oh, sorry. I've never kissed a girl before," Haku admitted. "I just wanted to try it. I believed a kiss on the lips would have offended you."

Her forehead itched again, but Sakura resisted the urge to scratch.

* * *

Two weeks went by fast. The bridge was soon complete. Zabuza was buried, though at Haku's request, he was allowed to keep Zabuza's sword. Kakashi sealed it away in a sealing scroll. He also did the same to Zabuza's right hand. Normally, standard procedure when collecting bounties from the Bingo Book was to take the head, but out of respect to Haku, Kakashi took only the hand, as it had fingerprints, as well as a photo of Zabuza's corpse.

Sakura realised that Sasuke had changed, and not quite for the better. He had, if anything, become even broodier and unapproachable. Sakura feared that his near-death experience had done something to his psyche. Perhaps it was his defeat, his reminder that he was still way below the level of his brother. And he glared often at Haku, especially when he was close to Sakura.

Was he jealous? Sakura would have liked to believe that Sasuke was a friend, but had he started viewing her as something more? Or was it just because Haku had defeated him?

One night, the night before they were due to leave, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were debating whether the bridge should have a name. Inari suggested the Naruto Bridge. Sakura, who had come down to have a glass of water, was struck by a moment's inspiration. Naruto was a hero in many ways during the battle, defeating Haku. But Kakashi had killed Zabuza, and Sakura had stopped Haku from interfering with that. Sasuke had fought long and hard and with the utmost tenacity. And Haku had killed Gato and his minions, thus lifting the weight of tyranny from Wave Country.

But there was one hero who had made the supreme sacrifice. And when Sakura suggested it, Inari and Tsunami began crying, and Tazuna solemnly agreed that perhaps it was the best name. It was the name of a hero, the name of Inari's stepfather, the name of a man who was willing to lay down his life to save others, even though he was no shinobi.

And so the bridge was named the Great Kaiza Bridge(2).

Naruto was a bit disappointed that he didn't get the bridge named after him, but he conceded quite gracefully that Kaiza deserved that honour. The day it was dedicated, Team 7, along with Haku, departed, parting on good terms with Tazuna and his family. And the bridge would stand as a symbol of freedom and friendship.

It could have been a sign of things to come, a good sign. In reality, it was far from the truth…

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And there you have it, the conclusion to the Wave Arc. Haku's alive, and is joining Konoha.**

 **Now, I know I said earlier that Sasuke was going to be reconstructed in this story. But frankly, the way things are coming along, I don't think I will. Sasuke has just had two blows to his ego. Besides getting his arse kicked by Haku (who didn't even kill him: he views this as being equivalent to Itachi claiming Sasuke wasn't worth killing), he actually did have feelings for Sakura, feelings that he's only realising now that Haku is becoming Sakura's friend. His pride won't admit that, and his feelings will fester and boil, becoming jealous of Haku. He'll probably think, 'What does he see in that effeminate wannabe?'. But the star, or at least the protagonist, of this story is Sakura, not Sasuke.**

 **This means that Sasuke will probably go down the same dark path as he does in canon. In fact, I'm almost sure of it.**

 **Now, there'll be at least one or two chapters' worth of an interval before the start of the Chunin Exams Arc. Mostly about Haku and Sakura's developing friendship. I believe that there were at least a month or two between the Wave Arc and the Chunin Exams.**

 **1\. Another series of quotes (including a modified line) from** ** _The Princess Bride_** **, this time from the end of Inigo Montoya and Count Rugen's duel.**

 **2\. I've read maybe one fanfic where this happens, and I think this is a much better choice of name than the Great Naruto Bridge. Seriously, what does Naruto actually do in canon, other than go apeshit and beat the crap out of Haku? Oh, he motivates Inari. That's about it. It could have been called the Great Zabuza Bridge, for all you know, as Zabuza was the one to kill Gato. Naruto's an okay protagonist, but he's actually a bit boring in canon (at least for the first few volumes: I haven't gotten past the Chunin Exams Arc, though), though I think this is symptomatic of many** ** _shounen_** **manga protagonists being not the sharpest tools in the shed (Son Goku, Naruto, Monkey D Luffy, for example). It's actually in fanfics where Naruto seems to truly come to life, with interesting variations. Yes, I know, that's heresy. Please refrain from the torches and pitchforks if you don't mind, I already have a lifetime's supply.**

 **I know not all** ** _shounen_** **protagonists are idiots. But many of them are.**


	16. Chapter 15: Fractures

**CHAPTER 15:**

 **FRACTURES**

Sakura's parents were great listeners. They listened to Sakura as she talked about what happened on their mission. Over the years, she had talked to them about Naruto's condition, and what it truly meant, and she had managed to do what the Fourth Hokage had failed to do: having her parents view the _jinchuriki_ as a human being, and not the _Kyuubi_ embodied. Even so, she refrained from mentioning that Naruto lost control, even temporarily, during the battle on the bridge: the Hokage had made it an S-Ranked secret, and she knew her parents might not understand.

"So, my darling daughter managed to create some great jutsus, and used them on a pair of rogue ninjas?" Kizashi Haruno, her father, asked, with a big grin on his face. "And now, you've got one as a boyfriend?"

"Kizashi!" Mebuki, Sakura's mother, rebuked. "This is a serious matter! She faced Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist! She's lucky to be alive! That damned bridge-builder…he's lucky they pulled through, or he'd have me pull him from the afterlife and give him the beating of his life!"

Sakura couldn't help it. She chuckled at her mother's remark. "But you're right. It was scary facing down Zabuza. But we made it. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, we all did it together." Then, her face fell, thinking of Sasuke's cooling attitude.

"Sakura, honey, what's wrong?" Mebuki asked.

"Sasuke…after he survived Haku's attack…he…he's getting colder towards me. And towards everyone else. I think Haku defeating him like that wounded his pride. Especially since he awakened the _Sharingan_ shortly before he got downed by Haku."

At this, her parents became serious. "He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" Kizashi asked, his usually jovial demeanour replaced with a stern determination.

"No, no…it's more like he doesn't want to be near me anymore. Not like he really wanted to before, but…" Sakura shook her head. "I know he's distancing himself even more than usual."

The ensuing silence was eventually broken by Kizashi joking, albeit half-heartedly, "So, no Uchiha son-in-law for me to torment, eh?"

"Dad, this is serious," Sakura said quietly. "I'm…worried about him. The moment we were dismissed, he left for home, but…he glared at me and Naruto, and at Haku. He glared at us all. Like we weren't worth his time, that he would only barely tolerate us."

"…Have you spoken to Kakashi about this?" Mebuki asked.

"…Not yet."

"Then do so. He's your sensei, he's the one who should be doing something about it," Mebuki said.

* * *

The next day, Sakura did look for Kakashi. They had a break of a few days before they started training or missions again. She learned from a helpful _jounin_ that he was currently at the cenotaph at Training Ground Three. So she went there, and found him at the cenotaph.

As she approached, she heard Kakashi say, deceptively lightly, "You have the day off, Sakura. You should be relaxing, recovering."

"…I can't relax, Kakashi-sensei."

"If it's about Haku, Anko and Ibiki are currently vetting him," Kakashi said. "We need to be sure he won't prove dangerous to us."

"That's not whom I'm really worried about," Sakura said. True, she was worried about Haku, and how he would find Konoha. But he had gone through worse than what T&I could put him through, she was sure.

With a sigh, Kakashi turned to face her. "Sasuke?"

She nodded. "Sasuke."

He crooked a finger at her, beckoning her over to the cenotaph. As she approached, he turned back to it. "Remember when we did the Bell Test, when you inflicted the Hell Viewing _genjutsu_ on me?" he asked.

Sakura guessed his import immediately. "You saw someone from this cenotaph."

"Two someones," Kakashi corrected gently. "My comrades in my genin team. I was Sasuke. Cold, aloof, arrogant. You were like Rin Nohara. And Naruto…was like Obito Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened as she made the connection. "Your _Sharingan_ …it was Obito's?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "It was my arrogance that got Obito killed. I believed that one should adhere to the shinobi rules at all times, even at the expense of comrades. Obito believed otherwise. Remember what I said to you?"

Sakura nodded. "Ninjas who disregard the rules are scum and trash, but those who abandon friends are below even that. That's what you said."

"That's what _Obito_ said. Rin got captured while we were on a mission, and Obito wanted to rescue her. I refused, intending to complete the mission. But Obito left me, after telling me those very words. And after some time, I followed. Long story short, I lost an eye, and Obito was trapped underneath a rock fall. He begged Rin to take one of his eyes, and implant it into me. It was his last gift before he died," Kakashi said, closing his visible eye, and beginning to weep.

"…And Rin?"

"…Kiri abducted her, and implanted the _Sanbi_ into her, to use as a Trojan Horse. She wanted me to kill her, lest the _Sanbi_ be unleashed upon Konoha. I refused, but as I was using a _Raikiri_ on another foe…she put herself in the way."

"Oh God…" Sakura murmured, her eyes widening.

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "When you put me under that _genjutsu_ , I saw them, tormenting me, calling me Friend Killer Kakashi."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Kakashi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I put you under the same technique. And I told you that you needed to be willing to kill me during that test. The truth is, I see a lot of myself in Sasuke. Obito was nothing like Sasuke, and I've tried to honour him. Hence why I'm often late and all that. But Sasuke…you see it too, don't you? His brother's actions have instilled in him a desperate desire for revenge. And he's losing his attachment to the village. Haku defeating him has only hastened the process. And I fear no matter what I try, he won't be satisfied by what Konoha has to offer."

Sakura gasped. "You mean…he might become a renegade ninja?"

"Sadly, yes." Kakashi looked pensive. "You and Naruto, at least, understand the value of teamwork and camaraderie. But Sasuke, after a promising beginning, is starting to view it with contempt. Many in the village, both the civilians and the shinobi, are willing to be blind to his troubles. I've already told the Hokage my fears, but the council may not wish to heed my warnings. The last Uchiha is too valuable to be treated in such a manner, they feel, even though doing nothing or little may ensure that he flees Konoha. They think now that he's awakened the _Sharingan_ , all their troubles are over. In truth, they may just be truly beginning."

"…What can I do?" Sakura asked.

"If I were you, I'd ask Sasuke to be your friend…except you can't force someone to be your friend," Kakashi said quietly. "Especially when they shut other people out. And I'm getting the feeling that Sasuke will demand even more of my time as a teacher, at your expense, and Naruto's. It may even come to that, if it means it's the only way to keep Sasuke remotely loyal to Konoha, though it's not a course I want to take. All of you have so much untapped potential. I don't want to waste it."

Sakura nodded. She didn't like feeling so damned helpless. She decided to change the subject. "What about what happened on the bridge? To Naruto, I mean? What's wrong with his seal?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said. "The next time Jiraiya of the _Sannin_ is in the village, we will have him check the seal to make sure, but I have some knowledge in the area of _fuinjutsu_ myself. But from what I know of _jinchuriki_ , which is very little, their chakra is meant to blend in with that of the beasts within. It means Naruto, in times of high emotion or stress, can access that chakra. But it is a double-edged sword, as you saw: even a small amount of the _Kyuubi_ 's chakra turned him into a berserker."

"He stopped when he saw me, trapped beneath Haku," Sakura said.

"Indeed. He hadn't lost control completely. In fact, given time, it may be that he can safely draw on the chakra of the _Kyuubi_ to some degree. But we still need to keep an eye on him. Always remember, Sakura, that Naruto and the _Kyuubi_ are separate beings."

"I know that! But…it was frightening, on the bridge. I thought we were going to die, that the _Kyuubi_ was about to go on a rampage."

Kakashi nodded. "And even that was but the merest hint of the _Kyuubi_ 's chakra. I had almost forgotten what it was like on that night, until Naruto lost control. That sensation brought back bad memories. I have confidence in my sensei's work, Sakura. And you should too. No, the real concern is Sasuke. Go to him, please, Sakura. See if he will open up to you at all. Pray that he does so."

* * *

Around lunchtime, Sakura strode angrily down the street, struggling to hold the tears in. Her attempt to reach out to Sasuke hadn't gone well, to say the least. " _Stop wasting my time, and yours_ ," he had said coldly. " _I'm trying to train_."

" _We're worried about you_ ," Sakura had replied. " _We all are_."

" _I don't care. If you are worried about me, get to training. Your skills were pathetic._ "

This barb had struck home. She may not have contributed the most, but she had helped a lot more than she could have. " _Whose jutsu had saved us from the Demon Brothers and Zabuza during the first fight? Who tried her best to help you and Naruto when you were trapped in Haku's mirrors?_ " she had demanded angrily.

" _You didn't try hard enough_ ," Sasuke had sneered. " _You're just a wannabe_ kunoichi. _You know_ _ **nothing**_ _, fool._ "

Those four words in particular struck home. She remembered what he had said before, that she knew little, but it was better than knowing nothing. Now, it seemed like that concession to her was being thrown back in her face. Bristling with rage, she said, coldly, " _Yes. I am a fool. A fool to have ever considered you a friend, or even a comrade. Then again, that's what being an Uchiha entails, doesn't it? Once you get the_ Sharingan, _you don't need friends or family or comrades. All you need is your stupid_ doujutsu. _Well, have fun with that. And I pity the girl who thinks she's won your heart, because_ _ **you don't have one**_ _._ " And with that, she had slammed the gate to the Uchiha compound shut, and stormed away.

Had she made a mistake in not trying hard enough to reach out to him? Maybe, but how could she stand being around him a minute longer? Kakashi had suggested reaching out to him, but all it had done had made matters worse…

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

Sakura looked up, to find Naruto and Hinata…hand in hand. Both were looking at her with concerned expressions. "Oh, hi, Naruto. Hi, Hinata. Nothing. I…Are you two on a date?"

"Y-y-yes," Hinata said, blushing. "Naruto was taking me to Ichiraku's."

 _Of course he is_ , Sakura thought. A bit of a _faux-pas_ on a date to take a girl to the boy's favourite restaurant, in Sakura's opinion, at least this early in the relationship, but they looked happy enough. "Well, that's nice," she said out loud.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto said, concern creasing his face. "Are you all right?"

Sakura shook her head morosely. "I don't want to talk about it. Go on with your date. I'll be fine."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks, before Naruto said, "Okay, we'll talk later, Sakura! Bye!"

 _They look so happy together_ , Sakura mused, a sad smile coming to her face as they walked away. _At least Naruto doesn't see me as weak. Or at least he doesn't care_.

Her wanderings took her, coincidentally, near the T&I building. She didn't realise it until she heard a voice call out, "Sakura. Over here."

She turned to find Haku, looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise smiling, flanked by Anko and Ibiki. "Hey, Sakura," Anko said with an impish grin. "Gotcha boyfriend over here. We've made sure he's on the level."

"He's not my boyfriend," Sakura said. _Yet_ , added a small voice at the back of her mind.

"Ooh, playing hard to get, eh?" Anko snickered. "I can give you some pointers there." She then looked at her. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Probably the Uchiha boy," Ibiki said.

"Oh. Say no more!" Anko said, with a scowl. She then said quietly to Haku, "She needs someone to talk to."

Haku nodded, and then walked over to Sakura. He gently held out a hand to escort her, and she took it.

* * *

It was in a small park, on a bench, where they sat, side by side. "It is strange that you trust me so readily," Haku said quietly. "We have only known each other for a short time. And we were fighting to the death not long after we first met."

"Yeah, well, Naruto's on a date, I've already talked to Kakashi-sensei, and…Sasuke…"

Seeing the hurt on her face, Haku pursed his lips in sympathy. "Your comrade hurt you?"

"I swear, his heart is colder than your jutsu," Sakura said quietly. "He's been cold for a long time…but after what happened in Wave, he's becoming colder. His pride has been wounded since you put him into that false-death state. And he won't let us help him. He won't let me help him. I had thought we were friends. Not the best of friends, but even so…"

"And he proved otherwise," Haku said. For a moment, he was silent, before he said, "When I showed my mother what I could do with my bloodline limit, she hit me. At the time, it seemed like a betrayal. But then, I realised, she only wanted to keep me safe, for she cried and wept, and begged me not to do it again for my own safety. My father, however, had seen me and my power. He assembled a mob to murder me and my mother, weeping as he did so. That was the greater betrayal, for I thought he loved me and my mother. But true love should have been able to overcome his fears of people with a bloodline limit. And while your dispute with the Uchiha should not break a true friendship, it's beginning to sound like it has been on shaky ground."

Sakura nodded. "He could have the pick of any girl in the village, really. He's got a horde of fangirls. I thought we had some sort of understanding. Even if I wasn't his girlfriend, I thought I knew him." She chuckled bitterly. "He was right. I know nothing…about him. I thought I did. Some _kunoichi_ I am, if I fail to learn enough about my own comrade."

"And yet, you created not one, but two new jutsus, and what seems to be a whole new school of jutsus. Can he claim that, Sakura? How many people living in this village can claim to have created a whole new jutsu, let alone in the world? Even I cannot claim that much, unless you count creating variations of my own bloodline limit. And those can't be taught to anyone else, unless they share my bloodline limit. Whereas your jutsus can be taught to anyone with the skill to learn. You may need to refine your strength and your chakra reserves, but by creating two new jutsus, you have already proven that you are a worthy _kunoichi_ , never mind a worthy shinobi."

"I hope so," Sakura said. Haku's words hadn't reassured her, not completely. But they helped. They were a balm against the sting of Sasuke's barbs. Then, a sudden resolve ran through her. She smacked her fist into her palm. "Yes…I'm still walking down the road to becoming a great _kunoichi_ …and I'm not going to stop. Haku…do you think you can help me?"

"What with?"

"I know you can't with your _Hyouton_ , but you use those senbon with skill, and you know something about shinobi medicine. I'd like to to teach me, please."

Haku looked surprised. "Sakura…I'm no teacher." But then, he smiled, warmly. "But as a friend, I'll be more than willing to give it a shot."

 _Friends? Already?_ Sakura thought to herself. _I don't know. But…maybe you can be one, Haku_.

 **CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And with this chapter, I've probably jumped the shark.**

 **Now, before you guys start spamming bad reviews at me, allow me to elucidate on why I'm taking Sasuke's character in such a direction. Frankly, from what I've read, Sasuke's a prick. He doesn't quite start out that way: he's certainly more humane in the first few volumes. But I've noticed that, prior to him being given the Cursed Seal, he goes through a lot of ego-bruising situations. Getting his arse kicked by Haku (which leads to him being pretty nasty to Sakura just prior to the Chunin Exams), getting his arse kicked by Rock Lee (who used only** ** _taijutsu_** **to boot, even while Sasuke used the** ** _Sharingan_** **), and then being humiliated by getting the crap scared out of him by Orochimaru, and then being called a coward by Naruto.**

 **If anything, it was probably Haku's attack that started it: he thought he was dying, and probably thought 'what a relief: I get to meet my parents and don't have to worry about revenge anymore'. His desire for revenge hurts him, like the Mark Twain quote about anger being an acid that harms the vessel containing it more than anything it is poured on. And when he realises he is alive, and got shown mercy by this effeminate ninja, well, it stokes the fires of resentment, as if Haku (instead of showing mercy, as was Haku's intent) considered Sasuke to not be worth killing, a definite blow to Sasuke's pride. If you look at the panel where Sasuke realises that he only survived because Haku deliberately avoided killing him (panel 1 on page 107 of volume 4 of the Viz Media edition), he looks somewhat miffed. You could say that he's frowning in concentration, but I think he's angry and annoyed. YMMV, of course.**

 **Personally, given what I read about what Sasuke does, particularly in the post-timeskip story, he doesn't deserve forgiveness. It would take a better (or at least more motivated) writer than me to redeem Sasuke properly. Don't get me wrong, I like broody anti-heroes, but Sasuke gets forgiven somewhat too easily, from what I've heard. I'm not going to bash Sasuke lightly, though. I am going to analyse his downward spiral and his increasing lust for power and vengeance, and he will be understandable as he falls, unlike some fanfics, which make him a spoilt SatAM cartoon villain. His fall will be a tragedy rather than a melodramatic farce. I hope.**

 **Given that, for a time, he actually thought that teamwork would help him stop Itachi, it makes it even more tragic. When he tells Sakura that she needs to train more, it's his own way of showing concern for her. But he's so screwed up in both his psyche and attitude that he only alienates Sakura. Hence the argument.**

 **In any case, those paying attention will notice that Naruto, nominally the protagonist of the series, isn't portrayed in the best light in this story. True, he's still a good guy, but he's also a loud, obnoxious idiot, which is frankly the case in canon. I find him an annoying protagonist in canon. Sakura is annoying in canon too, but not as much as many fics (including a lot that I enjoy) make her out to be, which was one of the main reasons I wanted to do this fic. In fact, reconstructing the relationship between Sakura and Naruto in this fic was actually quite enjoyable. Okay, they were never going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they are at least friends. Naruto respects Sakura's intelligence, and Sakura respects Naruto's tenacity.**

 **As for Haku viewing Sakura as a friend, keep in mind that this is a boy who is badly psychologically damaged. His father murdered his mother in front of him, and then tried to kill Haku, who had to commit patricide (along with mass murder, depending on how big the mob was) in self-defence. He then got adopted by a bloodthirsty sociopath and told he was a tool. True, Zabuza loved Haku like a son, this is clear in canon, but even then, it can't have been a very healthy relationship. Because of Zabuza's death, Haku has been cast adrift in life, and has thus latched onto Sakura, who was one of those who was nice to him. He'd also view Naruto as a friend, and in fact will do so even after he learns about the** ** _Kyuubi_** **(by this point, he already suspects the truth, having seen Naruto in action infected by the** ** _Kyuubi_** **'s chakra, and I wouldn't be surprised if Haku knew what a** ** _jinchuriki_** **was). As for how he feels about Kakashi…well, while Kakashi did kill Zabuza, Haku also realises that Kakashi was only doing his job, and puts more of the blame on himself (for not being there to sacrifice his life for Zabuza) and Gato (who was set to double-cross them anyway).**

 **Sorry about the long rant (well, I like to think of it as an analysis).**

 **Wow, 16K views as I prepare this for publishing.**

 **Review-answering time! And I know it's only been a short time since I've posted the previous two chapters. Aren't you guys lucky? Anyway, first up,** **angelofdestiny16** **: I would have added Natsu's name, but I couldn't recall his name, and I couldn't be arsed to look up Wikipedia, believe it or not. Then again, compared to Goku and Naruto, he's got an interesting personality, with just the right amount of obnoxiousness and righteousness (I've only read the first volume of** ** _Fairy Tale_** **so far, though I intend to read more). Naruto is too obnoxious off the bat.**

 **Cherry-Hime-Chan** **: Sorry, but as you will see in the above chapter, Sasuke is beginning to spiral downwards. He does care about Sakura still (he still showed concern about her at the bridge), and Sakura's ill-timed outburst in this chapter hurts him a lot, but his bitterness and anger at getting his arse kicked by Haku has catalysed a downward spiral. So things are going to go broadly as they do in canon.**

 **bbb671** **: He's had feelings for Sakura for some time, but he's been in denial of them to make himself stronger to beat Itachi. He had been getting better with his feelings, but the whole business with Haku destroyed much of the progress he made. Should I ever do an adaptation of** ** _Shippuden_** **(and frankly, that's a big if: I'm strongly considering ending this story just before the time-skip), he will indeed have** ** _yandere_** **tendencies towards Sakura. Hell, he may even have them towards her in this story.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	17. Chapter 16: Development(s)

**CHAPTER 16:**

 **DEVELOPMENT(S)**

As she did the water-walking exercise, under the supervision of Kakashi, Sakura had a lot on her mind. Then again, events of the last few days, never mind the last few weeks, had given her much to think about, and not all of it pleasant.

Kakashi noticed, so he walked up to her (ambling casually across the water as if it were concrete), and asked, "What's on your mind, Sakura?"

Sakura opted to discuss a lesser concern. Sasuke, she couldn't do anything about. He worked with Team 7 on absolute sufferance now, and everyone could sense the tension. Even Naruto noticed, and even more surprisingly, kept quiet about it most of the time. Haku had been teaching her medical techniques, and had been a confidant. He had opted to get an apartment near Naruto, which he got cheaply (few people wanted to live near the _jinchuriki_ ).

"I was wondering…who would be the best person to ask about _genjutsu_ in this village? I know there's Kurenai Yuuhi, and you know a lot yourself."

Kakashi nodded. They continued walking along the surface of the water. Sakura needed to concentrate a bit, but she could at least manage walking and talking simultaneously. Sasuke and Naruto were still trying to grasp the basics, with Naruto already stripped to his boxers and soaking wet.

"True," Kakashi said. "But why do you need to know about _genjutsu_? Do you want to learn some? Or is this part of your jutsu development ideas?"

"Mostly the latter, though I won't say no to learning new _genjutsu_. I was thinking about my signalling idea using _Hikariton_ , but I'm not sure how to do it without giving away your position to an enemy. But while I was thinking about it, I actually had an idea. What if you could signal to your allies that you have spotted an enemy, by showing them what you can see from afar? I realised that would better work as a _genjutsu_. An illusion, but a benign one."

Kakashi pondered the matter. "Well…to be honest, Kurenai is probably a better choice to talk to about that than me. It's not for nothing that she is known as the _Genjutsu_ Mistress. She's definitely the expert on such things in this village. You'd have to catch her when she's free from her duties, though. She teaches Team 8."

Sakura frowned. "And who teaches the other genin teams? I know Ino is on Team 10, and her teacher is the son of the Hokage, but are there any others?"

"Yes. One of the noteworthy ones is Team 9, headed by Might Guy, the man who has proclaimed himself my rival." Kakashi chuckled.

"Wait, I know him. He's a _taijutsu_ specialist, isn't he? And somewhat eccentric."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course, eccentricity isn't saying much amongst jounin. Look at me, for example. He's brilliant, I'll give him that, and enthusiastic. But if he ever starts rushing to embrace someone while crying manly tears…look away."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that while he doesn't have the talent for _genjutsu_ , he makes up for it with a really powerful one, unique to him." As Kakashi continued ambling along the water, he looked over at where Sasuke and Naruto continued to bicker as they concentrated on their water-walking. "Tell me, honestly, Sakura, what do you see?"

Sakura frowned. What did he mean by that? "I see…rivalry. Conflict. Which can be good, if it drives growth. But I don't think it is."

Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke…has a superiority complex, mixed in with an inferiority complex. An unhealthy combination to say the least. He's become obsessed with bettering himself, but in a pathological way. Naruto thirsts for attention and approval, and he's loud and obnoxious, but at least he views people as worth fighting for, despite his circumstances. Naruto merely needs to refine himself. But with Sasuke…I'm trying hard to not view him as a lost cause, for the moment I view him as such, he becomes one."

Sakura nodded. "I…I can't say that I have your patience, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled. "By the way, how's Haku?"

"Umm, he's good. I think he's getting used to Konoha, though he thinks it's a bit too hot for his liking. He came from a cold climate. He's teaching me quite a lot about medical techniques."

Kakashi nodded, reassuringly. "A good student knows how to find many teachers. And a good teacher shouldn't be so jealously possessive of their student that they don't want them to learn elsewhere."

"Are you full of aphorisms?" Sakura asked wryly.

"Well, some people say I'm full of shit, which boils down to the same thing in the end," Kakashi chuckled. "But all joking aside, I'm glad that you strive to better yourself, even if you focus on the mind and spirit a bit more than the body. In fact, one day, I may spar with you on the water, see how you do. Actually, scratch that. Let's spar now!"

* * *

The outcome was easy to predict. Even with Kakashi holding back, Sakura got sorely trounced, and ended up having to swim back to shore. Naruto laughed at her a little, though he fetched her a towel. Sasuke built a fire and lit it. The latter kept shooting her looks, as if he was struggling to apologise, but couldn't. Sakura very nearly apologised for her own outburst, but he had called her weak, and a wannabe _kunoichi_. She may not be able to prove him wrong in his eyes, but he didn't matter any more, save as a team member, and nothing more. She would cooperate with him on missions, but she would be damned if she would want to be his friend, not without him apologising first.

Not long afterwards, training for the day was over. However, Sakura made her way to see if she could find Kurenai Yuuhi.

The _Genjutsu_ Mistress turned out to be having a private sparring session with Hinata Hyuuga. She also seemed surprised that Sakura wanted her help, but upon learning what she wanted to do, Kurenai pointed out that there was a _genjutsu_ Sakura could adapt to that purpose. Normally used to disorient an enemy during actual combat by briefly changing their viewpoint with that of their opponent, it could be adapted to serve the purpose Sakura wanted it for. Kurenai even enigmatically remarked that it might come in handy during the Chunin Exams.

Kurenai had been told by Kakashi about Sakura's successful use of the Hell-Viewing Technique on Kakashi, and she was impressed. To overwhelm Kakashi's defences against _genjutsu_ , even if he was trying to take it (relatively) easy on _genin_ , was no mean feat. Kurenai agreed to tutor Sakura in _genjutsu_ , when it was convenient.

And there was something else Sakura needed to do. One day, she might have to face Ino in the Chunin Exams, assuming Team 10 and Team 7 had theirs at the same time. And Ino had her _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ , or Mind Transfer Technique. It was more likely to be a trump card than used first off, but Sakura needed to be prepared, just in case. Which was why she went to work on her Memory Palace, creating a few surprises for the Yamanaka, should she attempt to invade her mind.

A few nightmarish figures from both her history books and the Bingo Book would help. Zabuza Momochi, the _Kyuubi_ , and even the possibly mythical, but certainly frightening Hanzo Hasashi(1). These and more, standing guard within her Memory Palace.

* * *

A couple of months later, Team 7 were returning to Konoha after a rather arduous C-Rank mission that had gone somewhat awry. Not too bad, but Naruto had to get bailed out, and Sasuke was getting even moodier. Kakashi had made a remark about their teamwork that had set the two boys at each other's throats, and Sakura despaired. Only she noticed that Kakashi had left them.

Sasuke left them both, going off to brood. "What is wrong with that jerk?" Naruto snarled.

Sakura sighed. "How long a list would you like? Naruto, he's getting further away from us. We're meant to be a team."

An uncharacteristically pensive look came over Naruto's face. "Yeah…I know. I try so hard…and I have no problems with you and Kakashi-sensei…but Sasuke himself…"

"It is a sad thing to see a team beginning to fray at the edges," came the soft tones of Haku.

Sakura avoided leaping into the air, as she was used to Haku appearing quite suddenly, but Naruto leapt a full two metres into the air. "Hey, Haku! Stop doing that, _dattebayo!_ "

Haku smiled. He was dressed partially in his old Hunter outfit, albeit without some of the layers, given the heat of Konoha. He also wore his hair up as he did when he was masquerading as a Hunter. "It is so amusing to see your reaction, Naruto. Why else, on that day in the forest, did you think I waited until I was leaving you before I revealed I was a boy?"

"You're like Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto snapped. "You like pissing people off!"

"This coming from the boy who does pranks?" Sakura asked with an exasperated sigh.

Their meeting was short lived, as Naruto spotted a box, painted crudely to look like a rock, crawling towards them. Said box contained none other than Konohamaru, as well as two of his friends. Sakura thought him somewhat bratty, and unfortunately, a bad choice of words sent Sakura chasing after them down the streets of Konoha.

Unfortunately, said chase led Konohamaru to run into someone. Someone who picked the Hokage's grandson up and threatened him.

As she panicked, Sakura looked at the person threatening Konohamaru, as well as the girl standing next to him. The boy threatening Konohamaru was dressed in a baggy bodysuit with vaguely cat ear-like protrusions on the top, and he wore some sort of elaborate make-up as war paint. A package wrapped in cloth hung from his back.

The girl had blonde hair styled with a quartet of stiff ponytails, dark eyes, and a sardonic demeanour. Sakura was sure that the folded thing on her back was a massive war fan. Both had headbands (the girl wearing it around her neck) with a stylised hourglass on them, the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Suna.

Sakura gathered herself, and addressed the boy. "Please, let the boy down. He is the grandson of the Hokage, and I am sure that you don't want to provoke an incident that will affect our villages' alliance."

"C'mon, Kankuro," the girl said. "If she's telling the truth, just let the brat down."

The thus-named Kankuro let Konohamaru down with a snarl. "Annoying little shrimp."

"Enough, Kankuro," came a voice from above. Sakura found her eyes drawn to a nearby tree. She noticed Sasuke sitting up in it, but he wasn't the one who spoke, and judging by the startled look in his eyes, he hadn't noticed the speaker until now either.

Said speaker was hanging upside down from the underside of a tree branch by his feet, an impressive feat of chakra control. He had short red hair, green eyes ringed by darkness and vaguely dead-looking, and with a massive gourd on his back. Completing the bizarre picture was a tattoo of the symbol for 'love' on his forehead. "You are an embarrassment to Suna, Kankuro."

"Gaara, I…" stammered Kankuro.

"Silence. Or you die." The threat was delivered in a flat tone, but all the more chilling for that. And Sakura felt a veritable windstorm of killing intent from the boy. Suddenly, in a swirl of sand, Gaara disappeared, only to reappear in front of Sakura and Naruto. "My apologies for my brother's actions." The apology didn't seem that sincere.

"As long as there wasn't any harm done," Sakura said, as Sasuke hopped down from the tree. "But tell me, why are you here? Suna are our allies, true, but even you guys need travel documentation, and a reason for being here. You're either on a mission, or…" Her eyes widened. "The Chunin Exams?"

"Bingo," the girl said, pulling out her passport. "I guess someone in Konoha has a brain. I'm Temari of the Desert. The idiot brother is Kankuro of the Desert, and the happy brother is Gaara of the Desert."

That sounded familiar. She remembered her reading on the Elemental Countries, and particularly Suna. 'Of the Desert' was the surname given to the children of the Kazekage(2). "…You're the Kazekage's children?"

Temari whistled, though whether her impressed state was a façade, Sakura didn't know. "Well, we're here for the Chunin Exams. I'm sure you know what they are."

Sakura nodded. "So they're holding them in Konoha this time. Well, the best of luck to you."

Temari got a smirk. "Well, let's just say we won't need luck. We'll find our own way to the hotel. Be seeing you."

As the three children of the Kazekage walked away (and Konohamaru ran off with his friends to engage in less perilous activities), Haku frowned. "Was it just me, or did you get a weird vibe from the redhead?"

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"That was a lot of killing intent he showed," Sasuke said. "And he's got a glare like a basilisk. He would have killed that idiot in the jumpsuit and makeup. And the thing is, I didn't sense him when I was up in the tree. It wasn't until he made himself known that I noticed him."

"That is not particularly new," Haku said lightly. "Even your sensei didn't notice I was around before I intercepted Zabuza."

Sasuke scowled at the reminder. Eventually, he said, "You're good at faking a role, including that of a Hunter. Then again, I have to wonder what other roles you are faking at the moment." He then stormed off.

Haku's eyes narrowed, their usually warm demeanour replaced with a cold stare. "Nothing as big as the role he is faking."

"What do you mean, Haku?" Naruto said.

Haku shook his head. "Never mind. I was feeling somewhat vindictive."

Sakura got what Haku meant, though. "…You think he's faking being a comrade?"

"I know he is. I also know the role he fakes is that of a ninja loyal to Konoha. Speaking from experience as a rogue ninja, I know loyalties both true and false. He is the last of his clan in Konoha, the rest having been exterminated by Itachi Uchiha. He is driven to become stronger in order to fight him."

"But back at Wave, at Tazuna's house," Sakura protested, "he said he wouldn't fight Itachi alone. He said he would expect us to help him defeat Itachi."

"I believe that when I attacked Naruto to lure him into being incapacitated, I struck him a serious blow. I am perhaps at fault in killing his belief in teamwork, or else crippling it. A more serious injury than what I inflicted on his body."

"He's a jerk anyway," Naruto sniffed. "C'mon, let's go find Hinata, see if her team's finished yet…"

Sakura, as she walked off with Naruto and Haku, found her gaze drawn to another tree. A trio of foreign ninjas were perched in it, two boys and a girl, one of the boys wrapped in so many bandages, he looked like a mummy with a single eye exposed. Something about those three gave her the chills. And she didn't recognise the symbol on their headband, a musical note.

Something to ponder.

* * *

The next day, they got a surprise. Kakashi, late as usual, had come with a stack of forms. And then, he dropped the bombshell.

"I've nominated you for the Chunin Exams."

 **CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **So, tensions are rising within Team 7, the Chunin Exams are here, and Sakura's increasing her arsenal.**

 **I hope you like how I'm characterising Kakashi. While he seems lazy in canon, I like to view him as someone who works on fundamentals first before going for the flashy stuff. I also like how I'm doing his relationship with Team 7 here, how he can go from concerned teacher to impish gadfly within seconds.**

 **You'll also notice something in Sasuke. How he still has feelings for Sakura (he lights the fire to keep her warm), but his bitterness and pride prevents him from apologising. And of course, his insult towards Haku. Sakura isn't entirely blameless either: if she reached out and apologised herself, it may just get through to Sasuke. But her own pride prevents her. That, and the way I'm writing the story this way.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Geono** **: Sadly, you're not going to get your wish.**

 **jgkitarel** **: Sadly, I'm not the right person to write such a fic. I did intend to reconstruct Sasuke originally, but I decided against it in favour of exploring why he falls into darkness, and giving him more of a push. I will be exploring the tragedy of Sasuke's fall through Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi's eyes.**

 **LadyBug** **: Holy crap, another person who actually enjoys my annotations!**

 **Leicontis** **: Which was exactly my intention. Sakura's jutsus won't always win the day, but they will surprise her enemies and give her an advantage. You'll see the most awesome usage of her jutsu when she fights Neji. I** ** _detest_** **Neji.**

 **1\. I think some of you guys can guess who this is based on the name. If not, here's a big clue: "** ** _GET OVER HERE!_** **"**

 **2\. I made that up, dunno whether it is canon, but considering bastard children of nobles in reality and fiction are given special surnames, I thought it wasn't too much of a leap to consider the legitimate offspring of a ruler to be given a special surname.**


	18. Chapter 17: Taijutsu and Tests

**CHAPTER 17:**

 **TAIJUTSU AND TESTS**

Sakura made the decision to go into the Chunin Exams. It wasn't a lightly-made choice, especially given how people were known to perish in them, and Team 7 was still a relatively green team. But she knew her team-mates would leap at the chance, and _genin_ teams had to do the exam together, with all of their members. And between Wave, the training and teaching of Kakashi, Haku, and Kurenai, and her own determination, she was sure she was as ready as she would ever be.

She learned that the team she had spotted with the musical note on their headbands were from a relatively new Hidden Village, Oto or 'Sound'. She still didn't like the look of them, but then again, the same could be said about many from other Hidden Villages. Some of the ones using respirators from Kiri and Ame, reminding her of the Demon Brothers, and there was certainly one androgynous shinobi from Kusa or the Village Hidden in the Grass that gave her the chills. Most of the _genin_ present were much older than she or her friends were.

The first obstacle was a crowd of people apparently gathered around the entrance to the exam room, with a pair of _chunin_ blocking it, and trying to intimidate them. Sakura and Sasuke saw through what had to be a _genjutsu_ on the sign of the 'exam room' (they were still on the second floor!), but as Sasuke opened his mouth, presumably to call them out, Sakura elbowed him. When he glared at her, she said, quietly, "They're trying to weed out the competition with this _genjutsu_. If you reveal the ruse, it means more for us to deal with."

"Ohh," Naruto said, having not realised there was a _genjutsu_. But then, they were his weakness. "Well, let's go."

"Yes. Let's," Sasuke said, conceding Sakura's argument.

On their way up, though, they were intercepted by one of their fellow Konoha shinobi, who had been one of those trying to get into the false exam room…only now Sakura realised that he must've been in on the ruse. He was also very distinctive, with a bowlcut, thick eyebrows, black, doll-like eyes that gleamed with fanatic intensity, and dressed in an eye-watering green spandex suit. He introduced himself as Rock Lee, and after Team 7 introduced themselves, he then turned to Sakura. "You are very beautiful, Sakura. Please go out with me! I shall protect you with my life!"

"Umm…no," Sakura said, weirded out. "One, you're not my type, and two…I'm already dating someone."

"Since when?" Sasuke demanded.

"Since when was it your business?" Sakura retorted. Well, what she went with Haku to weren't quite dates, but they were near enough at times.

Lee then challenged Sasuke to a _taijutsu_ spar. Naruto, incensed at how much attention was being paid to Sasuke, made to attack, before being halted by Sakura, who asked, "Just out of interest, Lee, who is your sensei?"

"Why, it is the Sublime Green Beast of Konoha, Might Guy!" Lee said.

"I thought so," she said. She remembered Kakashi saying that Might Guy headed up another genin team…and that he was a _taijutsu_ specialist. And clearly, his eccentricity had rubbed off onto his student. Quietly, to Naruto, she relayed this information as Sasuke prepared to spar. "Sasuke may very well get his rear handed to him," she concluded.

He got a grin on his face after that, and Sakura grinned inwardly. She shouldn't be feeling this way towards her own team-mate. But her simmering resentment towards him calling her weak had never gone away, and if he didn't learn that there were many people in the world, even his age, who were better than him…well, he would never learn.

As it was, Sasuke was outmatched by Rock Lee. But before Lee could do much damage to Sasuke, a massive turtle appeared, and it told Lee to halt the match, as he had been about to use a forbidden technique, apparently. Team 7 watched in astonishment as a most extraordinary man appeared on top of the turtle. Like Lee, he had a bowl cut of black, shiny hair, thick eyebrows, dark eyes, and wore green spandex, albeit with the flak jacket of a senior ninja over the top of it. He also acted in a similarly flamboyant, hammy way. Sakura wasn't at all surprised to learn that this was Might Guy, though she would be surprised to learn that Lee's resemblance to his teacher was wholly coincidental.

After berating his student (and hitting him rather hard) for his actions, Might Guy suddenly looked at Team 7. He asked them if they were Kakashi's students. When they replied in the positive, he suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind them, and musing that he was Kakashi's rival.

"Well, he said you were his self-proclaimed rival," Sakura remarked. "He also said you were the foremost taijutsu expert in the village. I see it's rubbed off on your student. Oh, and he said you were brilliant and enthusiastic."

Might Guy beamed. "So even my hip, too-cool rival has words of praise for me to his students? I am most heartened!"

All three of them noticed that Lee, whose normally-bandaged hands were exposed, had major scars and stitches on that hand. Whatever training he went through was extraordinary. Sakura felt her heart sink. She'd never be able to match that level of training, not with her body at least. And she was also disheartened to learn that Lee, despite his ability, admitted that he was still unable to beat his team mate, Neji Hyuuga.

Had she ended up in over her head? She could tell by the looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces that they were thinking the exact same thing, even as Sasuke resolved to get this over and done with.

* * *

They made it to the test room, and were greeted by Kakashi, who congratulated on them all coming at once. It was their passing the first past of the test, by getting there together. Sasuke and Naruto nodded, and both went in, but Sakura lingered briefly. "Kakashi-sensei…are you sure we're ready? I mean, with the team like this?"

"There's a saying that can be true at times, Sakura: pressure makes diamonds. Sometimes a sink or swim situation is the wake-up call needed. I have faith in the skill of all of you…and I know both you and Naruto will definitely work together. Sasuke also understands the rules of this exam, that for the first two parts, you have to stay as a team. I'm hoping that this will be the crucible that forges…"

They suddenly heard Naruto shooting his mouth off, and Sakura sighed. "Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei, but I've got to go play babysitter…"

Kakashi chuckled at that, and Sakura entered the room, filled with suffocating killer intent, to find Naruto being gently berated by a silver-haired teenager with glasses and a Konoha headband. The older teen introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi, and claimed that he had failed the Chunin Exams seven times.

Sakura frowned. While that was possible, it seemed more likely that he would have either passed, or gotten killed during the more dangerous parts of the exam. Still, that concept of the chakra-encrypted cards was interesting. She remembered the jutsu the Hokage had given her to use on her journal. Even now, she used it.

Sasuke asked for information on Rock Lee and Gaara. Sakura listened to the information with interest, though she was astonished to learn that Gaara had, reportedly, not been injured on a single mission. She decided to ask about Oto, given the trio of genin she had seen before.

Kabuto consulted a card. "Not much to say, really. They're only a relatively recently-established Hidden Village in Rice Paddy Country. My sources say they've sent only one team so far, consisting of Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. They're yet to build a reputation for their village…"

"Oh, haven't we?" Sakura looked up to see the bandage-covered teenager, along with his comrades, glaring at Kabuto. He lunged at Kabuto and tried to punch him, his forearm covered in a strange, hole-adorned bracer. Kabuto dodged, but one of the lenses on his glasses suddenly cracked. And then, all of a sudden, he sagged to his knees, vomiting copiously.

As the bandaged teenager announced that they would definitely ace the exams, Sakura looked to Kabuto in concern and curiosity. The blow had definitely missed Kabuto by several inches, she could tell that much. So how come his glasses broke, and he ended up vomiting? It probably had something to do with that weird bracer.

Suddenly, a stentorian voice stopped any conflict. Appearing out of a blast of smoke was a familiar figure, the imposing, trenchcoated figure of Ibiki Morino. He began laying down the law instantly, ordering people to their seats and laying down the rules. They were to undertake a written test. If they were caught cheating five times, then the team was disqualified. After quelling the protests forcefully, Ibiki allowed them to begin.

Sakura felt her heart sink when she saw the questions. Nine questions, with a tenth to be asked later, and all nine were, normally, at a _chunin_ level, stuff you would only normally know once you reached that level. She could answer them with a bit of effort, but Sasuke would be hard pressed to answer more than a couple, and Naruto, who hated written exams, would probably not be able to do anything.

Looking around the room, she actually noticed more than a few people were panicking. So the test was made deliberately difficult, but why? And why, if they were caught cheating five times, would they be disqualified? Why not throw out cheaters straight away?

It came to her in a flash. They were _meant_ to cheat, using any techniques at their disposal. She remembered that Ino was behind her, and that she would probably use her Mind Transfer Technique to get the answers from Sakura, once Sakura had finished. Quickly, she ushered her guardians out of the Memory Palace, at least for the time being. No need for Ino to get hurt, or discover her mental defences yet.

Of course, that left her team-mates. But she knew how to help. Now she understood why Kurenai said that the _genjutsu_ Sakura had learned could come in useful during the Chunin Exams. She had practised it with both Naruto and Sasuke, so she activated it as discreetly as she could manage. Then, once she was sure they got what she saw, she began writing the answers down.

After she had finished, she hoped Naruto and Sasuke got somewhere, as she couldn't see what they were doing. Then, she felt a jolt…

* * *

…And she was inside her Memory Palace, confronted by Ino, who was looking around, impressed.

"Wow, so you've got yourself a hell of a mental construct," Ino said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around the area. It was based on pictures Sakura had seen of the Fire Daimyo's palace, combined with the Konoha Shinobi Library. "Seriously, the only other people who've done anything like this are my dad and Shikamaru, and Shikamaru's lazy as shit."

"It's rather rude to intrude on people's minds like this," Sakura said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. You do know that cheating is the point of the exam, right?"

"I guessed so, but I didn't need to, thankfully. But I did give Naruto and Sasuke a heads-up using a special _genjutsu_. I should really thank Hinata's sensei for that."

"Yeah, what's going on between you and Sasuke, anyway?" Ino asked. "I know you're seeing that pretty boy who used to run with Zabuza, but I didn't think Sasuke was that interested in you to be jealous."

"I don't know for sure, and I don't really want to talk about it, Ino. He called me weak. A wannabe _kunoichi_. I find Naruto better company than him, frankly."

Ino whistled. "Must be pretty bad, then. Anyway, answers, please?"

Sakura handed her a piece of paper with the answers on them. She could have given Ino false answers, but Ino was a friend. "Just don't do this again, please."

"Hey, can't make a promise I can't keep, especially if we have to fight one-on-one, Sakura. You know how this jutsu works. Just try to avoid it," Ino said. "Bye."

* * *

Back in reality, Sakura shook her head. Mentally, she brought her guardians back into the Memory Palace. Hopefully, if Ino tried that trick again, it would be the last time she did. Hopefully because she got scared out. She had no idea what her mental guardians would do to an intruder.

Kurenai had even suggested, having learned of Sakura's mental guardians, of using them in a _genjutsu_. The _Kyuubi_ and Hanzo Hasashi would be especially intimidating. The latter was a man who had gained the title of a 'Tail-less Tailed Beast', a title only given to one other shinobi. She knew who that was: Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist, and one of Zabuza's comrades in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His Bingo Book entry was rather lurid, and was as nightmare-inducing as Zabuza's. Then again, Hanzo Hasashi was even worse.

Soon, after a number of teams had been disqualified and evicted, Ibiki gave an ultimatum. You could either leave, and forfeit your chance to become _chunin_ until the next exams came around, or you could stay, and risk a question that, if you answered incorrectly, you would be barred from becoming _chunin_ forever. And despite being called out on his bullshit (Sakura recognised Kiba Inuzaka as one of the voices), Ibiki merely responded that he was in charge of making the rules this year as a proctor.

A number of teams left. Sakura was uncertain, but she wanted to test her mettle in the next stage. In fact, she was worried about Naruto. In fact, knowing Ibiki was in T&I, she knew that he was engaging in psychological warfare against them, intimidating them and using his killing intent to enhance that. Even though she knew that he was playing some sort of intimidation game, she also knew it was effective.

Naruto seemed to be raising his hand to leave, only to slam it down on the desk. "I'm not afraid of this last question!" he snarled. "Bring it on! I'm not going to give up, and if you think you can scare me into doing that, then you've got another thought coming!"

As embarrassing and impulsive as that was, Sakura could see that in a single stroke, Naruto had wiped out the effect Ibiki had been going for. And soon, the interrogator told them that they had all passed. The tenth question didn't quite exist, or rather, it was the choice whether to go on into an unknown situation and risk everything, or whether to play it safe. In short, the final question was a test of resolve and will.

In order to demonstrate why, Ibiki removed the bandanna that he wore on his head. And Sakura felt her gorge rise when she saw the scars there. Some were from cuts, others from burns, and even some from screws someone had used on his skull. That he was still alive and moderately sane was astonishing.

 _And there are people out there who would do that to others, and worse_ , she reminded herself. She had heard from Haku, and had known a little before then, that Ibiki was a master of psychological warfare and torture rather than using any physical methods. Haku had weathered Ibiki's methods, using frank honesty.

Of course, Anko was another matter, apparently, though she didn't do anything to Haku. In fact, they swapped techniques on using senbon. Haku had been training Sakura in using senbon to attack and heal, though she wasn't anywhere near his level, yet.

As Ibiki finished his spiel, the window exploded, and a blurred black bundle tumbled in. In a series of swift moves, said black bundle was pinned to the ceiling, revealing that it was a banner that had, seconds before, been wrapped around the proctor of the next stage of the exam. Said proctor had put on the banner 'THE SEXY PROCTOR OF THE SECOND STAGE OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS: ANKO MITARASHI'.

 _10/10 for style_ , Sakura reflected as Anko made a bombastic announcement about the _genin_ not being able to relax yet. _But minus several million for good timing(_ _1)_. She had just ruined the mood Ibiki had cultivated after the end of the exam.

Still, Team 7 had passed the first hurdle. And even as Anko vowed to cut the number of remaining teams down by half, Sakura knew that they had a chance to make it through.

Of course, within a day, she'd be cursing that misplaced confidence…

 **CHAPTER 17 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **So, the Chunin Exams begin. Okay, I glossed over a lot of stuff, but you've read it all before.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Scififan33** **: I think Kakashi had a similar reason in canon, which is discussed in the prior chapter. He was hoping that, by chucking them into the deep end, they would either sink or swim. Keep in mind that the main problem within the team is Sasuke. Unlike in canon, Sakura and Naruto get along well enough that their cooperation is more or less automatic. It helps that Sakura isn't swooning over Sasuke or hitting Naruto, never mind that Naruto is also more interested in Hinata (thanks to Sakura and Ino's guidance). They're actually good friends and comrades.**

 **Death Melody** **: Yes. You'll see once the actual fight between Sakura and Ino comes out. As my version of Sakura doesn't have an 'Inner Sakura' per se, I needed another way that Sakura could stop Ino from controlling her. Although I initially decided on the Memory Palace as a mental battlefield and trap, it was only shortly before I published Chapter 16 that I decided to add the guardians, which seems right. And unlike canon, Sakura will actually beat Ino. Okay, spoilers, but I've already said that Sakura will fight Neji, and I mean in the Third Stage.**

 **LoveLifeForever** **: I don't think I am being THAT unrealistic. In fact, I would like to think that my story progression is a damn sight more realistic than so many other fics on this site, while still recognisably remaining** ** _Naruto_** **. As for how Sasuke's relationship with Sakura progressed, and then regressed, I'm going along the lines of him actually beginning to believe that he and Sakura were in the initial stages of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, and that she would wait for him, until he finally killed Itachi. But Sakura believed that Sasuke wanted her at arm's length, and obliged him. But his defeat by Haku hurt him, and Sakura befriending and even getting a deeper relationship with Haku salted the wounds. Sasuke's selfishness and pride blinds him, though Sakura is, to a small degree, at fault. Poor communication, Sasuke and Sakura's pride, and so many other things serve to wreck, in this story at least, the good ship Sasu/Saku.**

 **As for Naruto, I do agree wholeheartedly with your assessment that** ** _shounen_** **characters are dense so that exposition can be given to them. It's actually a perspective I've never thought about, and I thank you for bringing it to my attention. But even a non-dense person can learn something new, and a lot of shounen characters aren't dense. I do disagree with Naruto being wilfully ignorant, unless you count him disregarding something because it is boring as wilfully ignorant, which I could accept, but your reasoning, I find harder to accept. I will agree that he is gifted. I just don't like him as a protagonist, so while he isn't actually portrayed unsympathetically in this work, I'm still not glossing over his less salubrious characteristics. By this point in the story, though, he's becoming a little more polished.**

 **1\. A reference to a similar quote in** ** _The Hitch-Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy_** **, where Zaphod Beeblebrox, thinking Trillian picked up some hitch-hikers in space while Zaphod and Trillian were fleeing from the authorities, remarks '10/10 for style, but minus several million for good thinking'.**


	19. Chapter 18: Orochimaru

**CHAPTER 18:**

 **OROCHIMARU**

Training Ground 44. The Forest of Death. Anko had led them there after the written exam. There, they were told that they had to survive for five days, with a lot of horrors within. And then, Naruto had to open his mouth.

Sakura had to admit, Anko's retort was disturbingly novel, with her grazing his cheek with a thrown kunai, and then licking at his blood in a very perturbing manner. Then, she got upstaged by that androgynous Kusa shinobi Sakura had noted, who handed Anko's kunai back…with a very long tongue, and radiating killer intent that Sakura was sure no _genin_ should show. Then again, when Naruto channelled the _Kyuubi_ back on the bridge, he had been radiating a hell of a lot more. Even so, it was still highly disturbing, and Sakura made a mental note to avoid that shinobi if they could.

The parameters of the test were as such: each team would be given one of a pair of scrolls, marked either with a symbol for 'Heaven', or for 'Earth'. They were not to open them until they reached the tower in the middle of the Forest. Naruto's question as to what happens to people who open the scroll prematurely was met with a coy remark from Anko, though she clarified it by saying that this was, in effect, a simulation of a mission where they would have to courier secret and confidential documents. Sakura made a mental note to tell Naruto not to succumb to temptation: she was certain that opening the scroll too early would make their test end in an instant forfeit.

They had to survive for five days. The teams had to get whichever scroll of the pair they lacked before the time ran out, and make it to the tower, with all members of their team, before the limit expired. And just to hit home how dangerous it was, they all had to sign waivers absolving Konoha of liability in the event of their deaths.

In a tent concealed from the other teams, they got their scroll, a Heaven Scroll. Then, they were led to a gate, and on a signal, released into the forest.

* * *

It wasn't that far into the Forest of Death that a lone _genin_ from Ame, the Village Hidden in the Rain, tried to ambush them. Naruto had gone to relieve himself (although his announcement was crude and left a lot to be desired), but when he apparently returned, both Sakura and Sasuke saw through the _Henge_. Naruto, thanks to Sakura and Kakashi's tuition, managed to free himself from the ropes the Ame _genin_ had bound him in, and they made quick work of the _genin_ , forcing him to retreat.

Soon, they regrouped elsewhere, and Sasuke decided they needed a password in case of a repeat. He decided on a poem, the _Ninki_ or _Ninja Opportunity_. As he recited the poem, Sakura noticed a hollow reed protruding from the ground. It could be nothing…or it could be a concealed shinobi.

Naruto, of course, complained about the length of the poem, but even as they got to their feet, they were hit by a massive blast of wind, some sort of Wind jutsu. Sasuke and Sakura landed near each other, but when Naruto came up, he recited the poem perfectly. Sasuke threw his kunai at him.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto dodged. "I chose a long password deliberately. Naruto wouldn't remember it, or he'd remember part of it at most. Plus, I knew someone was lurking around underground."

With a chuckle, Naruto turned into the Kusa shinobi that had given Sakura a bad vibe. "Well done," the shinobi said, smirking.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, unless he's lucky, he's going to be snake food," the shinobi said. They then brandished a scroll with the 'Earth' symbol on it. "You have a Heaven Scroll. I have an Earth Scroll. Would you like to take it from me?"

"You won't give it to us if we ask nicely, will you?" Sakura asked, trying (and failing miserably) to put some levity into the situation.

"A novel stratagem, but a wholly unworkable one, especially given the circumstances." The androgynous shinobi forced the scroll into their mouth, and seemed to swallow it whole, the mouth distending grotesquely. The shinobi then leered at them. "You can pry the scroll from my cold dead hands. But then again, I am sure I can arrange that fate for you."

And suddenly, killing intent from the shinobi hit them with the force of a tsunami. Closely followed was a hail of kunai and shuriken, hitting them and turning them into mince and…

Sakura blinked. A powerful _genjutsu_ , induced through killing intent alone. It was all she could do not to sag to her knees and sob in fear. Sasuke was shivering, paralysed, a kunai in hand.

With a supreme effort of will, Sakura moved her hands through the seals. "By all means, try, girl," the Kusa shinobi said with a welcoming grin. "Dazzle me with your determination!"

 _Funny you should say_ _ **dazzle**_ , Sakura thought grimly in the small part of her mind that was still rational. "HIKARITON: SENKOU!" she yelled, shutting her eyes.

She was rewarded by a surprised yelp of pain from the shinobi, and followed it up with even more handseals. If this shinobi wanted them dead, then she would have to kill the shinobi first. She pointed her finger at the blinded shinobi's head, and unleashed _Hikariton: Kousen_.

A pencil-thin beam of light lanced through the air, and pierced through the shinobi's skull, causing blood and brain matter to burst out from the back of the head in a gory spray. With a dumbfounded look of surprise, the shinobi toppled over backwards, dead. Not a clone, either, or else it would have dissipated.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, whose fearful shivering was subsiding. She felt sorry for him, despite their disputes of late. She wondered if this shinobi's _genjutsu_ had brought back memories of Itachi's _Tsukuyomi_. Then, she realised what she had to do. Quietly, she said, "I'll get the scroll. Keep an eye out for Naruto, or this shinobi's comrades."

He nodded as she drew a kunai out, and went over to the corpse of the shinobi. As she steeled herself for the task of cutting open the stomach and retrieving the scroll, she stilled when she saw the apparently dead body convulse. Then, in a grotesque spectacle parodying birth, a man emerged from the ruined mouth of the shinobi she had just killed.

The man was, like the Kusa shinobi, slender, androgynous, and with long dark hair. But his eyes were gold, and with the slitted pupils of a snake. He wore earrings with snake fangs, and a headband with the musical note symbol of Oto on it. And he was looking down at her with an amused smirk.

"So the little _kunoichi_ has some interesting surprises," the man said, his voice a distinctive rasp.

Sakura knew who it was. He was, after all, easily Konoha's most infamous criminal, more infamous than Itachi Uchiha, placed prominently within the Bingo Book. As she backed away, she hissed urgently, "Sasuke…we need to run. This is no _genin_ …he's one of the _Sannin!_ He's Orochimaru!"

"And _he_ is standing right in front of you, little _kunoichi_ ," Orochimaru said with his amused smirk. "Nice to see that at least one of the next generation in Konoha knows my name, and fears me."

"Why are you here?!" Sakura demanded. She was still afraid, but if she kept him talking, she might learn something, or get an opportunity to escape. "Why would a _Sannin_ be interfering in the Chunin Exams? You can't want our scroll, can you?"

"Of course not. One of the reasons is your comrade there," Orochimaru said, pointing at Sasuke. "But I have to say, he hasn't shown me what makes an Uchiha great. My people said you were the weakest link in this team, Sakura Haruno, despite some promise, and yet, you managed to surprise me. Very few people can say that they have inflicted such grievous wounds on a _Sannin_ , let alone myself. And with a novel jutsu, too."

"But how did you survive?"

"It's a novel Substitution I developed, allowing me to regenerate from mortal injury. Ah yes, inquisitive, aren't you? And creating novel jutsus. No matter. You intrigue me, but Sasuke is my real target." Orochimaru suddenly lashed out, grabbed Sakura, and flung her into a tree. Only Naruto, covered in blood and guts, managed to intervene, saving her from what would have been a painful impact.

Sasuke steeled himself. If Orochimaru intended to fight him, and the scroll didn't interest him, then he would have to fight. Flight would probably be useless.

Naruto scowled. "You bastard, you tried to kill me, Sakura, and you want to do something perverted to Sasuke? If you're going after Sasuke, you're going through me, _dattebayo!_ "

"Well, let's make it more interesting," Orochimaru said, before biting his thumb, rolling up his sleeve, and swiping an elaborate tattoo with the blood. " _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_ " Orochimaru bellowed as Naruto lunged. And soon, the Snake _Sannin_ was perched on top of a massive snake. A snake that batted the charging Naruto into a tree. "Eat the brat!" Orochimaru commanded.

But as the snake lunged, Sakura felt the familiar feeling of the _Kyuubi_ 's chakra once more, and Naruto, even as he fell, dived into a powerful punch onto the snake's snout. "I'M NO SNAKE SNACK! I'M A JAWBREAKER, _DATTEBAYO!_ (1)" Naruto roared, his voice distorted by the _Kyuubi_ 's influence. The whisker marks had darkened, and the eyes had become red, with slit pupils, once again.

Orochimaru smirked, before sending Naruto away with the Great Breakthrough. "Now your turn, Sasuke," Orochimaru sneered, sending the snake Sasuke's way. The Uchiha froze, and only Naruto, his strength enhanced by the _Kyuubi_ , halted it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snarled. "Stop pissing your pants and RUN!"

Suddenly, he was hoisted into the air by Orochimaru's tongue, who grinned. "So the _jinchuriki_ of the _Kyuubi_ is resilient, eh?" His hands began blurring through a series of seals, as he mused, "Enough anger, and the chakra wells up, giving you even more strength and speed. Let's see how well you do when you can't access it anymore. **_GOGYOU FUUIN!_** " Yanking Naruto's shirt up, he rammed his hand, the five fingers glowing with nasty-looking chakra, onto a tattoo Naruto had had there.

Sakura had seen the tattoo before, while they were learning water-walking and Naruto got his shirt wet. Kakashi had told her that it was actually the seal keeping the _Kyuubi_ in. And when Orochimaru's hand hit Naruto, the effect was astonishing. Naruto gagged, the whisker marks becoming lighter again, and his eyes, even as they shut, faded back to blue. Orochimaru flung the body of Naruto away, but Sakura intercepted him, in a reversal of what had happened moments before.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Sakura demanded as she cradled Naruto's unconscious body.

"Simple. The Five-Elements Seal shuts off a significant portion of the victim's chakra. Used on the right point of a _jinchuriki_ , it can cut off the chakra flow from the Tailed Beast within. You did know he was a _jinchuriki_ , right? A container for the _Kyuubi?_ "

"I've known for years," Sakura said, glaring at Orochimaru.

"And yet you care for him. How sickeningly sentimental, to have feelings for a living weapon barely under control," Orochimaru sneered.

Sasuke seemed to gather himself, and glared at Orochimaru. Sakura noticed now that both eyes had _Sharingan_ …with two _tomoe_ each now, instead of one _tomoe_ in one, and two in another. "Enough," Sasuke said. "I SAID ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE WHAT NARUTO IS, OR WHAT YOU ARE! I AM SASUKE UCHIHA, I AM NO COWARD, AND YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING!"

The resulting battle was spectacular, but Sakura knew it was one-sided. Sasuke's techniques were ingenious, true, and Orochimaru got caught by surprise more than once, but Orochimaru was toying with him (having even dispelled the summoned snake), and eventually, dazed Sasuke with an attack. "So, the Uchiha has shown his true colours at last, burning with strength and the desire to avenge his clan. Yes, you are a worthy successor to your legacy. I want you after all." Forming a seal, his neck suddenly elongated grotesquely, and he bit down hard on Sasuke's neck, like a snake, or a vampire. Then, as he withdrew, Sakura saw three _tomoe_ fade into existence where Orochimaru bit him. Sasuke began screaming in pain, and collapsed, convulsing.

"What did you do to him?"

"I marked him with a little something to remember me by. Seek me out again, Sasuke, when you are truly ready to walk down the road of vengeance. Assuming you survive the Oto genin team who answer to me, anyway. Oh, and before I forget…" His mouth bulged grotesquely, and he regurgitated the Earth Scroll. He then tossed it to Sakura. "A gift to the _kunoichi_ who managed to surprise me. You'd better take shelter, little _kunoichi_. It's getting dark, and the night is filled with terrors. Like predators on the search for prey." With a grin, he sunk into the ground.

He was right. Thankfully, there were some massive tree roots nearby that could be used as makeshift shelter. But even as she dragged Naruto and the now-unconscious Sasuke under them, making camp for the night, her mind was awhirl. She had stared down Orochimaru and lived. But the truly frightening thing was, he had let them live. But why?

Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she looked at Sasuke's neck once more. She remembered when she spoke to Anko shortly after she graduated, and helped Naruto out against Mizuki. _It's called the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It's a nasty piece of work, and he gave it to me by biting me. I was the first one to survive being given it. Didn't stop him from leaving me for dead, though_. That's what Anko had said.

She needed to warn someone, anyone about what had happened. But she was alone. And if what the traitorous _Sannin_ said was true, he was sending the Oto _genin_ after them…

 **CHAPTER 18 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Sakura meets Orochimaru, and Sasuke and Naruto get owned.**

 **In this version of events, Orochimaru doesn't steal the Heaven Scroll. Instead, he gives Sakura the Earth Scroll after the fight. Why? She actually impressed him. While she would be too weak to take as a body, her created techniques actually impressed the** ** _Sannin_** **slightly (I seem to recall that one of the reasons he is so obsessed with immortality is that he wants to learn every jutsu, and seeing a new one is sure to pique his interest). The gesture was basically Orochimaru allowing Team 7, full of interesting members, to go through. He wants to see what they're all capable of, including Sakura. But he also knows (or believes, rather) that they won't survive the invasion of Konoha, though I'm sure he would consider capturing and enslaving Sakura to help him research new jutsus.**

 **1\. A reference to a similar line that a candified Vegito gives Majin Buu during** ** _Dragonball Z_** **.**


	20. Chapter 19: Anko's Pain

**CHAPTER 19:**

 **ANKO'S PAIN**

Haku was enjoying sitting with Anko Mitarashi outside the Forest of Death. While officially, he wasn't allowed to help with the Chunin Exams due to his relationship with Sakura (part-teacher and part-boyfriend, if he allowed himself to think that way), unofficially, he would be helping Anko if something turned up. And things had a tendency to during the Chunin Exams. He joined her soon after the second stage of the exams started.

While Sakura was his girlfriend (he hoped), Anko was like a big sister. Both of them understood what it was like to be outcasts, and to be the students of outcasts, though unlike Zabuza, Orochimaru had disposed of Anko rather callously. And for all Zabuza's crimes, he was nothing compared to Orochimaru. At least Zabuza had a goal that could be considered noble.

Rumours from Kiri, however, suggested that Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, was now dead. There had been strong rumours that Yagura was a _jinchuriki_. Haku didn't know whether he should leave Konoha, and Sakura, and return home. He would need confirmation first.

He had learned, after requesting an audience from the Hokage, about Naruto's status as a _jinchuriki_. This confirmed that horrid power that he had felt on the bridge, and Naruto's transformation into a bestial parody of himself. Although Sakura and Naruto knew about the _Kyuubi_ , the Hokage warned Haku that to discuss it with anyone else not in the know (namely most of Naruto's generation, as well as newcomers to the village) carried the death penalty.

Thankfully, Anko was one of the people who knew, and Haku, who felt uncomfortable discussing Naruto frankly with Sakura, discussed the matter with Anko as they ate lunch, Anko eating _dango_ with red bean soup, and Haku eating salmon sashimi on top of the shed where the scrolls were handed out. Haku was quietly amazed at the amount of _dango_ Anko ate: she had eaten enough that the resulting skewers were being used to create a Konoha leaf symbol in a nearby tree, and quite expertly, he thought. Though one day, she might have trouble with her figure if she kept eating so much _dango_ , he thought(1). After their lunch, they would head to the Tower in order to greet the first to pass the exam.

Anko actually enjoyed hearing anecdotes about Zabuza, as well as Kisame, whom Haku considered an uncle of sorts. She wouldn't say much about Orochimaru, though, which was admittedly understandable. As they discussed Kisame, sometimes called the Tail-less Tailed Beast, Haku then mentioned that he knew about Naruto's status.

Anko's eyes narrowed. "And? What does that mean to you?"

Haku shrugged. "That he gained power from the _Kyuubi_ to thoroughly trounce me on the bridge. I am not a simpleton, unlike many in this village, apparently. I understand the difference between a prison cell and the prisoner, even if the cell is made of flesh and blood rather than bricks and mortar. There is a difference between being dangerous, and a demon."

"True," Anko said as she finished off another _dango_ stick, and flung it into the tree with an accuracy approaching that of his use of senbon. "Frankly, he's really just an annoying little brat with a lot of tenacity and stamina. Have to admit, a lot of his pranks are pretty funny. He takes quite a few people down a peg or two, many of whom deserve it, given the kunai they have stuck up their ass."

"True. Occasionally, I would pull a prank on Zabuza, although only if I could get away with it."

She looked at his wistful look. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course. He was a father to me, and he was the man who gave me purpose in life, a reason to be. Naruto and I are very much alike in many ways. Through circumstances beyond our control, we were viewed as monsters. Naruto was shunned, occasionally attacked, according to the Hokage, while my father murdered my mother, and tried to kill me. We have a power many would like to exploit. The Hokage told me that he is worried that a branch of ANBU, known as ROOT, wasn't disbanded as he ordered, and Danzo Shimura still runs it secretly. Danzo would apparently love to exploit Naruto if he could get away with it."

"Sounds like something that old spider would do," Anko remarked. But before they could discuss anything further, one of the official proctors appeared in a _Shunshin_.

"Anko!" he said, panicked. "We've found a trio of bodies outside the Forest of Death! And…they're in a strange condition. Please, come now!"

Within seconds, Anko and Haku were at the trio of bodies, lying dead near some stone Buddhas. All three seemed to be from Kusa. Haku knelt down next to one of them, peering at the face. Or lack thereof. It was as if the face was simply melted away, leaving a smooth, featureless lump of flesh.

And judging by the horrified look of recognition on Anko's face, she had seen it before. She soon demanded ID for the dead shinobi, and stared at one in particular. She looked at her fellow proctors, and snapped, "You three, report this to the Hokage! He'll understand what this means! And tell him to deploy at least two ANBU members to the Forest at once! Haku, with me! We've got impostors to catch!"

* * *

They sped through the Forest of Death, leaping from branch to branch, trunk to trunk, root to root. For a brief moment, Haku thought that he felt, in the distance, the _Kyuubi_ 's chakra again, only for it to be cut off abruptly. Had Naruto gone berserker again, only to be killed? Haku hoped not. He also hoped that Sakura wasn't harmed. And for all his dislike of Sasuke and his potentially traitorous attitude, Haku didn't want him to die either. He would prefer that Sasuke be humbled, and helped to realise his folly. Not that Haku had much hope of that happening.

For several hours, they ran. Haku felt tired, if only because Konoha was more hot than he was used to. They found no sign yet.

"We have to find him," Anko said as they vaulted over branches. "It's dusk, and it'll soon be night."

"You saw that technique before. You know who it is," Haku said. "Who is it?"

"My old teacher," Anko said.

"Orochimaru? But why would he be here in Konoha?"

"I don't know. He's definitely hiding as one of the Kusa shinobi. I'm pretty sure I know which one. But you're right. Why would he show up now, and during the Chunin Exams?" She shook her head grimly. "Then again, it doesn't matter. If it is Orochimaru, then we will end it right here and now. I will stop him, even if it costs me my life. Or else we can slow him down until ANBU arrives." She halted on a branch. "Because it's my duty. It's what I learned from my greatest teacher. Isn't that right, Orochimaru?"

Haku suddenly saw what she had sensed, half-concealed within a tree trunk behind them, looking like some strange formation of bark. A nightmarish, pale, androgynous face with golden eyes. "You sensed me?!" he rasped, surprised. He then peered at Haku. "And you brought a friend, little Anko. Someone from Kiri, if the bastardised garb is any indication."

Haku readied his senbon, while Anko whipped out her kunai. Suddenly, like a striking snake, Orochimaru's long tongue whipped out and slapped the senbon from Haku's hand, before grabbing onto Anko's as she began to attack. Though she dropped her kunai, Anko landed expertly, while Haku hurled senbon at Orochimaru's face.

He quickly emerged from the tree to avoid the senbon. Anko unleashed her Shadow Snake Attack, snakes bursting from her sleeves and biting down hard onto Orochimaru's tongue. However, as Haku threw more senbon, Orochimaru reeled in his unnaturally long tongue, pulling him into Anko at speed. Haku hesitated to strike, as it meant hitting Anko, but Anko clearly had her own plan. Impaling her left hand and Orochimaru's right hand with a kunai and pinning it to the tree behind them, she managed to trap him. She then said, "D'you mind if I borrow your hand for a jutsu?"

As she used her right hand and Orochimaru's left hand to create handsigns, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "The Twin Snakes Mutual Suicide technique?"

"Of course. We'll die together."

Haku was about to open his mouth to protest, until he saw a pale figure behind Anko. "Anko, that's a clone you've captured!" With that, he hurled senbon, only for the real Orochimaru to catch them.

"Please quit needling me, boy," Orochimaru said, before hurling the senbon back. Haku dodged most of them, though one lodged rather painfully in his leg. "But he's right. Doing so is an exercise in futility, Anko."

The clone dispelled, leaving Anko pinned to the tree alone. As she plucked the kunai from her hand, she suddenly grabbed her neck as Orochimaru made a handseal. "Squandering the secrets I taught you is not a good reflection on me as a teacher."

Haku managed to get the senbon out of his leg. Thankfully, it hadn't hit a vital area like an artery or a nerve. He leapt down, and put himself between Anko and Orochimaru. His hands blurred through the handseals for the Hidden Mist technique. The forest was already humid enough, so there was just enough latent water vapour to begin this.

"And what is this?" Orochimaru said. "So I was right about you coming from Kiri, boy. And my agents here said that the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi had defected here after the death of his master. Haku, of the Yuki Clan. Do you intend to skulk about the mist like the coward your master was, waiting to strike?"

Haku glared as Orochimaru was hidden by the mist. He could withstand Zabuza being called a monster or a demon, but not a coward. His hands blurred through a series of seals. _Let's put you on ice_ , he thought, before saying " _Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu!(_ _2)_ "

He was lucky it worked, that there was just enough moisture in the air. He heard that some shinobi in Snow Country were able to use Ice Release techniques, but only with existing ice or snow(3). The beauty of Haku's bloodline limit was that he only needed enough moisture, either ambient in the air, or else actual bodies of water. The end result was that Orochimaru was suddenly locked into a block of ice, his eyes wide with surprise. Haku didn't know how long he could hold the _Sannin_ , though: Haku was at a high _chunin_ , maybe low _jounin_ level, and unless he got lucky, he wouldn't be able to stop him. Instead, he went to Anko, who was clutching at her Cursed Seal of Heaven. "Are you okay, Anko?"

"Do I look okay?" Anko snarled quietly. "Haku, how long will that hold him?"

"I don't know. Normally, I would say hours…but I'd say a few minutes."

"A few _seconds_ would have been a closer estimate," rasped Orochimaru. Haku wheeled to find the _Sannin_ striding from a puddle of water. "Still, well done anyway. You're far from the first person today to catch me by surprise, but you and your compatriots are certainly amongst the first in a long time. Like that pink-haired girl. Managed to surprise me."

"Sakura?!" Haku yelped.

"Yes, Sakura Haruno. You have feelings for her, it seems." Orochimaru chuckled. "Well, before you get too aggravated, rest assured, she has come to little harm, though the same cannot be said about her compatriots. I've sealed the chakra of the _jinchuriki_ , and given the Uchiha a little present. A present Anko shares."

Anko and Haku's eyes widened. "A Cursed Seal of Heaven?!" Anko snarled, even as she panted in agony. "You bastard, it'll kill him!"

"In all likelihood, yes. But there's a ten percent chance that he will survive. After all, _you_ did, little Anko."

"Are you here to usurp the Hokage?" Haku asked. "Or just to mark your victims?"

"The latter. I am not an imbecile," Orochimaru said. "And I don't have the men to attempt a _coup d'etat_. It's the extraordinary of the village, the best students that would make a new vessel, that I seek, like the Uchiha boy. Perhaps I should mark you, Haku…but I need you two to deliver a message from me to that old ape Sarutobi. Don't try to halt the Chunin Exams: I have three protégés in the exams, and should my entertainment be taken from me, Konoha will burn, and I shall salt the soil upon which it was built."

With that, Orochimaru vanished in a _Shunshin_. Anko grunted in pain. Haku, thinking quickly, began making handseals. During their training, Sakura taught him how to use her _Hikariton_ techniques, and with his better chakra reserves, he could probably use them more often. She had once said about using one as a signalling technique. Well, he was going to do so. Pointing a finger to the canopy, he said, " _Hikariton: Kousen!_ "

A beam of light spat up into the darkening sky. Hopefully, any ANBU in the canopy area or outside the forest would see it. He kept it up for several seconds, before stopping it. He didn't want to waste chakra unnecessarily.

Fifteen minutes later, he was rewarded by a pair of ANBU arriving. Anko greeted them as Boar and Eagle, after their masks. They were shocked by the news of Orochimaru's appearance, and wanted to declare a state of emergency, but Anko and Haku refused, pointing out Orochimaru's threat. Anko decided that they needed to head to the Tower, and that the Hokage needed to be there.

* * *

Soon, they were at the Tower, but before Anko and Haku could elaborate to the ANBU what had happened, one of the proctors burst in, wielding a videotape. He brought them to a surveillance room where they played it back. Apparently a team had broken the record, managing to get to the Tower within an unprecedented hour and 37 minutes.

Haku frowned, while many gasped at the impossibility. The team was the Suna team with the Kazekage's children…and glaring at the camera as he walked in was the red-haired one, Gaara. He had made it through ten kilometres of various hazards, including a veritable menagerie of dangerous animals and perilous terrain, not to mention the other shinobi intending to attack them. And yet Gaara didn't have so much as a scratch or a smudge. Even a _chunin_ or a _jounin_ would find that nearly, if not completely impossible.

Haku was relieved when he realised Team 7 wouldn't have been anywhere near the Suna team. Given the gate assignments, it was more than likely that the Suna team had gotten their scroll from one of two Ame teams. Haku wondered whether he should pity whoever came across the Suna team. Gaara had given him a bad vibe earlier when they stopped Kankuro from attacking the Hokage's grandson. And the glare seemed to be of someone who had no compunction about murder.

At least one of the Konoha teams had made it through, albeit only an hour ago(4). Namely, Team 8, Kurenai Yuuhi's team. Having met Hinata at least a few times, Haku asked permission, and got it, to talk to them, although he would have to make himself available once the Hokage arrived. He was to mention nothing about Orochimaru, or what they knew of Naruto and Sasuke. At most, he was to say that he and Anko had encountered a rogue ninja that they had been told of.

* * *

Hinata looked glad to see him, if only because Haku was a familiar face by now. "Haku," she said, smiling, before her face fell. "Is Naruto and his team here yet?"

"No." He noticed their anxiety, as if they had had a brush with death. "What happened?"

"…That red-haired… _monster_ from Suna," Kiba remarked, his dog Akamaru whining.

"Do you mean Gaara?"

Shino nodded, removing his glasses briefly, wiping them on his coat, and then placing them back, all without opening his eyes. Even the stoic Aburame looked shaken. "We already managed to get a scroll from a careless Konoha team, when we came across a confrontation between the Suna team, and a team from Ame."

The three of them related what they witnessed: how Gaara withstood an attack by the main Ame shinobi using animated sand as a defence, before using said sand to immobilise, and then brutally crush his opponent, apparently savouring the resulting rain of blood and gore. Even after the rest of the Ame team conceded and surrendered their scroll, Gaara murdered them too. In fact, he seemed to want to linger in the forest, killing everyone he could, and only some pleading from his siblings, whom he seemed to scorn, managed to persuade him to finish the exam as soon as possible. Team 8 were lucky, or else they may have been Gaara's next victims.

Haku had little time to digest this, before the summons to the Hokage came. But Team 8, it seemed, had vital intelligence about Gaara and his team. Vital, and disturbing…

 **CHAPTER 19 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **I had actually finished writing most of the next chapter (where the Oto genin team attack Team 7) when I actually was struck by a thought: why not have Haku accompany Anko into the Forest of Death to try and capture Orochimaru? It gave me an opportunity to write yet another chapter from Haku's point of view, as well as discuss scenes shown in the manga, but Sakura may not learn about. Plus, I wanted to write more Anko. Out of the whole of the Naruto series, I like Kakashi and Anko the best.**

 **1\. This does happen to Anko, after the main events of the** ** _Naruto_** **series is over.**

 **2\. Yes, Haku is using a jutsu from the first** ** _Naruto_** **movie. I checked on the Naruto wiki, and apparently Haku can use this in one of the games.**

 **3\. I wanted to show the difference between Haku's bloodline limit, and the shinobi from Snow Country in the** ** _Naruto_** **movie.**

 **4\. Given how they encounter Gaara, I thought it not beyond the realm of possibility that Team 8 finished on the first day, albeit giving Gaara at least a few hours of leeway before they followed.**


	21. Chapter 20: Sound Attacks, Unsound Minds

**CHAPTER 20:**

 **SOUND ATTACKS, UNSOUND MINDS**

Sakura was understandably troubled as dawn approached. Keeping vigil over her comrades for so long was tiring, especially after setting a number of traps. Naruto was mostly inert, while Sasuke was suffering from a fever. Once they recovered, considering that they had both scrolls, they'd head for the Tower ASAP.

Always assuming Sasuke recovered. Anko's words about her being the first survivor of the Cursed Seal of Heaven haunted Sakura. So too did her arguments with Sasuke over the past while. Was this the universe seeking to show what she had done, by killing Sasuke?

She checked over Naruto, using what admittedly limited medical knowledge the academy and Haku had taught her. He didn't seem to be injured: all he seemed to be suffering from was a mild chakra exhaustion. If Orochimaru told the truth, it was because Orochimaru had interrupted the flow of chakra from the _Kyuubi_.

That being said, by the time it was early morning, it was probably long enough for Naruto to recover, at least enough so that he could help her guard Sasuke, so she began to try and wake him up(1). After a few minutes of shaking him gently, Naruto opened his eyes, blearily. "Sakura?" he asked, sounding tired. Then, recollection of what had happened came to him, and he sat up, looking around wildly. "Where is he?!" he hissed, half in fear, half in anger.

"Settle down, Naruto. I'll tell you what happened. But we're in deep shit."

Naruto listened as Sakura told him about the battle with Orochimaru, including the parts he wasn't there for, as well as her precautions for intruders, like the traps around them. Naruto helpfully told her that he had been swallowed by a massive snake, only to use a mass of Shadow Clones to break free by overloading the snake's innards with his clones. An ingenious solution, Sakura thought. But he scowled as Sakura told him what Orochimaru had done, to both him, and Sasuke. He then glared at the three _tomoe_ on Sasuke's neck. "He's an arrogant bastard," Naruto muttered, "but he doesn't deserve this. You said that crazy proctor lady had this mark, and she was the first to survive it. Sasuke should survive it, he's strong, and he isn't going to give up, _dattebayo!_ "

"I hope you're right," Sakura said quietly. "Once he's recovered, or else once it's safe to move him, we'll head to the Tower. We have two scrolls now."

"Yeah, why did Orochimaru give us that one, anyway?"

"I don't know. He didn't need it himself, he was just here to mark Sasuke. He probably gave it to us because he didn't need it any more as bait. He also said I impressed him." Sakura shook her head. "It's both disturbing and heartening to be praised by one of our worst criminals, especially as I used _Hikariton: Kousen_ on him."

"He's a weirdo," Naruto said, look at Sasuke. "And probably a paedophile. So, the snake bastard blabbed about me in front of Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Naruto growled quietly. "That bastard, sealing off the _Kyuubi_. Sakura? Could you have a look at it?" He undid his jacket, and lifted up his shirt.

"Naruto, I don't know enough about sealing beyond basics," she said, though she looked at the seal anyway. She knew that if she got out of this, she would make a start on reading up on _fuinjutsu_. Normally, it was a spiral mark, surrounded by eight arms of arcane writing. Now, there were five marks surrounding it. "When we get out of here, we'll have to see Kakashi-sensei, perhaps even the Hokage. Then again, we'll have to see them anyway. We just got attacked by Orochimaru, and he admitted that the _genin_ team from Oto are under his command. And he's marked Sasuke. That can't be good by any stretch of the imagination."

"No," Naruto said quietly. "So, who exactly is he, anyway? I know you said he's one of the _Sannin_. But what was his deal? Why did he leave the village?"

"Did a lot of experiments on anyone he could get his hands on, apparently," Sakura mused, as the first rays of the dawn broke through the trees. "I only know what was put in the Bingo Book, and the history books. I was more enamoured with Tsunade of the _Sannin_ than Orochimaru. All three of them are powerful: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. As far as I know, though, only Jiraiya has any ties to the village anymore. Tsunade isn't a rogue ninja, she just cut her ties with Konoha. But she is a brilliant medic."

She suddenly saw a squirrel scampering forth. She willed it to go away, but it scurried forward…and then, it managed to go around her traps. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief, before she saw the explosive tag attached to the poor thing. Quick as a flash, she grabbed the squirrel, tore the tag off, crunched it up, and then threw it at some nearby bushes.

"SHIT!" screamed a voice, before three familiar figures dived from them, just before there was an explosion. Sakura and Naruto stared. They were the Oto team. And Sakura guessed that they had sent the squirrel in with a tag on its back…as a makeshift suicide bomber. The squirrel itself scampered away.

"How did you know we were there?!" the boy with the spiky hair and bad attitude snarled.

"I…didn't. It was luck. Good luck for me, bad for you," Sakura said.

"Well, that's about to change," the bandaged boy said. "You've been guarding Sasuke all night. Well, consider yourself relieved of duty. Wake him up. The three of us want to take him on."

"He's sick, you jerk!" Naruto snarled. "Your bastard of a boss gave him some Cursed Seal or something."

This seemed to give the three Oto _genin_ pause for thought. "The Cursed Seal of Heaven?" the bandaged one asked.

"That's what Orochimaru called it," Sakura said. A bit of a lie: she had learned the name from Anko rather than the _Sannin_ , but they didn't need to know that. "It wouldn't be a battle with him in this condition! He's not even conscious!"

The spiky-haired boy snorted. "Like I give a shit! I'm coming over there to kill your sorry asses!"

The bandaged boy held up a hand. "Wait, Zaku!" He knelt down, and peered at the ground for a while, before snorting. "Feh. Amateur. You set booby-traps along the ground, but didn't conceal the evidence." He, and his comrades, leapt into the air.

And into her actual trap. There were a few traps along the ground, true, but not as many as they thought. Sakura was already doing the hand-seals even as Naruto, briefed beforehand, cut a rope with a kunai. "HIKARITON: SENKOU!" she snapped.

The Oto _genin_ were dazzled by the light from her attack, and thus couldn't see the massive log dropping down in front of them. With a trio of cries of pain, the log slammed into them.

For a moment, Sakura allowed herself to think that she had taken them out. But then, there was an explosion, sending splinters and woodchips everywhere. And the three Oto _genin_ , albeit somewhat the worse for wear, landed just near the traps. "Bitch…" hissed the one called Zaku, who was still blinking the afterimage from his eyes. "You're gonna pay for that."

"I have to give you that, girl, you actually caught us off guard with a multi-layered attack," the bandaged boy snarled. "But you're out of tricks, aren't you? And out of luck!"

Suddenly, the three genin were intercepted by a green blur that sent them flying back. "Is that right?" came the familiar voice of Rock Lee.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura demanded, only to notice the very squirrel that she had saved perched on his shoulder.

"I came because you needed me," Rock Lee said, with a smile, though he put the squirrel down gently and indicated it silently. "I'll protect you with my life, Sakura. And your comrades!"

Sakura nodded. As much as she was bemused by his eccentricity, she was glad to have the _taijutsu_ specialist on-side. And Naruto looked like he felt the same way.

The bandaged boy sighed. "Zaku? I'll leave Sasuke to you, once I'm done with the cavalry."

"Okay, Dosu. Have fun with the dregs," Zaku sneered.

Dosu lunged towards them. He leapt into the air, ready to bring his fist onto Lee, only for Lee to rip a root out of the ground from the nearby tree, and use it as a shield. A massive crater was dug into the root. Lee frowned, before saying, "Sakura? Naruto? Stay near Sasuke. I have the measure of this guy's attacks. There's an illusory element to them, so I'd waste my time ducking them."

As impressed as Sakura was by his strength and ability, something wasn't quite right in her mind. True, Dosu, when he attacked Kabuto earlier, had missed Kabuto, but his glasses had cracked, and he had vomited, all without apparently being touched. And this tree was decimated by a near-swipe of the bandaged boy's strange bracer.

Suddenly, she realised something. Oto…sound. Amplified to a strong degree, sound could be devastating. It was only a guess, but maybe Kabuto had been hit by a sonic attack of some kind. "Wait!" she yelled. "You three, you use sound-based attacks, don't you?"

Dosu, Zaku, and the girl looked at each other. "Looks like the pink-haired bitch is smarter than he looks, Kin," Zaku remarked.

"Zaku, _anyone_ can be smarter than she looks," Kin sneered. "She takes too much care of her hair to be anything more than a wannabe _kunoichi_."

"You take that back, bitch!" Naruto snarled. "Sakura is the smartest girl I know!"

"You can't know that many girls," Zaku sneered.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm as he made to rush at them. "Naruto," she hissed quietly. Then, louder, she retorted, "You got caught out by a jutsu I created. Besides, a _kunoichi_ should be able to use their feminine wiles. Then again, you haven't got any talent in _that_ area, you ugly bitch."

A cruel blow, as Kin was actually quite pretty, if it weren't for the permanent sneer in her eyes. But Sakura's insult had hit home, judging by the snarl at her lips.

"Enough talk," Dosu growled.

"I couldn't agree more," Rock Lee said, unwrapping some of the bandages around his fists, before he suddenly leapt into action. With blinding speed, he kicked Dosu into the air, grabbed him, seeming to wrap him with the bandages from around his fists (not that Dosu needed to look anymore like a mummy), and then drove Dosu into the ground with a vicious pile driver, bellowing "FORWARD LOTUS TECHNIQUE!"

Afterwards, Dosu was stuck in the ground, upside down, in a rather comical fashion. But then, Sakura realised that Zaku had stuck his hands into the ground, and that two barely-noticeable mounds of soil led from him to Dosu. "Just in time," Zaku murmured, apparently relieved.

Dosu, to Lee's astonishment, plucked himself out of the ground, shaking himself off. "A scarily powerful technique. Even with Zaku making a cushion of aerated soil for me, I nearly got taken out." He then turned to Lee, and seemed to grin beneath his bandages. "My turn."

With that, he lunged forward, and swiped at an exhausted Lee. Lee dodged the attack, but immediately became disorientated. He sagged to his knees, and vomited, like Kabuto had. Then, blood spurted from his left ear.

As he swooned, Dosu sneered behind his bandages. "Fast you may be, but you can't break the sound barrier. My bracer means that even if you can dodge my attacks, you can't avoid their fury. You seemed smart enough to discern what our attacks were based on, girl," Dosu said to Sakura. "A powerful enough sound blast can burst the eardrum, and even disrupt the middle ear, and thus your sense of balance. It takes time before that balance gets restored."

"And he forced me to reveal my weapons," Zaku said, revealing holes in the palms of his hands as he pulled them from the ground. "Sonic blasts powerful enough to shatter rock, or aerate soil into a soft cushion. More finesse and subtlety required than the brute force you use, Bowl Cut."

"Nothing subtle about a blast wave," Sakura said, even as Lee sagged, nearly unconscious.

"Or about superior numbers!" came a cry, as three welcome faces emerged from the bushes. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Great," Zaku muttered. "More freaks."

As Dosu turned back to Team 7 and Rock Lee, Sakura knew it was time to act. Remembering the Bell Test, she made eye contact with the bandaged boy, and, pumping as much chakra as she could into it, hit him with the strongest Hell Viewing Technique she could muster.

His eye widened, before he fell to the ground and started rolling around on it, screaming that he was on fire. "You bitch, what did you do?!" Kin demanded.

" _Genjutsu_ , **bitch** ," Sakura retorted with a savage grin. "Out of tricks, didn't he say?"

"So what?" Zaku sneered. "You've got nothing compared to us! You've got a punch-drunk Bowl Cut, a loud-mouthed brat, another wannabe _kunoichi_ , a lazy ass, and a fat idiot."

As Chouji, who looked like he didn't want to be here, heard that, he glared. And Sakura, who knew something of the rotund boy's nature and his abilities, smirked, and said to Zaku, "You done goofed."

" _I AM NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!_ BAIKA NO JUTSU!" Suddenly, Chouji expanded, becoming like a massive boulder that began rolling towards Zaku at speed.

Shikamaru said, as he made a gesture for his signature jutsu, "I'll keep the bandaged one confined with my Shadow Possession in case he breaks free of the _genjutsu_. Ino, the girl!"

"On it!" Ino said, before she seemed to faint, Shikamaru catching her. Zaku had managed to dodge Chouji, who had shrunk back down to normal size, and was reeling.

Kin held a kunai to her throat. "Oi, you! Stop this at once, or I'll slice her neck open!" Ino yelled from within Kin. "Leave any scrolls you have here and leave! Once you've left, I'll release her!"

Zaku sneered. As he raised his hand, Sakura yelled, "Ino! Get out!"

"Too late!" Zaku jeered. A blast of air sent Kin smashing into a tree. Blood drooled from her mouth, and Ino's.

Dosu, who seemed to have recovered from the _genjutsu_ , smirked underneath his bandages, despite still being held in Shikamaru's jutsu. "Our objective is not the scroll or passing this irrelevant exam. We're here to kill Sasuke. We'll even kill Kin if it means that we take one of you down with her."

Ino withdrew swiftly from Kin's body after hearing that. But they heard a voice from above. "You're pathetic. Nobodies who think that a few interesting little moves that can stop a few novices means that you're somebody."

Sakura looked up, to see that a dark-haired boy with the distinctive pale eyes of a Hyuuga, and a girl with her hair done up in twin buns, perched on a nearby branch. It was the Hyuuga boy who had spoken in an arrogant tone, and Sakura realised this must be Neji Hyuuga.

"More pests emerging from the woodwork," Zaku sneered.

Sakura, meanwhile, had an odd feeling from behind her, and turned to look at Sasuke. He was getting up. She very nearly called out, until the words died in her throat at what she saw.

She heard Neji say, "The boy with the bowl cut is our team-mate. And an attack on one is an attack on all of us. Cease your attack, or we will exterminate you."

Sasuke began to struggle to his hands and knees. Sakura and Naruto gaped at the black markings that covered much of his body, wriggling and writhing. Distantly, Sakura heard Dosu say, "Stop your trash talk, and put your money where your mouth is! Then you'll see how pathetic we are!"

Neji, with a faint air of surprise in his voice, said, "It seems we may not have to."

Sasuke got to his feet, his eyes now with the Sharingan showing, but more than that. His eyes looked cold, dead. So too was his voice. "Sakura…Naruto…point out our enemies. Show me the fools who are about to die."

 **CHAPTER 20 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Well, a slightly different confrontation with the Oto genin team, with Sakura proving more competent, and Naruto actually helping. Unlike in the manga, where this sequence was a crucial part of canon Sakura's development, the Sakura of my story doesn't quite need that. She already is strong mentally and emotionally, for the most part. And while it doesn't make that much of a difference on events so far, she at least contributes more.**

 **1\. Keep in mind that, in the manga, Chouji and Shikamaru basically revive Naruto by hitting him repeatedly. I thought that Sakura, after assessing Naruto's health, would try to wake him up so that she had back-up to guard Sasuke. While normally he would be first in to attack the Oto genin, his defeat at Orochimaru's hands and the sealing of the** ** _Kyuubi_** **makes him more cautious.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Talons of the Cursed

**CHAPTER 21:**

 **THE TALONS OF THE CURSED SEAL OF HEAVEN**

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. Haku could see him thinking, I'm too old for this shit. "So two apparently disparate but certainly disturbing events have taken place," he said, even as he attended to Anko, checking on the Cursed Seal of Heaven in an office in the Tower. "My old student is back wreaking havoc, and we have a disturbingly powerful and ruthless Suna _genin_. Something tells me this isn't at all coincidence."

"I don't know whether that is true, Hokage-sama," Haku said. "But what I heard from Team 8 paints a disturbing picture of that Suna _genin_ team. Gaara seems to be the one in charge, so to speak, if only because of his immense power and his psychopathic tendencies. Shino Aburame was a great help, as he was able to recall many of the conversations verbatim. Kankuro and Temari both seem to lack control over their brother and team-mate. He views them with disdain at best, and contempt at worst. He even seems to view himself as a demon, saying the blood feeds it."

"For the moment, he is less of a concern," the Hokage said. "It is Orochimaru's re-appearance that truly concerns me. It seems that the rumours I heard of his death were greatly exaggerated. And he has already marked Sasuke Uchiha. He has also threatened to destroy Konoha. Which suggests that he has the capability to do so, should he be thwarted. And yet, he claimed not to have the resources to attempt a _coup d'etat_."

"Hokage-sama, it would take technically a lot less effort to destroy Konoha than it would to take it over," Anko said, wincing as the Hokage worked on the Seal.

"I know, Anko. I have fought in war. But I also know Orochimaru. One of the things that caused a rift between us was my passing over him for the role of Hokage, in favour of Minato Namikaze. In fact, if he said that the Oto _genin_ were under his command, he certainly holds a high rank in Oto, perhaps even the rank of Otokage. My spies haven't found out who is in charge of Oto, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was."

"But what does the Cursed Seal actually do?" Haku asked. "I admit that _fuinjutsu_ is not a specialty of mine."

"I never used it to its full potential," Anko said, "but it taints your mind and soul with darkness. Worse, it brings out the evil that is already there. The snake bastard's chakra is inside it. And it enhances your power to an immense degree. And that's just the first stage. The thought of Sasuke Uchiha in just the first stage is chilling enough."

"What about Sakura and Naruto?" Haku asked. "Are they safe around Sasuke in such a state?"

The Hokage and Anko shared a look, before the Hokage said, "Had you asked me that some months ago, I would have said yes, for the most part. But with the team's coherence crazing like broken glass…who knows how Sasuke will react?"

* * *

Steam and dust seemed to swirl lazily around Sasuke as he stepped forward. Sakura whispered, "Sasuke…your body…it's…"

He looked at his hand, before saying, "Perfectly fine. I am strong now…no, overflowing with power. I got it from him."

"Orochimaru?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes. I know what I am now: an avenger. Someone who will do anything to attain their goals, even diving into the darkness." He glared at the Oto genin team, Kin struggling to stay conscious, and looking like she was failing, Zaku having an annoyed look on his face, and Dosu…

Dosu was frowning. He had a pensive look to his exposed eye.

"Dammit, Dosu, stop freaking out because the emo with the duck-assed hairdo refuses to die!" Zaku snarled impatiently, his hands blurring through seals.

"STOP, ZAKU, YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!" Dosu yelled, his voice tinged with fear.

Zaku didn't heed Dosu, instead blasting at Sasuke with a sound blast, Sakura and Naruto diving out of the way, hoping that their team-mate, who was just out of grabbing range, would dodge.

As the dust from the explosion cleared, Zaku sneered. "I blew that little shit straight to Hell!"

"Well, if Hell is here, then yes, you did," intoned a familiar voice. Zaku had all of a microsecond to ponder his folly before being backhanded viciously by Sasuke. He then unleashed a Fire Release technique on Zaku, multiple fireballs flying at Zaku.

Zaku sneered again, before blasting them with his sonic cannons, extinguishing the flames…and revealing the shuriken concealed within the fireballs. Even as the shuriken hit, Sasuke was on the move, soon having Zaku in a painful-looking hold, both arms wrenched behind his back, and Sasuke's foot on his spine.

But as chilling as that was, it was nothing compared to the leer on Sasuke's face as he exerted more pressure. As bad as Sasuke had been at times, as arrogant and cold-hearted as he had been, he was no sadist. The _creature_ in front of her was.

"Let go of my arms, you bastard! I will…"

"Bored now," Sasuke said, before he broke Zaku's arms. As Zaku howled before passing out from the pain, Sasuke remarked, "You treasured them so much, it would have been remiss of me not to confiscate them." He then gave a grin in Dosu's direction. "One to go. Please fight back more than your comrades did."

Sakura rushed at Sasuke. "Sasuke, please, stop," she said, embracing him from behind. "This is not you!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said coldly. "I thought you were dating Haku?" Then, viciously, he twisted around in her grip, and shoved her with such strength, she hit a tree. Not hard enough to do more than leave a bruise and knock the wind out of her, but that wasn't the most painful blow of all. The blow was that he had done it in the first place.

"I thought you were mine, Sakura. But you decided to date the pretty boy. Allow me to show you how much stronger I am than him," Sasuke said, before turning back to Dosu, only for Naruto to get in the way…

…and slug him in the face as hard as he could.

"Sasuke, you bastard! Why did you do that to Sakura? She's our team-mate! She's our friend!" Naruto's face twisted into a snarl as Sasuke tried to get off the ground. "She didn't ditch you or me! Though given the way you treated us lately, I wouldn't have been shocked if she had! But she's still trying to be your friend and comrade, despite what you said to her! Anyway, so what if she's dating Haku? You've got a lot of girls who'd be willing to throw themselves at you, _dattebayo!_ We've been there for you and with you since the Bell Test, and you were the one who said that we all pass, or not at all! So what is it gonna be?"

"They came here to save us, to save you!" Sakura snapped. "They don't need to see you like this!"

Sasuke glared at her, before his expression softened. With a cry of pain, he convulsed, and the black markings retreated, until only the one on his neck remained. As he sat up, clutching at his neck, panting, Dosu seemed perturbed. Eventually, he pulled out an Earth Scroll. "I guess there's no beating you, Sasuke. This serves no purpose now. Take this scroll as a token of my respect, and as compensation. We'll leave now. I hope you can let us go in peace. It's a big ask, but this fight has raised a lot of questions that I intend to find out the answers to. But if you let us go now, then when we next fight, it will be all-out, as it should be." Dosu placed the scroll on the ground, and then hauled up Zaku, and then Kin.

 _They were just Orochimaru's pawns_ , Sakura mused. She pitied them, despite their casual cruelty. _They didn't know about the Cursed Seal_. "So you didn't know about the Cursed Seal? Maybe Orochimaru was testing Sasuke against you guys."

"Probably," Dosu agreed ruefully. "Our orders were to kill him, but you're probably right. Good luck getting to the Tower, though. You'll need it." And with those oddly comforting thoughts, Dosu left, carrying his comrades.

Sasuke tottered forward, and took the scroll. "We don't even need this one."

Sakura turned to the others. "Well? Either of your teams need an Earth Scroll?"

Team 10 nodded, but the girl who had accompanied Neji shook her head, leaping down. "Before all that, we'd better tend to Lee."

"He was awesome, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto cheered. "Those freaks only won because of their freaky sonic thingies!"

"I'm grateful for his help, and you guys coming along. I know your team-mate is Neji Hyuuga, but what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten," the girl replied. "And I've heard rumours about you. Sakura Haruno, the genius _genin kunoichi_ who has developed a new set of jutsus."

"Well, only two so far," Sakura said, smiling sheepishly. "And I had help from Kakashi-sensei. So genius is pushing it. By the way, your sensei is…enthusiastic, to say the least."

"And don't we know it," Tenten said, rolling her eyes. "Gimme a moment. I've got to wake up Sleeping Beauty." And then, she began shaking Rock Lee hard, yelling at him to snap out of it. Which, amazingly, he did, seemingly little the worse for wear, given what had happened to him.

As Tenten brought Rock Lee up to speed, Sakura turned to Ino. "Thanks for dropping in when you did."

"No problem," Ino said with a smile, even though she looked a bit the worse for wear from her treatment while within Kin's body. She had taken the scroll from Sasuke. "Those scumbags, though, going so far as to injure, even kill their team-mate while I was possessing her…but what was that you were saying earlier? About Orochimaru? Is he here?"

"It's a long story, and I intend to tell the proctors once we get to the Tower. So, you guys have both scrolls now?"

"Yeah. We were going to try and find a weak team of stragglers to deal with. We actually stumbled across Neji Hyuuga by accident, or rather, he stumbled across us, but he didn't want to fight us, claiming it'd be bad for his reputation to get a scroll from such weak adversaries. Uppity dingus," she muttered. "Anyway, we went to find someone weak, and then we found you and those Oto scum. And a good thing too. We saved your bacon long enough for Sasuke to rouse himself, and we got an Earth Scroll into the bargain."

Sakura looked at the others. Rock Lee was praising Sasuke's strength, and Sasuke, despite his usual arrogance, actually looked shocked at Lee's approval. He hadn't realised how strong the Oto _genin_ truly were. And to tell the truth, he looked frightened. Frightened at what he had done.

"So is what he said true?" Ino asked. "You're dating Haku?"

"Well, sort of. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel more strongly for him than Sasuke," Sakura admitted.

"Yeah, I heard about the fight you two had. I'd be annoyed about you breaking Sasuke's heart like that, but for a few reasons. One, it means less competition for him. Two, I know you are a good person, and that something bad must've happened to trigger it. And three…I saw how you acted towards him when you were trying to calm him down. You care for him, even though you're not on the best of terms." Ino looked at the others. "Now that we have two scrolls each, why don't we make for the Tower ASAP? I know Sasuke's been through a lot…"

"So has Naruto. Long story short, Orochimaru did something to him, blocked a good chunk of his chakra. What he did to Sasuke was worse, though. That thing on his neck is what that proctor woman, Anko, has. Anyway, you want to team up?"

"Sure. We're both from Konoha, we have two scrolls for each team, and there's safety in numbers, so let's get going."

* * *

They bid their farewells to Team 9, with Rock Lee vowing that he would get stronger before they met again. Sakura wasn't so sure, but she had to admit, for all his eccentricity, his heart was in the right place. And she wanted to talk to Tenten, who seemed like a serious _kunoichi_ , and Sakura learned, after a brief discussion, that Tenten specialised in weapons. But she didn't like the cold, appraising look of Neji Hyuuga.

Still, it would be an arduous journey between here and the Tower. Shikamaru warned them that it was more than likely that other teams waited in ambush there, waiting for the unwary to stumble across. They needed to be aware of _genjutsu_ and traps. And Sasuke was still recovering from the effects of the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

But the worst of it, Sakura hoped, was over.

 **CHAPTER 21 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **I'm going to gloss over Team 7 and Team 8's journey to the Tower. Next chapter will be an interval before the preliminaries begin, as Team 7 reaches the Tower earlier than in canon.**

 **Now, I know many of you guys are going to be up in arms for how I've characterised Sasuke in this sequence. But he's being jealous and possessive when it comes to Sakura, hence why the hug, which worked in canon, didn't work here. Hence Naruto using the direct approach.**

 **BTW, if you've just seen this story being updated, I've uploaded five chapters at once, so the first of the latest chapters is 17. Just in case you came to this chapter.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	23. Chapter 22: Respite and Reconciliation

**CHAPTER 22:**

 **RESPITE AND RECONCILIATION**

Partway through the third day, Team 7 and Team 10 made it to the Tower, joined partway through their journey by Kabuto Yakushi, who had gotten separated from his own team. His advice was actually quite good, and Sakura had to wonder why he had failed so many times. She could tell that Shikamaru was thinking something similar.. They made it through a couple of blockades that were set up by teams wanting to try and steal scrolls, and were now at the Tower.

They made their way through separate doors, one for each team (Kabuto having reunited with his own at the tower), and soon, Team 7 found themselves confronted with a wall-hanging with a message on it. Judging by the poem, which discussed the qualities of Heaven and Earth, the three of them decided that now was the time to open their scrolls. They threw them down when smoke began appearing…and Iruka appeared. He looked happy and relieved to see them (and Naruto was ecstatic to see Iruka), and told them he had volunteered to oversee their arrival, as he had been worried about them being entered into the Chunin Exams.

He then explained the poem. The verse about 'Heaven' was to strengthen one's mind and intelligence, while the verse about 'Earth' was about strengthening one's body. He also explained that had they opened the scrolls too soon, he would have rendered them unconscious, and left for the proctors to collect, meaning they would have forefeited the exam. Sakura noted that Naruto, who had raised the issue once or twice, looked relieved, and she was too.

As Iruka and Naruto held a conversation, Haku entered. "Team 7 is to come with me," he said to Iruka quietly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You know why," Haku said.

"What happened?" Iruka asked.

"Team 7 was attacked by a powerful shinobi who shouldn't have been there," Haku said. "Anko and I tried to intercept said shinobi, but couldn't apprehend them. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you the rest, Iruka. Team 7, please follow. The Hokage and your sensei are waiting…"

* * *

As the Hokage attended to Sasuke in another room, Kakashi questioned Naruto and Sakura in an interrogation room with a one-way mirror, with Ibiki standing by. After some detailed questioning, Kakashi and Ibiki left the room, though Haku was allowed in. Haku embraced Sakura. "Are you all right?" Haku asked quietly.

"I've been better. But Naruto and Sasuke are the ones you should be worried about."

"May I see?" Haku asked, looking at Naruto. "I know about the _Kyuubi_. I suspected it ever since the bridge."

Naruto peered at Haku suspiciously, before nodding, lifting up his jacket and shirt. "Do you know how to fix this?"

"Sadly, no. I may be able to help relieve your chakra control problems a little: this seal was done in the heat of battle, and Orochimaru may have blocked more than he should have. A few well-placed senbon might help release a bit more chakra. But I can't bypass this seal, and I can't remove it. I don't think even the Hokage has the skill. But my medical skills can help until we can find a _fuinjutsu_ master." Haku pulled out some senbon. "This will sting, Naruto. Try not to move: I will need to hit precise points."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and allowed Haku to pierce him with the senbon in precise places on his abdomen, before Haku nodded. "I've done all I can safely do," he said quietly.

"Haku, what's being done about Orochimaru? Kakashi-sensei said you encountered him," Sakura said, as Naruto put his jacket and shirt back into place.

"Indeed, but Orochimaru threatened the destruction of Konoha should the Chunin Exams be suspended," Haku said. "That's what he said when Anko and I encountered him in the Forest. We're taking a wait and see approach. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you view it, it means that we can't do much for Sasuke and his Cursed Seal of Heaven until after the exams: the best method for suppressing it requires some days of rest afterwards. And I was on the other side of the mirror while Kakashi and Ibiki were talking to you." A faint snarl twitched at his features. "If he doesn't apologise, I…I'm not sure what I will do to him. Only that it will be unpleasant."

* * *

It wasn't until the evening that Sasuke finally came back, though whether that was due to the Hokage's ministrations, Kakashi and Ibiki's grilling, or his own shame, Sakura didn't know. They had spent the time with Team 8 and Team 10, with Haku accompanying them. The eight genin discussed the events that had occurred. Sakura was horrified to learn what Team 8 had to say about Gaara. Team 8 were horrified to learn about Orochimaru, the infamous _Sannin_.

While Hinata and Naruto went into a quiet corner to talk, and Kiba and Chouji held forth on some matter or other, the other five shinobi put their heads together. "This is beyond troublesome," Shikamaru murmured. "This is a disaster. Especially if he's threatening to destroy the village if the exams are cancelled. Obviously, he's up to something. And it has to be more than just Sasuke."

"True. As valuable as an Uchiha under his control would be, there must be more Orochimaru desires," Shino Aburame muttered. "Threaten to destroy the village over a _Sharingan?_ No, there's something else going on."

"But what?" Ino asked.

"Nobody knows," Haku said. "ANBU will be keeping tabs on anyone from Oto, though, particularly their _genin_ team. If we're lucky, they won't make it out of the Forest of Death."

"We can't discount Orochimaru having spies within Konoha," Sakura mused. "He had enough intelligence so that he could sneak in, steal someone's face, and he knew things about us. In fact, he said to me that his people said I was the weakest link in my team. So he has agents in Konoha, observing _genin_ teams at the very least. At worse…"

"He said he wasn't here to cause a _coup d'etat_ ," Haku said. "It doesn't discount other plans."

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened. "Haku, a moment…"

She led the androgynous shinobi away from the main group, and once she was sure she was out of earshot, asked quietly, "Has the Hokage considered that Orochimaru may want Naruto as well as Sasuke?"

"Why?"

"The _Kyuubi_. _Jinchuriki_ are considered weapons by many Hidden Villages. Maybe he wants to extract the _Kyuubi_ from Naruto, and put the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into another person."

"It's a thought," Haku remarked. "But why didn't he capture Naruto, abduct him so that he could extract the _Kyuubi_ at leisure?"

"That's a good point. But maybe he knew that'd draw too much attention to himself. That's probably why he used that seal, to weaken Naruto so that, when the time came, he could take him at leisure. I'll have to ask the Hokage about that. I'm only speculating. It may be that Orochimaru intends to wipe out Konoha anyway, and only spare those he thinks are useful." _God, I hope that doesn't include me_ , Sakura thought with a shudder. She remembered the hungry look in the _Sannin_ 's eyes towards Sasuke. It was just… _wrong_ , on so many levels.

Then again, so was the look in Sasuke's eyes as he attacked Zaku. There was something similarly hungry, predatory, sadistic. For all his coldness lately and their fighting, he had never been like that.

Suddenly, the door opened, and all eyes turned to the new arrival. Sasuke, his eyes bloodshot from crying, his face haggard, and his posture slumped.

"Sakura…Naruto…Haku…please, come here," he said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Haku did as he bade. Sasuke seemed to gather himself, before he looked them in the eyes, and said, quietly, "I'm sorry. About everything. Naruto, I'm sorry for putting you down, even though your tenacity is greater than mine. Haku, I'm sorry for holding a grudge against you for what happened on the bridge…and for giving Sakura what I might never have been able to give her." He then looked into Sakura's eyes, looking like he wanted to not meet them, but gathering himself to keep her gaze. "Sakura…you're a fine _kunoichi_. You tried to help me, and I threw it back at you. You're a credit to this team…far more than I am at times. I hurt you so many times, and for that, I am truly sorry."

Would she accept the apology? _Should_ she, more to the point? Eventually, she said, "You do know it will take more than just words to show that you're sorry, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "If you want to beat me up, I'll let you. If you want me to do favours, I'll do them."

"That's not what I meant, Sasuke. I want you to show that you're a friend, that you're part of our team!" Sakura snapped. "Not just grudgingly, not just phoning it in, but wholeheartedly! We're a team! That was the whole point of Kakashi-sensei giving us that test! You were the one to discard those bells after getting them, and tell Kakashi to pass us together, or not at all. Please don't make that be for nothing, Sasuke. Please don't."

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "We're a team! Sakura's got the brains, I've got the Shadow Clones, and you've got the _Sharingan!_ We can do this! We can all become _chunin!_ " He stuck out his hand, palm down. "Team?" he asked Sasuke.

Sakura put her hand over his in the same position. "Team?" she asked Sasuke as well.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. " _Team_ ," he affirmed, putting his hand over theirs, a grim smile coming over his features.

Another hand came over theirs, the gloved hand of Kakashi. "Team," he said, smiling behind his mask. "Sasuke, I'm proud of you for doing this. Remember what the Hokage said, that nobody ever got indigestion from swallowing their pride(1)."

Sasuke gave a rather soft scoff. "As if I'd forget. It's still a bitter thing to swallow." His gaze went over to Haku. "Look after her when I can't, Haku. Otherwise, you'll be beholden to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Should you wish for a rematch, we shall see after the Chunin Exams have finished."

"I look forward to it," Sasuke said with a grin. Then his face became serious. "Is there somewhere more private we can speak, Kakashi-sensei? Just the five of us?"

"Sure. What about?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "An S-ranked secret of the village that Orochimaru blabbed about."

"I see. But Haku…"

"I know about what he speaks, if you mean Naruto's…tenant."

"Then we'll go and speak elsewhere…"

* * *

In another lounge area, Kakashi, once closing the door, turned to Sasuke and said, "Okay, then. Whatever you're going to say, say it."

Sasuke's dark eyes bore into Naruto's own. "Orochimaru called you a _jinchuriki_. A container for the _Kyuubi_. That's what the Fourth Hokage did. He didn't kill the damned _Kyuubi_ , he locked it up into you. I am right, aren't I?"

Naruto nodded, but he met Sasuke's gaze with a steely glare. "Are you going to call me a demon?"

"Well, some demons are inveterate pranksters and pains in the ass, so technically, I could. I never really thought about your massive chakra reserves. And even in that false-death state Haku put me into…I felt something. Something that I thought was a demon from Hell coming to take me there. I never thought much of it afterwards, even after I learned of you going berserk…until I felt the same feeling when you attacked Orochimaru and his snake summon. In any case, I knew something was up for some time, for years. My father and my brother once had an argument about you. I remember overhearing my father calling you a 'demon brat', and Itachi…defending you." Sasuke shrugged. "And even if you are the _Kyuubi_ in human form, what have you done beyond some obnoxious pranks? As it is, Orochimaru's words merely confirmed that you're the fox's gaoler, not its embodiment. There are many things I have been a fool about, but your status isn't one of them."

"Well, that's good," Kakashi said with his smile. "Keep in mind, though, that discussing the matter with someone not in the know is a capital offence, Sasuke. Only the Hokage and Naruto himself can reveal his status as a _jinchuriki_ with impunity."

"Anyone else in our class know?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata knows. Remember when Mizuki got done for treason? He tried to use the secret to hurt Naruto emotionally, alienate Hinata and myself from you. It didn't succeed," Sakura said. "It's possible that one of the others may have figured it out. Shikamaru and Shino are definitely smart enough, and Ino could figure it out too. I dunno about Might Guy's team. By the way, Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee was impressive out there. If it weren't for those Oto _genin_ 's devices, he would have beaten them. As it was, he defended us valiantly."

"I'm not surprised. Lee apparently trains very hard. The whole team is a physical powerhouse. Both Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga are experts in _taijutsu_ , and Neji is also good at ninjutsu. Tenten, from what I heard, is excellent in both _fuinjutsu_ , and weaponry." Kakashi looked thoughtful. "That being said, there would be few of those born shortly before or after the Kyuubi's attack who would know, thanks to the Hokage's laws. Unfortunately, they didn't stop the older generation poisoning their children's minds against him. That could have turned Naruto against Konoha. Instead, you see the results: an obnoxious attention-seeking brat, but one who is well on the path to becoming a fine shinobi."

"I'm right here, ya know!" Naruto snapped.

"It's hard not to notice," Kakashi said wryly. He then looked at them. "It is good that you got this stuff off your chests. I was hoping that these exams would be the wake-up call you guys needed to get back together as a team. The ironic thing is, though, from this point on, you fight individually. It's more than likely that, when the Second Exam is over, they'll have to do preliminary rounds. Don't worry, if what I know about these are any indication, you won't be fighting each other. But you will have to fight other Konoha ninjas. Be prepared to fight your friends. At least you got here with two days to spare. That gives you time to rest, as well as prepare yourself for the battles ahead." His eye flickered over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, suppress the Cursed Seal during your round. Resist it at all costs. I'm not using the sealing just yet because it'll take a few days to recover, and I'm sure you want your chance in the preliminaries. Anko, the Hokage and I will be keeping an eye on you, however, and we'll need to seal it as soon as you're finished, one way or the other, lest we risk it consuming you. Should it show any sign of getting to be too much before then, though, we will have to intervene and seal it. And because we can't postpone the preliminaries, it means you would have to miss out."

"What about that seal Orochimaru put on me?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, while I am experienced in _fuinjutsu_ , I would find it hard to remove that seal safely," Kakashi said. "We don't want to risk the bonds of the _Kyuubi_ loosening, or your death. We're bringing in an expert, he'll be in Konoha within a week. Thankfully, your chakra reserves are prodigious even without your tenant."

"I've also treated him a little, gotten his chakra a bit more under control," Haku said.

"Good," Kakashi said. He looked at them. "I am proud of you all. Make sure you continue to make me proud to be your sensei."

Sakura hoped that she would, and when she looked at Sasuke's tired, but determined smile, and Naruto's even more enthusiastic grin, she knew that they would give it their all. Time would tell if they managed to make it to the next stage, though…

 **CHAPTER 22 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Well, has Sasuke managed to mend bridges with Naruto and Sakura? Will he stay on the path of righteousness? I know I said the last few chapters that he will definitely go down the same route as canon. But now that I've written this chapter, I'm not so sure.**

 **Part of the reason was a pair of reviews written (and very well, at that) by Ophelia's Rosemary. Their first review had quite a bit of praise, but also showed their disappointment at my treatment of Sasuke. The second review was perhaps better, because they said it might be better for Sasuke to make up with Team 7 after the incidents in the Forest of Death, only for his defeat at Itachi's hands to catalyse an even more tragic spiral into darkness.**

 **I actually found the idea intriguing, and I realised that this was not unlike what I was planning to do, albeit on a subconscious level (I did want Sasuke's downfall to be a tragedy, and I knew Itachi kicking his arse would be a key event, though I hadn't quite worked out particulars). And after writing this chapter, I'm actually torn between redeeming Sasuke, and making him go down the canon path. I honestly have no idea at this point now, and that means it's all good for you guys, as you can anticipate what will happen, one way or another, this side of madness or the other. (Bonus points for anyone who can tell me what that's a reference to) Thank you, Ophelia's Rosemary. Even if I don't take up your suggestion on the Itachi thing (which will be the case if I decide to redeem Sasuke), you had a big effect on how this story will play out. Hopefully, for the better.**

 **Anyway, review-answering time. I've already discussed Ophelia's Rosemary's review, so I'll skip to** **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: You shall get your wish. Not in the prelims, though.**

 **imaginesakura** **: There'll be another chapter's worth of interlude before the prelims. The pairings for the prelims will be the same, even if the outcomes are different. Certainly Ino versus Sakura will come out differently.**

 **1\. I heard Aramaki say a similar line in an episode of** ** _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_** **. Can't remember which one, exactly, but I think it was the first episode of the second series. Given how closely Aramaki and Hiruzen Sarutobi resemble each other in both manner and appearance, it's a nice link.**


	24. Chapter 23: Gaara and Akatsuki

**CHAPTER 23:**

 **GAARA AND AKATSUKI**

The next day, Sakura, feeling restless, decided to take a walk around the Tower, albeit making sure she kept to areas she was permitted to be in. She was allowed to scope out the arena where the preliminaries would take place, which was simple enough. It had an upper gallery, a statue of two hands making a handsign, and well-used tiles.

As she looked around, she realised that, besides a rather sickly-looking chunin proctor called Gekko Hayate (who kept on coughing every so often), she wasn't alone in the arena. Sitting, cross-legged on the tip of the statue, was Gaara, peering down at her.

She felt a chill down her spine, remembering what Team 8 had told her about his bloodthirstiness and his abilities. However, outwardly, she maintained a cheerful façade, even waving to him. This seemed to get his attention, for he disappeared and reappeared in a _Shunshin_ apparently composed of sand. He was right near her when he reappeared. "You were that _genin_ who stopped my fool of a brother from attacking the Hokage's grandson," he said.

"Yeah. The name's Sakura Haruno," she said, smiling. "You're Gaara, right? The Kazekage's son?"

He seemed to contemplate the question for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I haven't heard of the Haruno clan," he observed.

"We're not really a ninja clan, although we have produced ninja on many occasions," Sakura said.

"Civilian," Gaara said, though there was no contempt. It was more like a dispassionate labelling.

"I guess you could say that. But even a civilian can make a good shinobi if they train hard enough."

Gaara gave a small grunt, apparently of affirmation. Eventually, he said, "The Uchiha…how strong is he?"

"Sasuke? He's the Rookie of the Year in our class. Skilled with ninjutsu and _taijutsu_. Beyond that, I really shouldn't tell you. I mean, we are your opponents before long, after all."

Gaara gave her a look that suggested anyone other than Gaara himself was an opponent, as far as Gaara was concerned. "What about the loud, blonde one?"

"Naruto? Lots of chakra reserves, and enthusiastic."

After realising she wouldn't say any more, he then said, "And you?"

" _Genjutsu_ , mostly." A bit of a lie, but why mention her ninjutsu she developed? "What about you and your siblings?"

After a moment, Gaara said, "Temari is an expert with a battle fan. Kankuro…I believe he would not appreciate me spoiling the surprise. As much as I hate him, I do love the looks on people's faces when they realise what he is capable of."

Sakura thought back to the package, remembering what looked like fur or hair sticking out. And it was about the size of a person…and then she remembered one of the things Suna shinobi were famous for. "A puppet user…so that's what that package was he carried." She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Unless it was a friend going up against Kankuro.

A faint smirk twitched at Gaara's mouth. "As for me…" The cork in the gourd on his back popped out, dispersing into sand, sand that joined with sand flowing from the gourd. Sand that moved and writhed like a living thing.

"My God…" Sakura murmured quietly.

"My name can mean Gaara of the Sands, not just Gaara of the Desert. I have full control over the sand. Try to touch me, if you can."

Hesitantly, Sakura reached out…and touched Gaara's shoulder. He seemed as confused as she did that she had managed to touch him. Eventually, he said, "Throw a punch, then."

"Really?" She then threw a punch as hard as she could…only to have it impact on a wall of sand that erected itself almost instantly. She shook her hand, wincing. "That's harder than it looks."

"It responds even without my conscious will to any threat to me," Gaara said. "Perhaps that is why you could touch me earlier. It usually responds. But it is not just an impenetrable defence. It can be used to restrain a foe with the Sand Coffin, or crush them in whole or in part with the Sand Burial."

Sakura remembered what Team 8 had witnessed. Quick or not, it didn't seem like a pleasant way to die. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that," she said with a shudder she felt.

Gaara looked at her curiously, appraising her. But the silence grew too thick, and Sakura, foolishly, tried to end it. "I'm sorry if this is a personal question, but…why do you have the symbol for 'love' on your forehead?" she asked.

He blinked, before his gaze became somewhat steely. "I put it there myself, after my…uncle died."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to rake up bad memories…"

"You did so anyway," Gaara said bluntly. There was, curiously, little reproach in his tone. "My uncle was trying to kill me. So I killed him."

"Oh." Deciding now was as good a time as any to finish this, she held out a hand. Once more, Gaara's sand didn't react, and after a brief moment, he took her hand. "Good to meet you anyway, Gaara."

He didn't respond to that, save for a slight nod, as she left.

* * *

Later, she was with the Hokage and Haku as she expounded on her theory about Orochimaru potentially wanting Naruto for the _Kyuubi_. The Hokage, once he heard it, pondered this information, before saying, "If that is correct, then it's a disturbing scenario. However, extracting the _Kyuubi_ and putting it into another person is not so simple. _Jinchuriki_ should have a Tailed Beast sealed into them from an early age, usually just after birth, so that they may acclimatise to the beast within. I wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to have an infant ready to seal the _Kyuubi_ into, or else find a way to seal it into himself. But there's another, more disturbing possibility."

"Which is?"

The Hokage looked at Sakura, before saying, "For a time, Orochimaru was part of a mercenary organisation known as Akatsuki, composed of rogue ninjas from a variety of Hidden Villages. You may have heard of some, given your studying of the Bingo Book. Like Deidara, formerly of Iwa."

Sakura frowned, remembering a blonde-haired young man with part of his face concealed by some of his hair. Famous for his abilities with explosive jutsu.

"And Haku, you know of Kisame Hoshigaki, I am sure, given your association with Zabuza."

"He was an honorary uncle," Haku said. "Has he joined this Akatsuki?"

"Indeed. Recently, their activities indicate an interest in the Tailed Beasts. Nothing definite, but it is something to consider. This is one of the reasons I keep an eye on Naruto. If Akatsuki is definitely after the Tailed Beasts, then Naruto is sure to be a target."

Sakura's eyes widened. "If Orochimaru was once part of this organisation, might he be intending to use Naruto as a bargaining chip to get back in? Or will he use the _Kyuubi_ himself?"

"Either thought is chilling. But even so, it may be that Naruto is not Orochimaru's target at all, and that he merely had his chakra sealed in order to make him less of a threat. Worse, Orochimaru might target Naruto for assassination, in order to make sure that the _Kyuubi_ is inaccessible to Akatsuki for a time. I personally think that Sasuke is Orochimaru's main target here, and that he is up to something worse in Konoha. The worst-case scenario is that he unleashes the _Kyuubi_ in order to destroy Konoha, just like twelve years ago."

Sakura then said, "Should Naruto be told any of this?"

"I hadn't wanted to, until I get confirmation of Akatsuki's goals. If we're lucky, we will get that when Jiraiya of the _Sannin_ returns. Incidentally, he is the sealing master who will be removing Orochimaru's seal from Naruto. Unfortunately, he's never been able to have any success with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. If you wish to say to Naruto anything, only say that there are people who covet _jinchuriki_ as living weapons. That much is very true. But I would ask that you do not say anything about Akatsuki to him. That being said, if you ever see anyone wearing distinctive black cloaks with red cloud designs on them, run. If Naruto is with you, make sure he gets away. That is the uniform of Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded, though she didn't like having to lie to her friend. Changing the subject, she asked, "Can Jiraiya do anything to further suppress the Cursed Seal on Sasuke?"

"It's doubtful," the Hokage admitted. "The only known sealing method unfortunately is highly dependent on the willpower of the user, and it's not like we have many of those marked with the Cursed Seal to experiment with. I'm going to ensure that Sasuke gets the first match in the preliminaries, so that Kakashi can seal it off as soon as possible."

"Let's hope that it is not too late," Haku muttered darkly.

* * *

It was while she had been talking to the Hokage that Team 9, Might Guy's team, had arrived, as she discovered when she went down later. They would have come sooner, but they needed a scroll. Sakura took the time to thank them for their help. Neji gave her a cold look and a rather cool response, but both Rock Lee and Tenten were far more warm to her.

Sakura found herself drawn to Tenten, especially after the older girl admitted she looked up to Tsunade as a role model as well for a time. For much of the afternoon of the fourth day, they found themselves in a discussion about their interests and about Tsunade, as well as other role models. Tenten was more of a weapons and sealing specialist, and gave Sakura some helpful pointers in both areas. Sakura, in exchange, helped her with _genjutsu_ and tactics, as well as geopolitical information.

It was Tenten who also revealed what the ten-foot stick up Neji Hyuuga's arse was, especially given the venomous looks and acid comments he gave to Hinata. It seemed massively unfair to Sakura for Neji to blame Hinata for his father's death, considering how young they were, and the fact that Hinata was nothing like the rest of the main branch of the Hyuugas. It was Hinata's father who deserved the blame, if anything, and taking it out on the nicest, most empathic member (and, in Neji's eyes, weakest) merely spoke of how nasty Neji was. Sakura was tempted to ask Haku to put some senbon in some very painful places. She could only hope that the two of them didn't get paired up in the preliminaries: Hinata may have gained in confidence somewhat, true, but Neji's eyes suggested that if he could get away with it, he would murder her. And she had a sneaking suspicion that he would do so if they ever fought. Or else humiliate her and cripple her.

They spent the fifth day trying to relax, knowing that, before long, they would have to fight in those preliminaries. Sasuke, in that time, mended bridges with the rest of Team 7, continuing the job his apology started. Even though they might be made to fight each other, Sasuke was determined to make sure Team 7 survived.

Even so, he made no bones about the fact that he wanted to fight the strong and able. And he included both Naruto and Sakura in this. Sakura knew, of course, that any fight with Sasuke now would be one-sided: leaving aside her lack of _taijutsu_ skill, he also knew her created jutsu. If she was lucky, she might be able to entrap him in a _genjutsu_ and make him vulnerable, and she had the Groundhog Decapitation technique. But she would have to be very lucky to win against him, and she knew that if she had to face him in the preliminaries, she'd be in trouble.

Who could she face? Lee would be a good start. For all his _taijutsu_ ability, he was apparently appalling at detecting _genjutsu_ , and she would use that as a main attack, or else use her Flash attack to leave him vulnerable to a follow-up attack. Ditto with Neji or Hinata Hyuuga, though she would have to goad either of them to enable their _Byakugan_ for maximum effect.

For anyone who didn't see it in the Forest of Death, namely anyone outside Team 7 or the Oto _genin_ , using the _Hikariton: Senkou_ jutsu as an opening gambit was a sound strategy, as they hadn't seen it. After blinding them, she would attack as precisely and decisively to win as she could. But what of her own comrades and the Oto _genin_? She had already thought about Sasuke. Naruto's weakness was his intelligence and his inability to deal with _genjutsu_ , so she would open up with a _genjutsu_. Not that she wanted to fight her team-mates, not yet, anyway. Not until the third part of the Chunin Exams.

She'd have to avoid Zaku and Dosu's sonic weapons, and be prepared for a similar sonic attack from Kin. _Genjutsu_ might be an option, but Dosu would probably be ready for that. The Groundhog Decapitation technique was a possibility, but she didn't know how their sonic weapons would work on her while she was underground.

Finally, at the close of the fifth day, they were brought to the arena, where the Hokage, _jounin_ , and _chunin_ awaited, including their teachers. Haku was with the _chunin_ and _jounin_ as well. The Hokage's speech about the Chunin Exams being a proxy war of sorts, even between allies, was surprisingly chilling to Sakura, as well as how they demonstrated strengths of the Hidden Villages to gathered noblemen and potential clients. She felt the pressure ever more acutely now.

Then, towards the conclusion of the Hokage's speech, Gekko Hayate appeared. After announcing the preliminaries that would be taking place, he asked if anyone unable to carry on physically or mentally would like to bow out. To Sakura and Naruto's surprise, Kabuto bowed out. He seemed to get into a quiet argument with one of his team-mates, Yoroi Akado, before he left.

Why did he bow out? He claimed to still have hearing damage from the Oto genin's attack, but something didn't seem right. And judging by the expression on Anko's face, she seemed concerned too, though Sakura didn't catch anything of her hushed conversation with the Hokage.

Hayate announced as there were 20 contestants (Teams 7-10, Kabuto's team sans Kabuto, Gaara's team, and the Oto _genin_ team), they would hold ten bouts. The winners would move on to the third part of the Chunin Exams, and the pairings would be selected randomly.

On a display screen, the first names appeared. And Sakura felt a little thrill of terror at the names on them.

 **SASUKE UCHIHA VERSUS YOROI AKADO**

 **CHAPTER 23 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this interlude, with Sakura and Gaara meeting. Originally, I wanted to have this story be a Sakura/Gaara pairing, but I thought that the Sakura/Haku pairing was more interesting and novel.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, the preliminaries begin. Because they follow more or less the same as the manga, I will gloss over some parts.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	25. Chapter 24: Sakura Shows Her Strength

**CHAPTER 24:**

 **SAKURA SHOWS HER STRENGTH**

Sakura watched the match with apprehension, and while Sasuke fought valiantly, she was as horrified as everyone else when Yoroi revealed his ability to absorb chakra. Sakura knew that if this kept on going, Sasuke might call upon the Cursed Seal. But his eyes flickered over to Rock Lee, and seemed to get inspiration. Using similar moves to Lee, he launched Yoroi into the air with a kick, and then, while in mid-air, used a combination of both Lee's moves and his own to bring Yoroi down, defeating him. Kakashi then took an exhausted Sasuke away, presumably to seal his Crused Seal up, and promising to show video of the matches later. Sakura noticed that the _jounin_ in charge of the Oto team disappeared shortly thereafter.

"He must've used the _Sharingan_ to copy my move when we fought," she heard Lee say quietly. He shivered. "One encounter, and he learned how to use my own move. He'll only get more dangerous as time goes on."

"True, but the Lotus moves require a body honed in the most intense training of _taijutsu_ ," Might Guy said quietly. "It's not something the untrained body can withstand, and Sasuke put himself at risk using even that move. Kakashi, please do not let your students become the same punk you used to be…"

"I think that's hardly fair," Sakura retorted. When Might Guy looked at her, she clarified, "He was struggling under a handicap, Guy-sensei. He acted out of desperation. Yes, it was a bad idea to use the Lotus untrained, but in a life or death situation, surely it's better to use whatever you have in your arsenal?"

Might Guy, looking rather serious for a change, nodded, conceding the point. "True, Sakura. But some in Konoha view those who use the _Sharingan_ as thieves of jutsu. The Uchiha clan didn't help this perception with their attitudes. Your sensei at least copies down the jutsus he obtains with the _Sharingan_ for the good of Konoha. And some jutsus may be dangerous to use untested in a combat situation. Otherwise, why train? Why put in hard work?"

"I'm surprised he didn't use one of your jutsus, Sakura," Naruto remarked.

"I don't know how well they would do, Naruto." Closer to his ears, she whispered, "Yoroi was wearing dark glasses. I don't know how well _Hikariton: Senkou_ would work against those."

Naruto nodded, and muttered, "He was struggling with that damned mark throughout the fight. I hope Kakashi-sensei can help him."

Sakura whispered, "I hope so too." She then saw the display show the next line-up: Zaku would be fighting Shino Aburame.

It turned out to be surprisingly one-sided. Zaku claimed to have use of only one arm after Sasuke's attack, which he used to injure Shino. However, Shino corralled the Oto _genin_ between Shino himself and his hive of chakra-eating beetles, apparently thinking Zaku could only use one arm to attack. Zaku revealed that he could use both arms, but as he attempted to attack with his sound blasts, his arms exploded. Shino had blocked up the workings of the weapons within Zaku's arms with masses of his bugs.

Zaku would survive, his arms apparently being some sort of artificial limb, but he was in a bad way as he was carried off by the medics. Kakashi chose that moment to reappear (as did the Oto _jounin_ , Sakura noted), and told them that Sasuke was currently recovering from the sealing. Sakura then mentioned that the Oto _jounin_ had disappeared while he was gone.

Kakashi looked at the man, before leaning down and saying, "Be quiet, and keep calm. Especially you, Naruto. I think that's Orochimaru. When I was sealing Sasuke, he came into the room, bold as brass, and declared his intent to take the _Sharingan_ for his own, eventually. He also called my sealing futile, as he thinks his own can overcome it. He also indicated that the Oto _genin_ team are disposable, but he wants Sasuke badly. He's confirmed that he is affiliated with Oto."

"Great," Naruto scowled. "Bastard kicked my ass when we fought. And he's one of the hot-shot shinobi of Konoha. One of the _Sannin_. Kakashi…you couldn't face him, could you?"

"Even if I went all out, the likelihood would be that I would die. I knew that when he appeared. I was about to try, but shortly after telling me some things, he hit me with a _genjutsu_ of my demise. I know it may be hard for you to accept, Naruto, but there are even stronger shinobi than Zabuza, and than me."

The next match came up at that point, and Sakura smirked when she saw it was Kankuro versus Misumi Tsurugi. Given what Gaara said, it seemed they were in for an interesting battle. "Watch this, you two. This'll be interesting."

"Oh? Do you know something we don't, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I met Gaara in this arena yesterday morning. And he told me a little about his siblings. I don't want to spoil the surprise, though."

"He's just a punk," Naruto remarked.

"He's also got a neat trick up his sleeve, Naruto. Just watch. You'll be surprised."

They did watch, as Misumi made some remark about not underestimating Kankuro, like his team-mate underestimated Sasuke. Kankuro refused to forfeit, so Misumi vowed to end it with his first strike.

Misumi attacked, and his limbs seemed to become like rubber, until he was latched onto Kankuro, holding him in a death-grip. He could dislocate his limbs and move them by chakra alone. "I'll keep squeezing your body until your bones break! I don't know what your specialty is, but it's useless. Try anything, and I'll break your neck! Surrender!"

Kankuro merely sneered, before saying, "No way."

"Do you want to die?!" Misumi demanded.

"Do you?" Kankuro asked, calmly, in return.

Misumi seemed to gather himself, before he broke Kankuro's neck. The boy went limp and sagged. Naruto stared in shock, before Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. Misumi muttered, "Damn idiot, you should've surrendered when you had the chance!"

Suddenly, Kankuro's head rotated grotesquely and leered at him, a mask flaking off to reveal nightmarish features. "I could say the same thing about you!" the face yelled cheerfuly.

A grotesque puppet burst from its clothes, and wrapped its own limbs around Misumi's body, in a reversal of what happened before. The wrapped package Kankuro covered suddenly unwrapped itself, revealing Kankuro, alive and well, one of his hands glowing, seeming to have strings depending from them.

"Did he use a Substitution to swap with his puppet?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "Or was he in the package for some time?"

"I honestly don't know," Kakashi said. "But it's an effective deception all the same, however he managed it."

Kankuro's puppet pulverised most of the bones within Misumi's body, and the Suna shinobi was declared the winner. Naruto boggled. "Is that allowed? I mean, it was two against one…"

"Certain ninjutsu techniques require a partner. As long as said partner isn't human, it's allowed," Kakashi said. "Look at Kiba and his ninja dog, Akamaru. And that thing was a puppet, a golem manipulated by chakra. He used it to devastating effect, too."

"Something to watch out for, then," Sakura said. Her eyes were drawn to the screen as the next match came up. She groaned. "And speaking of things to watch out for…"

 **SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA**

Gathering herself, she went down to the arena floor, Ino accompanying her. "Hey," Ino said, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "No matter what, let's give it our all, right? Don't hold back."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Let's show them what Konoha _kunoichi_ can do."

As they took their positions on the floor, Sakura quickly reviewed her arsenal. Ino had heard of her jutsus, but not witnessed them. She could use _Hikariton: Senkou_ as an opening gambit, but she decided to use a _genjutsu_ for her opening move.

Ino, however, was doing something strange. She was taking a kunai, and lopping off her ponytail at the back. "This," she said, spreading the hair all over the floor, "will hold me back."

"Practical," Sakura said, before meeting Ino's eyes, and inflicting the _genjutsu_ on her.

Sakura could see what Ino saw. The form of a ninja, clad in yellow and black, the only part of his face visible his eyes, milky-white, as if he was a long-dead corpse. "What the hell?" Ino yelped. "Is that Hanzo Hasashi?"

"Yep," Sakura said, smiling. "None other than the Scorpion, the Yellow Revenant of Konoha(1)."

" _GET OVER HERE!_ " roared the Scorpion, hurling a harpoon on a rope at Ino, who dived out of the way. The Scorpion, according to legend, was a warrior who had been resurrected by a foul jutsu, now forbidden. For a time, he fought for Konoha, even after his death, until he went rogue to seek revenge on his killers in Snow Country. Only the Second Hokage could stop him, sending him back to the grave once more(2).

Quickly, she closed her eyes, and yelled, "KAI!" The _genjutsu_ vanished, and Ino panted, in fear rather than exertion.

"Come on, Ino, that was only the entrée." Suddenly, Sakura realised that she couldn't move.

"I know," Ino said with a smirk. "I was hoping to save this for later, but you actually managed to fool me with that _genjutsu_. I thought that was the Scorpion himself, back from the grave. I've ensnared you with my chakra, running through my hair strands on the floor. Now, you're standing still, and I can use the _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ to make you forfeit with impunity. Sorry, Sakura, but like you, I intend to win as quickly as I can." With that, she ran her hands through the signs, before yelling, " _Shintenshin no Jutsu!_ "

As she felt herself being drawn once more into her Memory Palace, Sakura smirked. _You're not going to find it so easy, Ino…_

* * *

Sakura found herself confronted by Ino, who was smiling. "Well, interesting thing about a Memory Palace is that it can offer a slight, basic defence against my jutsu. But it's only a slight delay."

"I know. But last time, you were a guest in my mind, Ino, so I did you the courtesy of removing my defences. Now, you are an intruder in my mind. Meet the guards." Sakura clicked her fingers.

Ino scoffed slightly, albeit uncertainly, when she saw the Scorpion appear once more. But her bravado vanished when she saw another form appear, a muscled, bare-chested man with a Kiri headband…and a massive sword. And behind Sakura, growling, was a gigantic nine-tailed fox, the colour of blood and fire, and looking very annoyed.

"Ino Yamanaka, you've already met Hanzo Hasashi, the Scorpion. Meet the rest of my security detail. This is the late Zabuza Momochi, and this is the _Kyuubi_. Boys, get her."

" _COME HERE!_ " Scorpion roared, hurling his harpoon on a rope again. Ino dodged, swearing, only to have to twist to avoid a sword blow from the laughing Zabuza…but encountering the _Kyuubi_ 's sanguine-coloured tail instead. She was sent crashing, painfully, into a wall of the library.

"Give it up, girl," Zabuza growled, a grin apparent behind the bandages covering his mouth and nose. "You're an intruder here…and Sakura makes the rules in this domain, not you."

As she watched Zabuza approach her friend and opponent, Sakura was quickly thinking about her next strategy. Ino should withdraw from her mind, and there would be an opening of a brief moment for Sakura to make her next move. If Ino was that willing to try and stop the fight in a decisive move, then Sakura was willing to reciprocate.

Ino dodged and leapt from the attacks of Sakura's mental guardians, but then, the Scorpion's harpoon managed to hit her in the shoulder. Not enough to be a bad injury, but she was being reeled in by the infamous revenant, who screamed, " _GET OVER HERE, BITCH!_ ". Before he could get her in range, she gestured, and yelled, "KAI!"

* * *

Ino slumped to the floor, panting again. Sakura, with no time to lose, even with her disorientation, used the Groundhog Decapitation technique, quickly moving under Ino, and dragging her into the ground. Once Sakura had surfaced, she knelt down to Ino's side, put a kunai to her cheek, and said, quietly, "Yield."

Ino struggled only briefly, before saying, "Proctor, I surrender."

Hayate nodded. "Then, I declare Sakura Haruno to be the winner of this round!"

Sakura helped Ino out, and the two friends went back to the upper gantry. Ino was a bit crestfallen, but Sakura said, "It's okay, Ino. I had no idea whether those mental guardians would work. And you surprised me with that snare."

Ino chuckled, a little weakly. "Thanks, Sakura. Hey, you've really blossomed into a cherry blossom now, haven't you?"

"Not yet. But I'm getting there," Sakura said. "Ino, we're both going to be great _kunoichi_. We may not be able to do it together, but I have faith in you. Besides, it's not like I'm a _chunin_ yet, eh?"

Ino nodded, and they turned to the railing to watch the next fight, Tenten versus Temari.

The fight itself was horrific. For all of Tenten's skill with sealing and weapons, Temari, using her fan, deflected the attacks with contemptuous ease. The two kunoichi were prodigiously skilled, true, but their skillset was horribly mismatched. The match ended with Temari, surrounded by a sea of weapons, catching Tenten on the end of her now folded fan, knocking the poor girl unconscious. Temari sneered contemptuously. "Too easy," she scoffed, before she hurled Tenten off the fan, intending for her to be injured on the masses of weapons surrounding them. Rock Lee leapt down to the arena, and caught his comrade. "Nice catch, Bowl Cut," Temari said with a smirk.

"How dare you treat a downed opponent like that?!" Lee snarled. "It is the worst kind of sportsmanship to treat a worthy opponent like that."

"She wasn't worthy, and neither are you," Temari retorted. "Get her out of here if you're so concerned for the weak little bitch."

Lee attacked Temari, who blocked his kick with her fan, but Might Guy ordered him to stop. Gaara, meanwhile, said to his sister, "Stop playing with the quixotic fool, Temari."

Guy looked at Temari, and then at Gaara, his hand on Lee's shoulder. "A word of advice, my desert-dwelling friends. You have no idea how much Lee is holding back."

After that little bit of drama, and Tenten was carried away to be treated for her injuries, the next match came up: Shikamaru Nara against Kin. Shikamaru annoyed Sakura to a degree. He was very intelligent, but rarely made the effort to show it, usually denouncing it as 'troublesome'. Then again, he did help out during the Forest of Death, and he helped Naruto out with the Shadow Clones. And frankly, between him and the Oto girl, Sakura would be cheering for him all the way.

That being said, the Oto girl didn't show off her abilities in the Forest of Death, so who knew what they were?

The match was interesting, to say the least. Despite Shikamaru's laziness, he analysed her attack, believing she would psych him out with bells on some senbon, and some senbon without the bells. However, that proved to not be the case. She then used strings to ring the bells to confuse him, before following it up with a _genjutsu_ that made him see multiple copies of her. However, he managed to rally long enough to ensnare her with his Shadow Possession, fling shurikens at each other, and then dodge them. This seemed nonsensical, but Shikamaru could actually dodge safely. Kin ended up concussing herself on a wall she was too close to when she flung herself back.

"Nice strategy," Sakura said to Ino. "Pity he didn't try harder in the academy. He'd be rivalling the best in the grades."

"You know him, Sakura. He'd think of that as too troublesome," Ino said.

Then, the next match came up, and there was an earsplitting yelp of excitement from Naruto when the next two names were shown.

 **NARUTO UZUMAKI VERSUS KIBA INUZAKA**

 **CHAPTER 24 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **So, the preliminaries are proceeding as they did in canon…with one important distinction. Sakura won her round against Ino. What's more, they've done it on better terms. They're still rivals, just not bitter rivals.**

 **Review-answering time!** **DrgnDrake** **: Yes, someone said that already. Please read my annotations first before posting.**

 **jgkitarel** **: Wil do. Still undecided regarding Sasuke's fate, so I'll take your advice there.**

 **prodigypsycho** **: …You're telling me that this jutsu is scientifically impossible? Mate, surely just about** ** _every_** **ninjutsu is scientifically impossible? Or do you think people can breathe fire, resurrect the dead, and use X-ray vision in their eyes? Thanks for the effusive praise, though.**

 **Enchantress10** **: Jury's still out, but thanks for those thoughts on Sasuke. Part of the reason Sasuke hates his brother so much is probably the conflicting images of the loving Itachi, and the man who brutally slaughtered the clan.**

 **1\. Given that Scorpion seems fond of fire for his Fatality, I made him a Konoha ninja.**

 **2\. I sort of made up a backstory for this in my head that is actually at odds with the 'official' story. It was Tobirama Senju who, canonically, created the very same resurrection technique Orochimaru uses to bring back Tobirama (and Hashirama) during the invasion. I thought, Scorpion was recently killed by ninjas from Snow Country (an oblique reference to Sub Zero from** ** _Mortal Kombat_** **), so Tobirama brought him back to life, partly as an experiment. Unfortunately, Scorpion came back to life as a single-minded killing machine, and, well, it all went downhill from there, with Tobirama forced to kill Scorpion.**


	26. Chapter 25: Beasts and Brutality

**CHAPTER 25:**

 **BEASTS AND BRUTALITY**

One thing you couldn't deny about Naruto and Kiba, they were enthusiastic as hell. Of course, they were also loud troublemakers to boot. Still, Sakura analysed the situation.

On Kiba's side, he had the Beast Mimicry jutsu, which enhanced his already superior taijutsu significantly, as well as Akamaru as a partner. On Naruto's side, you had chakra reserves as deep as an ocean, and sheer unpredictability.

As Naruto made to head down, Sakura halted him briefly. "Watch out for his Beast Mimicry jutsu, and Akamaru. Good luck, Naruto," she said quietly.

Naruto grinned, and said, "Thanks, Sakura. Don't worry, I'll bring that mutt to heel."

Ino and Haku joined Sakura and Kakashi as they watched on. Hinata fidgeted, obviously torn between cheering on her team-mate, and cheering on her boyfriend. "A shame Sasuke can't watch this," Sakura muttered. "Are there video recordings?"

"Of course," Kakashi said with a smile. "It's not the same as being here, but Sasuke will have to make do. I'll be drawing his number on his behalf when the time comes. By the way, Sakura, well done. I didn't get a chance to tell you, what with you getting engrossed in Temari and Tenten's fight. Though I have to ask, how did you manage to fend off Ino when she took you over?"

Sakura smirked. "I have some scary things in my head."

Kiba left Akamaru on the sidelines for the moment, deciding to fight Naruto one-on-one initially, though he used his _Shikyaku no Jutsu_ , or Four-Legged technique, making him more bestial and agile. Although it seemed his initial attack had knocked Naruto down, Naruto got up sooner than Kiba thought, and revealed that he let Kiba attack first to get an idea of the fighting style. Kiba then decided to attack, Akamaru in tow, using a smoke bomb to shroud his opponent in smoke so that he could attack.

Although Naruto burst out of the smoke, he was promptly attacked by Akamaru, who bit him, and sent him sprawling back into the smoke. Akamaru returned to Kiba, only to bite Kiba. Akamaru was revealed to be Naruto, and a Shadow Clone was holding a helpless Akamaru smugly.

Naruto, however, regretted biting Kiba, spitting onto the ground and declaring that he tasted of a dog. He was at least mixing up his attacks. Unfortunately, Kiba then hurled a Ration Pellet into Akamaru's mouth, before consuming one himself. Akamaru's fur turned red, and he dispelled Naruto's Shadow Clone. He then hopped onto Kiba's back as the bestial boy crouched. And then, they used the Man-Beast Clone, Akamaru turning into a copy of Kiba.

The two Kibas thus renewed their assault on Naruto, culminating in a _Gatsuuga_ , or the Fang Over Fang attack, turning them into drilling forces of destruction. Naruto was sent sprawling to the ground, drooling blood.

"Give it up!" Kiba snarled. "You see how much stronger I am."

Naruto got shakily to his knees, glaring at Kiba. "Well, you're louder, at least. I'm not going to lose now, not when I want to be Hokage," he said.

"You? Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" Kiba jeered. "Nobody's crazy enough to think you're Hokage material, not even yourself! Though I'll tell you what, I'll be Hokage instead. How does that sound, huh?"

"Hey, Kiba?" Sakura said, as Naruto struggled to his feet, anger filling his sapphire eyes. "You just pushed the Hokage button."

"What do you…" Suddenly, he saw Naruto dashing at him, and couldn't react in time before Naruto sent him flying with a kick.

"You shouldn't have done that, _dattebayo_ ," Naruto said(1). "Disobedient mutts often need a good whipping."

Kiba got to his feet, Akamaru helping him up. "Okay, that's enough. There's stubbornness, and then there's pissing me off! Akamaru, go!"

They dashed forward and once more used the Fang Over Fang attack. But in the smoke and dust, Naruto seemed to get an idea…and when Kiba prepared to attack, he halted. And soon, it was clear why: Naruto had transformed into Kiba. Not only that, but judging by Kiba's startled look, he didn't know which was Naruto, and which was Akamaru.

Sakura grinned. If Kiba attacked, he risked hurting Akamaru. If Akamaru attacked, he risked hurting his master. Naruto, however, could attack when he wanted to.

That's what she thought, until Kiba, with a confident smirk, hit one of them. "I can enhance my sense of smell, moron, and the nose knows who's fake and…" Suddenly, he stopped and gaped, as Naruto disappeared, to be replaced by Akamaru. "What?!" After a moment, he hit his other clone, only for that to turn back into Akamaru. Sakura realised what happened the split second before the first Akamaru hit by Kiba changed back into Naruto, who launched an attack.

Sakura whistled in appreciation. Naruto had changed into Akamaru once Kiba had sniffed him out and hit him, thus tricking Kiba into thinking that he had taken out his own partner. Kiba and Naruto squared off, ready to finish the fight. As Naruto readied it, Kiba managed to get behind him…only for his enhanced nose to be assaulted by a most unintentional, most embarrassing, but most fortunate attack: a malodorous fart.

As embarrassing as it was, Naruto quickly turned it to his advantage. As Kiba screamed in disgust from having his enhanced sense of smell overwhelmed by weaponised flatulence, Naruto used a squad of Shadow Clones to give Kiba a beatdown. Soon, Kiba was down, and Naruto had won.

Hinata gave Naruto a healing salve, and then went to see off Kiba before he was taken to be healed. "Good on you, Naruto. Bit embarrassing at the end, though," Sakura said.

"Indeed," Haku said.

"A win's a win," Naruto said, with a big grin on his face.

"Only Naruto could weaponise breaking wind," Kakashi remarked facetiously.

Soon, the next match came up. And Sakura dreaded the outcome of this match. It was to be Hyuuga versus Hyuuga, Neji versus Hinata.

As Hinata passed them, Sakura said to the timid girl, "Good luck. And don't take any crap from him."

Hinata nodded, smiling at Sakura nervously. Neji soon passed Sakura, and favoured her with a glare. Sakura merely matched it, before saying, "You might want to get to the arena before they count this as a forfeit."

The glare intensified. "Observe, and be educated, Haruno, and then you will choose your words more carefully." He then made his way to the arena.

The two Hyuugas faced off against each other. Neji then said, "Before we begin, I will tell you this, Lady Hinata." He imbued a lot of venom into the word 'Lady'. "Forfeit. You're no shinobi, just a timid, sickeningly-sweet spoiled princess who…"

Neji stopped when he saw that Hinata had gathered herself, activating her _Byakugan_ , inhaling and exhaling, calming herself. "Big brother Neji, we are here to compete," she said, as calmly as she could manage. "I will not back down. Win or lose, I intend to make an effort."

Neji sneered, before activating his own _Byakugan_. "So be it. But the courage you draw from the Uzumaki brat is a false one. The outcome of this match has been decided. It is now your responsibility what happens next. Not mine."

As they began to fight, Sakura and Rock Lee (who proved to be knowledgeable about the style) discussed the _Juuken_ or Gentle Fist with Naruto. Naruto had gotten some of the basics from Hinata herself when they went out, but he still listened with fascination, even as he watched the match. "Hinata said that they can use the _Byakugan_ to look at the chakra pathways and nodes, and disrupt them," Naruto said, showing more thoughtfulness than he usually did (which was to say, any at all).

"And it's devastating," Haku said. "I target some of these with my senbon with my techniques. I…oh no."

Haku's concern was born when a strike to the chest caused Hinata to cough up a massive gobbet of blood. He then paralysed Hinata's arm, and sent her sprawling with a contemptuous blow. "Forfeit, Lady Hinata," Neji demanded. "The gulf between our strengths is too massive. Your defeat was inevitable. And your futile courage got you nowhere."

Hinata, getting to her knees, merely said, "Never. I won't give up, and I won't go back on my word. I may lose, but I won't give you a win so easily."

Neji sneered. "Then what do you call this?"

Hinata sprang forward, but Sakura could tell that she was reaching her limits. One last attack sent her down, but she got up, shakily, before Hayate could call it.

"Don't get up," Neji said. "It will mean your death. All your strength is being used just to stand. You hated yourself for your weakness, given that it is your destiny to be heir to the main branch, but you can't change your nature, or your fate."

Hinata looked at him, with pity. "Big brother…why is it so wrong to try? After all, that's what you're doing."

Neji's eyes widened, then narrowed. Sakura saw him launch himself at her, only to be halted by Hayate, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Might Guy.

"Cease this unyouthful foolishness, Neji! You have broken your oath that you wouldn't let your issues with the main branch overwhelm you," Guy hissed.

"This weakling has gotten preferential treatment since the day she was born," Neji snarled. "Why else would the other _jounin_ be here, protecting her?"

Hinata suddenly stiffened, and collapsed, hacking up blood. Naruto, Sakura, and Haku were by her side in short order. Naruto cradled Hinata's head, as she peered up at him, and closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

"Uzumaki," Neji said to Naruto. "The main branch may indulge her in allowing her to see a failure like you, but then failures call to each other. That's all you will be."

Had he not grown somewhat since he became _genin_ , Naruto might have attacked Neji then and there. Instead, he snarled at him.

Haku examined Hinata, then at Neji. "You intended to kill her," he said coldly as he began placing senbon in key areas. "Be thankful I am not in these exams, or I would have returned the favour upon facing you. Rabid dogs, after all, should be put down."

"A hollow threat," Neji retorted, as the medics hurried over and took Hinata away. She was still critical, but Haku had prevented her from suffering ventricular fibrillation. "And if I am a dog, what does that make you, being the apprentice of a mad dog like Zabuza?"

"One who has changed his fate, Rabid Dog," Haku said coolly, before walking off. Naruto, however, glared at Neji, as did Sakura.

"And what do you have to say?"

"I vow to win, _dattebayo_ ," Naruto snarled, holding up a hand, clenched into a fist, covered in Hinata's blood.

"And so do I," Sakura said.

"Pitiful," Neji retorted.

"This coming from the guy who's Fate's whipping boy," Sakura sneered, perhaps unwisely, as she and Naruto left the arena. Thankfully, Neji did little more than emit a small snarl before following them.

"Bastard," Naruto snarled softly once they reached Kakashi, who had returned to the gantry of the upper arena.

"True, but the situation is complex, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Complex, nothing," Sakura said as Neji returned to his team. "Neji's picking on the one main branch family member who's nice enough to him because she probably wouldn't activate the Caged Bird Seal for beating her up. That makes him a coward, picking on those who have done him no actual wrong, instead of having the balls to stand up to the main branch members at fault." When she saw Neji glaring at her, she said, "Yes. That's right. _Coward_."

Neji scoffed. "Pray that we do not fight in the finals, or you will rue the moment you spoke those words."

"Sakura, I know you are angry for Hinata, but don't antagonise the bad-tempered, long-haired pretty boy who can close your chakra pathways," Kakashi whispered. "The Gentle Fist is pretty devastating, as you saw."

"Gentle Fist Schmentle Fist," Sakura muttered. "I WILL find a way to kill someone with my brain."

"…The scary thing is, I believe you," Kakashi said.

The next match was soon called. And all of a sudden, Sakura became solemn. It was Gaara versus Dosu.

Appearing on the arena floor in a swirl of sand, Gaara looked up at Dosu, and said, "I'm waiting."

Dosu sneered behind his bandages, and leapt down to the arena floor. "Impatient, aren't you?"

The match was once again a brutal one. Gaara wasted little time, using his sand to crush Dosu's right arm, and with it, the Melody Arm bracer. He then allowed Dosu to try attacking him for a few minutes, the sand barrier blocking Dosu's attacks, before tiring of his game. Dosu was soon swarmed by sand and held aloft…before he was brutally crushed to death by the Sand Burial, blood spraying out everywhere. Sakura thought it was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen, not least because Dosu's one exposed eye turned to her briefly before the final crush, with a pleading look in it. And as much as she detested the Oto _genin_ for what they nearly did, or their allegiance to Orochimaru, she actually felt sorry for Dosu.

Gaara was declared the winner, though rebuked for resorting so swiftly to a fatal move. Gaara merely glared at Hayate, before making his way back up to the gantry.

The final round was Rock Lee versus Chouji Akimichi. This one was a bit more evenly matched and interesting, with Rock Lee's _taijutsu_ against Chouji's body expansion. However, Lee's stamina proved boundless, and he eventually won, much to his delight and Might Guy's. Naruto was delighted too: he had grown to like Lee. Chouji came out a little the worse for wear, but not too badly. Sakura was grateful to them both for helping out against the Oto _genin_.

Soon, they were ready to draw their matches. However, Kakashi decided to leave, after telling Sakura he needed to check on Sasuke. He told her and Naruto to listen to the upcoming instructions carefully. Sakura, Naruto, and the others who had won the preliminaries made their way down to the arena.

"Congratulations to all of those who won the preliminaries," Hayate said. "Even those absent. Hokage-sama, the floor is yours now."

The Hokage nodded, and stepped forward. "In a month from now, the finals for the Chunin Exams will be held. They will take place in front of many guests, as well as much of Konoha. Each of you represent the strength of your respective lands and people, and we want you to show your talents and strength to the full!"

"So we're not fighting here and now?" Naruto asked.

"Consider this a preparation period," the Hokage said. "The month is to allow results of the initial stages to be relayed abroad, as well as to allow time for the VIPs to come here. In addition, it gives you a chance to prepare for your fights against your assigned opponents. The fights here have give you a chance to see your opponents in action, but it conversely may have shown all of your own abilities to your opponents. Therefore, the month is to try and hone your skills, and prepare new tricks, and to consider strategies against your opponents. Anko?"

Anko came forward with a box. "You'll draw a piece of paper from here. The paper has a number. Once you each have one piece of paper, we will have you read out the number on it."

Sakura drew a '1'. And soon, the drawing had finished, with Ibiki considering Sasuke's number the remaining one, '4'. She was both frightened, and gratified, that Neji got a '2'.

"That means that the tournament-style finals will be held as such," the Hokage said, as Ibiki scrawled down the results on a board.

FIGHT 1

1\. Sakura Haruno

2\. Neji Hyuuga

FIGHT 2

3\. Gaara of the Desert

4\. Sasuke Uchiha

FIGHT 3

5\. Kankuro of the Desert

6\. Shino Aburame

FIGHT 4

7\. Temari of the Desert

8\. Shikamaru Nara

FIGHT 5

9\. Rock Lee

10\. Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura noted that whoever won the match between Kankuro and Shino would have a bye. They would then fight whoever was the victor out of Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, or Naruto.

"Question," Shikamaru said, raising his hand. "This is a tournament, right? Is it only the winner who becomes a _chunin_ , or is there another selection strategy involved?"

"The latter, Shikamaru. You'll be observed by many judges, including myself, the Kazekage, and the various VIPs who may be here to see how well you do. Those who perform sufficiently well, even those who lose in their first bout, may yet become _chunin_. Indeed, you may all become _chunin_. But conversely, the inverse may be true, that none of you become _chunin_. It all depends on how well you do and showcase your talents. The more rounds you fight in, though, the more chances you have to show off your talents. Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?" Getting little response from the apathetic Nara, the Hokage said, "Well, dismissed! And good luck! You have your month, spend it wisely."

As Sakura moved off, Neji passed her, and said, "No matter what you can do, it will be time ill-spent."

Sakura glared at him, before Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we'll go and see Kakashi!"

* * *

As they left, Neji sneered after them, before he heard a calm voice say, "Burial? Cremation? Wax embalming? Or left on a hillside for the crows to feast upon?"

He whirled to find the calm gaze of Haku looking at him. "What are you blathering about?"

"Your funeral arrangements, of course," Haku said, calmly. "You have made a grave miscalculation, Neji, for your cousin was not just friends with Naruto, but with Sakura. She values her friends far more than you seem to value family. She will make you repay what you did to Hinata, with interest. _That_ is your fate, though you are too blind to see it."

And with that, Haku used a _Shunshin_ to go to Sakura and Naruto. He felt acutely Neji's glare on his back. But the Hyuuga had nothing on Zabuza on a bad day. Instead, he accompanied his friends to the hospital…

 **CHAPTER 25 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And the preliminaries are over! By the way, I decided while writing this chapter to actually diverge from canon, and have Gaara and Lee move onto the finals. Why? As eccentric as Lee is, I actually like him for his tenacity and chivalry, and couldn't bear to write the fight scene with his limbs crushed by Gaara. This is why I glossed over the fights too.**

 **You'll also notice that Hinata is more determined in this version of events, even if she still gets curbstomped by Neji. This was a deliberate choice, especially as she is already firm friends with Naruto. And Sakura is very angry with Neji, hence her smack talk.**

 **1\. A reference to a similar gag in** ** _Dragonball Z Abridged_** **. Vegeta has a 'Goku button', which gets pressed whenever someone says or implies Goku is better than him. I chose the variation from the end of episode 49 (I think), with Kiba as Imperfect Cell, Sakura as Trunks, and Naruto as Vegeta.**


	27. Chapter 26: The Pervert Sage

**CHAPTER 26:**

 **THE PERVERT SAGE**

By the time the three of them made it to the hospital, visiting hours were over. The three of them wanted to see both Sasuke and Hinata, but it seemed that they would have to wait. Kakashi made an appearance, and despite Naruto's pleas, refused to train him.

"You're training Sasuke alone, aren't you?!" Naruto demanded. "That's not fair!"

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "I can think of two good reasons why."

"Oh yeah? And what are those?!"

Kakashi ushered them just outside the hospital, to a secluded area, and then said, "Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Firstly, he's going up against Gaara. You saw how his sand reacted swiftly to any _taijutsu_ attack. Even with one arm damaged, Dosu was pretty good. I don't think even Lee could have done it. And believe me, I know how strong that sand is. He invited me to test that shield. And what's more, we know Gaara's dangerous. He's homicidal, bloodthirsty. Secondly…you want to keep an eye on Sasuke, don't you? Because of the Cursed Seal, and what happened in the Forest of Death, right?"

"Indeed. Sasuke, as he is now, may only need just the right push to betray Konoha. While you three managed to patch up your differences to a degree, the truth is, Team 7 is in danger of falling apart. This is less a reflection on you two than it is on my own misjudgements. You two act as a team so well, it throws my failure with Sasuke into sharp relief. So please do not think this is because I think my teaching you two is a waste. Far from it: I feel I need to make _more_ of an effort with Sasuke because I don't need to teach you two so much. That being said, I haven't left you two in the lurch. I've obtained a special teacher for you, Naruto, better than I am. And I hoped, Haku, that you would help hone Sakura's skills."

"I am honoured to be thought of so highly, Kakashi," Haku said with a bow. "I will do my utmost, but may I be so bold as to combine our training?"

"I am sure that the teacher I retained would be willing. Come, we'll meet up with him…"

* * *

Their teacher turned out to be a tall, acetic man with dark glasses and a somewhat haughty air. Naruto recognised him immediately: Ebisu, the personal tutor of Konohamaru, and the man he humiliated using his Harem Jutsu. A nudge from Sakura and a look prevented him from blabbing about it.

Ebisu, to be fair to him, seemed to understand the situation. He felt that refining Naruto's chakra control would be the way to go. Sakura whispered to Kakashi, "He knows about the fox, doesn't he? Should we tell him about Orochimaru's seal?"

"Sure."

Sakura then turned to Ebisu. They were in a classroom at the academy that Ebisu had commandeered. "Ebisu-sensei, Naruto may be having more problems with his chakra control than usual. We had gotten him started on the water-walking exercise before the Chunin Exams, but Orochimaru attacked him, and placed a seal on top of the Fourth Hokage's."

Ebisu frowned. "Let me see."

Naruto, reluctantly, lifted his jacket and shirt. Ebisu nodded when he saw it. "Unfortunately, there is little I can do about this, as I am not an expert on sealing. That being said, further chakra control training with this handicap will further help your chakra control once this is released. Now, Sakura, your problem is a lack of chakra reserves. Kakashi has told me of your excellent achievements in jutsu creation, very admirable. But your low chakra reserves mean that you can't use them very often. Kakashi told me that you would be mostly training with Haku here, though."

"If we may combine our training, Ebisu-sensei," Haku said, bowing slightly. "I may be able to assist them both with thrown weapons, as well as minimising or omitting handseals."

"Hmm. Well, you _were_ the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, and for all the man's brutality, he was a strong and able shinobi. And from what Kakashi has told me, you are very much a force to be reckoned with in your own right. Very well. The three of you will meet me at the hot springs at ten. That should give you enough time to visit your friends at the hospital first. Will the Uchiha boy be well enough to see them?"

"Perhaps not," Kakashi admitted. "The same goes for Hinata, unfortunately. Haku did manage to lessen the worse of the damage Neji inflicted on her, but…" He frowned. "I was told by radio what the line-up was. Both of your matches are tough. Naruto, I know you will throw yourself into training with enthusiasm, and you and Rock Lee will make it a good match with no bitterness or rancour. But Sakura…you're facing Neji Hyuuga, and your attitude to him may make him want to do to you what he did to Hinata."

"Maybe…and I'm not ready yet. But I intend to be. I'm not going to mess around with him. I'll try to end it as soon as possible. When I was getting _genjutsu_ lessons from Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata let me test my _Hikariton: Senkou_ on her with the _Byakugan_ activated. Like with the _Sharingan_ , when you allowed me to test it on you, Kakashi-sensei, using my jutsu while their _doujutsu_ is activated will blind them for a long time. The question is what the follow-up move is. I need to take him out before he can use the Gentle Fist. I have an idea, though, which is why I will need Haku's help while training."

"Well, in any case, I wish you two the best of luck during your training. I think we'll all need it," Kakashi reflected.

* * *

The next morning, they went to see Sasuke in the hospital. There were guards on him, more than Sakura felt were needed (Kakashi had told them, though, he had foiled an assassination attempt: by Kabuto, of all people! He turned out to be a spy for Oto), but he was awake and conscious. He gave a rather tired smile. "So, you two are in the finals as well. I'm glad. Kakashi-sensei told me about your match-ups, though, as well as what befell Hinata."

"Yeah," Sakura said, her fist clenching. "I'm formulating a strategy, though. And I need Haku to train me."

Sasuke nodded, before turning his eyes to Haku. "Train her well. Make sure she crushes the Hyuuga."

"Don't worry. I was planning on that long before you said that. Are you feeling better, Sasuke?"

Again, Sasuke nodded. "Better, yes. But the Seal still itches at my heart and soul. I'm glad those Oto cretins are out of the finals, though. I'll be reviewing the tapes today while my body recovers. Then, Kakashi-sensei will be taking me to train. He believes I need to get as close to Rock Lee's level as possible." His hand clutched convulsively at his bedsheet. He calmed himself with an effort. "Naruto. Sakura. Give your matches your all, or I will be disappointed. We got this far."

* * *

Hinata was also awake: Haku's intervention with his senbon had saved her from even greater damage to her body, and especially her heart. But when Naruto, Haku, and Sakura came in, she was apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't make more of an effort."

"It's Neji who should be apologising, _dattebayo_ ," Naruto growled. "He wanted to kill you."

"And he's a coward," Sakura said. "I know why he's angry with you. He only tried to kill you because you're the only member of the main branch who'd be too nice to use the Caged Bird Seal to hurt him for beating you up, and he blames you for that whole Kumo thing. Has your father visited you in hospital at all? Any of your family?"

"My sister Hanabi was here when I woke up," Hinata said. "And my father too, though he left shortly afterwards. Kurenai-sensei was also here, along with Shino." Hinata looked over at Sakura. "Kurenai-sensei told me that you'll be facing big brother Neji."

"Yes. And don't ask me not to hurt him. You're a better person than I am, Hinata. You can find compassion even in your worst enemies. But he wanted to kill you, and I won't let that slide."

"…Please don't kill him," Hinata pled quietly. "You are wrong…I do feel angry. But I try to be better than that. Better than him. Just defeat him. Win."

* * *

They soon departed for the hot springs, and arrived in the atrium area, which itself had a hot spring pool. "I will not tolerate any disreputable behaviour," Ebisu said to them. "No attempting to peek into the women's area, Naruto. Now, Naruto, Kakashi has told me you already have a grasp on the water-walking exercise, correct?"

"I can't do it as well as Sakura, and I still have a bit to go, but I know what it's about."

"Hmm. Sakura, could you demonstrate your ability?" Ebisu asked.

Sakura nodded, and walked onto the pool indicated. Haku soon joined her, grasping her hand in his.

"Excellent. I chose this pool as an added incentive, Naruto," Ebisu said. "This is quite hot water. Fall in too often, and you'll be like a boiled octopus. Meanwhile, for Sakura and Haku to do their thrown weapons training, I brought along these."

He took out some sealing scrolls, and from them, unsealed some rather realistic-looking dummies. "These mannequins are often used by _jounin_ for thrown weapons practise, particularly for specialised weapons. Kakashi told me you favour senbon, Haku, thrown into specific pressure points to simulate death. Well, these dummies are made of a material that has the same physical properties as flesh, with a basic skeleton within it, and even structures simulating organs and passages. It is virtually the same as attacking a cadaver. Of course, as Haku himself will doubtless tell you, Sakura, it is one thing to hit such targets on a still body, and another to hit them on a moving person."

* * *

The training only was progressing for about a few hours, with Naruto struggling to claw back the progress he had made before Orochimaru's interference, though even Ebisu looked impressed when Naruto managed to end up only sinking ankle-deep. Sakura was only vaguely aware of someone passing by them, and it wasn't until Naruto yelled that Sakura and Haku noticed a burly bear of a man crouching by a fence separating this area from the women's area of the hotsprings. The dirty pervert was peeking through a hole, and giggling.

But what was it about that mane of white hair that looked familiar? Ebisu didn't seem to care, though. "You! Cease that lewd behaviour at once, or I will make you!" He dashed at the pervert, who whirled. Ebisu, upon seeing the man's face, froze. "Wait a moment! You're…!"

"Rather annoyed," the burly man said, a massive toad appearing underneath him. A summon, Sakura realised. Said summon lashed out with its tongue, knocking Ebisu down. "Make a fuss, why don't you?" the burly man muttered, annoyed. "Then we'll all be in trouble from angry _kunoichi_."

Sakura blinked. Those red, kabuki-like markings below his eyes, the massive mane of white hair, the metal headband with the symbol for 'oil' on it, the distinctive robes…it could only be one person.

Haku was by Ebisu's side, checking him. "He's all right," he murmured. He then glared at the burly pervert, only for his eyes to widen in recognition.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Naruto demanded as he clambered out of the pool. "Who the hell are you?"

The burly man grinned. "Good question!" He made a series of flamboyant, elaborate, and theatrical gestures. "I am the most holy hermit sage of the Mount Myoboku toads, otherwise known as the Gallant Toad Sage!"

"Or," Sakura remarked a little acidly, remembering his perversion, "Jiraiya, of the _Sannin_."

"Oh!" Jiraiya said, dismissing his toad with a grin. "So my reputation precedes me!"

"Yes. _Sannin_ , author of the _Icha Icha_ series, spymaster, and seal master," Sakura said, listing things off. "Oh, and a common pervert."

"How dare you?! I'm not a common pervert!" Jiraiya snapped.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" He got a rather bizarre, lecherous look on his face. "I'm a MEGA-Pervert."

"That much is obvious," Haku remarked, deadpan. "Jiraiya-sama, as fascinating as it is to listen to you being lewd, your appearance here was fortuitous."

"Oh?"

"Naruto, please show him your seal," Haku said.

Suddenly, Jiraiya was all business. "Wait, what? What's going on?"

"Long story short, Orochimaru happened," Sakura said. "I presume you know about Naruto? And his…tenant?"

"Well, it seems that you all know," Jiraiya said, frowning. He watched as Naruto lifted his shirt up, having removed his jacket. Jiraiya knelt, and examined the seal. "Yes, this is Orochimaru's work," he said, looking at the five-pronged seal surrounding the seal holding the _Kyuubi_ in. "His _fuinjutsu_ was often coarse and lacking in finesse. Hold still, Naruto. This will hurt, but your chakra won't be unstable any more."

Naruto grimaced before bracing himself. Bizarre fire seemed to surround Jiraiya's fingertips, before he rammed them hard into Naruto's stomach, around the _Kyuubi_ seal. Naruto collapsed in pain. "Gah!"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Jiraiya asked with a wry smile. "Still, you should be able to finish your exercise there. Go on, try it."

Naruto, once he had recovered, walked onto the hot spring, but this time, did so with ease. "Hey, wow, I did it!"

"Well done, Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Indeed," Haku said, giving a smile himself.

Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction. He then seemed to become thoughtful. "Hey, kid. Naruto. Over here for a moment," he said, beckoning the boy over. After Naruto came over, he said, "So, you're aware of the ol' demonic fuzzball within you, eh? Tell me, have you ever drawn upon its chakra?"

"A couple of times. The first time, I didn't quite realise what had happened. The second time, it was against the Snake bastard."

"I was on the receiving end of his attacks the first time the _Kyuubi_ came forth," Haku said.

Jiraiya whistled. "You're lucky to be alive, Miss…?"

"Haku. And I'm a boy."

Jiraiya blinked, before shrugging. "I've seen stranger things. Hell, I've written about them in _Icha Icha_. Not the first time I've gotten caught out. Anyway, I think, with the chakra reserves of your tenant, you might be able to learn a special move. Summoning, to be precise."

"Summoning?" Naruto asked. "Oh, you mean like the Snake bastard and his snakes, or you and that toad."

"Indeed," Jiraiya said with a grin. "Seeing as I knocked your own teacher out, it's the least I can do."

"Can I watch this?" Sakura asked. "I mean, I'm interested in seeing how the summoning process works."

"Oh? Sure, I don't mind. It's not like it's a truly big secret, Miss…?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"A pleasure, then. Look, I'd better take this fellow back to my place to recover. We'll meet here tomorrow morning. It's not a bad place to train."

"Just as long as you quit it with the voyeurism," Sakura said. "Or try to perv on me."

"I'm a pervert, not a paedophile," Jiraiya retorted as he picked up Ebisu's body. "There's perversion, and there's _perversion_. As for voyeurism…well, where do you think I get inspiration for _Icha Icha_ , huh? Good ideas don't come from a vacuum. Gotta go."

Not that promising a start, Sakura reflected, as Naruto, Haku, and herself trained for the afternoon, with Haku having them work on refining their chakra moulding so that they could do it without handseals. Even so, this was Jiraiya of the _Sannin_ , and for all his perversion, he was also not only one of the greatest heroes of Konoha, but he was also the only one of the _Sannin_ who was still on good relations with the village. Naruto could not ask for a better teacher…if Jiraiya actually did anything other than perve on women in the hot springs…

 **CHAPTER 26 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And now, Jiraiya makes his appearance! And maybe Sakura might learn something from the old pervert.**

 **By the way, I've finally made my decision, regarding Sasuke's fate. However, I am not divulging it. I hope it will be a surprise, though, when the time comes.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	28. Chapter 27: Of Toads and Men

**CHAPTER 27:**

 **OF TOADS AND MEN**

Sakura and Haku got to the hot springs early, and as it turned out, so did Jiraiya. He was writing things down in a notebook, when he saw them approach. "Ah, you're prompt. I'm surprised, Sakura. I heard your teacher was Kakashi Hatake. Will Naruto be on time?"

Sakura nodded. The burly _Sannin_ then looked at Haku. "You know, you remind me of someone. Have we met before, Haku?"

"I believe my master and I saw you briefly in Water Country, in a bar, being attended to by a prostitute," Haku said. "My master is…was Zabuza Momochi."

"Oh, yes, I remember now. That was a good night. I thought you recognised me, Haku. I wondered whether it was from a Bingo Book, but something was nagging at me. Speaking of things that nagged at me, I went and spoke to the Hokage last night, after talking to Ebisu. He told me something of what happened, about my old teammate attacking you, but I'd like to hear the story from you guys. Plus, I heard you've created a couple of new jutsu, Sakura. I'm quite impressed."

"Orochimaru was too," Sakura said.

"Well, it takes a lot to impress him, so you must've really pulled out all the stops. He's a freak and a traitor, but he can respect those who have done novel things, like you have."

Sakura told Jiraiya what had gone on, albeit in abridged form. She only elaborated when he asked. He winced when he heard about the Cursed Seal of Heaven. "Jiraiya," Sakura asked (for all her respect for the man's skills, she was not going to append a pervert's name with 'sama'). "Is it possible for you to remove it?"

"No. Believe me, I've tried. But every time I have, it threatened to kill the host."

"Was it Anko?"

"Yes, Anko Mitarashi. As far as I know, she's the only one who has taken the Cursed Seal, and remains loyal to Konoha. No, what I have heard Kakashi had done is probably the best of a frankly bad lot. I can think of only two people who could have had a slight chance of removing it, and they both perished in the _Kyuubi_ 's rampage, trying to stop the creature. The Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki."

"The Red-Hot Habanero?"

Jiraiya inclined his head. "Indeed. While Minato Namikaze, who was my student, was a genius at seals, the Uzumakis all have a knack for it. Has Naruto ever tried creating seals?"

"Not yet. He was interested for a while, but he got frustrated with the calligraphy," Sakura said. "Is Kushina any relation to him?"

"Of course. I can't say anything about his father: he made too many enemies. But Kushina Uzumaki was his mother. What's more, she was the _jinchuriki_ of the _Kyuubi_ before him. He takes after her a lot more than his father, at least in terms of behaviour." Jiraiya returned to his notebook. "By the way, I also heard about how you're facing the Hyuuga boy. You've got a strategy for him?"

"Haku and I have nutted something out, but I have to practise what I'm doing. I'm also trying to think of strategies, should I win, against Sasuke or Gaara."

"Hmm. Have you ever considered a _nom de guerre?_ "

"A…you mean a battle name? Like how Zabuza was the Demon of the Bloody Mist?"

"Of course. Never underestimate the psychological effect of a name. Take the _Sannin_. That literally means 'three ninja'. That by itself isn't intimidating, until you take into account our exploits. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and myself. Or, in Kushina Uzumaki's case, the Red-Hot Habanero. And then there was the Fourth Hokage's nickname. He became known as the Yellow Flash, because of his mastery of the _Hiraishin_ , or the Flying Thundergod Technique. Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, may have created it, but it was the Yellow Flash who made it his signature technique. There are at least two shinobi who became feared as Tail-less Tailed Beasts, one of whom still lives today."

Haku nodded. "Uncle Kisame, yes, I know."

"Indeed. Psychological warfare is a key part of any shinobi's arsenal. Sometimes, just mentioning a name can cause an enemy to flee."

"God knows Neji Hyuuga used it enough when fighting Hinata. But he's obviously not good at protecting himself against it," Sakura said. "He nearly killed Hinata when she pointed out his hypocrisy, albeit in a well-meaning way."

Jiraiya chuckled. "The Hyuugas may be known for being stoic, but even the hardest men and women can be brittle at the right point. Maybe you should wage a campaign of psychological warfare against Neji prior to your match. Just consult the Hokage before you do so. Certain things will be outside the rules."

It was at that point that Naruto arrived, and was eager to begin. Jiraiya set up some seals. "To prevent eavesdroppers," he elaborated. "Now, Naruto, you already know that you have two sources of chakra. The first is your own, natural reserves. The second is the _Kyuubi_. Uzumakis generally have prodigious reserves of chakra, true, and you can use summons with your own chakra. But I intend to teach you how to draw upon the _Kyuubi_ 's chakra at will."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked.

"Dangerous, yes. But it can be useful in a pinch. Say Naruto was facing the Hyuuga boy instead of you doing so. Say he got all his chakra nodes blocked by a Gentle Fist technique. The _Kyuubi_ 's chakra could force them back open. I personally know how useful such chakra can be in a tight spot." Jiraiya then told Naruto about Kushina Uzumaki, and how she was not only his mother, but the previous _jinchuriki_ of the _Kyuubi_.

"But how come the Old Man didn't tell me?" Naruto complained.

"He probably thought that you wanted to know about both parents at once. Or maybe because it's hard to prove. You're one of the few Uzumaki to have hair coloured other than red. And to tell the truth, you don't have much of your mother's heritage left to claim, anyway. Uzushio is in ruins, its people scattered. What you've got is your mother's temperament, and a demonic fox in your guts. Also, while your mother's relationship to your father wasn't well-known per se, more than enough people know enough that, if it is known you were Kushina's son, then someone might have joined the dots to your father." His eyes flickered over to Sakura. "The Hokage told me that you guessed that Naruto carried the _Kyuubi_ from a few scraps of information. If, by happenstance, you ever figure out who his father is, you go see the Hokage straight away. It's a secret as serious as the _Kyuubi_."

Sakura nodded. "So…are you going to teach Naruto summoning?"

"Of course. Are you interested?"

"I don't know what contract I'd do. I know Anko has a Snake contract, as did Orochimaru, you have the Toad contract, and Tsunade had a Slug contract."

"Hmm. Well, anyway, Naruto, what I'm going to do is to get you to exhaust your chakra through exercises. Maybe you can train with Sakura and Haku. Once you've exhausted your chakra, we'll see if we can get you to draw upon the _Kyuubi_ 's to fuel the summon technique."

"Jiraiya," Sakura said, frowning, "might it not be better to teach him how to summon first, and have him try it out with his own chakra? He should be capable, shouldn't he?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. Eventually, he said, "Okay. Trial run it is, then. But it might not work. Even with Uzumaki-level chakra, at your age, it might not work. Still, considering that you managed to create a number of Shadow Clones…" He held up his finger. "Now, watch this closely. When you finally do the summoning, the handsigns are Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, and Sheep. But you are to do exactly what I do, understand?"

Naruto nodded, and the three of them stepped back. And with that, Jiraiya bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, smeared it onto the palm of his other hand, made the handsigns, and then slammed the hand whose palm had been bloodied onto the ground, shouting, " _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_ "

Once more, Jiraiya was perched upon a massive toad that appeared out of thin air, though this time, it had a scroll in its mouth, wrapped in its tongue. It then uncurled its tongue, allowing the scroll to drop onto the ground.

Naruto took it and unfurled it. "This scroll has been handed down through the generations," Jiraiya said solemnly. "When you come to the next blank space, sign your name in your blood. Just use the same way I did. Hiragana, kanji, it doesn't matter, as long as it is your name. You also need to supply the fingerprints of one hand. This is important, as this is the hand you will place on the ground during your summoning."

Naruto did as he was bade, and Sakura and Haku watched. When he had signed his name and left the fingerprint impression, Jiraiya's toad took up the scroll again, before the man himself asked, "Are you ready? Remember, you used your right hand on the scroll, so that's the one you put on the ground to summon the toad. In addition, the handsigns are Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, and Sheep."

Naruto nodded, before he did so. He then slammed his hand onto the ground. " _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_ " he cried. There was a burst of smoke, which cleared to reveal an orange toad…a rather small one wearing a robe.

"What? Who's this brat?" the toad yelped. He then saw Jiraiya. "Oh, it's you, Jiraiya. Is this brat one of your students?"

"Yes, Gamakichi," Jiraiya said, waving at Naruto to signal him to calm down. "Naruto is the latest signatory to the contract. I'm a little surprised he got you, actually. We were just testing to see if Naruto could do it. Anyway, these two are Naruto's friends, Sakura Haruno and Haku. Gamakichi here may not look like much at the moment…"

"Hey!"

"…But he is the son of the Toad Clan's boss, Gamabunta, the most powerful of the Toad Summons. His size may be small, but Gamakichi is part of the most powerful line. He'll be pretty powerful in a few years."

"Really?" Naruto asked, before squatting next to the toad. After a moment, he said, "It's good to meetcha, Gamakichi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, _dattebayo!_ " He held out his hand. "You wanna be friends?"

The toad looked at him for a moment, before taking it, or at least putting his own small hand in Naruto's own. "Okay, sure! But can you have some snacks or something for when you next summon me? I get a bit peckish after being whisked from home."

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

After Gamakichi and the other summoned toad returned home, Jiraiya now looked at Naruto. "We'll try another summon, but after we've depleted your chakra levels. I've considered doing so by chakra control exercises until you are tired, but I think Sakura and Haku wouldn't mind you joining in on their own training."

Sakura and Haku looked at each other, before nodding in unison. "Better to have variety in training, right?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Of course. I'll be over here once Naruto is ready."

'Over here' being peeking into the women's part of the hot springs. Sakura sighed, before she said to Naruto, "We're going to spar, Naruto. I'm physically weaker than you, but I have a better grasp of _taijutsu_ forms than you do. And because we need to drain your chakra, I'm going to teach you how to use my jutsus."

Naruto's eyes widened. "The _Hikariton?_ Oh, wow, Sakura! Thanks! You're a great friend, _dattebayo!_ "

"You're welcome," Sakura said with a smile. "I'll teach it to Sasuke later too. But the thing is, _Hikariton_ requires a lot of chakra control. You could do more than I can, but that's because your reserves are better than mine. Now, pay attention…"

* * *

Naruto was a quick study, though it was possible that he saw Sakura's handsigns during earlier uses of the jutsus. He decided to opt for using _Hikariton: Kousen_ , as it drained more chakra.

He was able to sustain the beam of light, firing right into the air, for over half a minute(1), before he cut it off, swaying slightly. "I think that's about it," Haku said. "Jiraiya-sama, Naruto's ready!"

Jiraiya got up from where he was seated begrudgingly. "Just when I was seeing some good stuff, too," he grumbled. However, when he saw Naruto, he beamed. "Yep, just right. Okay, Naruto. Try the summoning jutsu again."

Naruto did so…but the results were far from promising. Only a tadpole, flopping and wriggling and squirming on the ground, came forth.

"…This is going to be a _long_ month," Jiraiya sighed.

 **CHAPTER 27 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, the first summoning. I thought Naruto would probably be capable of summoning a proper toad on his first try (rather than a tadpole), had he still all his chakra initially. Hence why I wrote in him summoning Gamakichi.**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **: I agree. Jiraiya seems like the guy who would probably freak out at the time, but if confronted with it again, would just think, 'Meh, seen it before'.**

 **Guest** **: Haku as I have written him is something of a gadfly. He enjoys the reaction he gets when people find out he's a guy. I just think of him as an androgynous boy with unusual tastes. Not gay, just effeminate and probably into crossdressing.**

 **prodigypsycho** **: I'm sorry if the way I write their dialogue seems a bit better than you'd expect. That's just the way I write, and I make an effort for people like Naruto and Anko to speak a bit rougher. I'm mostly working off the dialogue of the Viz translation of the manga, but enhancing and changing it. I can't remember whether I first heard the word 'quixotic' in an episode of** ** _The Simpsons_** **(I think Lisa uses it while playing Scrabble), or in** ** _Doctor Who: The Deadly Assassin_** **(I'm sure that in the first episode, the Master calls the Doctor a 'quixotic fool').**

 **Synthetic Paradise** **: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love that line (Takahata101 is a BRILLIANT Alucard). And it derives from a joke in** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series_** **, where Yami Marik/Melvin continually offers hugs. Unfortunately, those stupid enough to accept them often get chainsawed.**

 **1\. How can he sustain it for thirty seconds? He has enough chakra left over after summoning Gamakichi. Normally, he'd be able to sustain it for longer. Scary thought, eh?**


	29. Chapter 28: The Truth Will Out

**CHAPTER 28:**

 **THE TRUTH WILL OUT**

When she was ten years old, Sakura Haruno managed to infer the continued existence of the _Kyuubi_ , imprisoned within Naruto. About a week into her training, as she lay in bed after a tiring day under Haku's tutelage, she found herself thinking about Naruto's father. The fact that his father's identity was an S-Ranked secret needled at her. Especially as she thought that there was something else nagging at her, something so obvious, and yet, managing to dance out of her view.

Despite her fatigue, she couldn't sleep, at least not for now. She occasionally practised going from rooftop to rooftop in the moonlight (it sometimes helped her think), and her parents merely told her to be careful, and leave a note, just in case. So after realising she couldn't sleep, she donned some clothes, and made her way out, leaving a note behind.

As she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, she thought about Naruto's father again. It was more than likely he had died in the _Kyuubi_ attack, or else he would have reclaimed him. Maybe he died some time afterwards, but Sakura was willing to bet that his father died during the attack, or even earlier. How else could the Fourth Hokage justify the sealing into this boy?

As she mused, she found herself encountering a few ANBU, who notified her that it may be best for her to go back home. She found out why from one of them: Gekko Hayate had been found a couple of nights ago, murdered. However, she continued on, her thoughts trailing after her like smoke.

She soon found herself at the Kikyo Castle, only to find that she wasn't alone on the rooftop. Sitting on top of a statue at one end of the castle was Gaara, who was staring at the moon. At least until he noticed her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Went for a walk. You?"

"I can't sleep. Ever." The simple statement sent a chill down Sakura's spine, as she was certain he was telling the truth. It explained why he had dark rings around his eyes.

"That can't be healthy," Sakura said quietly.

A sardonic chuckle wormed from Gaara's lips. Then, in a swirl of sand, he appeared right in front of her, his green eyes boring into her own. After a moment of staring at her uncomfortably, he asked, "Why do you fight?"

"Sorry?"

"Answer my question," he said in his quiet monotone. "Why do you fight, Sakura Haruno? For what reason do you get stronger?"

The question threw her. Eventually, she said, "Two reasons, I guess. The first is to protect my friends and family. The second is, well, I want to become a famous _kunoichi_ like Tsunade of the _Sannin_. What about you?"

"I kill to prove my existence," Gaara said simply.

"Is that why you killed Dosu?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well…you're fighting one of my friends. Can I ask that you not kill him, if possible?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Haven't you got any friends?"

Gaara scoffed quietly, as if the very concept was alien to him. "Why be friends with a weapon? Even my family fears me. And they are right to do so…for a demon sleeps within me. And when I sleep, it comes forth."

A demon? A weapon? And then, it occurred to her. Why he was so damned powerful.

 _Gaara was a fucking_ **jinchuriki**.

Sakura could have done so many things. Like run, or scream.

Instead, she did something that, in retrospect, was ridiculously dangerous and stupid. And yet, it worked.

She flung her arms around Gaara, and hugged him.

He stiffened under her embrace, before asking, "Why are you doing this? Didn't you hear me? I'm a demon."

"I heard you," Sakura said. "I know what you are. And that means you haven't gotten enough hugs in your life, haven't you?"

He seemed to almost panic. "Why isn't the sand stopping you?"

"It's meant to stop me from harming you," Sakura said. "Am I harming you?"

"Enough!" he snarled, pushing her away. As she stumbled back, he seemed to be panicking, the sand writhing around him like some sort of roused predator. He stared back at her, his glare filled with hatred and fear…and was that a faint hint of longing and sorrow she saw in his eyes? "Go…" he hissed. "Go away…or I won't…"

Sakura got the hint, and began moving away. Gaara was getting agitated, a far cry from his usually stoic demeanour. So she dashed away, heading home. She thought she heard sobs behind her, punctuated with bestial snarls.

So the Kazekage went so far as to seal one of the Tailed Beasts within his own son…and what was more, treated him like crap. Using him like a weapon, like a tool? Sakura happened to be looking at the Hokage Monument when she thought, _What kind of father would do that to their own son?_

Epiphanies happen at the oddest times. And as she looked at the Hokage Monument, she saw the Fourth Hokage's face, shining in the moonlight. And things came together, just like with when she figured out Naruto had the _Kyuubi_ within him.

"… _So, he chose Naruto to seal the_ Kyuubi _into, at the cost of his life. His wish was that Naruto was to be seen as a hero of Konoha, for keeping the beast at bay_ …"

"…. _I can't say anything about his father: he made too many enemies_ …"

"… _He became known as the Yellow Flash, because of his mastery of the Hiraishin, or the Flying Thundergod Technique_ …"

"… _while your mother's relationship to your father wasn't well-known per se, more than enough people know enough that, if it is known you were Kushina's son, then someone might have joined the dots to your father_ …"

Yellow hair. While it wasn't exactly rare in Konoha, what with the Yamanakas and others, with blue eyes were another matter. And a rare photo she had seen once in a textbook came back to her in a flash, ironically enough. Who else had made more enemies outside Konoha than the Yellow Flash himself? The Fourth Hokage? Minato Namikaze?

His dying act had been to seal the _Kyuubi_ into his own son.

Her tiredness, her stress at her encounter with Gaara, and the shock of learning such a thing caused her to faint, for the very first time in her life, from something other than chakra exhaustion. Thankfully, some ANBU spotted her before she slid down the roof to the street below…

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she found her mother and father looking at her, concerned, along with Haku and even Naruto. It said a lot about her parents getting used to the idea of Naruto being her friend that they didn't think twice about him being there. She wished they weren't, though, as she could do without the 'concerned parents haranguing'. They were threatening to ban her from late-night rooftop walks, especially in light of the fate of Gekko Hayate.

She would be able to leave the hospital this morning, after a check-up, thankfully. Once she had reassured her parents that she wouldn't do it again tonight, they left, assured. Not that she wanted to go out again, with Gaara lurking about with a bad case of insomnia and a temper. Naruto also left, as did Haku, but Sakura warned him that she might be late to today's training. She needed to see the Hokage about something.

* * *

When she got to the Hokage's office, the old man pinched the bridge of his nose, before sending the ANBU outside, and activating the privacy seals. "I know Jiraiya said to come to me once you figured out who Naruto's father is. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded. "But there's another reason, Hokage-sama. I'll tell you that in a moment. His father…Naruto's father, he was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Am I right?"

The Hokage nodded wearily. "I thought it would only be a matter of time before you found out. I'm a little surprised that you didn't find out earlier. On the bright side, Danzo owes me money, as he thought you wouldn't figure it out before Naruto reached _chunin_."

"Did you have a wager with Elder Danzo Shimura?"

"He used to be one of Konoha's top spymasters, the head of ANBU's training and elite faction, ROOT. Even now, he takes an interest in those with espionage potential. He has some small interest in you. I'm not sure I would trust him, though. I trust the intelligence he brings me, but not his motives and interests in others. Anyway, that's beside the point. I have always intended to tell Naruto should he reach _chunin_. That is when I think he would be capable of taking on the full weight of his father's legacy. You understand why he can't know until then, right?"

"Had he known earlier, he'd be shouting it from every rooftop. At least before he knew about the _Kyuubi_. He's become…well, more capable of understanding discretion. He could learn by now, but that's just my opinion, and, well, I'm still a _genin_. There's still no guarantee that I can make _chunin_ during these exams. Or Naruto, for that matter. I'll keep quiet about it, but I need to ask one thing: what possessed the Fourth Hokage to seal the _Kyuubi_ into his own son?"

"He couldn't reseal it into his own wife. And why would he ask anyone in Konoha to give up their child to seal the beast, when he had his own?" the Hokage asked, his face betraying his sorrow. "Sacrifice is one of the core tenets of a shinobi." He then noticed what was glimmering in Sakura's eyes. "What's the matter, Sakura?"

"…Are you sure he didn't want to give Konoha a weapon?"

"Kushina was never treated that way. And neither should Naruto. I'm glad he chose to become a shinobi of his own free will, though. Sakura, what brought this on? These are intelligent questions, but I see there is more to this line of questioning than concern for your friend."

Sakura calmed herself with an effort. Then, she said, "I am almost certain that Naruto is not the only _jinchuriki_ in this village at the moment. I think Gaara of the Desert is one too."

The Hokage's eyes widened with horror, but Sakura noted that there was less surprise than she thought. "You knew?" she asked.

"There have been…rumours. Rumours I had hoped were not true. Suna is not the most affluent of Hidden Villages, and I know that the Fourth Kazekage, Rasa, may have been desperate enough to create a _jinchuriki_ in order to create a weapon for them. He's a hard man, but one who is suffering from the Wind Daimyo's decision to order more missions from us, given our cheaper services. I hadn't known for sure. All I did know were rumours that they had, sealed within a vessel, Shukaku, the One-Tailed Tanuki."

"He looks a bit like a tanuki, with those dark rings," Sakura mused out loud.

"How did you come by this information, Sakura?"

Sakura discussed her moonlight rooftop walk, and her encounter with Gaara. The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose. "You were very lucky, Sakura. Lucky that he even told you to run away. If what Team 8 said was true, then he shows little regard to his own family. To be shown affection and sympathy by a near-complete stranger when his family and village shun him and worse…it had probably shaken up his distorted worldview." The Hokage sighed. "All I can say is, remain on your guard, and don't let up with your training. It may be that you have to face him."

"What about Sasuke? He will have to fight Gaara first. He needs to be warned!"

"Kakashi has taken him out of Konoha for training. I will send a messenger hawk. But this remains on a need-to-know basis. While I would suggest that Naruto be allowed to meet him and divulge his status, that may have even worse consequences. Suna may learn of our own _jinchuriki_ , and try to kill or kidnap Naruto, or Gaara may try to kill him to remove a potential rival. That being said, notify Naruto, but _discreetly_. If Gaara ever comes to any of you, then he might be able to reach out for the boy. Make sure he keeps his own status a secret, though."

Sakura nodded, but even as she made her way back to the hot springs, ready for yet another day of training, she couldn't help but shake the feeling of horror she had felt. Not just at learning about Gaara's status, but also about how the Fourth Hokage, even with the best of intentions, sealed the Kyuubi into his son as his dying act.

" _Why would he ask anyone in Konoha to give up their child to seal the beast, when he had his own? Sacrifice is one of the core tenets of a shinobi._ " The Hokage's words echoed in Sakura's mind. But had it been worth it? Even to save the village, was it worth sacrificing the happiness of his own child?

Sakura shook herself out of those thoughts. Despite his issues, Naruto was a cheerful, happy and enthusiastic boy. True, he had darkness within him, and not from the _Kyuubi_ , either. But she also knew, having fought alongside him, that he was happy being a shinobi.

And to tell the truth, so was she.

 **CHAPTER 28 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Here we are again. Sakura's figured out yet another secret from Naruto's past, and has succeeded in scaring Gaara and herself.**

 **Next chapter will have Sakura's attempt at psychological warfare. I have considered what her** ** _nom de guerre_** **would be, before realising that fandom has already provided one already. It's a nickname that I intend to make badass.**

 **No numbered annotations.**


	30. Chapter 29: The Banshee

**CHAPTER 29:**

 **THE BANSHEE**

It was no secret that Sakura, when she got angry, got loud. Naruto, Kakashi, and more than a few of her classmates had commented on it. It was said that the Haruno women, when roused, were like banshees.

It was the night after her meeting with the Hokage that Sakura, thinking on Jiraiya's talk of a _nom de guerre_ , hit upon the right name.

She would call herself the Banshee. And it felt right. It was so good a name, she couldn't resist it.

People, after all, forgot the reasons why a banshee wailed.

Banshees wailed to foretell death.

The next morning, she began drafting what would hopefully be the first of her declarations. A grim smile came over her face. Neji Hyuuga liked to play mind games, and went on and on about Fate. Well, two could play at that game…

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the poster, or a declaration of sorts, as Sakura and Haku practised with senbon, while Naruto did chakra control exercises.

 **THE BANSHEE HAS SUNG HER LAMENT!**

 **THE HYUUGA PRODIGY SHE SHALL FACE IS BLIND TO HIS OWN FATE, EVEN AS HE PROFESSES TO KNOW THAT OF OTHERS!**

 **THE HARM HE HAS CRAVENLY DONE TO THOSE WHO HAVE DONE HIM NO HARM WILL BE REPAID A THOUSANDFOLD!**

 **COME THE FINALS, HIS FATE SHALL BE REVEALED!**

 **THIS, THE BANSHEE HAS DECREED!**

Jiraiya snorted. Rather portentous, and more than a little pretentious, but it was certainly ominous. And Sakura proved to be a talented artist, drawing a stylised version of herself in grey robes and a cowl, wailing in a sinister way, looking every inch like a messenger of death.

He got up and handed the poster back to Sakura. "Nice work. Run it by the Hokage first before you start slapping that up around town, though. That way, he can cover your ass if the Hyuugas get pissed off. I've asked around, and while Neji is a branch family member, he's also seen as the star of the Hyuuga family. Those white-eyed bastards have an even bigger stick up their asses than the Uchihas had, even if they hide it better."

"Hinata's not like that, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto yelled from the pool, though he lost concentration and sank with a yelp.

"Hinata?" Jiraiya asked. "Girlfriend?"

"Unofficially, yes," Sakura said. "I'm surprised the Hyuugas haven't noticed. She is Hiashi's daughter, after all."

Jiraiya beckoned her over, and then whispered to her, "The Hokage told me you know about Naruto's father. Hiashi probably knows too. That's probably the main reason he tolerates Naruto being near his daughter." Louder, he said, "Anyway, good start with the poster."

"Thanks. Neji really pisses me off. His team-mate, Tenten, told me about that whole BS with Kumo trying to kidnap Hinata and Hizashi being made a sacrificial lamb. I understand he has every right to be angry with his uncle, but Hinata had nothing to do with it. She was three when Kumo tried to kidnap her, and she's just about the only member of the main family who won't use that damned Caged Bird Seal. In short, he's a coward." She tapped the poster. "I've also called him blind. That's an insult to the Hyuugas, considering what they look like with their _Byakugan_."

"What's more," Haku said, "we've managed to get Sakura to be able to do her _Hikariton_ jutsus without using handseals. Particularly _Hikariton: Senkou_. It's meant to be a surprise jutsu, after all."

"Good," Jiraiya said. "Surprise attacks are one of the most important in the arsenal of a shinobi."

Naruto fell into the water again, which meant it was time to try another summoning. Unfortunately, this proved to be as unimpressive as the last, and Naruto, after getting into a screaming match with Jiraiya, eventually fell unconscious.

Jiraiya sighed. "Maybe I'll have to do it after all."

"Do what?"

"In order to draw upon the _Kyuubi_ 's chakra, he may need to be in a life-or-death situation. It's risky, but I have no choice. He needs to be able to be capable of using it." He smiled in what was probably meant to be a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. You two just get on with your own training."

* * *

As it turned out, Naruto ended up far from fine, as Sakura and Haku would learn the next day. He ended up in hospital from chakra exhaustion. However, the big, batrachian footprint suggested that whatever Jiraiya did was successful. And when they came back to the hot springs to find Jiraiya engaged in his perverted activities, they decided to ask (well, demand) what he did. He looked uncomfortably at it, and it was only when Haku threatened his genitals with senbon that he admitted what he did.

He had hurled Naruto into a ravine in order to force him to draw upon the _Kyuubi_ 's chakra. Which he did, but his lack of chakra control meant that he accidentally summoned Gamabunta himself, the boss of the Toad Summons.

After hearing that, Jiraiya ended up sprawled on the ground, rubbing his cheek from Sakura's punch. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot worse! What if he had _died?_ "

"He wouldn't have. The _Kyuubi_ values its own existence too much, not from a situation like that. He'll be right as rain in a few days, and doing this early means that he can spend time with you two, working on his other skills." Rubbing his cheek, he said to Sakura, "You know, you punch a lot like Tsunade did. On the off-chance I ever meet her again, I'll send her your way. You could use her techniques to do some serious damage. Hell, with your chakra control, you could be one hell of a medic."

"True, but I still want to work at the cutting edge of being a _kunoichi_ ," Sakura said. "I'd like to learn medical techniques, but I also want to learn other things. Even create new jutsus. I don't want to be too specialised."

"An admirable goal," Jiraiya said. "You've done a lot more than many other shinobi your age. Anyway, throwing Naruto down that ravine was a calculated risk…"

"On what? Your fingers(1)?" Haku asked coldly.

"Haku…Naruto's father would never forgive me if I did anything truly reckless, even if he is dead. It was risky, yes, but not that big a risk. I would be more worried about the _Kyuubi_ taking Naruto over than him ending up a bloody smear on the bottom of the ravine." Jiraiya sighed. "Anyway, it's done, he'll be fine shortly. Once this whole Chunin Exam thing is over, I'll teach him another technique. You might be interested in it too, Sakura. You'd have the chakra control to do it, though the raw power may be another matter. It was something the Fourth Hokage cooked up. I'll be sticking around until after the Chunin Exams, in case my old team-mate tries anything. If you need me, I'll be here… _researching_." He got another lewd look on his face, and Haku and Sakura decided to take their training elsewhere…

* * *

Kakashi knew that he was out of shape. Well, relatively-speaking. He was still an A-Rank in the Bingo Book, and with good reason, and by civilian standards, he was ludicrously fit. But he had gone down in fitness and in ability since he resigned from ANBU. He wouldn't have found it quite so hard to climb these mountains where he was training Sasuke, otherwise.

He needed somewhere isolated and out of the way, partly because he wanted to teach Sasuke one of his signature techniques. Considering that Sasuke was up against Gaara, and they had learned about his sand shield, Kakashi thought that it might need come down to using the _Chidori_. First, however, he wanted to get Sasuke's strength and alacrity up to as close to Rock Lee's levels as possible.

The last loyal Uchiha bore this training regimen with little complaint. The Forest of Death and the preliminaries had been a wake-up call, and he was now using Haku and Rock Lee, and of course, Kakashi, as milestones to surpass, no longer focusing so hard on Itachi Uchiha as his goal to beat, to kill. Kakashi suspected some of the true reason behind that incident, but didn't know for sure, and kept quiet, lest it shake Sasuke's loyalties to Konoha even further.

He did tell Sasuke about where he got his eye, from Obito Uchiha, as well as telling him tales of the time when he had been in a _genin_ team with Obito and Rin. Sasuke seemed to accept that Obito would have offered his eye to Kakashi. It seemed like Kakashi and the Hokage confronting Sasuke about his behaviour had provoked a change in the boy. It was subtle to those who didn't know how to look, but Sasuke actually asked for counsel and listened. He seemed like he wanted to make up for what he did in the Forest of Death. He was still prideful to a fault, and sullen, but he was at least beginning to change, and hopefully for the better.

Earlier, the Hokage and the Elders had held a meeting, discussing the murder of Gekko Hayate, as well as the information that seemed to indicate that a Hidden Village, possibly even Suna, might attempt an invasion alongside Orochimaru's forces from Oto. What was even more shocking, even though Kakashi had some vague suspicions of this fact, was that Gaara of the Desert, the Kazekage's son, was more than likely a _jinchuriki_ , and a dangerously unstable one at that. Sakura had apparently found this information out quite by accident, while on a moonlit stroll. The Hokage later approached Kakashi, and confided that the girl had also deduced that Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze. One day, Kakashi would talk to Sakura about that.

They were taking a break from their training, when Sasuke asked, "Kakashi-sensei, I want to ask you a question, and I want you to be perfectly honest with me. Would you have any hope of defeating Itachi?"

Kakashi was a little surprised at the frankness of the question. Eventually, he said, "Very little hope. Itachi was a prodigy, there is little exaggeration to that. In a group, maybe I could defeat him. But I'm not certain."

Sasuke looked into the distance, disturbed about something, before he said, "On that night, he told me of the power of the _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Have you heard of it?"

"…More than that. The _Sharingan_ in my eye has the same ability. I told you of the night Rin died by my hand, but by her will, not mine. That was the night it awakened. I have rarely used it since, partly because of the strain even using the normal _Sharingan_ uses, let alone the _Mangekyou_ version."

"But partly because of Rin, right?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Not only that, but after I tried using the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , I noticed not just a drain on my chakra and my body, but also a slight change to my eyesight. Normally, most people wouldn't notice it, but I actually had excellent eyesight, so when I noticed a slight degeneration after using the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , I knew what it meant. The regular _Sharingan_ suffices. And it's not something you should pursue, Sasuke. The _Mangekyou Sharingan_ requires that you witness the death of someone close to you."

"I thought you had to kill your friend yourself," Sasuke said.

"Maybe, but I did so without intending to. I think it is more likely to be emotional trauma from loss. Remember, Naruto unleashed some of the _Kyuubi_ 's power when he thought you dead. And Sasuke…killing your friends just to gain power is not a path you should walk. I killed Rin because she wanted to die, and put herself in the way of my attack. They called me 'Friend Killer Kakashi', and while those words haunt me, I didn't actually kill them myself. I still carry around a lot of guilt. And I told you I have that thing about being late as a tribute to Obito. Sasuke, if you were to gain the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , it should be by accident, not because you killed your friends."

"I know, Kakashi-sensei. I know," Sasuke said. "Naruto and Sakura…they've been there for me since we started. We haven't been on the best of terms since that mission to Wave Country, but…I still want to be friends, and with the living than the dead. But Itachi will be brought to justice, I swear it. I just want to be the one who kills him once he is judged. It should fall to me. He demanded that I seek him out and kill him. I will certainly be the one to land the killing blow, even if it is on the scaffold. And it will be in front of this village." He got to his feet, and began warming up for the next session.

Kakashi hoped that Sasuke's new ethos would stay with him. And he hoped that his warning to the avenging Uchiha would stay with him. The _Mangekyou Sharingan_ was a double-edged sword, a tool that could harm as much as help. Kakashi could only hope that he was there to guide the boy when it finally awoke…

 **CHAPTER 29 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Well, what do you think of Sakura's new appellation? I've seen her called 'the Banshee' or 'pink-haired banshee' so much in fanfiction, especially in sakurademonalchemist's works, that I thought, why not reappropriate it? I hope this catches on.**

 **This will probably be the last update for a while. I've been reading more volumes of** ** _Naruto_** **, but ran out of steam around volume 11. Once I start reading the series again, I'll do more chapters. However, the next chapter will definitely be the match between Sakura and Neji.**

 **1\. Haku is channelling Avon from** ** _Blake's 7_** **, particularly the episode** ** _Ultraworld_** **.**


	31. Chapter 30: A Fateful Battle

**CHAPTER 30:**

 **A FATEFUL BATTLE**

It was early on the morning of the Chunin Exams finals, after a long month of training and a propaganda campaign, that Sakura received a letter (with another enclosed for Sasuke), and from no less august a personage than the Hokage. She opened it up, and stared at what lay within. It was a letter that needed chakra, _her_ chakra (they did, after all, have chakra signatures filed away somewhere), to be channelled into it, and after doing so, the following message was revealed. Nominally a token gesture of good luck, the letter, once her chakra was channelled into it, became something of considerably greater import.

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _Two years have passed since you deduced Naruto's status as a_ jinchuriki. _Two years, long years, where I have watched your career as a would-be_ kunoichi _with interest. I like to think of all the_ genin, _and indeed all the shinobi under my command, under my care, as my children, and grandchildren. But a few have become favoured of late. Naruto is one, for many reasons. Not just because he is a_ jinchuriki, _or the son of a very good friend and successor, but because in spite of everything the village has put him through, and his obnoxiousness, he has a good heart. You, Sakura, are another. You apply yourself to becoming a_ kunoichi _with a determination that does the Will of Fire proud. You are a credit to your village, OUR village._

 _I write this missive to you because, not for the first time, but what may very well be the last, I have felt the cold touch of death. As you have remained discreet when needed about Naruto's status as a_ jinchuriki, _as well as his parentage, I will trust you with this information. There is the very real possibility that Oto will ally with Suna to invade Konoha. Orochimaru, I believe, wants nothing less than the total destruction of our village, and the death or subjugation of all those who dwell within it. It certainly makes things clearer about why Gaara has been sent here: he is their trump card. You have heard horror stories of the_ Kyuubi _rampage twelve years previously. The_ Ichibi _may be a lesser Tailed Beast, but it can still level this village if unleashed._

 _I have burdened you with this knowledge because I have faith in you. I have notified Naruto about Gaara's status the night before you receive this. He sees something of himself in Gaara, but he has you, amongst so many others, to thank for keeping him out of that dark abyss of hatred and psychosis. When the time comes, I will need you and the other_ genin, _indeed, the entire shinobi population of Konoha, to act decisively._

 _I write this to you, because there is a very real possibility that, should Oto and Suna invade, then I will be locked in a battle to the death with Orochimaru. He is my mistake, my sin to expunge. Should I fall, but the invasion fail, and you survive, then I burden you with solemn purposes._

 _The first is the matter of my successor, should my fears come to pass. Jiraiya has agreed to try and track down Tsunade Senju. He intends to bring Naruto with him, and I have asked that he bring you and Haku along. I know that Tsunade is an idol of yours, and while she may not appear as stellar as her reputation, she will nonetheless respond well to sincere flattery from someone who admires her shinobi career._

 _The second is the matter of Naruto's lineage. Originally, I had only intended to tell him once he made_ chunin, _but should I fall, there may be elements within the village who may block his advancement. Therefore, if I do fall, then I want you to be the one to tell him. I give you leave to do so with Sasuke, Haku, and Hinata as well. And make sure Kakashi is there. Kakashi has known for some time. He was asked to train Sasuke, but he requested that Naruto be brought onto his team. After all, Kakashi was taught by Naruto's own father._

 _The third is about the Akatsuki. As with Naruto's lineage, this was something I intended to tell him once he made_ chunin _. Kakashi is somewhat aware of them, and Jiraiya even more so. Naruto now deserves to know that these people are after him. Jiraiya knows more, but you should tell him who is after him._

 _The fourth is for Sasuke's eyes only. One of my greatest regrets is the Uchiha Massacre. I have enclosed a letter that will only reveal its secrets to a user of the_ Sharingan. _It is something of a gamble. Frankly, the contents of that letter may drive Sasuke away. But I am hoping that when he reads the letter, he will come to a realisation about what we do as shinobi. Be there for him when he reads it._

 _Sakura, it is chiefly thanks to you that I have realised what my regrets would be. And I want to divest myself of them. I leave you with a warning, and with an encouragement. Of all people in this village to be truly wary of, it is Danzo Shimura. Even now, I suspect that ROOT has not been disbanded, and he has an unhealthy interest in Naruto, and indeed, in Team 7. In Sasuke, in Naruto, and in you. He may look like a frail cripple, but beware a man who fakes a limp._

 _As for my encouragement, all I can say is what you already know: try to become the best_ kunoichi _you can. I have faith in you, Sakura, just as I have faith that Naruto will one day succeed in his ambition to become Hokage. Who knows? Perhaps one day, Sakura Haruno the Banshee will become one of the most notorious shinobi in all the Elemental Countries. You can become a medic, an assassin, or even Hokage, whatever you wish to be. And I certainly wish you the very best of luck in your relationship with Haku._

 _I can only hope that this is not my last day on this Earth. If it isn't, then we should talk again. I sincerely hope that this is not goodbye._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage_

 _PS. Burn this letter after reading, please, Sakura_.

Sakura blinked back the tears, before she used a basic campfire jutsu to set the letter alight. Despite his reassurance, Sakura was struck by what the Hokage had written. He must really think that he was going to die, if he was talking about such things.

But she was also touched, that he truly trusted her with such knowledge, and that she would be the one to tell Naruto what truly had happened. Always assuming, of course, they got out of this.

* * *

Sakura and Haku (after she met up with him) made their way to Training Ground Three. There, Naruto and Hinata were present, looking at the three stakes that were there, as well as the cenotaph. Naruto looked up at Sakura's approach, and smiled. "You came," he said.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Nice new duds," Naruto said. "I mean, they're not as pretty as your usual ones, but they're very cool. Not so sure about the makeup and hair dye, though."

Sakura looked down at herself. She had chosen her new outfit herself. In fact, she had modelled it on one of the ANBU she had seen around, a female member with a cat-like mask and purple hair(1). It didn't have the grey flak jacket of the ANBU, but the sleeveless top and pants, both in black, were there. Over this, she wore a long black coat with a hood(2). The makeup and hair colouring (the latter done through a jutsu rather than dye) was meant for effect when the time came.

"Thanks, Naruto," Sakura said. "I'm wearing this more for effect during these finals. I'll probably go back to my old outfit for the missions again."

"Are you ready for this, Sakura?" Haku asked. "Neji will probably try to do the same to you as he did to Hinata."

"I'm as ready as I can be, Haku, and I have you to thank for that," Sakura said, smiling at her boyfriend. She finally admitted fully to herself that Haku was her boyfriend.

"Just…please, don't kill him, Sakura," Hinata asked.

"Hinata…I'm not going to if I can help it. But I will make sure he fears me, and he feels the touch of the Reaper," Sakura said. "It was both Kumo and the Elders' fault for what happened to his father. But he blames you because Kumo targeted you, and his father paid the penalty. I will make him fear the song of the Banshee before this day is done."

"Yeah. But…there's dealing with Gaara," Naruto said. "He's…like me. A _jinchuriki_. The Old Man told me. Can we really stop him if he flips out?"

"Naruto, in Team 7 alone, we have you, the _jinchuriki_ of the _Kyuubi_ , as well as Sasuke, and myself," Sakura said. "Oh, and _Sharingan_ Kakashi. And we have amongst our friends and allies the best fighters in the village. We'll stop him, or die trying. That's all we can do, right?"

"Yeah. I guess so, _dattebayo_ ," Naruto said. "Actually, I met the _Kyuubi_ when Jiraiya chucked me down that ravine. I have to wonder…would the _Kyuubi_ be nicer if my mind didn't look like a sewer?"

Sakura shrugged. "Why did your mind look like a sewer?"

"I dunno, never been inside my own head before. I mean, he was scary and all, but he talked. He's gotta be intelligent. I'm just saying, I wouldn't like it if my home was like that. I'm not saying I want to release the _Kyuubi_ , I'm not stupid, _dattebayo_. But…he's now within me, and I need his chakra. So…I dunno, maybe being nice to him might actually do something."

"Even so, Naruto," Sakura said, concerned, "the _Kyuubi_ 's a demon, and a powerful one at that. You have to be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Naruto said with his typical cheeky grin. And she refrained from telling him otherwise.

* * *

One thing Sakura noted as she walked into the arena, her hood up now, alongside Naruto, was that Sasuke was missing. Best case scenario, of course, was that Kakashi was late, as usual. Worst case scenario? She didn't like that look in Gaara's eyes. However, the Suna _jinchuriki_ , noticing her look, came over to her, and said, "The Uchiha is late. Mother thirsts for his blood, and I will have it in this arena. He will prove my existence."

"You exist, and you scare the living daylights out of me. Oh, and I gave you a hug," Sakura remarked as lightly as she could manage. "Isn't that enough proof of your existence?"

Gaara merely scoffed quietly, before returning to his place. However, Sakura felt a slight thrill of relief. He had said that Sasuke was late, not dead, as Gaara wanted to kill him here. So unless someone else had intercepted Sasuke, like Orochimaru…

The Hokage made a laconic opening speech, seemingly as cheerful as he always had been, with the veiled form of the Kazekage sitting next to him. Then, their new proctor approached, Genma Shiranui, a brown-haired man who had a senbon in his mouth in the same way others had toothpicks. He reiterated the same rules as from the preliminaries, and then, after fielding questions, ordered all but Sakura and Neji to leave the arena.

As they did so, Neji said, "I saw some of the pitiful examples of your trash talk posters around the village. The false bravado of a born loser. The only thing you have in common with a banshee is your shrill voice, nothing more."

Sakura grinned beneath her hood. Her posters had obviously done some work, for Neji didn't quite look so assured. He looked annoyed, and angry. She raised a hand and pointed at him. In a low, harsh hiss, she rasped, "You are mistaken, so-called 'Prodigy'. Your death has come for you for what you did to Hinata, for something that was not her fault. I know the full story, of your father being a patsy for your uncle. If you had but an ounce of valour in you, then you would have targeted those who dictated your uncle's fate, not your cousin, who could do little to save herself from the Kumo shinobi. You targeted the blameless, those who wouldn't hurt you back, to satisfy your own hatred, and for that, judgement has been passed." With a gesture, she whipped off the hooded coat, sending it into the air. And she glared at him, hearing the sudden gasps on her new appearance. Even Neji was startled.

Her hair was now pitch black. So too were her eye-sockets and lips. Her skin was now pale, corpse-like. She looked like some Jashinist acolyte, or something that had been dug up from the very grave.

"And the sentence is death," she hissed, getting into her stance, glaring at him all the while. "The Banshee decrees it thus."

All of this was mostly theatre, designed to put Neji on the defensive. She was satisfied to see that he activated his _Byakugan_. Just as she had hoped. In fact, he was struggling to calm himself, torn between fear and anger, trying to regain his serene arrogance. "You will be the one who dies today," he hissed angrily. "My eyes have seen it."

Shiranui, after a moment to determine that everything was ready, made the sign for them to begin. Almost instantly, Neji dashed forward. But Sakura was just faster. Without needing a single handseal, something she had practised upon for some time with Haku, she held up her hand and roared, " _HIKARITON: SENKOU!_ " She then dodged to the side as Neji, blinded by the attack, blundered by, snarling in pain.

As he came to a halt, Sakura began throwing her voice, keeping it in a harsh rasp. She wanted everyone in the stands to hear it, and for Neji to be unable to pinpoint her position. "Your eyes are a double-edged sword. Any _doujutsu_ is, when they've been blinded by light. The Hyuuga claim to be all-seeing with their eyes, but a simple flash of light can herald their death. Your fate is the one we all share, Neji. Death. By the time I count to ten, _you will_ _ **die**_."

She began manoeuvring quietly around the blinded Hyuuga, who was trying to blink the afterimage from his eyes. "Damn you…" he snarled.

"One. Two. Three. **_Four_**." On four (the number of death(3)), having gotten into position, she flung the senbon into his neck. She had no intention of waiting to get to ten, it was merely misdirection to make sure he was off-guard at the right moment. With a meaty thwack, the senbon struck home. Neji gagged, choked, and then collapsed to the ground.

Shiranui, who had blinked away the afterimage of Sakura's attack, came over. "Is he dead?"

"He shouldn't be," Sakura said, dropping the hideous rasp she had forced her voice into. "I've put him into a fake death state. No pulse or breathing, but he's still alive. But he won't regain consciousness until I remove the senbon. And he'll need medical attention for a few days."

Shiranui walked over, and checked. Eventually, he declared, "Neji Hyuuga is unable to continue! The winner of this round is Sakura Haruno, the Banshee!" In a quieter tone, he asked Sakura, "Remove the senbon."

Sakura did so. For a brief moment, she wondered whether she did it wrong. It took several seconds before Neji coughed up a big wad of blood, and began breathing again. His eyes flickered open, creased with pain, and the first thing he saw was Sakura. "Why…am…"

"Why are you still alive? Thank your cousin for that, the very one who you nearly killed in your turn, someone who personally did nothing to offend you, save apparently by existing," Sakura said pitilessly. "You said I was a born loser. Yet with a few words, one jutsu, and a couple of senbon, this 'born loser' has brought a prodigy low. I value my friends, Neji, even when our friendship is strained, and when people hurt them, I take issue with that. I hope that, if you do have any friends, you come to realise that. I could have killed you, and only the mercy of Hinata, my friend, and someone who actually cares about you, _despite_ you being a heartless bastard, saved your life. I wanted to kill you, but only the love of someone you hate saved you from the abyss. Think on that."

And with those parting words, Sakura turned her back on Neji Hyuuga, to the roaring applause of the crowd. She only paused to pick up her coat, and shake the dirt from it. She felt no elation at her victory, just relief. Hopefully, she had knocked some sense into Neji with his near-death experience…always assuming that he didn't end up like Sasuke did after his own near-death experience.

Even so, she had passed her first battle in the Chunin Exams. And as Naruto and Rock Lee greeted her loudly and effusively when she returned to the contestants' box, she smiled a tired smile. Hell, she even got a grudging look of approval from Temari, a couple of nods from Shino and Shikamaru, and an intense stare of interest from Gaara.

She had made it. Sakura Haruno had managed to pass the first round of the Chunin Exams….

 **CHAPTER 30 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And there you have it, folks. The long-awaited confrontation between Sakura and Neji. Yes, a bit anticlimactic, but I considered doing something slightly more perilous to Sakura, only to decide, in my story, she's awesome. And yes, she makes herself look like a goth. It's to evoke the Banshee imagery.**

 **The next chapter may be a while, at least until I've read the next volume in the series.**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **: I was trying to think of a good name for Sakura, like 'Mosquito' (despite being small and frail, they're also one of the deadliest insects, thanks to being a disease vector), the 'Pink Flash' (sounded rather risqué, especially considering Sakura's only twelve), before I hit upon the 'Banshee' thing. I reckon it'll be a good name. As for reconstructing Sasuke, well, I am intending to write a chapter, set just after the invasion, where he obtains the** ** _Mangekyou Sharingan_** **, and in a shocking way.**

 **1\. Sakura obviously means Yugao, but she doesn't know Yugao's real name.**

 **2\. Think the hooded coats that Organisation XIII and a few other characters wear in the** ** _Kingdom Hearts_** **series.**

 **3\. In Asian cultures, as many of you may know, the number four is associated with death and bad luck. Therefore, it isn't surprising that Sakura 'kills' Neji on the number four.**


	32. Chapter 31: Forgiveness and Fight

**CHAPTER 31:**

 **FORGIVENESS AND FIGHT**

Shortly afterwards, the stiff, formal form of Hiashi Hyuuga came into the contestants' box, and gestured for Sakura to come over. She did so, wondering what he wanted. She hoped he wasn't out for revenge, but considering that Neji was of the branch house and Hinata was not, it was probably unlikely.

When she came over, Hiashi said, "Come with me. We're seeing Neji."

As they walked down the corridors, Hiashi said, "I have you to partially thank for helping my daughter become stronger. Many in the main branch of the Hyuuga clan view her as a weakling, as well as someone who associates with outcasts. I suffer her friendship with Uzumaki because he does have a legacy, despite what others think."

"I'm aware of his parentage, Lord Hiashi," Sakura said. "I figured it out a little less than a month ago."

Hiashi nodded. "Hinata speaks highly of your intelligence, and this was confirmed during that match. But seeing the hatred Neji has towards Hinata…I believe the time has come for me to make a confession about his father. He may not believe me."

"So why am I here? Why not Hinata or one of the other Hyuugas?"

"Hanabi does not need to see this. And Hinata…at times, I am ashamed to look at her, for there have been too many times where I have viewed her as weak as well. She merely has a different kind of strength, and Uzumaki helps bring it out of her. That is another reason I suffer her friendship with him. I am glad you brought them together, you and the Yamanaka girl. I will tell Hinata what I am about to tell Neji in due time."

Sakura, slightly emboldened by her victory and the confidence Hiashi showed in her, said, "Why do you inflict the Caged Bird Seal on each other, anyway? Hinata told me it was so that you have a group of bodyguards for the main family, but…it just seems like a system of control, not of preventing the _Byakugan_ from falling into the wrong hands. It's basically branding your own flesh and blood like cattle. And all you have to do is use a handsign, and those with the Caged Bird Seal are in pain. What Neji did was inexcusable, but I can certainly understand why he hates you. Better that he targeted you than Hinata."

"Enough," Hiashi said. "I am making up for my mistakes. You will soon see. You should feel privileged, Haruno. We rarely allow outsiders to see anything like this."

* * *

She wasn't surprised that Neji thought that Hiashi's story was a bullshit tale. She did believe Hiashi was telling the truth, but it seemed all too convenient that Hizashi would sacrifice himself willingly to save his elder brother. Though Hiashi supplicating himself to a branch family member seemed to convince Neji.

Neji pled, in a voice overcome with emotion, that Hiashi stop debasing himself. But as Hiashi did so, his eyes turned to Sakura. "Why did you bring her here, father?"

"Support, I guess," Sakura said laconically. She walked over to Neji, who was still more or less bedridden. "I'll be brutally honest, Neji. I hate your guts. But I also hate the idea of the Caged Bird Seal. It's like branding cattle. Yes, you need a way to ensure that the _Byakugan_ doesn't fall into the hands of the enemy, I can understand that. But your traditions turn that into a mark of shame, turning some of your best into cannon fodder." Here, she was addressing Hiashi more than Neji. "And it's tearing your family apart. I'm lucky I don't come from a clan. My family hasn't always produced shinobi, but when I see what has happened to some clans, I count myself lucky. That I had a choice to become a ninja, a _kunoichi_. I could choose my fate." She tapped Neji's forehead, where the Caged Bird Seal was. "And Hinata was right. You were fighting against your own fate, even as you sneered at Hinata for doing the same thing. You were a bloody hypocrite. If you didn't tell off people for doing the same thing you did, then I would admire you, Neji. As it is, you have a choice to fight fate, and allow others to fight it. I could have taken your choice from you. I _wanted_ to. You owe Hinata a debt, not because she wanted you to owe her a debt, but because she begged for your life, even after you nearly took hers."

Neji looked away, disgruntled, and even a little ashamed. Eventually, he said, "What do I do, then, to pay back my debt to Lady Hinata?" Again, he said 'Lady' with an acid touch.

"Just…remember that she is not the one who told your father to sacrifice himself. And remember that as a Konoha shinobi, she is your comrade now. Even after you did all that to her, she wanted to protect you. How many main branch members would be so willing?"

He conceded the point, if only with his eyes.

Eventually, she said, "By the way, thanks for helping us out with those Oto guys in the Forest of Death. I'm glad Lee managed to help us out, and you and Tenten came just in time. You've got good comrades in your team, you know."

He nodded. Almost as if shedding a skin, there was no longer the arrogant prodigy in the bed, just a boy a year her senior. He looked out the window, and watched a bird flying through the air. Eventually, he said, "…I have much to consider, Haruno. Please leave." He then turned to Sakura, and gave a slight smile. Not one of condescension or arrogance, but a genuine smile, albeit tentative. "Uzumaki's match will be before long, between him and Lee. It would be interesting to see how two Geniuses of Hard Work, as Guy would put it, fight. I am sure that, as his comrade, you would want to witness it."

* * *

Sakura returned in time to find something of a disturbance taking place. Sasuke was still yet to arrive, and the crowd was getting anxious. As she arrived back in the contestant's box, Gaara, who was closer to the door, scowled. "The Uchiha is making me wait."

"It's a bad habit he picked up from our sensei," Sakura said. "He'd better hurry up, or else he'll be disqualified."

"The Kazekage won't allow that to happen," Gaara said, glancing towards the Hokage's box, where the veiled Kazekage was discussing something with the Hokage. "Many of the nobles here came to watch me crush the Uchiha."

"Fight him, you mean." As Gaara glanced at her, she said, "We're here to fight and demonstrate our skills, not to kill, not unnecessarily."

"I will kill all who challenge my existence," Gaara said.

"They're here to challenge your skills, not your existence, Gaara," Sakura said.

"Haruno," Temari said, looking over at her, "if you value your life, get away from him."

"You're his brother. Try treating him like one instead of a demon," Sakura retorted as she walked over to the aggressive blond. "Or does familial love not exist in Suna?"

"You stupid bitch," Kankuro snarled. "You stuck up little…"

"Shut up, Kankuro," Gaara and Temari said, almost simultaneously. Then, Temari gestured Sakura over.

"You don't know what it's like, having to deal with him," Temari said.

"I know _what_ he is, Temari," Sakura said. "And I know that he would not be as big a danger to you if you actually bothered to show him some sisterly love."

Temari looked away, apparently ashamed. "It's not easy," she admitted in a quiet tone. "He…told me what happened that night. When you…hugged him. Without warning. Without the sand reacting. Do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

"What's more dangerous? A loyal dog who has been shown care, but who will attack your enemies on command? Or a mistreated cur who may very well turn on the master?" Sakura asked.

"Don't call my brother a dog or a cur," Temari hissed dangerously.

" _Then stop treating him like one_ ," Sakura retorted. "I don't have a brother, not by birth. But I have friends who I treasure as much as I would family. My parents loved me. And love is not a weakness. It was my love for Hinata as a friend that allowed me to win against Neji."

"That, and your strategy," Temari said, grudgingly. "You used two moves to take him out. And with no handseals, nobody can tell when you use that damned flash attack. I'd prefer to fight you than the lazy ass. At least I know there's at least one competent _kunoichi_ in Konoha."

"Don't underestimate Shikamaru," Sakura said, bristling a little for Tenten, remembering how callously Temari treated Tenten in the aftermath of their match. "He's smarter than he looks, he's just lazy. He may not win against you, but he'll certainly make you work for your victory. And Tenten was more than competent, she was just horribly mismatched against you. It was bad luck."

"On a mission, or on the battlefield, bad luck can get you killed. So can overspecialisation," Temari said, utterly unrepentant. "She was lucky Bowl Cut was there to catch her. Then again, it was interesting to see Bowl Cut fight the fat kid. In fact, I'm going to be watching the match between Bowl Cut and Blondie. That'll be the interesting one to see, besides the Uchiha fighting my brother. He's a loud idiot, your team-mate, and how he won that match against the Dog-Boy was embarrassing, but he's certainly tenacious."

"That's Naruto for you," Sakura said, though she was still annoyed about Temari's callous attitude towards Tenten. Though at least there was something of Temari who actually gave a crap about her brother.

It was soon declared that Sasuke would be given an extension, and the next rounds would take place. Sasuke would have to come by the end of Naruto and Lee's match. However, to Sakura's shock, Kankuro forfeited before he would fight Shino. This pronouncement made Sakura suspicious. Given what the Hokage had suggested in his letter, it could mean that Kankuro was determined to make sure something about his skillset remained secret, so that he could use it during the invasion. Assuming the Hokage's suspicions were correct.

Temari sighed. "Watch and learn, Haruno," she said, before taking her fan from her back, opening it up, waving it to generate wind, and then hopping onto it, riding it down into the arena.

Shikamaru stared down at the arena, obviously not wanting to fight yet, or even at all. He looked like he was on the verge of forfeiting as well. As it was, had Naruto not shoved him over the railing, presumably eager to watch a good fight, Sakura was tempted to do so herself.

The following battle, once Shikamaru stopped being so damned apathetic, was actually quite interesting to watch. Temari had studied Shikamaru during his match against Kin, and so believed she knew the limits of his Shadow Possession. As she dodged it, and drew a line in the arena's soil to mark the limit of his technique, Shikamaru made what seemed to be a strange handseal. Sakura had seen it a couple of times before. On a couple of occasions, she had played the lazy Nara at Shogi, and while she hadn't won, she had managed to give him enough of a run for his money. Every time something got difficult, he would make that gesture, not to channel chakra, but as an affectation to concentrate on his next move.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kankuro demanded.

"Thinking," Sakura said. "Something I am sure gives _you_ a headache."

Kankuro snarled, while Gaara, uncharacteristically, chuckled darkly. "She has a point, Kankuro."

"Piss off," Kankuro snarled unthinkingly, before Gaara's sand wrapped around his ankles.

"Mind your tongue around me, Kankuro, or I'll confiscate it," Gaara said coldly. "I'd rather watch Temari give this apathetic fool a taste of pain than listen to your inane babble."

The rest of the match was interesting to watch. Shikamaru managed to outwit Temari, finally managing to ensnare her in his Shadow Possession. Sakura wanted to scream in frustration, though, when Shikamaru forfeited the match. Okay, running out of chakra was a good reason, but she had to wonder whether he did so out of laziness and apathy rather than trying to conserve his strength. He claimed to only have ten seconds left with his technique, more than enough time to do what was needed, Sakura thought.

Temari, understandably, was far from happy that he had pulled out. And Sakura did understand why. Even so, she couldn't wait to see the next match, which was to be between Naruto and Lee. She looked over at the two exuberant _genin_. She honestly didn't know who would win out. She had helped tutor Naruto in a few techniques that might help him win, but he couldn't use _Hikariton_ without handsigns. He had one trump card that she had ensured he had learned.

But against Lee, would that be enough? She learned that Lee had been taught how to open the Eight Gates by Might Guy, which was how he pulled off some of his more prodigious moves before. A dangerous technique, but a potent one.

Still, looking at the way Naruto and Lee looked at each other, with enthusiastic grins, she knew it would be a battle to remember, and for all the right reasons. No antagonism, no bitterness, just a friendly rivalry, and a test of their skills. It would be spectacular.

Suddenly, a shinobi with a Suna headband appeared. " _Genin_ Haruno, the Fourth Kazekage requests your presence in the Kage Box."

Sakura felt a chill run down her spine at that. Why would the Kazekage want to see her? Judging by the incredulous looks on Kankuro and Gaara's faces, they were wondering the same thing. "Very well. Lead the way, please," she said to the Suna shinobi, not knowing what this would entail…

 **CHAPTER 31 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Now, in case you're wondering why Hiashi took Sakura with him to see Neji, it was pretty much like he said: he wanted a little support, and for all the Hyuugas being insular, Hiashi brought her there because she basically laid out his sins as well as Neji's. He also wanted to try and make sure there were no hard feelings between Neji and Sakura. Naruto, during his battle with Neji in canon, sympathised with Neji, whereas Sakura basically tore Neji a metaphorical new arsehole. Plus, he has Sakura to thank, indirectly, for giving Hinata more confidence, and he knows that.**

 **As for why Sakura has been summoned, well, I'm sure all of you know by now who is impersonating the Kazekage is in canon. It's Orochimaru. And he's interested in Sakura and her jutsus. You'll see some more of that later in this fic.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Gensuru** **: Actually, I didn't consider that. Presume that the false-death state doesn't trigger the Caged Bird Seal. Thanks for the praise though.**

 **jgkitarel** **: Neji will learn his lesson, and I'm glad you liked how I did the fight. Sakura probably works best when considering matters before a fight. She would be the sort to prepare for eventualities. But while she's not bad at improvising, she's not at her best there. She's most worried about her fight with Sasuke or Gaara, as Sasuke is both a better fighter and better aware of her jutsus (not to mention he has the** ** _Sharingan_** **), and Gaara is an overpowered homicidal psychopath. Sakura won't actually get to fight either of them in the Chunin Exams, as it works out more or less as in canon, but she's not sure how she can fight either of them.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	33. Chapter 32: The Two Kages and the

**CHAPTER 32:**

 **THE TWO KAGES AND THE BANSHEE**

It was difficult to school her expression appropriately. After all, Sakura knew that the Kazekage had turned his own son into a living weapon. At least the Fourth Hokage had done so to save the village from the _Kyuubi_ 's rampage rather than to give Konoha a weapon. And the Kazekage had treated his son like a demon. In addition, he might be the leader of an invasion set to attack Konoha.

But school her expression she must. She was, after all, in the presence of the Kazekage, and he was due by dint of his station the same respect she afforded the Hokage, even if he wasn't due such respect with his actions.

"You wished to see me, Kazekage-sama?" she asked with a bow, meeting the eyes of the Kazekage. They were the only part of his visible, between his wide-brimmed Kage hat and the veil across most of his features.

"In a manner," the Kazekage said. "I saw how efficiently you dispatched the Hyuuga prodigy, once I had blinked the afterimage from my eyes. Hokage-sama told me that it was a jutsu you yourself developed. To have developed it, and be able to use it without handseals is an admirable feat for one so young."

"I-I thank you, Kazekage-sama," Sakura said. "It took a lot of training to do so seallessly."

The Hokage chuckled. "Sakura is one of our most promising _kunoichi_ , particularly from this year. Though she comes from a civilian family, the Harunos have produced some splendid ninja before. I believe that Sakura will eclipse them all. Perhaps she might become as renowned as one of the _Sannin_ if she keeps it up."

"Tsunade was one of my idols," Sakura said. "I'm not sure whether I want to become a medic like her, but her level of skill is something I aspire to."

"An admirable goal," the Kazekage said. "But there are some whom even the _Sannin_ cannot surpass. Ah, but behold. Your comrade is about to fight. I'm curious, who do you think will win this?"

"I honestly have no idea, Kazekage-sama," Sakura said. "While I hope that Naruto will win, that's because he is my team-mate. Rock Lee is certainly skilled in _taijutsu_. I even researched what moves he used earlier."

The Hokage looked at Sakura, before saying to the Kazekage, "Might Guy has taught Lee how to open five of the Eight Gates."

The Kazekage's eyes widened. "Such a dangerous technique…but if the boy can open them, then his sensei must believe him capable of withstanding the damage to his body."

Sakura nodded. The Eight Gates regulated the flow of chakra through the body. Opening them would allow Lee to perform prodigious feats of strength and speed, but at the cost of damaging his body, potentially crippling or even killing the user. She had done her research on the Eight Gates after recalling the move Lee used in the Forest of Death.

"Lee is also smarter than he looks. You'd think a _taijutsu_ specialist is all brawn and no brain, but he's got a nicely analytical mind. But Lee has one weakness," Sakura said. "He is unable to use any chakra-based techniques like ninjutsu or _genjutsu_. He is a _taijutsu_ specialist taken to the extreme. _Genjutsu_ is Naruto's weakness too, but he is excellent at ninjutsu: he picks up the basics of ninjutsu easily, as long as it's demonstrated to him. And he has chakra reserves through the roof."

"Well, he _is_ an Uzumaki," the Kazekage chuckled.

"What's more, he's a brilliant improviser," Sakura said. "He is unpredictable. Lee and Naruto are better matched than you'd think. One thing they both have is an immense amount of tenacity. They don't give up. What's more, unlike other matches, their rivalry is a friendly one. They just want to test their strength against each other."

"Hmmm. Well, in your next round, you are up against either Sasuke, or my youngest son. How would you plan against either of them?"

"Against Gaara? I'd probably forfeit, Kazekage-sama. I saw how ruthlessly he crushed that Oto _genin_ Dosu," she admitted. "I am here to try and become a _chunin_ , not to die. It is a risk during these Exams, but Gaara is extremely ruthless. Should Sasuke be my opponent, well, I would not forfeit, but I would have to take the utmost care during battle. His biggest asset is his _Sharingan_ , but he also knows of my developed jutsu."

"Then it is more than likely you will have to forfeit," the Kazekage remarked. "A wise decision, too. Still, let us not speak of hypotheticals. Look, the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee is about to begin."

Sakura did as she was bade, and watched as Naruto and Lee gave each other enthusiastic greetings, before preparing to fight. Even Shiranui seemed pleased at the genuine pleasantness of the exchange, before he signalled for the fight to begin.

Although Naruto was at a disadvantage given Lee's extreme specialisation in _taijutsu_ , he could use a lot of ninjutsu to compensate, including the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. In fact, it was his opening gambit. As Lee and the multiple Narutos clashed, Sakura thought back to their training. Sakura and Haku had helped Naruto not only refine his chakra control, but also give him some pointers. Naruto decided that he wanted to have a spectacular battle, and so wanted to refrain from using any _Hikariton_ on Lee, especially as he had grown to like the enthusiastic _taijutsu_ specialist. However, Sakura and Haku had also shown Naruto some better _taijutsu_ forms, as well as a couple of secret weapons. If Lee did start to gain the upper hand for too long, Naruto would use something that normally he found it too hard to use. Only patient tuition had ensured that Naruto had a trump card. Sakura had also taught him the Groundhog Decapitation jutsu, and while he had struggled with it (Earth not being his natural affinity), he still managed to learn it.

Naruto unleashed the Great Breakthrough jutsu on Lee, who was flung into a tree, and landed on one of the branches. Sakura smiled. It had taken a lot of training, but they had managed to get Naruto to learn how to use that without handseals.

"LEE!" Might Guy called out from the _jounin_ stand as Lee got to his feet, only very slightly dazed. "YOU MAY TAKE THEM OFF!"

Lee looked over at Guy. "But sensei, I thought I was only meant to for the most dire of situations!"

Guy grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "It's fine! I'll allow it!"

The look of sheer, unbridled joy on Lee's face was actually quite touching, and Sakura watched on as Lee removed his legwarmers to reveal what must have been weights. _Wow, simple but effective_ , Sakura thought. _Still, not sure he's going to be that much faster with them off_.

She had to eat her mental words when Lee dropped the weights onto the ground. She gaped as big plumes of dust exploded into the air, along with shards of rock. "What the…?!" Sakura exclaimed. They must have been massively heavy!

"That's Might Guy for you," the Hokage remarked with a chuckle. "There is no such thing as 'overdoing'." A Konoha ninja walked up to the Hokage and whispered into his ear.

Naruto walked forward, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Can I…?"

"Sure, I need to get used to this," Lee said, hopping down from the tree, and doing exercises.

Naruto then went over to the weights, and tried to pick them up. He could barely get one to lift a little with even two hands. "Wow, how d'you walk with these on?" Naruto asked in genuine admiration.

"Nothing is too difficult for a Genius of Hard Work!" Lee proclaimed. "You ready to go again?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, before saying, "Ready as I'm ever gonna be."

Now Naruto was definitely at a disadvantage. All he could do was create Shadow Clones to try and distract Lee, who was now moving at ridiculous speeds. But Lee was dispelling Shadow Clones as fast as Naruto could create them, and he'd occasionally get a hit on Naruto that sent him flying. However, Naruto and his clones decided to use the Groundhog Decapitation jutsu. Lee managed to avoid the first couple of clones who tried to drag him under, but a lucky hit from a third ensured he was up to his neck in the ground.

Naruto and his remaining clones emerged, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Lee. Wow, you did great!"

"And the Flames of Youth burn bright within you too, Naruto!" Lee said. "But regretfully, this is the end. For you." With a monumental effort, Lee broke free from the ground, leaping into the air surrounded by rock and stone. But as he surged forward, their eyes met.

And that was the last mistake Rock Lee made in this match.

" _HELL-VIEWING TECHNIQUE!_ " Naruto yelled, pushing as much chakra as he could in his desperation. Lee landed on top of him, the two sprawling to the ground. Then, Naruto pushed Lee off him, and stood.

Lee, meanwhile, was writhing on the ground. "No, Guy-sensei…I can be…I can be a great shinobi…through hard work…NO! DON'T ABANDON ME!"

Sakura felt uncomfortable at that, and judging by Naruto's expression, so did he. The Hell-Viewing Technique _genjutsu_ was a last resort, a trump card. While Naruto was crap at _genjutsu_ , Sakura got the feeling that he could use one anyway as long as he pushed enough chakra into it. And it had worked…but Lee was suffering.

Shiranui went over to Lee, checked him, and then said, "Rock Lee is unable to continue the match. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" He then looked at Naruto. "Could you dispel the _genjutsu_ , please?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "Um, I…"

The medic ninjas were already there, and one of them did the dispelling. Lee was soon on his feet, and shaking his head to dispel the lingering effects of the _genjutsu_. As he looked at Naruto, the blonde _jinchuriki_ rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Lee."

"No, it's fine, Naruto!" Lee said, a shaky grin coming over his features. "I merely need to work much harder! Let us train harder and fan the Flames of Youth!" He gave a thumbs-up, one which Naruto returned. And despite being shaken by the _genjutsu_ , Lee seemed to hold no hard feelings for Naruto.

Just as they did so, leaves seemed to swirl around in a vortex nearby. Soon, the figures of Sasuke and Kakashi were revealed, Sasuke now clad in a form-fitting black combat outfit. As Kakashi made his excuses, and Sasuke talked to Naruto and Lee, the Kazekage murmured, "At last. The match we've all been waiting for."

"I've heard rumours that some ninja will probably get Gaara to take a fall, so that the nobles they support will win money," the Hokage remarked as Gaara walked out of the contestant box. "Gaara won't take well to that, I'd presume."

"Any foolish enough to do so will die," the Kazekage said. "Gaara has been waiting for this match, and he will let none stand in his way. The pitiless desert sands do not accede to appeals for mercy."

Sakura was amazed that Sasuke was still calm. She presumed that Kakashi had told him, if not of Gaara's status, then of his frightening capabilities. She hoped that Kakashi had taught him an excellent technique.

Once the match began, Sakura could see the fruits of Kakashi's training. Sasuke's speed was close to Lee's. Even so, she feared for Sasuke's life. Gaara's sand was blocking the attacks, with even a direct hit on Gaara turning out to be only hitting a sand armour coating his skin. "Kazekage-sama, may I go and spectate with my friends?"

"No, I insist, please stay," the Kazekage said. His bodyguards, a quartet wearing concealing robes and the headband with the Suna symbol, moved in a little closer as if to make a point. Despite the polite and genial tone of his voice, Sakura felt extraordinarily uneasy.

The Hokage met Sakura's eyes, and flashed a look that seemed to say, _Don't worry, I'll protect you_.

Eventually, the fight seemed to reach an impasse, with Gaara encasing himself in a ball of sand. Sasuke leapt onto the wall of the arena, and began charging up an attack. Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Maybe they were late for a reason other than Kakashi-sensei being tardy!"

"You know what this is?" the Kazekage asked.

"I think so." Suddenly, a strange, eerie noise, like the trilling of a massive flock of birds, filled the air as chakra purled and strobed around Sasuke's cupped hand. "The _Chidori!_ Kakashi-sensei once told me about it, even demonstrated it!" Sakura gasped. It had been to satisfy her own curiosity about the technique, after the whole business in Wave Country.

"Incredible," the Kazekage hissed. "To have learned so advanced a technique at his age…"

As Sasuke finished charging his attack, the chakra gouging a crater in the wall of the arena, Sakura looked to the ball of sand. Her eyes went over to the contestant's area, and she saw Kankuro and Temari whispering at each other urgently, their eyes looking over at the sand ball where Gaara was. They looked worried. If Suna were about to invade, then it meant that Gaara was part of their plans. And judging by their worried looks, Gaara wasn't sticking to the script. In fact, Gaara might very well be transforming, or else preparing some extremely lethal jutsu.

Sasuke lunged, plunging the _Chidori_ into the ball of sand. For a moment, everything went still. Then, all hell broke loose as Gaara began screaming hysterically from within the globe of sand. Sasuke struggled to get his hand free of the sand, and managed to do so, just before what looked like a massive clawed limb lashed out at him, nearly taking his head.

"The backdrops peel, the sets give way, the actors are eaten by the play," the Kazekage said, his voice changing to one that was chillingly familiar. A distinctive rasp. "There's a murderer at the matinee, and dead men in the aisles(1)."

Sakura, when she heard that voice, felt her blood run cold. And then, she saw feathers rain down on the audience. The Temple of Nirvana _genjutsu_ , she realised(2). A form of mass _genjutsu_ designed to send its victims to sleep.

"Bring the girl," the false Kazekage said as he primed a smoke grenade. "I'll bring the Hokage."

The next few seconds was a blur of confusion as the Suna bodyguard grabbed her. By the time Sakura was able to purge the shock from her system, they were on the roof of the Kage box. The Suna bodyguards had shed their robes, revealing themselves to be Oto shinobi, she was sure, standing at the corners of the roof, and erecting a lethal barrier jutsu. And nearby, still wearing the robes and hat, but no longer wearing a veil, was a nightmare come to life.

He held a kunai near the Hokage's throat. And he was all but leering down at Sakura with a hungry expression. As Sakura stared in horror, Orochimaru grinned. "You should feel honoured, Sakura Haruno. I have given you a VIP seat to watch your Hokage die, and Konoha die with him. And then…you will be **_mine_**."

Sakura stared at Orochimaru, before she finally gathered herself together. "I'd thank you for the scroll back in the Forest of Death…but you hurt my friends, and you set your _genin_ against us. They were expendable, weren't they?" she asked, her voice tinged with disgust.

"In the shinobi world, everyone is expendable in the end," Orochimaru sneered. "Why do you think the Fourth Hokage sealed up the _Kyuubi_ into Naruto at the cost of his own life?"

"Okay, wrong choice of words. Not expendable," Sakura said. " _Disposable._ Even those _genin_ of yours had more worth than you treated them with."

"But their worth pales in significance compared to the potential the _Sharingan_ offers me," Orochimaru said. "Contrary to your opinion, though, even Kin and Zaku shall have at least one last role to play. They should feel honoured, as should you. Soon, you will be one of the few to witness one of the most powerful jutsus to ever exist. You may consider it forbidden, but you'd be surprised to learn that I did not formulate it…but the Second Hokage did."

"You cannot mean the _Edo Tensei?!_ " the Hokage hissed.

"Of course." The kunai he held to the Hokage's throat wavered for a moment. Sakura was surprised to see tears welling up within the ophidian eyes of the _Sannin_.

Their eyes met, golden eyes meeting green ones, and Sakura asked, "Why are you crying?"

For a moment, his eyes spoke a different story to his actions and words. They spoke, oddly, of regrets, of that he didn't want to go this far, and that to kill his own teacher was a big step. But then, Orochimaru plunged the kunai into his other hand, as if to murder what little sentimentality the _Sannin_ had left. "Dust in my eyes," he rasped, as much to convince himself as the others. The moment passed, and now Orochimaru was a complete monster again. "I see the curiosity in your eyes, Sakura Haruno. And I'm sure my old sensei would like to know too. Have you ever considered a pinwheel? A pinwheel when still is not interesting at all. But a moving one…aahhh, that's another matter entirely. Konoha is a stilled pinwheel."

"Is that why you experimented on all of those people?" Sakura demanded. "Just to make things interesting?"

"Amongst other things. My old sensei knows another."

"He seeks immortality, Sakura, no matter what the cost. He told me that much, before he fled Konoha," the Hokage said.

"Like you, Sakura, I seek to create new jutsus. You'll doubtless sneer at such a comparison, but in that much if nothing else, we are alike," Orochimaru said. "But nature imposes a time limit, a time limit known as mortality, one I sneer at. I'd ask you to join me willingly, but I think you and I know what the answer will be. So, sit tight, Sakura. Once I am done with my old teacher, then I will take you with me back to Oto. Consider this a lesson, of history and jutsu. It is rare that you will see a fight on this scale."

Almost contemptuously, Orochimaru pushed the Hokage away. The Hokage went over to Sakura, and checked her over. "Please, do not interfere," he said quietly. "This will be on a whole greater level than what you are used to." Then, with a flourish, the Hokage flung off his robes and hat, revealing his battle armour underneath.

"Ah, so you were prepared anyway. Well, let's give Sakura our demonstration, shall we? _EDO TENSEI!_ " The Hokage flung a flurry of shuriken and kunai as two coffins emerged from the roof. As the coffins finished rising, Orochimaru folded his arms and smirked. "The _Edo Tensei_ or Worldly Resurrection is a summoning jutsu. As long as I have a living sacrifice, I can bring back the soul of a dead person from the world beyond. The body of the sacrifice is shaped to become that of the person being revived. Sakura Haruno, allow me to introduce Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the First and Second Hokages!"

 **CHAPTER 32 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And now, both Sakura and the Hokage are at the mercy of Orochimaru. Now, the emphasis of the Konoha Invasion chapters will be mostly on Sakura watching, and trying to intervene in the fight between Orochimaru and Sarutobi. There may be some of Naruto facing Gaara, as witnessed by Haku, but no guarantees.**

 **Now, why has Orochimaru done this? Keep in mind that Orochimaru is obsessed with learning jutsus, which is one of the reasons for his obsession with immortality. Sakura, having created at least two, has gained his interest.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Marz1** **: Frankly, I'm shit at writing fight scenes. You ever hear of 'Ikea Erotica', where sex scenes are written like they're the instructions for putting together furniture? Well, I'm definitely guilty of 'Ikea Battles'. As for Naruto's buffoonery, the emphasis on this story is more on Sakura. I certainly kept more of the buffoonery than some authors. Regarding Anko and Ibiki 'chucking' Haku out into the village, they probably gave him instructions where he could live and who to report to. It happened offscreen.**

 **Duner89** **: Gaara is mostly lost in the middle of his aborted transformation into Shukaku, and frankly, he's confused by his feelings for Sakura. Part of him wants her dead for confusing him and causing him distress, while the other part of him…Actually, this story originally was going to ship Sakura and Gaara, but shortly before I did the Wave Arc, I was inspired to do a ship with Haku instead. In the future, I might do an AU of this fic that does ship Gaara and Sakura, with what happened at Wave Country turning out like it did in canon.**

 **1\. A quote, or rather a modified quote, from** ** _This Vicious Cabaret_** **, a song sung by V in the graphic novel** ** _V for Vendetta_** **.**

 **2\. This is what that** ** _genjutsu_** **is called, according to the Naruto Wiki.**


	34. Chapter 33: Three Hokages, A Sannin, and

**CHAPTER 33:**

 **THREE HOKAGES, A SANNIN, AND A GENIN**

The bodies that lurched out of the coffins were surprisingly less-decayed than Sakura had feared. Their skin was discoloured and flaky, true, but they were remarkably intact, given how long they had been dead. Even so, there was something just _wrong_ about them being brought back from the dead like this.

Hashirama Senju had long dark hair drawn back in a ponytail, and a handsome, regal face. Sakura reckoned that if he had the lavender pupil-less eyes, he would resemble a Hyuuga. Tobirama Senju had a shock of spiky white hair and wore on his head a _happuri_ , or special armour that covered the forehead and cheeks.

"It's been a while, Hiruzen," said Tobirama.

"Indeed," Hashirama said. "Age hasn't agreed with you much at all, Sarutobi." His dead eyes turned to Sakura. "And who is this?"

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, trying her damnedest not to stammer. "It'd be an honour, sirs, but Orochimaru has revived you with _Edo Tensei_."

"Ah, the forbidden reanimation jutsu I created, huh?" Tobirama said, looking back at Orochimaru. "And this upstart has used it? Impressive and disgusting."

"Which means, Sarutobi, we must fight you," Hashirama remarked sadly. "What of Sakura?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I want her alive. Restrain her if she interferes, but don't do anything too damaging."

"Three against one isn't fair," Sakura said, moving over to stand beside the Hokage. "I'll gladly fight alongside Hokage-sama, for Konoha."

"Sakura, this is a fight between Kages," the Hokage hissed. "A _genin_ , no matter how skilled…"

"Hokage-sama, what is the Will of Fire?" She looked over at the two Hokage revenants and their puppeteer. "We fight together. Anyway, he doesn't want me dead. You don't need to protect me personally."

Orochimaru chuckled, bringing a pair of kunai with tags in his hands to bear on the back of the heads of the Hokages he had revived. "Your sentiment is misplaced, but your spirit is admirable."

" _HIKARITON: SENKOU!_ " Sakura snarled, thrusting her palm out. Another grunt of pain from Orochimaru, before she rushed to the dazzled Sannin, managing to grab one of the kunai and flinging it into the barrier, disintegrating it, before her hand was grabbed by Tobirama Senju.

"How do you know that jutsu?" he asked, blinking away the afterimage.

"She formulated it," the Third Hokage said.

"Did she? Independently? I created something like that myself," Tobirama said. " _Hikariton_ …a shame we could not have met in our respective lifetimes, Sakura Haruno. I would have liked to have discussed jutsu creation with one like you. But I'm afraid that the upstart calls the shots, and you'll have to be stopped. Sorry."

"So am I." Sakura, with her remaining hand, made the handsigns, before pointing at Tobirama. " _HIKARITON: KOUSEN!_ "

She saw Tobirama's eyes widen briefly before the beam of light pierced his skull. He let go of her briefly, before she punched him as hard as she could. It felt like all of her anger and rage had filled her fist. An explosion of pain filled her hand, and even as she saw Tobirama Senju improbably sent flying across the roof, she clutched her hand and screamed in agony. Nothing seemed broken, it just felt like her fist was on fire from the inside out.

Orochimaru's eyes were comically wide. "Did…did you just channel Tsunade?" he asked, actually shocked. Then, as Sakura struggled to meet his gaze through a fog of pain, not understanding what he meant, he frowned, his expression becoming contemplative. "Ah, I see. In your desperation to do something, anything to stop my puppet, you must have channelled chakra into your fists. Tsunade does the same thing. When you hit the Second Hokage, I actually had a flashback to when Tsunade hit Jiraiya over some slight or another."

Hashirama chuckled. "My granddaughter always had a temper on her."

Sakura looked down at her fist, which was now swelling and red. She had heard of Tsunade channeling chakra into her fists to enhance the power of her punches, but she hadn't been thinking of that when she did that. "Shit," she murmured. "I did something to my chakra network in my hand, didn't I?"

"Indeed," Orochimaru said, almost sympathetically. Then, Tobirama, his head in ruins, but reforming from ashes, lurched back. "Still, an impressive move. Had the Second Hokage still been truly alive, you may well have killed him, albeit at the cost of your hand."

"And that second Light Release jutsu was unexpected, I will admit. That one I had never gotten around to making," Tobirama said as his head reformed completely. "Congratulations would be in order, but this treacherous whelp is spoiling the party."

"Indeed," Orochimaru said. "And it was futile anyway." He plucked a spare kunai with a tag from his pouch. "These tags further suppress the original personalities of the resurrected, turning them into my slaves, completely and utterly." He thrust the pair of kunai into the back of the two former Hokages' skulls, and then made a sign as he withdrew his hands. "And now for a makeover…" The skin of the two revenants became as new, with no more flakiness. But the eyes had grown cold and without emotion. Then, Orochimaru suddenly extended his arm, and snatched Sakura away, pulling her between the two revenants, and to his side. "Better that you do not get caught in the crossfire, Sakura. I cannot afford to waste a potentially valuable resource."

"I'm so flattered," Sakura bit out, before grunting from the pain in her hand as Orochimaru grasped it to keep her under his control. She watched as the Hokage unleashed a Fire jutsu on his predecessors that would have given an Uchiha, pyromaniacs as they were, an orgasm. Then, Tobirama countered with a pair of Water jutsus, one to cancel out the Fire jutsu, and another to attack the Hokage. The Hokage countered with an Earth jutsu, creating a massive mudwall.

And then, Hashirama unleashed a _Mokuton_ technique. He had been famed as the only known shinobi to use Wood Release jutsus. Sakura watched in both awe and horror as tree trunks burst from the mud wall and the roof of the arena. The Hokage dodged what he could, only to get intertwined by branches.

"Like a rat in a trap, ready for a snake to eat it," Orochimaru sneered.

Sakura realised that the Hokage's thumb was bleeding. A thrill of hope went through her body. "Don't count on it," she retorted.

And indeed, the Hokage slammed his palm onto the branch to initiate a summoning, and a massive monkey, dressed in robes and with a mane of fur and hair that would have done Jiraiya proud, appeared. "Well, if it isn't Enma, the geriatric monkey monarch Summon," Orochimaru scoffed.

"So, I am to help you fight Orochimaru, Sarutobi?" Enma asked. "And your predecessors?"

"But not the girl. She is one of us," the Hokage said.

"A shame you did not stop Orochimaru sooner," Enma said, glaring at the _Sannin_.

"I'm correcting my mistake today, King Enma."

"Though it may be too late to do so," Enma said.

"Enma, transform into the Adamantine Staff!" the Hokage commanded. And the Monkey Summon did so, transforming into a massive staff the size of a log, which the Hokage grasped.

Orochimaru grinned, before his mouth distended, emitting the head of a snake, which then regurgitated a long, sharp sword. "This is Kusanagi," he explained to Sakura. "I'd advise you to stand back."

Sakura leapt back just as the Hokage began his assault, the Adamantine Staff thrust at Orochimaru, who blocked with his sword. A blinding array of attacks followed, culminating with the Hokage getting kicked back, and then his predecessors having their legs destroyed by explosive tags. However, the limbs soon regenerated. "An admirable attempt, but futile, sensei," Orochimaru smirked. "Already, your breath is getting ragged. What next, I wonder?"

"Be silent, Orochimaru. I've had enough of comparing jutsus. It's time for a true shinobi battle, drenched in blood and gore, repulsive and repugnant."

"Repulsive and repugnant? Look at your face, at the signs of age! Look at how you struggle to muster up the chakra for this battle!" Orochimaru jeered. "It's both sad and hilarious, to see the man dubbed a God of Shinobi still so vulnerable to the ravages of time!" Suddenly, the _Sannin_ seemed to tear his own face off, revealing a face that was very much that of a woman's, rounder and more feminine, in her twenties if not younger.

After a moment's surprise, the Hokage hissed, "…Who are you?"

"Why, it's still me, sensei," the woman said. "Orochimaru."

Sakura recalled what the Hokage said earlier, that Orochimaru sought immortality at any cost. "You've taken someone else's body!" she hissed in horror.

"Ah, the little _genin kunoichi_ is quicker on the uptake than even the Hokage," Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes, it's the refinement of my Eternal Youth jutsu."

"By stealing bodies?!" Sakura demanded.

"This one offered herself up willingly," Orochimaru said.

"And you wondered why I passed you over to become my successor, in favour of Minato Namikaze," the Hokage said, glaring at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru scoffed. "Morality is a hindrance to shinobi. My technique allows me to transfer my mind and soul between bodies. I assumed my old appearance for the nostalgia factor."

Sakura glared at the vile _Sannin_. Another thought occurred to her. "That's why you marked Sasuke. You want him to be your next body!"

"As I said, you are quick on the uptake," Orochimaru said with a smile.

"That face, that body," the Hokage snarled. "How many victims have you stolen their very lives from?!"

Orochimaru shrugged. "You cannot steal what is freely given. However, this is my second body, if you must know. I'm sure it's my second, anyway. I intend to groom Sasuke into something more to my liking."

"Ugh, you know you sound like a child molester?" Sakura snarled in disgust.

"I wouldn't expect you to sympathise. I only want his body and the _Sharingan_." Orochimaru then put a hand to his face, and the familiar features of the _Sannin_ flowed into place once more. "Now, stay out of this, Sakura Haruno. You already injured yourself out of futile foolishness once before."

"Make me, you bastard," Sakura hissed. "I am a shinobi of Konoha. I'll be damned if I let my leader stand alone."

Orochimaru's eyes met her own. For a moment, he channelled a Nara, for he remarked, "Troublesome." And then, she felt the distinctive feeling of a _genjutsu_. She struggled to try and dispel it, but to no avail. Darkness ate at her vision, until she knew no more…

* * *

The next thing Sakura knew, she was waking up, cradled in the arms of Haku, a little way away from the stadium. "Sakura! _Sakura!_ " he yelled, his usually stoic demeanour gone, looking a little the worse for wear, with a number of cuts and bruises.

"Haku, I'm not deaf. And people call _me_ a banshee."

Haku laughed, and then held her close. "Oh God, I thought I had lost you. When Orochimaru made his move, I…"

"Haku…what about the Hokage? And Orochimaru?"

"The Hokage's dead. The ANBU told me that he used something called the Reaper Seal, a seal the Fourth Hokage used to seal the _Kyuubi_ in Naruto, albeit at the cost of his own life. He used them to kill those revenants, and…well, he didn't have enough chakra to kill Orochimaru. He managed to destroy the use of his arms. When the Hokage fell, and Orochimaru ordered a retreat, it was the Hokage's summon, Enma, who saved you, picking you up and fleeing before he dispelled. Just as well, too, for Orochimaru had ordered you to be taken with him."

The Hokage was dead? Sakura felt it too much to take in, so she changed the subject. "Haku, what about Naruto and Sasuke? Are they all right?"

"The two of them, along with myself, Shikamaru, and Pakkun, one of Kakashi's ninja dog summons, followed Gaara and his siblings. We ended up having to fight Gaara as he was transforming into Shukaku. It was Naruto who managed to save the day, both by using those Toad Summons, as well as managing to show Gaara that they were somewhat alike. Teams 8, 9 and 10 are fine, though Shino needed treatment for poisons Kankuro used, and there are some who need treatment in hospital. Gaara and his siblings have retreated back to Suna, as have most of Suna's forces."

Sakura closed her eyes, and laid back, crying. "Konoha got invaded, the Hokage had to sacrifice himself, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! I destroyed the chakra network in my arm…"

"I know. I've fixed some of that with my senbon," Haku said. "I'll give you some medicine for the rest. And Sakura, you undersold yourself. Yes, your contribution did little in the end. But you tried your best, and from what the ANBU observing the fight told me, you did very well, considering you were up against two revived Hokages, and one of the _Sannin_. Sakura, according to the ANBU, one of the last things that the Hokage said was how proud he was of you as a _kunoichi_ , and that one of his biggest regrets was not being able to see the heights you would ascend."

"Even so…" Sakura shook her head. It seemed like the Hokage's premonitions had come to pass. He was dead. Konoha was, for the time being, leaderless. And a man who might as well have been an extra grandfather had died, and she had been unable to do anything about it.

Then again, she was lucky to be alive. After all, she had been trapped with two Hokages and a _Sannin_. And her friends were all right. "What about Kakashi? Jiraiya?"

"I'm right here," Kakashi said as he appeared in a _Shunshin_. "Sorry, but I needed to check on both Naruto and Sasuke, and I knew you were in good hands with Haku. Both are sleeping, thanks to a heavy amount of chakra exhaustion. Sakura, I'm proud of you. I've seen others in a similar situation lose all hope, despair, and go to their grave screaming in fear. But you…trapped with all those enemies, you stood up for yourself and the Hokage. The ANBU told me of what happened."

"I couldn't do anything," Sakura muttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, you did what you could. I've asked the ANBU to discuss with the Council about what happened, and put in a good word for your promotion to _chunin_ …well, once we get a new Hokage, anyway," Kakashi said.

Her? A _chunin?_ "Kakashi-sensei…I don't think I'm ready to become a _chunin_." The Chunin Exams had shown her that, if nothing else.

"Your performance against Neji, as well as what happened when you were trapped with Orochimaru, suggests otherwise. Anyway, it's still up in the air, obviously. There's no guarantee at all. And your chakra punch is a strike against you, given that you injured yourself in the process. But Sakura…you show the Will of Fire. And to be a _chunin_ is not just to be strong or tenacious, but to think and strategise. You certainly did when fighting Neji, and you tried to rob Orochimaru of the tagged kunais he used on the revenants. At the very least, it deserves consideration."

Sakura managed to get to her feet, the fire in her arm now an icy numb throb, filled with pins and needles. The Invasion of Konoha by Suna and Oto had ended in victory for Konoha…but Sakura felt hollow rather than elated. Escorted by Kakashi and Haku, she was taken to where the Third Hokage's body lay, sprawled in repose. But the indignity of the pose was lessened by the gentle smile on the old man's face. It was of a man who knew that the future was assured.

Even so, Sakura didn't share the assuredness of the dead. For the living, there was uncertainty. But she couldn't help, even as tears welled up, but think that for the Hokage to die smiling, he must have died with hope in his heart…

 **CHAPTER 33 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And there you have it. I'm sorry I had Sakura out cold for the second half of the battle, but quite frankly, I wasn't sure how to have Sakura participate meaningfully other than watching on as a spectator. Plus, writing battles is a bit hard for me. I also injured Sakura while she tried to help partly to put into perspective that, for all her skill and being stronger than the canon Sakura, she is still hopelessly outmatched fighting one of the** ** _Sannin_** **, as well as any Kages.**

 **Now, Tobirama seeing and recognising** ** _Hikariton: Senkou_** **was something that came up in reviews. At least one person pointed out that Tobirama Senju might very well had formulated that jutsu. I decided to make that true, BUT have Sakura create that jutsu independently. And Hikariton: Kousen is her own creation.**

 **This fic has now surpassed, in views,** ** _Sins of the Father!_** **Yay!**

 **Oh, by the way, when I post this new chapter, I am also posting the first chapter of an AU of this story,** ** _Kunoichi and Tanuki_** **. Some of you wanted an AU of this story where I stuck to my original plan of a Sakura/Gaara ship, and I wanted a story with a title beginning with 'K'. Give it a look. It's early days yet, of course.**

 **No numbered annotations this time!**


	35. Chapter 34: Post-Mortem

**CHAPTER 34:**

 **POST-MORTEM**

It was a time of great solemnity. Even Naruto was solemn, a rare occurrence. Sakura stood side by side with Haku as the funeral ceremony for Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, finished. Even Kakashi was here, and on time, his eye pensive, and his hands free of any copies of an _Icha Icha_ book. Even Jiraiya looked sad, though given that the Hokage was his teacher, Sakura would have been surprised if he had been frivolous.

Sakura wondered whether the Hokage thought his death in battle was the death he wanted. She soon dismissed that speculation. Hiruzen Sarutobi wanted to protect Konoha, and with his death, he had helped thwart it.

And she hadn't been able to do much, despite the assurances of Kakashi and Jiraiya. Her arm was back to normal, thankfully, but even so, she should have been able to do more to help her Hokage. Then again, at least her inability to help was due to the gulf in power between her and Orochimaru, to say nothing of the Hokage revenants.

Even so, it told her one thing, that battle. It wasn't just how much power one used, but also how one used said power. One could kill a man by crushing them with a mountain, or by impaling them with a sword, but what used the least power? She had been able to 'kill' Tobirama Senju with a _Hikariton_ jutsu to the head. In a way, the man's praise before he was brought completely under Orochimaru's control helped her. She would have liked to have met him.

Soon, the ceremony ended, and Haku and Sakura made their way back. In a few days, they would be heading out with Jiraiya (along with Naruto and Sasuke) to track down Tsunade and persuade her to take up the mantle of Hokage.

Along the way, though, the two of them came across a man limping along with a walking stick. Sakura recognised him as Danzo Shimura: even if the bandages (some of them obscuring one of his eyes) weren't distinctive enough, the X-shaped scar (or was it some weird dimple?) on his chin was distinctive. Sakura remembered what the late Hokage had warned her about in his letter: _Beware a man who fakes a limp_.

When he turned to look at them, Sakura was reminded of that advice. The man was reserved and calm, almost unnaturally so. "Sakura Haruno. And Haku of the Yuki clan."

"Elder Shimura," Sakura said with a respectful, if wary, bow. Haku copied her.

The man acknowledged them with a brief bow of his own, making as if an old injury prevented him from doing much more. "I have heard great things about the two of you, especially from my late friend. A shame that Hiruzen had to pay the ultimate price to safeguard our village." There was a strange sincerity in that statement that intrigued Sakura. "Please, walk with me a little while. I would appreciate the company."

Sakura was wary, especially given the Hokage's missive, but opted to comply, if only to keep Danzo from becoming suspicious. And it wasn't like Danzo didn't have bodyguards. The Elders tended to have at least one member of ANBU shadowing them. And if the Hokage was right about ROOT still being active…

"According to the ANBU, you put up a surprising fight for a _genin_ ," Danzo said. "Indeed, Hiruzen told me that you had even managed to surprise Orochimaru in the Forest of Death with techniques that would have been lethal, had he not used his own techniques. It is a rare _genin_ who can do something to a _Sannin_ like that."

"A true shinobi tries to innovate," Sakura said. "Flashy jutsus are all very well, but a shinobi's creativity is as potent a weapon as their chakra or their body. I don't come from a clan, nor do I have a bloodline limit. I am physically weak in comparison to many other shinobi. So I use my mind."

"A potent weapon, I will agree," Danzo said. "And it is refreshing to hear someone your age say something that even the most seasoned of shinobi have trouble grasping. Even your comrade Naruto Uzumaki has a better grasp on creativity than some _jounin_ I can mention, despite his lack of knowledge. I witnessed your battles, actually. Kakashi Hatake has some excellent students, even if they still need a lot of honing."

"The day a ninja stops training is the day they retire, or die," Haku said. Although he did believe that to some degree, he mostly said that to get on the good side of the old spider.

"Something your former master no doubt emulated," Danzo said in a tone that sounded surprisingly approving. "A brute, a traitor to his Kage, and an enemy of Konoha, but Zabuza Momochi was also a shinobi of truly superb skill. To die at the hands of Kakashi Hatake was a good fate."

Haku suppressed a scowl at the reminder. He held little rancour for Kakashi Hatake for killing his master: he was well aware that Kakashi was doing a job just as much as he and Zabuza were. But it was the reminder that he had lost a man who was like a father (a brutal, slave-driver of a father, but someone who, despite that whole thing about Haku being a tool, actually gave a damn for Haku) that rankled.

"All shinobi must be prepared to die for their village, or at least for their cause," Danzo concluded.

"I personally think it is better to make sure the enemy shinobi dies for their own," Sakura said.

She realised, in retrospect, that she was privy to a rare event. A slight smile touched the usually stoic Danzo's lips. It was as unnatural as if he had suddenly burst out laughing. "True," Danzo admitted. Then, as swiftly as it had come to his features, the smile faded, to be replaced once more by the impassive mask. "Hiruzen told me that you deduced Uzumaki's status two years ago. He also said that you deduced his parentage during the training for the final phase of the Chunin Exams. How do you feel about Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Frankly?" Sakura remarked. She might have to be careful, but an honest opinion here doesn't matter. "He's an annoying troublemaker and brat far too often. He's also an embarrassment at times. But to his friends, he's utterly loyal. He's unpredictable. And thanks to his burden as well as his mother's heritage, he has a lot of chakra. And he's sometimes smarter than you think."

* * *

Naruto sneezed loudly, and scowled when he saw the detritus from his sneeze all over his post-funeral ramen.

* * *

"You don't feel hatred?"

"Annoyance at best, and that's because he's a troublemaker and crude. He's not the _Kyuubi_ , just its jail. He's dangerous, but he's not a Tailed Beast."

"Even so, as a ninja, he is a weapon."

"What sort?" Haku asked. When the older man turned his attention to Haku, he said, "I once discussed what it was to be Zabuza's tool with the man. He said he preferred to be a swordsman than a user of kunai. In other words, he preferred to take care of his weapon and never throw it away as disposable. Whereas those who use kunai throw them away without care(1)."

Danzo merely said, "An interesting philosophy." He then looked at them both. "I'll be watching your careers with considerable interest. Thank you for talking with me…"

They waited until they were a considerable distance away from him before they even spoke. "I can see why he's a man to be feared. Did you notice the utter iron control he had over his emotions? That smile was the only time he loosed it," Haku said. "He may look a cripple, but something tells me he is not to be trifled with."

Sakura nodded. She still had some things to do, though. And she would soon do a most difficult thing…

* * *

Sasuke snatched the letter from her hands impatiently when she gave it to him at his home on the Uchiha Estate. Not out of any frustration, but there was something that spurred him to do so when Sakura told him that the Hokage had a special letter for him. Sakura had a bad feeling about it, especially as Sasuke began to show anger and disbelief. She knew that, whatever the letter's import, he was on the verge of losing his temper. She backed away, Haku by her side. Then, suddenly, a growl of sheer fury and anguish crawled out of Sasuke's throat.

And then, he looked up at her, fury in his _Sharingan_ eyes. He dropped the letter, ran his hands through signs, and soon, his hand was blazing with the distinctive chakra of the _Chidori_.

Just before he charged, Sakura used a _genjutsu_ that Kurenai had taught her, before dodging out of the way. With a roar of fury, Sasuke charged at the wall of the house, and plunged the _Chidori_ into it. Then, he blinked, looking at the ruined wall in horror. "…Sakura? No…Sakura…no, please, no…I…no…" He squeezed his eyes shut, and began to wail with anguish.

Sakura looked at him with, well, not just anger. But pity. He had tried to kill her. But he also seemed to realise what he had done under the _genjutsu_. Even so, she felt the friendship she had with him atrophy even further.

"What did you do to him?" Haku whispered, keeping a handful of senbon in his hand to subdue Sasuke.

"Kurenai-sensei taught me a _genjutsu_ that effectively gives a scenario similar to what the victim desires in combat, believing that they have killed their victim," Sakura whispered back. "I asked her for that while I was training for the finals of the Chunin Exams. Sasuke thinks he killed me. I'll dispel it."

"Why?"

"Look at him. He's showing remorse. I'm not happy he tried to kill me, but…well, the Hokage said telling him this was risky." Sakura dispelled the _genjutsu_ , and Sasuke blinked, looking at the wall, before pulling his arm out, and looking at Sakura. No anger was apparent in his face, just relief and remorse. But something was wrong with his eyes.

"Sakura, I…" He saw her expression. Not just fear or anger, but shock. "What is it?"

"Your eyes have changed," Haku said, frowning. And indeed, they had. They had a strange, six-pointed star on a black background, with the black pupil in the centre.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he went over to a mirror, and stared. Then, laughter came from his mouth. Not of joy, but a bitter, sorrowful laughter, devoid of actual mirth, filled with self-loathing. He shut his eyes, his laughter devolving into sobs. "The _Mangekyou Sharingan_ …and I got it because I tried to kill Sakura...and succeeded in an illusion." He put his head in his hands, and sobbed for a time.

At first, Sakura didn't do anything, as he had tried to kill her, after all. But after a time, she went over, and put her hand on his shoulder. After a moment, he asked, "After all that, you try to comfort me?"

"…I'm not sure I can forgive you for trying to kill me. But…you're part of my team. And you were a friend."

Another bitter chuckle from Sasuke, who looked up, his eyes back to normal, the only red coming from his crying. " _Were_ a friend." He walked over to the discarded letter, and picked it up. "You deserve to know why. The massacre of my clan…it wasn't out of a vacuum. I wasn't angry at you specifically, Sakura. I was angry at Konoha, and the Hokage."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"…Because Itachi slew my clan on the Hokage's orders."

Sakura and Haku gaped. Eventually, Haku asked, "Why?"

"Discontent had been building both inside and outside the Uchiha clan. When the _Kyuubi_ emerged twelve years ago, suspicion fell on my clan, as Madara Uchiha famously used the _Sharingan_ to control the _Kyuubi_ when fighting the First Hokage," Sasuke said. "My father and many of the members of the clan plotted a _coup d'etat_ , according to the Hokage. Itachi was too loyal to Konoha to let it slide, and so acted as the Hokage's spy. Eventually, the Hokage ordered my brother to cleanse the clan of the conspirators. Itachi didn't want any innocents to get involved, so he claimed, but only I was spared, despite the Hokage's orders."

"Maybe someone else got involved," Sakura mused.

"This is assuming the Hokage is telling the truth," Sasuke said with a scowl. He then shut his eyes. "But…I know my brother. This…this makes more sense than…the lies he told me on that night. He wants me to be an avenger…but how can I take revenge for the deaths of those who…I don't know. What means more to me? My clan? Or Konoha?"

"Your clan is nearly dead," Haku said. "In that much, we are the same. But you swore an oath when you became a _genin_ , did you not?"

Sasuke blinked, before subsiding. He then looked back at the mirror. "I've finally gotten the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , without killing anyone. Somehow, I don't think it was worth it anyway…"

It was a sentiment Sakura shared.

* * *

Sasuke did agree to come with Haku and Sakura as they went to Naruto's place. Sakura and Haku agreed to remain silent on his conniption, though Sasuke promised he would speak to Kakashi about what happened. They had arranged to meet Naruto later, as well as Hinata and Kakashi, for the big reveal.

Naruto, despite his usual cheerfulness, seemed solemn. Not because of the Hokage's death, though that had muted his usual cheer. Rather, it was because he knew something of great import was about to be spoken about, especially once Kakashi set up various seals around his apartment.

"The Hokage told me that Sakura is going to reveal something very special to you today, Naruto," Kakashi said. "He wanted to be the one to tell you when you made _chunin_ , but as that is still up in the air, he decided that Sakura would be the one. I'm here to confirm it, and to make sure you remain silent on the matter."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "What is it?"

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell you, you can't say a word to anyone not in the know. Jiraiya knows, and a few people do know. I only found out by accident, and I went straight to the Hokage to confirm what I know. Because I know who your father is, and the Hokage gave me leave to tell you, if he died."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You knew?!"

"Only since the month before the finals. I guessed, put some things together. Kakashi-sensei…do you have a picture of his father?"

Kakashi nodded silently, before taking a battered photo from his vest's pocket, and handing it to Naruto. Naruto stared at the photo, before saying, "This is some kind of mistake, _dattebayo!_ This is the Fourth Hokage!"

"I know," Sakura said. "The Fourth Hokage was your father, Naruto."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, before facepalming. "Ugh! I knew something about him looked vaguely familiar!"

"It's because, whisker birthmarks aside, his facial features and his personality are more like his mother's," Kakashi said. "Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot Habanero. Do you understand why you weren't told about this, Naruto?"

"I…I know that the Fourth Hokage kicked ass against Iwa, and they don't like him, so they might come for me…but Kakashi-sensei…I need to know something. Why did he choose me to seal the _Kyuubi_ in? Why would he do this to me?!"

"Because why should he ask any family to give up their child, when he had his own?" Kakashi said with a sigh. "I know this is difficult, but Minato viewed you as a hero to Konoha. He was a noble soul, more noble than many others in this village. He was my sensei. I actually asked to have you on my team, to try and pay back the debt I had to him. In a roundabout way, what I am teaching you, he taught me, and he may very well have taught you had he survived that night."

Naruto scoffed quietly. "Well, if I ever met him again, I dunno whether I'd hug him, or punch him in the face."

Those present chuckled, even the usually taciturn Sasuke. "And here I was thinking you were a no-name orphan, Naruto. If you're the son of the Fourth Hokage, then you're a worthy rival. But you've still got a long way to go before you become Hokage."

"Of course! I've gotta work hard, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto said, his usual cheer back in place. He then looked at Kakashi. "Y'know I'm gonna be bugging you about stories about my old man, right?"

Kakashi chuckled. "As long as it's away from any ears that might be listening, I'm willing to tell you. I owe Minato-sensei and Kushina that much." He then turned his gaze to them all. "Remember, this is still an S-Rank secret, not something you can discuss with impunity. You only know this because you are Naruto's friends and comrades."

"D-does my father know of this?" Hinata asked.

"Hiashi Hyuuga is no fool, he would know," Kakashi said. "But as Naruto himself pointed out, Minato Namikaze is a much-hated figure in Iwa, and if it became known Naruto was his son, they would try to assassinate him."

Sasuke shook his head. "Do you think my family knew?"

"Possibly. I don't know. Your mother was certainly on good terms with Naruto's parents." Kakashi looked at them. "This is the Hokage's dying gift for you, Naruto. Do not waste it by declaring it from the rooftops of Konoha, not until you are strong enough to defend your father's legacy. Strong though you are now, there are stronger people out there."

"I know that! And I won't stop getting stronger so that one day, I can do that with pride, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto declared. "I will make my parents proud of me!"

Kakashi smiled, as he said a sentiment they all shared. "Naruto, if they were still alive, they would be proud of you anyway…"

 **CHAPTER 34 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter (sorry if it's a bit crap). Sadly, it's going to be a wait for the next one, as I am yet to get up to the Tsunade arc of the manga, and it'll be some time before I bother. In the meantime, I'll be updating** ** _Kunoichi and Tanuki_** **, the AU of this fic. Feel free to read that in the meantime.**

 **Now, in case you're wondering how Sasuke got the** ** _Mangekyou Sharingan_** **through a** ** _genjutsu_** **, well, it was something I had in mind for a few chapters now. I actually had thought about Sasuke's reaction to the Hokage's letter, and what would happen. It is my opinion (though it may not be Masashi Kishimoto's) that the trauma of loss is what fuels the transition between a normal** ** _Sharingan_** **and the** ** _Mangekyou Sharingan_** **. So if Sasuke truly believes that he killed Sakura, he will get the** ** _Mangekyou Sharingan_** **. Because of his attack (remember that he reacted badly to learning of the truth behind Itachi's killing of the Uchiha clan in canon), the relationship between him and Sakura will be further strained. Sakura doesn't view him as a true friend anymore, but she pities him, and actually still wants to help him anyway, if only to prevent him from falling further into darkness, and because he is a comrade. This is paving the way for how I am ending this story.**

 **I hope you like how I portrayed Danzo in this chapter. I'm basing him somewhat more on the manga version than the anime version. I wanted to portray him as, while not heroic by any means, then more than just the ranting villain more than a few fanfics make him out to be. He is curious about Sakura and Haku, and is trying to get their measure. I added the slight smile because Danzo was caught off-guard by Sakura's remark, to add a slight touch of humanity to a man who tries his best to stamp it out of himself and his underlings. Danzo is a little more interesting to write in a less-antagonistic role than he is in many fanfics. He's still a nasty piece of work, but he's also a complex man.**

 **Review-answering time!** **CherryBlossoms016** **: No, I have no plans in that regard. Sakura will become a more general** ** _kunoichi_** **, though she will still learn techniques from Tsunade.**

 **Duner89** **: Well, see for yourself above. And she will go, along with Haku and (for a time) Sasuke to help get Tsunade. Let's just say that Sakura will be disgusted with her idol…**

 **Guest** **: Sakura, realistically, has a chance of hindering Orochimaru and his Hokage puppets, but she is still outmatched. The main reason why I didn't write the rest of the battle was because I didn't want to write out the whole battle, though showing that Sakura wasn't all-powerful was another reason.**

 **1\. This argument was given by Zabuza in** ** _Naruto: Demon's Path_** **by Scribe of the Apocalypse.**


	36. Chapter 35: Rasengan and Akatsuki

**CHAPTER 35:**

 **RASENGAN AND AKATSUKI**

Sasuke, after some thought, decided to opt out of accompanying Jiraiya and the others to find Tsunade. He knew that what he had done had shaken Sakura's trust in him, perhaps fatally. Instead, he opted to train with Kakashi. Sakura, Naruto, and Haku, however, opted to join the perverted _Sannin_. Hinata also opted to stay behind at Konoha, deciding to discuss Naruto's parentage with her father. They had remained long enough, however, to hear Kakashi and Sakura telling them, and Naruto, what they knew of the Akatsuki.

As they made their way out of Konoha, Jiraiya said, "Now, the Fourth had many jutsus that made him feared. One of them, I've decided I'm going to teach you, Naruto, as it is your legacy. Given your chakra control, I'd be willing to see how well you two do it as well."

"And what technique is that, Jiraiya?" Sakura asked.

"The _Rasengan_ , or the Spiralling Sphere. A spinning sphere of chakra contained within the palm of your hand…and which, if it hits an enemy, can cause immense damage. I believe Minato got the idea when he saw a _Bijuudama_ , or a Tailed Beast Bomb, in action. That's one of the most devastating techniques a Tailed Beast can use, incidentally. Now, Sakura, despite your improvements since the Chunin Exams, I think you lack the power to create a full-on _Rasengan_. However, I think you have the chakra control to create a smaller version. Naruto, thanks to his tenant, has the power, but not the control. I dunno about Haku, so I cannot honestly tell you, though your chakra control seems pretty good, so I think you can give it a shot."

"Why teach us? Why not just Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, with you, Sakura, it's because I see your potential. I see Naruto's potential too. Both of you have created jutsus. Naruto, for example, has created his Centrefold jutsu, while you have created two _Hikariton_ attacks. You complement each other's strengths and weaknesses. What's more, you helped teach Naruto how to use _genjutsu_ , something your own teacher was surprised at. Specialisation is all very well, but a truly splendid shinobi is a versatile one. And what's more, the pair of you have had to work very hard to get where you are now. I can respect that. Even with the old fuzzball in your guts, you've had to work hard to get where you are Naruto. And you, Sakura, you work harder than many a wannabe _kunoichi_ I have seen. You come from no clan, and physically, you're pretty weak. But you work hard to overcome that weakness."

"Not as much as Rock Lee," Sakura said. "He's a nice guy, but his training regimen's insane, and frankly, so is he. A little."

Jiraiya chuckled. "That's Might Guy and his influence, partly. And I hear the affection in your voice. You admire his work ethic and his chivalry, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Good. There's not many people like that in our world, people who break their own limits regularly. Anyway, the reason why I admire you two is that you work hard to make your way. I was like that too, believe it or not." Jiraiya's face took on a wistful nature as he indulged in nostalgia. "I guess our teams aren't so dissimilar. Orochimaru was like Sasuke, the orphan, but the one with a lot of skill and strength…and with a misanthropic streak even then. Oh, he was okay back then, before he became obsessed with immortality, but he was also often mocking me. Tsunade could be like you, Sakura, though she was also ninja royalty, being the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. But the same fire burns in you, the fire to prove yourself as a _kunoichi_. And I was Naruto, the dunce with no apparent potential, the prankster vying for attention. In a way, that was good. I didn't have everything handed to me on a platter. Instead, I had to work and train hard to get to the level where I am today."

"As did I," Haku said. "I have my _Hyouton_ bloodline limit, true, but my master put me through training that, to you, may seem like Hell on Earth. I worked hard for much of my life to get to where I am."

Jiraiya nodded. "And I can respect that. Zabuza Momochi was a brutal guy, but he was also a strong warrior. Haku, I dunno what I can teach you to make you stronger, but the _Rasengan_ can be a versatile little move, and it is better to have a varied arsenal than rely on a single set of moves. Minato, if I remember correctly, tried to combine the _Rasengan_ with his chakra element. In fact, Kakashi's _Chidori_ is actually a failed attempt at combining the _Rasengan_ with his lightning element, which goes to show, even a jutsu that is a failure in one regard can be a success in another." Jiraiya waved them over to a rock, and sat down. He then put his palm up, as if holding something in his hand. A blue orb of energy coalesced, chakra swirling around a central point in a spherical shape. A continual noise, as if of a small but powerful wind, filled the air.

Sakura stared at it in awe. "All that chakra, but with no handsigns."

Jiraiya nodded, before he hopped off the rock, and slammed the orb into it. The orb drilled into the rock for a time, before there was an explosion. The rock had shattered from the effect of the _Rasengan_. "If that was an enemy shinobi, imagine what that would have done to their internal organs. It's not always lethal, especially if the enemy has a regeneration technique, but it's powerful all the same."

"I do see one problem with it," Sakura said. "Do you need to be at close range to use it?"

"Sadly, yes," Jiraiya said. "If you throw it, it loses its shape. That being said, with no handsigns, there's less forewarning of the technique. But it is also difficult to use. There are three steps to learning the basics of the _Rasengan_ : spinning, power, and containment. I will have to show you those three steps, but you're a smart girl, Sakura, so you will understand it better without an explanation." Jiraiya held up a finger. "Firstly, you need to spin chrakra, find out how your chakra spins. Each person has a natural chakra rotation. Secondly, you need to pump out power. Finally, you need to contain both the power and the spinning in a confined point."

Sakura blinked, before she nodded. "I see. Combine power with rotation, and confine it to that sphere, right?"

"Exactly," Jiraiya said. "We'll wait until later before we start the training seriously. Now, I think you have the chakra control for a _Rasengan_ , Sakura, but you lack the raw power. As I said, though, your control might be enough that you can create a smaller version of the _Rasengan_."

"The Fourth Hokage was a genius," Sakura murmured. "I would have loved to have met him, and Tobirama Senju, the _Edo Tensei_ aside. I think I would have had a lot to talk about with them."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you sounded a little like Orochimaru." On their glares, he hastily said, "Look, Orochimaru is a bastard, but…if there's one good thing you can say about the man, it's that he is eternally curious, eternally willing to learn."

Sakura nodded. "I know that. He even said we were more alike than I cared to admit. But I would never go down the path he did."

Jiraiya gently put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sakura…I haven't known you for long, but I like to think I'm a good judge of people. I know you wouldn't. I only compared you to what few good qualities Orochimaru has. Anyway, we've wasted enough time. We'd better get to Shukuba Town before long…"

* * *

Not long afterwards, in the room in the rather dubious inn where they were staying for the night, Sakura let out a sigh of annoyance. "Lecherous old fart," she muttered. Once they got into the inn, Jiraiya had gone off with an admittedly beautiful young woman, and had told them to head to the room and practise their chakra manipulation.

Haku nodded, a faint scowl marring his own features. " _Sannin_ or not, he seemed to go after that woman very quickly."

Naruto's own scowl was even bigger. "He's the Pervert Sage," he muttered. "He'd better be serious about helping us train…"

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door. Sakura, with a sigh, walked to the door. "Did he get dumped already?" Naruto remarked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, before opening the door, and looking up at the person just outside the room. And when she did, it was all she could do not to scream in fright.

The man was wearing a high-collared coat or cloak of some sort, with red clouds on a black background. Above the high collar were facial features that were familiar not just because she had seen them in photos, but because they were similar to an older Sasuke, save for a pair of careworn lines from the eyes down to the cheeks, running alongside the nose. As if he was sickly, or else had once cried so much, it had eroded part of his face. The shock of black hair was familiar, and the shinobi headband was that of Konoha, but with the symbol scratched through, the near-universal sign of the rogue ninja. And his eyes were _Sharingan_ , looking at her with calm disinterest.

Sakura knew this face because it was in every Bingo Book, every recent book about the Uchiha clan and its massacre, every wanted poster in Fire Country. It was the face of Itachi Uchiha. And even knowing the circumstances around his fleeing Konoha did nothing to ameliorate the fact that he was currently their enemy.

Her eyes flickered over to another figure standing nearby wearing the same outfit, with blue-grey skin, gill-like markings on his cheeks, white eyes glinting within hollow sockets, and spiky dark blue hair. His vicious grin showed sharp teeth, like the shark he resembled. He wore a headband with the Kiri symbol scratched through, and a wrapped-up sword on his back. She recognised him from the Bingo Book: Kisame Hoshigaki. The Monster of the Hidden Mist. The Tail-less Tailed Beast. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, now a rogue ninja, like Itachi.

Both working for Akatsuki.

All of this revelation passed in a split-second. Then, mustering up all her reserves of bravery and facetiousness, Sakura said to Itachi with a smile, "Whatever you're selling, we don't want any." And shut the door in their faces.

As she stepped away from the door, she heard laughter from the other side. Judging by the low rasping voice, it was Kisame doing so. "That's a reaction we've never got before!" the shark-like man laughed.

"Uncle Kisame?" Haku whispered quietly.

"Naruto," Sakura said quietly and urgently. "Remember that Akatsuki thing we told you about before leaving Konoha? They're here. We need to get out of here." She began readying her chakra. "When I use my technique, get out of the window. We need to find Jiraiya."

Naruto, having had the dangers of Akatsuki impressed on him, didn't argue. And soon, the door was kicked open, revealing Itachi and Kisame. "Well, well, well," Kisame rasped. "What have we here? Not just the _Kyuubi jinchuriki_ , but a little _kunoichi_ , and little Haku, too. I heard of Zabuza's demise, Haku."

"And I am sure you didn't mourn him," Haku said.

"Enough," Itachi said, his quiet, calm voice cutting across it. It sounded tired, even a little dead. It matched his impassive expression. "Please come with us, Naruto. We have need of you."

"And what does Akatsuki want with him?" Sakura asked, keeping herself between Naruto and the two rogue ninja.

"That is not your concern. Please, do not get in our way," Itachi said.

"Or what?" Sakura demanded. "You'll use the _Tsukuyomi_ on us, like you did with Sasuke? Do you have any idea what you did to him?!"

Itachi blinked, before he said, with a strange undercurrent of sincerity, "All too well."

"He knows why," Sakura said. As Itachi's eyes widened, she held up her hand. "He's seen the light, as will you! _HIKARITON: SENKOU!_ "

The strobe of light seared the retinas of the two rogue ninja, and as soon as the flare faded, the three younger ninja fled through the window. Following them was the angered roaring of Kisame, who was uttering all sorts of threats of dismemberment. Itachi made no such sounds.

Sakura, Naruto, and Haku began running. They needed to find Jiraiya, wherever he had ended up. Because if they couldn't, then the two rogue ninja working with Akatsuki would catch them. And while they needed Naruto alive for the _Kyuubi_ , the same couldn't be said for Sakura and Haku. Jiraiya was the only person who could possibly stand up to Itachi and Kisame.

Even so, even as she ran, Sakura thought, if the circumstances behind Itachi fleeing Konoha were as the late Hokage had said in his letter to Sasuke, what was he doing in the Akatsuki? It was a question, she felt, that could wait for a later time, when they weren't running for their lives…

 **CHAPTER 35 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Okay, I said the next chapter wasn't going to be out for a long time. But this drew me in, and, well, here you go. Unlike in canon, Sasuke hasn't come to Shukuba Town to confront Itachi. And unlike in canon, Jiraiya has discussed his plans to teach the** ** _Rasengan_** **from the get-go. The next chapter still will be a while, though.**

 **With this chapter,** ** _Observations of a Wannabe Kunoichi_** **will probably become my second most viewed work, finally surpassing my first ever fanfic,** ** _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_** **. Yay!**

 **Speaking of views, this story will be updated as part of an update designed to pay tribute to** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **(in celebration of the Steam release finally coming out), with three of the stories updated being based on that game. There are two of my Harry Potter crossovers with that game,** ** _A Third Summoner_** **and** ** _Xenophilia_** **, and my first pure fanfic for that game,** ** _Raison d'Etre_** **. A new story will be posted, the first crossover between** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **and** ** _Highschool DxD_** **, called** ** _Black Mage of Kuoh_** **. In addition, my Harry Potter and** ** _Final Fantasy VIII_** **crossover** ** _Mnemosyne's Son_** **, my Harry Potter/** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **crossover** ** _Nitimur in Vetitum_** **, my** ** _Final Fantasy VII_** **and Harry Potter crossover** ** _Vert the Emerald and the Cetra Heritage_** **, and my Harry Potter and** ** _Hellsing_** **crossover** ** _Haemophilia_** **(based on, with her permission, sakurademonalchemist's** ** _It's in the Blood_** **) will also be updated.**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **: Although Danzo is the guy you love to hate, especially in many fanfics, one of my first fanfics I ever read with him in it was White Angel of Auralon's** ** _Dark Phoenix of Konoha_** **, where Danzo is portrayed as, while extremely dubious, willing to ally with the Hokage in strengthening Konoha, and portrayed in a more positive light than most. I did a slightly more positive Danzo in** ** _Sins of the Father_** **, and I find it more interesting writing him that way than as an out and out villain.**

 **Duner89** **: Admittedly, that was one of my weaker chapters. Sakura, however, is not actually forgiving. But at the same time, she understands him. As for her reaction to Tsunade, most of the yelling will be on Tsunade's end. Sakura will be more cold.**

 **RayvnAshes2** **: As you might have noticed from the above, not really. Kisame is more dedicated to the Akatsuki. And as for a fight between Haku and Neji? Well, I'd say Haku, if only because he could use some** ** _Hyouton_** **techniques that can bypass the Rotation.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	37. Chapter 36: Seeking Tsunade

**CHAPTER 36:**

 **SEEKING TSUNADE**

As it was, Jiraiya was closer than they thought. As they dashed through the streets, they encountered him, the dark-haired woman he had set off after over his shoulder, heading back to the hotel. "What's the matter?" he demanded.

"Akatsuki!" Sakura yelled. They dashed behind him.

"Akatsuki…I see…they'd put a _genjutsu_ on her to try and lure me away from Naruto," Jiraiya muttered. "I figured as such. You three, stay close. They'll hesitate to attempt to get to him if you're with me."

"It was Uncle Kisame, and Itachi Uchiha," Haku said.

"Sakura blinded them with her _Hikariton_ ," Naruto said, chuckling a little. "I think they're going to be dazzled for a while."

"And it works very well on activated _doujutsu_ , which means Itachi is out for a few minutes," Sakura said. "Kisame'll recover quicker, though."

"I'll find somewhere to put this lovely young lady where she won't get hurt," Jiraiya said. He soon found a bench, which he carefully sat the woman up on. Then, he said to a nearby stall owner, "Please look after this woman, she's been attacked by a strange man."

As the stall owner nodded, Naruto said, "But what the hell do we do about those two Akatsuki guys?"

"I've got an idea," Sakura said. "Shadow Clones. Make a whole bunch of them, Naruto, transform then into us, and scatter them to every direction you can. It may distract Itachi and Kisame long enough for us to make our escape."

"Good idea," Jiraiya said. "Except we'll double-bluff them. We still need to stay somewhere for the night, so we'll send the Shadow Clones out, and have Itachi and Kisame running after them. When we head back to our hotel room, we'll put seals up. That way, if they try again, then we'll have some warning, and make our escape."

* * *

Having done all that, and having confirmed that both Itachi and Kisame were pursuing the Shadow Clones, Jiraiya sat the three younger shinobi down and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't think Akatsuki would be making their move yet. I thought they'd wait before attempting to obtain one of the Tailed Beasts. It only goes to show, in the world of espionage, not all information can be considered definitive."

As Naruto scowled, Sakura frowned. "Who's in this organisation? The Hokage told me not only Itachi and Kisame were in it, but so was a rogue ninja from Iwa called Deidara."

"Yes, Deidara, the Mad Bomber," Jiraiya said. "Noted for using clay-based explosive jutsus, creating explosives from clay sculptures. I don't know many of the members besides that. I have heard of a Suna rogue ninja called Sasori, said to be a master of using puppets. And there's Kakuzu, a Taki rogue ninja. He was once assigned to assassinate the First Hokage, but failed, and when he was sentenced to death for his failure by Taki, he escaped, though not before killing a lot of people and taking a lot of jutsus with him."

"But if he tried to kill the First Hokage, how can he still be fighting?" Naruto asked.

"I heard rumours that he used a forbidden jutsu of Taki, the _Jiongu_ or Earth Grudge. I don't know the full details, but it apparently makes him immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, able to still fight and fight well at his age," Jiraiya said. "And of the leader, I have only heard rumours. I know only two things: he supposedly possesses a powerful _doujutsu_ , and he calls himself Pain."

"Pain?" Haku echoed. "That sounds rather ominous."

Jiraiya nodded. "Beyond that, I know little, which is frustrating. Now, keep this in mind, you three. Hopefully, this evening's events have convinced the Akatsuki that getting Naruto now is more trouble than it's worth for now, but they will try again later. And Akatsuki is chock-a-block full of S-Rank ninja. Orochimaru was once part of them, until he was kicked out by force. Think on that, people stronger than that snake bastard. I would have to pull out the stops to have a chance against them. Our course of action hasn't changed, though. Our mission is to find Tsunade and convince her to come back to Konoha to act as Hokage."

"Why don't you act as Hokage, Pervert Sage?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"Naruto!" Sakura snarled. "Think about what he'd do if he was in charge! He'd probably want mixed-gender areas at the onsen! And more revealing uniforms for the _kunoichi!_ "

"Well, you're not wrong," Jiraiya said with a lecherous smile. "But there's another reason, perhaps more important to Konoha's safety. I run a spy network while on my travels. It would take too much time to wrap it up or else hand it over to a successor. Tsunade has no such attachments."

"Do we have any recent photos to go on?" Sakura asked. "I've seen photos of her in books about our recent history, but nothing up to date."

"The photos from a few decades back may still be good, Sakura," Jiraiya said. "Tsunade was never one to age gracefully. She uses a _Henge_ to appear…usually in her twenties, though in order to shake off any debt collectors, she varies her age and her appearance if they come calling, anywhere from her teens to her forties. But even if you saw her without her _Henge_ , do not let that fool you. Even going to seed, she's still strong and skilled, at a _Kage_ level. This is the latest picture I have of her."

Sakura frowned as she took the photo. She recognised Tsunade from pictures, and had to admit, it was as if she hadn't aged a day. Sakura felt a slight pang of jealousy, given how buxom the _Sannin_ was. The beautiful, regal face of Tsunade, framed by blonde hair, had a distinctive diamond mark on her forehead. Next to her was a dark-haired young woman with a somewhat put-upon expression, holding a pig with a pearl necklace.

As she handed the picture to Naruto, Sakura asked, "Who's the other woman?"

"Shizune, her assistant and apprentice. She was the niece of Dan Kato…" At this, Jiraiya's face hardened slightly. "Tsunade's lost love. I'd suggest not mentioning Dan in front of Tsunade, not unless you want to feel one of her famous punches."

"What's with the pig?" Naruto asked, handing the photo over to Haku.

"A ninja pig, believe it or not," Jiraiya said. "Tonton. Now, there's another couple of things you should know. Firstly, she's a noted gambler, but with usually appalling luck. She's known colloquially as the 'Legendary Sucker'. Secondly, she is a haemophobe. In other words, she freezes up at the sight of blood."

"But…she's one of the most famous medical ninjas Konoha has ever produced!" Sakura protested.

"Look, it's a long story. And we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow, so we need our sleep. Tomorrow, I'll start you guys on learning the _Rasengan_. Keep in mind, though, that I'm not going to be doing much in the way of hand-holding. I have no objection if someone amongst you figures out how to do it, and teaches the other. But I'm going to give you goals to achieve, and you've got to figure it out yourself. I've already given you a basic outline of how to do the _Rasengan_. Once we're underway, we'll start this in earnest."

* * *

It wasn't until they were in the next town over that Jiraiya had inspiration on how to teach them the _Rasengan_ proper. They had arrived at a city with a festival going on, and Jiraiya tried to restrict their spending to 300 Ryo each, and take their wallet with him, citing the shinobi vices. Haku, sensing something was up, encased Naruto's wallet, the toad-shaped 'Gama-chan', in a near-unmeltable block of ice, and had said he had frozen their funds. Jiraiya looked distinctly unamused, but had acceded that it was a good way to keep the funds at a manageable level, and allowed Haku to keep the wallet with him, as long as it remained frozen. Sakura got the impression that Jiraiya had wanted to use the money inside Gama-chan, though. They had found Jiraiya's dropped savings passbook shortly afterwards, and realised he was rich, presumably from his itinerant lifestyle and his profits from _Icha Icha_. Maybe he was also a miser when it came to his own money.

If it had been his intention to pilfer Naruto's money, it didn't stop him from happily indulging in women and sake with his own money when they found him again, when he earlier claimed he was gathering intelligence. In the process of berating him for his conduct (Jiraiya had, after all, indulged in the very vices he had warned them against), however, one of Naruto's treats slipped from his hand and hit the coat of one of a pair of thugs. One of them claimed to be a former Iwa ninja, and attacked. Jiraiya formed a _Rasengan_ and sent the two thugs flying into a nearby stall. Seeing the spilled balloons, Jiraiya bought all the ones available from the damaged stall.

As they left town, Jiraiya gave a demonstration of the rotation concept. The three young shinobi watched as Jiraiya, through injections of chakra, caused the balloon to warp, ripple, and then explode. Sakura noted that the balloon began bulging in multiple areas, suggesting multiple rotations in different planes. If it was just one, the balloon would be bulging along a single plane, maybe the equator.

Sakura and Haku grasped that concept quickly, and taught Naruto patiently, though Jiraiya did need to help Naruto out by teaching him his natural chakra rotation. It took far less time for Naruto than Jiraiya thought, even with Sakura and Haku's help. Even so, he needed two hands to rotate the chakra. Sakura suggested that, if he couldn't get the hang of it, using a Shadow Clone to help with it might be what Naruto should do. Jiraiya acceded that it was probably wise.

The next stage was the one Sakura knew she would have trouble with. This time, they had to explode a rubber ball with a focused infusion of chakra. Jiraiya had anticipated this, and found a smaller rubber ball, still with thick walls, but hopefully manageable by Sakura.

It was Haku who managed to finish this next step first. Jiraiya noted that of the three, Haku was perhaps the most balanced, in both having large chakra reserves (though not at Uzumaki or _jinchuriki_ levels) and power, along with precise control. Naruto and Sakura managed to get to the point where they burst a hole in the ball, but not actually exploding the ball. Jiraiya gave them a little mark on their palms to help focus things. And just in time, too, for they finally got a concrete lead on Tsunade's whereabouts, from a man who had managed to win big from her earlier.

It was while they were on the way to Tanzaku that Haku succeeded in being able to create a _Rasengan_ …and not long afterwards, quite by accident, so did Sakura!

* * *

The _Rasengan_ ball was the size of a pebble, but it was undeniably a _Rasengan_ , a swirling ball of blue chakra in the palm of Sakura's hand. Jiraiya and Naruto, already shocked by Haku managing to make his own _Rasengan_ , were gaping, their eyes comically wide.

After a moment, Jiraiya asked, "How…"

"You told us the three steps," Sakura said. "I guess I tried combining things too soon when I got frustrated, but maybe my chakra isn't powerful enough to burst that ball."

Jiraiya stared. "Not much power, but I'm guessing your chakra control helps in keeping what little power you can use into it." They were on the road, and then, Jiraiya thought, "Slam it into the trunk of that tree." He indicated a nearby tree.

Sakura did, slapping the mini- _Rasengan_ into the trunk. A buzzing, drilling noise filled the air, followed by a bang. Sakura withdrew her hand, and stared. The hole was an inch in diameter and about twice as deep…but on a person's torso, it could be a lethal wound.

Jiraiya whistled, impressed. After some thought, he said, "We'll call that one the _Koishi Rasengan_ , or the Pebble _Rasengan_ , because of its size(1). Sakura, Haku, I'll be frank, I'm bloody impressed. It took Minato Namikaze three years to create the _Rasengan_. And it took me a lot longer for me to learn how to use it than you guys are. Even Naruto's doing better than I did." Giving Naruto a quick glare, he said, "Don't get cocky. You're stil yet to finish the second step. Sakura and Haku can help you from this point on. Now, for extra credit from Haku, I'd like to see if you can combine the _Rasengan_ with your _Hyouton_. One of Minato's goals was to combine the _Rasengan_ with his chakra nature. I don't expect you to do so, I just wondered if you can do something by combining it with your bloodline limit. Now, once we get there…I'll have you two talk to Tsunade first, Haku and Sakura."

"Why?" Haku asked. "Surely you know her better?"

"Yeah, and if I come waltzing in, well, while we're friends, we've come to blows before. There's a few reasons. I reckon you two have quite some tact and diplomacy. And then, well, it's a bit of a dirty psychological trick, but needs must when the devil rides out. I'm hoping you two will remind her of herself and the man she fell for, Dan Kato." Jiraiya then looked at Naruto. "I'll be frank, Naruto, you might lose your temper. She's not fond of the office of the Hokage, thinking those who assume the office are self-sacrificing fools. And considering your dream, well…"

"Hey, if she badmouths me or the Hokages, I'll just kick her ass."

"Naruto," Sakura said, facepalming, "she is one of the _Sannin_. To put it in terms you'd understand, she'd kick _your_ ass. She can focus her chakra into her muscles and limbs, strengthening her blows immensely. It's said that a single punch from her can level a mountain. _Jinchuriki_ or not, that's still going to leave a mark."

Jiraiya nodded. "She's right, Naruto. And you get more flies with honey than vinegar. Anyway, there may be another problem."

"What's that?"

"Orochimaru. My sensei stole the use of his arms using the Reaper Seal at the cost of his life and soul, but, if there's anyone who could restore Orochimaru's arms, it'd be Tsunade. She is quite possibly the best medic ninja alive, after all. And I would not be surprised if he is going to offer her a deal."

"Would Tsunade take such a deal?" Sakura asked, horrified.

"Normally, no. She hates him as much as I do. But Orochimaru, if I know him, may offer to revive Dan and her brother Nawaki with the _Edo Tensei_. That might just tempt her enough to heal him. There might be other things, but I'd stake money on those two being revived by the _Edo Tensei_."

"But the _Edo Tensei_ means they are under Orochimaru's control, doesn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. But I don't know whether Tsunade knows that little detail about her grand-uncle's jutsu. The clock's ticking, and not just because of Orochimaru, either. The longer Konoha is without a Hokage, the more likely there will be an attack from without by another village…or from within."

It went without saying with Sakura and Haku that it was Danzo and ROOT Jiraiya was talking about. Even so, as they continued on to Tanzaku, the three young shinobi felt a little ill at ease. For Sakura, it was so many things: the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Root…and the fact that she knew that Tsunade, one of her idols, was probably going to push herself off the pedestal Sakura had put her on…

 **CHAPTER 36 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU:**

 **This is more of an interval and exposition chapter. I had a flick through Volume 17 to see what Jiraiya and Naruto's trip was like, and I was annoyed by Jiraiya spending all of Naruto's money, hence Haku's 'freezing funds' scene. I'm trying to reconstruct Jiraiya a little, or at least make him less selfish, but I needed to address that scene, hence Haku's action. I thought Haku, given his training under Zabuza, would be the first to master the** ** _Rasengan_** **, and that Sakura, with her chakra control, could create a much smaller one faster than Naruto can create a standard one. However, I also decided that Sakura and Haku would help Naruto with it however they can, and they'd be more successful than Jiraiya's relatively hands-off method.**

 **Review-answering time!** **EternalVoidinsilence** **: I'm not as familiar with Naruto as with other works, so I have to be careful where I do diverge from the stations of the canon. In any case, this story was written mostly as an antidote to the plethora of Sakura-bashing fics out there. I do like many fics that have Sakura-bashing in them, true, but I actually find doing so in my works hard. Sasuke is more worthy of being bashed than Sakura.**

 **Duner89** **: Itachi would actually keep his temper. The one impression I got of him was extreme stoicism. He'd be more likely to knock her unconscious rather than, say, use a** ** _Tsukuyomi_** **on her. Kisame, however, would certainly torture her, probably by cutting her up with Samehada.**

 **Reishin Amara** **: Sakura doesn't have the chakra reserves for something like that. But she could still develop the jutsu…and Naruto or Sasuke use it. Or even Haku.**

 **1\. I don't know what the correct grammar would be for this, and it took me a while to consider a name for Sakura's mini-** ** _Rasengan_** **. I decided on something that was slightly poetic, hence 'Pebble** ** _Rasengan_** **'.**


	38. Chapter 37: Never Meet Your Heroes

**CHAPTER 37:**

 **NEVER MEET YOUR HEROES**

As they made their way through the streets of Tanzaku, Sakura thought about the upcoming meeting, even confrontation, with Tsunade. She was still finding it somewhat hard to believe that one of her idols was quite as bad as Jiraiya made her out to be. Then again, he seemed rather solemn when discussing Tsunade, and while he admitted his unrequited love for the Senju, Sakura got the sense of sincerity from the man.

Which made it ironic. After all, the only member of the _Sannin_ left completely and undeniably loyal to Konoha was a shameless and unrepentant pervert and writer of erotic fiction.

Not that Tsunade was actually an enemy of Konoha. Rather, she was more apathetic and bitter towards her hometown, whereas Orochimaru wanted to conquer or destroy it. Even so, Sakura knew that she was probably going to lose her temper talking to her idol.

A bright spot of it was that Naruto had finally managed to master the _Rasengan_. He had to do it in his own way. Sakura and Haku suggested the Shadow Clones to help, and after Naruto realised that, he used a Shadow Clone to impart the rotation needed for the _Rasengan_ , while he himself concentrated the power. He managed it just before they reached Tanzaku.

Haku, while discussing what to do with Tsunade, suggested that Sakura learn a specific jutsu. It had been used once to intimidate and psychologically condition academy students in Kiri. It was a _Suiton_ or Water jutsu, but with a _genjutsu_ mixed in. It was called, rather ominously, _Ketsueki no Tsunami_. The Tsunami of Blood. It had little value in battle, as most shinobi were used to the sight of blood, and even a psychological impact would be minimal. But against rookie shinobi, or against haemophobes, it would be devastating. It was a dirty trick to use against Tsunade, but she was one of the _Sannin_ , and if things escalated, Sakura would need every edge she could get. Of course, Sakura was going to be as diplomatic as possible. The Hokage had asked for that, and Jiraiya had said it too.

Entering Tanzaku, they had seen and heard something disturbing. A famous tourist attraction, an ancient castle, had recently been badly damaged. And witnesses claimed that a massive snake had appeared. Jiraiya mused that it may well have been Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Jiraiya gestured them over. "I can sense her chakra. It's a bit hard to hide. She's in that bar. Haku, Sakura, you go in. I'll come in if I think you two need help. Now, Naruto, just sit back, and admire their diplomatic skills."

Sakura and Haku nodded, and then walked into the bar as confidently as they could. They found their quarry easily enough: there was no mistaking the very buxom blonde with the diamond seal on her forehead, with a young dark-haired woman holding a pig nearby. Both had a pensive, even morose expression. Both looked up at Sakura and Haku approached, sitting down in front of them. "I don't recall inviting anyone over," Tsunade remarked.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade, but we're here on a matter of some considerable urgency," Sakura said.

Tsunade peered at them, before scowling. "You're not debt collectors, unless they decided to hire pretty young _genin_ from Konoha. And I doubt even a fangirl would try so hard to track me down. Okay, you have my attention, kids. For the moment."

"I am originally from Kiri, actually," Haku said quietly. "Sakura is a Konoha _genin_. I am a _chunin_ , officially, anyway. But I work for Konoha now."

"Ah. I'm guessing a refugee from the Bloodline Purges," Tsunade said. "Your eyes are pretty damn haunted for a kid, even a shinobi." Her eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, my pervert former teammate is outside? It's unlikely a pair of kids your age, unless you're already _chunin_ , would be sent to one of the _Sannin_ unchaperoned, and I know Jiraiya would know how to track me down. That cowardly pervert doesn't want me saying no to the offer, I'd bet. He sent you in here to butter me up."

"He also thought we had more tact," Haku said.

Tsunade snorted. "That's hardly difficult. Most of the time, he has the tact of a bull in a china shop. You have my attention. What's the offer?"

After a moment, Sakura said, hesitantly, "Lady Tsunade, the Third Hokage and your sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is dead."

Tsunade paused in her drinking, then peered at them. "How did he die?"

"Your former comrade, Orochimaru, spearheaded an attempt to destroy Konoha with the help of Suna. The Hokage was forced to use the Reaper Seal while fighting Orochimaru and the revived bodies of your grandfather and grand-uncle. Although unable to kill Orochimaru due to his injuries, the Hokage did destroy the use of his arms."

Sakura realised Tsunade barely reacted to this. After a moment, she said, "I heard most of this news already, from Orochimaru himself."

Sakura remembered what Jiraiya had said, as well as the damage caused to the ancient castle. It seemed that Orochimaru had made his offer. Regardless, she pushed on. "Lady Tsunade…Konoha needs you. With the Third Hokage dead, and Konoha still recovering from Orochimaru's attempt at invasion, we need a new Hokage soon. And there are few appropriate candidates. I'm sure you can agree that neither of your team-mates are appropriate choices."

Tsunade made a most unlady-like snort of agreement. With a heavy sigh, she said, "Listen, what's your name again?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Haku, of the Yuki clan," Sakura said. "We've also got another with us, one Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura didn't fail to notice a flash of recognition in the buxom blonde's eyes. Eventually, Tsunade said, "Sakura, you've had a wasted journey. I know what you want me to say. You want me to become the Fifth Hokage. Anyone who takes up that position is a fool. Anyone who desires that position is an even greater fool."

"Even your brother?" Sakura asked. She had been told about Nawaki Senju, who died during a mission, by Jiraiya, how Nawaki wanted to become Hokage. And her lover, Dan. "Does that make your brother a fool? Or Dan?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Do not talk about them to me. Don't you _dare_."

Sakura matched Tsunade's glare. Not without fear, but even so, she found herself getting angry at Tsunade. "You called your own grandfather and great-uncle fools. You called Hiruzen Sarutobi, your own teacher, a fool. You called the father of one of my friends a fool. You called your own brother a fool. And you called the love of your life a fool."

"A life is not like money to be spent without care!" Tsunade retorted. "But my grandfather and great-uncle sacrificed their lives without seeing the peace they desired in their time! The Fourth Hokage, the most promising prodigy in Konoha if not the world, sacrificed himself to seal the _Kyuubi!_ And my sensei…he shouldn't have taken up the role again. He was an old fool, playing a young person's game."

"I consider that somewhat hypocritical, Lady Tsunade, considering you deliberately hide your true age under a _Henge_ ," Haku observed. When she looked at him sharply, he added, "You are right, a life is not to be spent so lightly. It was perhaps the greatest lesson in my life, one that I learned only when I first met Sakura. But it does not mean that the sacrifices of the prior Hokages are at all meaningless. Or would you rather see Konoha destroyed? The very village your grandfather established?"

Tsunade flinched. Sakura got the feeling that the barb had dug deeper than it should have done. "There's other people than me who can be Hokage," Tsunade eventually said. "Let them take on the role."

"The only other remotely serious candidate is Danzo Shimura," Sakura said. "God knows what he'd do to Konoha under his reign."

"So that's it?" Tsunade asked with a scoff. "Emotional blackmail? Saying 'such and such will happen if you don't become Hokage'?" Another scoff. "Anyway, Danzo might toughen you guys up. I mean, look at you. You're as green as your eyes."

"Not as green as I heard you get at the sight of blood," Sakura remarked carelessly. Her irritation at Tsunade was increasing. As Tsunade's glare intensified, Sakura added, "And I used to hold you up as a hero, as a paragon, as someone to aspire to."

Tsunade emitted a bitter chuckle. "Never meet your heroes, Sakura. That's a lesson from me to you, gratis."

"No. Because you're no hero. You're just a wannabe _kunoichi_ ," Sakura said, deciding she couldn't stand to be in this woman's presence any longer.

But just as she stood, Tsunade suddenly slammed her fist into the table, cracking it. "What did you call me? I am one of the Legendary _Sannin_. I'm no wannabe. I've forgotten more about being a shinobi than you'll ever learn."

"Really? Because the way I see it, even Orochimaru is a better ninja than you. At least he strives to learn more things instead of pissing his life down the drain," Sakura said, her anger flaring up. "He's a better role model than you are! And I'm sure your grandfather would be _so_ proud to see you like this, instead of helping the village he founded."

"You little bitch…you've got five seconds to apologise. Otherwise, we're taking this outside," Tsunade said.

Sakura felt a thrill of fear, but matched her gaze. "Apologise for telling the truth? _Never_." And then, she stormed out of the bar, knowing that Tsunade would follow her.

Jiraiya was facepalming when she emerged. "Please tell me you did NOT pick a fight with Tsunade?"

"She did," Haku said wryly as he followed, Tsunade and Shizune in tow.

"Oh, don't worry, Jiraiya," Tsunade said, even as Shizune tried to make her reconsider. "I'm not going to use my full strength against the green girl. I'll just use one finger."

"That's fine," Sakura said, her eyes narrowing. "I only need two moves to beat you. Don't forget to say that you surrender."

"Confident, aren't you?" Tsunade said.

Sakura closed her eyes, calmed herself, and then ran her hands through handseals. " _Suiton: Ketsueki no Tsunami_ ," she said. Suddenly, they seemed to be ankle-deep in water…no, blood. Tsunade, almost immediately, froze, her eyes wide, her body shivering.

Sakura, meanwhile, gathered chakra, and soon, a scintillating spinning orb of chakra, the size of a pebble, was in her hand. She was at Tsunade's side, the _Koishi Rasengan_ dangerously close to the _Sannin_ 's temple. "Checkmate," Sakura hissed. "If I wanted to kill you, all I'd have to do is shove this into your skull. Now…surrender."

Tsunade, frozen to the spot, couldn't even say it. "Just let her go!" Shizune protested. "She surrenders!"

Sakura then dropped the _Koishi Rasengan_ into the ankle deep water in front of Tsunade, thinking it'd dissipate before it hit the water. Instead, there was a sudden fountain, a spiralling fountain, of blood, blood that splashed over those present, before causing a great shower of blood over Sakura and Tsunade. "Damn! KAI!" Sakura yelled, dispelling the illusion of blood. What they had been splashed with was water, and even that was beginning to recede, revealing a small crater in the street.

Naruto smiled. "Well, _I'm_ admiring your diplomatic skills, Sakura(1)!"

Tsunade's mouth worked up and down like a broken puppet, before she said, quietly, "What the hell was that? That looked like the Fourth's _Rasengan_ …"

"It's Sakura's own variation, one she only just learned. She has the chakra control, but not the raw power," Jiraiya said proudly. "What you saw is the _Koishi Rasengan_. The blood illusion is a jutsu from Kiri, a really basic one, used to scare kids in their academy. But Sakura here has actually created two jutsus of her own. One, apparently your great-uncle created independently, but the other is all her own. Her chakra levels and physical strength may not be much compared to many others her age, but she's got a mind sharper than a kunai." Jiraiya put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto here lacks control and discipline, but he's also unpredictable, smarter than he looks, tenacious, and has those Uzumaki chakra reserves. And Haku there was trained by none other than Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist. And all three of them have learned how to use the _Rasengan_."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Let me see them."

Haku easily created his own, and even added a blizzard in miniature, swirling around the orb of chakra. Naruto had to use a Shadow Clone for his, but it was unmistakeably a full _Rasengan_. "Wow, that's…that's great!" Shizune exclaimed.

Tsunade looked at them, before frowning in thought. "Why'd you teach them that technique, Jiraiya? And so young?"

"Well, it was partly a test. Naruto and Sakura are amongst the best rookie shinobi in Konoha. I thought they were ready. I wanted to see if they could overcome their shortcomings to master the _Rasengan_ …or else modify it to work. And…well, it's Naruto's legacy, after all."

Tsunade peered at her fellow blonde, sobered up a little by this revelation. "I see…" she said quietly. After some time spent contemplating this, she turned to Sakura. "You, Sakura…do you know much in the way of medical jutsus?"

"No. I know medical techniques, like herbs and pressure points and first aid. I know anatomy and physiology. Haku taught me quite a few things. But actual medical jutsu? I've read about them, but I haven't learned them, yet."

"Well then, I'll make you a wager. I'll give you two medical jutsus to learn. The first is the _Shosen Jutsu_ , or the Healing Palm technique. The other, and the more difficult one, is the _Chakra no Mesu_ or the Chakra Scalpel(2). Learn both in a week, and I will come back to Konoha and be Hokage. Fail, and I am free to go about my business."

Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto had to open his big mouth. "She accepts your stupid wager! And Sakura will learn your stupid techniques!"

Sakura groaned softly to herself. Naruto and his big bloody mouth. And given the way Jiraiya was looking at her expectantly, he was going to go along with it. And here she was hoping this would be easy…

 **CHAPTER 37 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **And here you have it. As Naruto has already mastered the** ** _Rasengan_** **by this point, the wager Tsunade has is different. And unlike the manga, although I haven't made it clear here, Tsunade is a bit more impressed by her opponent. She's testing Sakura, considering whether she should make Sakura her next apprentice.**

 **The jutsu Haku taught Sakura was a jutsu I made up for this chapter (and apologies if the Japanese grammar in the actual jutsu name is bad). That being said, given how bloodthirsty Kiri is by reputation, it certainly sounds like something that they'd use, to try and intimidate the students, as well as inure them to the sight of blood. It's not an offensive jutsu, just an intimidation tactic. Of course, on poor haemophobic Tsunade, it's devastating. She's not quite able to realise it's a** ** _genjutsu_** **colouring the water like blood because of her fear.**

 **Finally, that thing about Sakura's mini-** ** _Rasengan_** **actually retaining its shape after it has left her hand is actually a key point. I'll explain why it did so later. I had intended that for a later chapter, but I couldn't resist a rather cruel and macabre joke at Tsunade's expense, getting splashed with what looks like blood.**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **: Fair point. It could possibly be concealed in the palms of both hands before being unleashed.**

 **Duner89** **: I'm undecided as to how to combine it with** ** _Hikariton_** **.**

 **1\. This whole joke about 'diplomatic skills' comes from** ** _Doctor Who: The Two Doctors_** **. Sent by the Time Lords to ask a scientist called Dastari to persuade his colleagues to cease time-travel experiments, the Second Doctor tells Jamie to sit back and 'admire his diplomatic skills'. After getting into a heated argument with Dastari, the Doctor looks at Jamie and angrily asks what is he looking at? Jamie merely responds wryly, "I'm just admiring your diplomatic skills." The Doctor's only response? An indignant "Pah!"**

 **2\. Fun fact: Why is it called, in Japanese, a 'Chakra Mes' (or 'Chakra no Mesu')? Because 'mes' in Dutch means 'knife'. The things you can learn in the Naruto Wiki…**


	39. Chapter 38: Tsunade and Sakura

**CHAPTER 38:**

 **TSUNADE AND SAKURA**

The next morning, Sakura blinked as she had two scrolls dumped onto her lap shortly after breakfast. Tsunade looked at her expectantly. "These are the jutsus I want you to learn. If you're as good with human anatomy and physiology as you claim to be, along with chakra control, then you'll be able to do it."

Sakura scowled as she opened up the first scroll. Naruto, Haku, Jiraiya and Shizune were off elsewhere, while Tsunade had opted to stay here in the inn room to start teaching Sakura. As she peered at the contents, those for the Chakra Scalpels, she remarked, "Why me?"

"Blame Jiraiya. He said you have good chakra control. Plus, I want to see you sweat a little for making me freak out last night," Tsunade said. "Don't get me wrong, it was a damned good tactic. A dirty trick, but to be a ninja, you have to fight dirty."

"…Lady Tsunade, have you ever tried…well, getting help? I mean for your haemophobia?"

Tsunade scowled. "I believe in self-medication."

"With sake?"

"It helps numb the nightmares."

"It also kills your liver."

"I'm a medical ninja, I can actually regenerate it." Looking at Sakura, Tsunade sighed. "It's not easy, frankly. Jiraiya may have told you about the fact that Dan died, but…it was the manner of his death that caused me to…" She trailed off.

"…Lots of blood?" Sakura asked, getting the picture.

"So much of it," Tsunade said quietly. "…I don't know if I can stand the sight of it ever again."

"Maybe I should use that jutsu over and over again," Sakura remarked. "Maybe that'll help you get used to it again."

Tsunade grimaced, before sitting down next to Sakura on the bed. "The snake mentioned you in passing, if I recall. He mentioned one Konoha _kunoichi_ whom he faced, and who surprised him. He also mentioned Naruto, and the last loyal Uchiha, Sasuke. He mentioned a _genin_ who stood alongside the Hokage as Orochimaru and Sarutobi faced off. You must've impressed him."

"He resurrected your grandfather and great-uncle using the _Edo Tensei_ ," Sakura said. "When I used a jutsu on Orochimaru during that battle, your great-uncle noted that he had created something similar, though when I showed another jutsu I had made, he was surprised. He even said he would have liked to have met me."

"Great-uncle Tobirama doesn't give out praise readily," Tsunade said. "What were those jutsus?"

"Techniques I devised, and Kakashi Hatake, my sensei, helped me create. _Hikariton_."

"Light Release?" Tsunade asked. "I see."

"One of them releases a flash, like a flash bomb, though it works for longer, especially on those with a _doujutsu_. The other emits a focused beam of light, capable of going through a man's skull," Sakura said.

Tsunade whistled. "I should see this in action some time." After a moment, she asked, pensively, "What do you know about the _Edo Tensei?_ You saw it in action, didn't you?"

"Yeah. The problem is, the people who are resurrected are under the control of the resurrector. In addition, you need to sacrifice one person per person you want to revive. Why do you ask?"

"Morbid curiosity," Tsunade said, but Sakura knew that she was lying, and lying badly. Jiraiya had, after all, mentioned Dan and Nawaki being revived by the _Edo Tensei_ as an incentive for Tsunade to heal Orochimaru.

Sakura frowned as she looked at the Chakra Scalpels. She could probably learn it, along with the other jutsu, within a week. But she would certainly need to make an effort. Eventually, Tsunade said, "Jiraiya told me you found out about Naruto's burden…and his parentage. That's pretty good, I'll give you that."

"Thanks. Naruto hasn't had the best of lives. For him to stay true to his goal in spite of that…he's an annoying brat, but he's also a good friend. And he's good to have at your back in a fight. He's unpredictable, and that's part of what makes him so good in a fight. Did you know Naruto was the son of the Fourth?"

"Not until last night," Tsunade said. "I was travelling at the time. Minato and Kushina married in secret, and the first I knew of Kushina having a child was when I heard about Minato dying. Sarutobi told me about Kushina having a child, and that he was the next _jinchuriki_. The reason why he told me was because he wanted to know whether I knew of any medical problems Naruto might have, and he sent it via one of the monkeys he has a summoning contract for. I sent back what little I knew about the previous _jinchuriki_ of the _Kyuubi_ , and warned him to be careful who he revealed the secret to. Most of what I knew was from my observations of my grandmother Mito, and Kushina, who's a distant relation."

"Mito Uzumaki was a _jinchuriki?_ " Sakura asked.

"Yes, but unlike with Naruto, her identity, and that of Kushina, was kept secret. Minato, though, was an idealistic fool, who thought that the village would see Naruto for being the warden of the Kyuubi, and not the _Kyuubi_ itself. Rather like my grandfather. Hashirama gave the _Bijuu_ , the Tailed Beasts, to the various Hidden Villages as a peace offering to maintain the balance of power."

"That turned out well," Sakura muttered, thinking back to Gaara's insanity, as well as the fact that Akatsuki was showing a rather dark interest in the Tailed Beasts.

"It's said that only an Uzumaki can hold the _Kyuubi_ , due to their chakra reserves. Anyway, I'd better stop distracting you. I'll see you later," Tsunade said, before getting up, and leaving.

* * *

In the woods outside Tanzaku, Haku (whom Tsunade had banned from helping Sakura for the time being, though she said he could learn the Chakra Scalpels after the bet was finished) was frowning as Jiraiya relayed some information to him, Naruto getting a demonstration of Shizune's jutsus to keep him occupied. "So you definitely think Orochimaru has approached Tsunade?"

"Yeah. I think that's why she got aggressive earlier. I think I was spot on about my guess, about Orochimaru using the _Edo Tensei_ to revive Dan and Nawaki. There's frankly no other offer that'd have Tsunade seriously considering healing him. Oh, she'd be reluctant to head back to Konoha, and she has a temper, but badmouthing those who want to be Hokage?" The burly _Sannin_ sighed. "Neither Tsunade nor Shizune would admit anything to me. Shizune's too loyal to Tsunade to really go against her. Don't worry, if Sakura manages to learn those jutsus, we should be fine. I think Tsunade may have actually given that to Sakura as a test, to see if Konoha's worth coming back to. I'm pretty sure Sakura can learn those jutsus. I mean, she managed to make her own jutsus, as well as her own variation on the _Rasengan_. The thing that worries me is that Orochimaru may not be alone. If he hasn't got the use of his arms, he'll have someone else to do most of the fighting for him. I therefore asked Tsunade and Shizune whether Orochimaru had anyone with him. He did. Someone called Kabuto."

Haku scowled. He remembered Kakashi telling them that Kabuto had tried murdering Sasuke in hospital, and that, during the invasion, Kabuto had disguised himself as a member of ANBU, but had been part of Oto all along. "Kabuto…" Haku muttered.

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Sakura has met him, but I only saw him during the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams," Haku said. "He has silver hair, wears glasses. Other than that, most of what I know is second-hand, but if he's with Oto, he's probably much higher than the _genin_ rank he made himself out to be during the exams. I would say he is a high _chunin_ at least, if not _jounin_. Oh, and he used the _Shikon no Jutsu_ , according to Kakashi. He even concealed the smell of the dead body, and used plastic surgery to alter the face of the corpse he used as a decoy. Kakashi was fooled."

Jiraiya whistled. "The Dead Spirit Jutsu…it may be a B-rank technique, but it's difficult to use effectively. If it fooled Kakashi Hatake…the problem is, we don't know exactly how dangerous he is in terms of techniques, though the fact that he was an undetected spy in Konoha for so long speaks volumes. I wouldn't be surprised if Kabuto was once part of ROOT, but defected to Orochimaru. Danzo's not exactly good at keeping loyalty, beyond brainwashing his pet army of zombies from childhood. Still, any info's better than none."

"True, but I would want more. If Orochimaru trusts him enough to be his proxy in battle…" Haku said.

"Then we'll have to hope we can stop him. And it wouldn't be wise to discount Orochimaru, either," Jiraiya cautioned. "He may be armless, but he's far from 'armless. Okay, bad joke, but he has his legs for _taijutsu_ , he can extend parts of his body freakishly long, and he's good with his tongue. Not in _that_ way. Damn, I've written and spoken innuendo for so long, it's coming out when I don't want it to. What I meant was, I wouldn't be surprised if he wields the Kusanagi that way, with his tongue or his mouth. He may not be able to use his jutsus, but that doesn't make him much less dangerous."

"Do you think we will have to face him?" Haku asked.

"In all likelihood, yes. I have faith that Sakura will learn those jutsus of Tsunade. If so, she'll probably have us help her deal with Orochimaru…always assuming she doesn't do something stupid like try to face him alone…or with Kabuto by Orochimaru's side. Orochimaru knows Tsunade's haemophobic, and he would have taught Kabuto. If it comes to that, it will probably be myself and Tsunade versus Orochimaru, and you, Sakura, Naruto and Shizune versus Kabuto. If it comes to that, take extreme caution. I know you have issues about killing, Haku, but this is the reality of our world. If you can't find it in your heart to kill him, then at least incapacitate him quickly, ensure that he won't be getting up again."

* * *

It was like cramming for a test, Sakura reflected. It was hard to learn the Chakra Scalpels. The Healing Palm was easy, with her getting it within a day. But the Chakra Scalpels? It was very much a test of her chakra control, every bit as arduous as learning the _Rasengan_.

Tsunade, once she had gotten over her inebriation and the majority of her bitterness, was actually a surprisingly encouraging teacher. Jiraiya told Sakura in confidence that it may be because she was regretting considering aiding Orochimaru. And Sakura felt the pedestal she had put Tsunade on, once crumbling badly, seemingly becoming renewed.

It was halfway through the sixth day that she got it. Scarcely able to believe it, even as she saw the blue wedge of chakra emanating from her hands, she had to show Tsunade and Shizune, who were in a nearby pachinko parlour with Naruto. Tsunade was astonished to find that Naruto had extraordinary luck, and wondered whether it was a bad omen (she found her luck turned for the worse when she won big) or a good omen (after all, it was Naruto playing pachinko, and not Tsunade). Haku and Jiraiya were off doing reconnaissance, though Haku had said that he had to help save Jiraiya from irate women he peeked on in the hot springs.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, before she gestured for Shizune and Naruto to cash in their winnings. The two _kunoichi_ walked out, and Tsunade asked, "Did you do it?"

"I think so. I just wanted a second opinion," Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded. "Let's wait until Naruto gets out here. He can be the guinea pig. Shizune will judge whether you managed it or not. I'd suggest cutting something easy to repair with the Healing Palm. A muscle in the arm, perhaps."

Eventually, Naruto came out, and Sakura and Tsunade explained what they wanted to do. Naruto looked a bit skittish, but agreed. Sakura extruded a Chakra Scalpel, and then carefully severed a muscle in Naruto's arm. The blonde boy winced, while Shizune carefully examined the arm. "A pretty clean cut for someone using the Chakra Scalpel for the first time," was her verdict.

"Well, you won that part of the bet, and that was the hard part. Okay, now the Healing Palm," Tsunade said.

This part went well too. Naruto flexed his arm, and Shizune examined it. "Again, good use of the technique for someone using it for the first time."

Tsunade emitted a scoff, that single sound holding bitterness, resignation…and even relief. "Okay, Sakura. I'll concede the bet." She then looked serious. "We've got a problem we have to deal with before we head to Konoha…and it involves my former team-mate…"

* * *

In a bar that night, Tsunade looked at the others, Shizune and Tonton next to her. "I'm sure Jiraiya suspects this already, but Orochimaru approached me shortly before you came here. He wanted me to restore his arms. In exchange, he was going to resurrect Dan and Nawaki, using the _Edo Tensei_. He even suggested that I find a couple of sacrifices."

"You know that the moment he got restored, he was going to try and destroy Konoha, right?" Jiraiya said.

"He admitted as much," Shizune said.

"I was going to make it a condition, had I agreed, that he not do so, though given his track record, he'd renege on it," Tsunade said quietly. "Actually, I was strongly considering killing him under the cover of pretending to heal him. I can do it without him using that damned skin-shedding Substitution of his. Of course, I'd have to deal with Kabuto. Given the way he acts, I wouldn't be surprised if he's a medic by training. I know a medic when I see one."

"So he may know the Chakra Scalpels, and has a knowledge of anatomy and physiology," Sakura mused.

"Exactly."

"So he was definitely working for the creepy snake guy all along?" Naruto scowled. "What do we do about him?"

"We'll have to fight him," Haku said. "We'll need to consider strategies."

And so, they considered what to do next. They hoped that, when the time came, they could put a stop to Orochimaru and his accomplice for once and for all…

 **CHAPTER 38 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **So, here you have it. Sakura's learned the Chakra Scalpels and the Healing Palm. And this group is going to try and put an end to Orochimaru and Kabuto. I'm going to be reading Volume 19 before long too. I also wanted to rebuild bridges between Sakura and her idol Tsunade. Hence Tsunade sort of repenting of being bitchy.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	40. Chapter 39: The Fierce Battle

**CHAPTER 39:**

 **THE FIERCE BATTLE**

The deadline had arrived for Tsunade to make her decision to heal Orochimaru. A decision which she had already made, yes, but she intended to let him think otherwise…right up until she used her techniques to kill him. She was going to go alone, but she would also take a special seal Jiraiya had developed, one that acted as both a bug (that they could listen in on through a special receiver) and as a homing beacon that they could use. Tsunade concealed the seal in her clothes (thankfully, it was a small slip of paper), and told them to keep their distance, just in case Kabuto or Orochimaru spotted them. If things went south, she'd lure them away from the town to prevent civilian deaths, and Shizune and Jiraiya's group were to follow.

Shizune thought it too risky, but Jiraiya acceded that Tsunade may just have a chance of killing Orochimaru, after which, all they needed to do was deal with Kabuto. And they would remain close enough to Tsunade to be able to come to her aid quickly.

It was decided that the two _Sannin_ would face their traitorous comrade, while Shizune would lead the younger shinobi against Kabuto. Naruto and Sakura would distract Kabuto, the former with Shadow Clones, the latter with her _Hikariton_. Haku would try to restrict Kabuto's movements with his _Hyouton_. Jiraiya said that using his ice mirrors against Kabuto may not work, so encasing Kabuto in ice was perhaps a better option. Shizune would also use her own medical techniques, including senbon launchers with poison on them. If push came to shove, the three teenaged shinobi could also use their newly-learned _Rasengan_. In fact, Jiraiya had had an interesting observation. And after some testing, they had Sakura with a trump card.

The _Koishi Rasengan_ , Jiraiya had learned from those tests with Sakura, actually retained its shape for a long time after leaving the hand that formed it. Somehow, the smaller but denser chakra sphere was far more stable. The upshot was that it could be _thrown_. It lacked the raw power of a _Rasengan_ pressed firmly into an enemy, but it would still cause damage.

* * *

Jiraiya and the others listened in as Tsunade approached Orochimaru. They knew everything had gone wrong when they heard a kunai hitting the ground between the two _Sannin_ , and then, the distinctive rasp of Orochimaru saying, " _Tsunade…so you decided to betray me after all. What led you to such a decision, Princess?_ "

Tsunade didn't respond, so Orochimaru said, " _Kabuto, I thank you for your anticipation of Tsunade's attempt to kill me, and your loyalty._ "

" _I could tell her chakra was full of a desire to kill you, Lord Orochimaru_ ," Kabuto said.

"Damn, she's been rumbled," Jiraiya said. "Wait until they move off. We'll follow them."

" _Tsunade, I did intend to bring your beloved and your brother back from the grave, and even promised to spare Konoha_ …" Orochimaru said, almost gently.

" _Save it, Orochimaru. I know that that was a lie, at the very least. You're beholden to no promises, even to your own allies_ ," Tsunade said. " _Your offer tempted me, I can't lie about that. I wanted to say so much to Dan and Nawaki, to embrace them, to see them smile again…that nearly blinded me to everything else. But I remembered that it was my dream, amongst so many others, that their own dream would come true, to become Hokage. You told me that entropy claims everything, but the love I feel for them_ …" Her voice became husky with emotion. " _It never succumbs to time and tide!_ "

Orochimaru, after a moment, said, " _It seems that if I can't entice a fly with honey, then vinegar will have to suffice. I will_ _ **force**_ _you to heal my arms, Tsunade!_ "

Suddenly, there was a roar of effort from Tsunade, and the sound of a massive impact. They felt the tremors from their hiding spot. Faintly, they heard Kabuto remark, " _I told you good medicine is often bitter._ "

" _No need to rub it in, Kabuto. Tsunade, this will be the first time we actually fought, isn't it?_ " Orochimaru asked.

" _And it will be the last, I guarantee it_ ," Tsunade said.

" _I'm the one who has to fight her_ ," Kabuto remarked.

" _Die, traitor!_ " Tsunade roared, before they heard rubble collapsing. Once more, tremors shook the area.

" _We'd better move_ ," Kabuto said. " _We don't have much room to manoeuvre here._ "

"Okay, let's move out," Jiraiya said. "Remember, don't mess around. Tsunade and I will deal with Orochimaru. You guys deal with Kabuto."

* * *

They soon caught up with the two _Sannin_ and Kabuto, Tsunade in mid-battle with the treacherous so-called _genin_. They saw Kabuto, now wearing an Oto headband, being sent flying by a blow from Tsunade. As Kabuto struggled to his feet, Tsunade said, panting heavily, "I can see it in your eyes that you know what I've done. I sent your nervous system out of whack, by changing chakra into electricity and channeling it into you. Your signals are crossed."

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled. "Are you hurt?"

"This bastard cut my intercostals and a couple of my muscles in my limbs. Not all of the intercostals, mind." She looked down at her prodigious breasts ruefully. "Let's just say that these have their uses as barriers of adipose tissue. Don't you say a word, Jiraiya."

"My lips are sealed, Tsunade," Jiraiya said with a grin.

Tsunade pressed a glowing hand to her breasts, and began breathing more easily again. She did the same to her arm and leg. Meanwhile, Kabuto, after a few seconds, got to his feet. "Using that sort of technique on me, it's insulting!"

"I wouldn't waste a good technique on the likes of you," Tsunade retorted.

"So, you have backup," Orochimaru hissed. "Kabuto, I need…"

" _Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu,_ " Haku intoned quietly. Suddenly, Kabuto was encased in a block of ice. "How much power does your aide have in comparison to you, Orochimaru? You broke out in seconds, but I doubt Kabuto can manage that," Haku said softly.

Sakura, taking that as her cue, began going through handsigns, Tsunade and Jiraiya moving to engage Orochimaru to prevent him from interfering. Sakura dashed to the ice block containing Kabuto. She didn't want to kill a helpless man, but he was Orochimaru's underling, and would have done the same thing to them if the circumstances were different. Kabuto's eyes were wide in his prison of ice, as Sakura yelled out, pointing her finger at his head…and at his brainstem, " _HIKARITON: KOUSEN!_ "

A pencil thin-beam of light lanced out. Even as it cracked the ice, potentially allowing Kabuto to get away, Haku poured more chakra into the ice to prevent him from escaping. Eventually, the beam drilled into Kabuto's skull, and then into his brain.

Sakura panted as she released the beam. Haku released his own jutsu. Sakura then said, "Naruto, the final blow with a _Rasengan_ , just to make sure!"

Naruto nodded. He formed a Shadow Clone, which helped him form the _Rasengan_. With a roar, he then leapt up, and slammed the _Rasengan_ into the ice, feeling it drill through until it finally hit Kabuto's flesh. With a scream of effort, Naruto continued holding the chakra sphere down, until finally, the _Rasengan_ exploded, hurling the three of them back. Ice and flesh smacked against Sakura's face as she skidded along the ground, leaping to her feet as soon as she was able to.

Kabuto's body was a ruined lump of flesh, parts of him, encased in now-melting ice, strewn all over. Sakura fought down an urge to be sick. Her first kill, leaving aside that time when she thought she had killed the shinobi Orochimaru was disguised as, or the Second Hokage's revived body. Tsunade, meanwhile, was obviously looking away as she made her way around to Orochimaru. The _Sannin_ glared at them. "You…you are proving yourselves to be altogether too troublesome."

"Are you channelling a Nara again?" Sakura asked with a defiance she didn't really feel. But she saw that Orochimaru's eyes were travelling to Naruto. It seemed that he had deemed the boy to be a possible threat. More so than his former comrades? On an instinct, Sakura gathered her chakra to blind him.

Suddenly, Orochimaru lunged, his sword coming from his mouth, wrapped in his tongue, and Sakura flung out her hand. " _HIKARITON: SENKOU!_ " Another strobe of light, and Naruto was diving out of the way of the blinded _Sannin_.

"DAMN YOU!" Orochimaru roared. "THIS BOY CANNOT BE LEFT ALIVE! HE NEEDS TO DIE, OR ELSE WE'RE ALL DONE FOR!"

Jiraiya seemed to grasp why Naruto was targeted. "Akatsuki will come after you in revenge if you kill him."

Orochimaru eventually blinked the afterimage from his eyes, before he snarled. "It seems I can't count on forcing Tsunade to heal my arms. But that's fine. I have other means. And when I do, I will regain my strength, and put an end to you all, and with you, Konoha. I am truly ageless and eternal. I am _immortal_ …" He then sunk into the ground.

"Coward," Naruto spat.

"He lost Kabuto," Tsunade said, walking over to Kabuto's mangled remains, checking them, and then nodding. Kabuto was dead. "Orochimaru isn't a fool. With his arms crippled, he wouldn't even be able to use his Summoning technique. He'd probably would have had to have Kabuto do so, but without Kabuto, he knew that we'd probably summon our own Summons. He'd certainly be outmatched then."

Jiraiya nodded, and then went over to the three younger shinobi. "You three…well done. Not only have we succeeded in our mission to date, but we have also taken away one of Orochimaru's most skilled men. A pity we couldn't kill the man himself, but…" He walked over to Kabuto, and sawed off the head from the remnants of his torso, before sealing the head. "We'll decide what bounty you three should be paid when we get back."

Sakura felt another sickening jolt. Haku carefully put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Sakura. We will talk later."

Sakura nodded mutely. She could tell Naruto, once everything had come to mind, had also realised that he had just killed someone. He looked as ill as she felt.

* * *

That night, Sakura and Haku sat together on a bench near their inn. Jiraiya was the one consoling Naruto, but had decided to leave Haku to console his girlfriend. For a long time, they sat in silence. Then, finally, Haku broke it. "There is perhaps one consolation in all of this, Sakura," Haku said quietly. "At least your first kill was not an act of patricide."

"But yours was," Sakura said quietly.

"Yes, along with the mob my father assembled. He murdered my mother. He did so with tears running down his face. I don't think he wanted to do it, but…he intended to anyway. It was self-defence, but…I cried until there were no more tears for me to weep. That is one of the reasons why, when I worked under Zabuza, I worked to disable rather than kill. I did not want to feel that feeling again. I had less qualms about Zabuza or his allies killing. Even so, we are shinobi. Fighting is our cause. And it is inevitable that something like this will happen. He was Konoha's enemy. Anyone working for one like Orochimaru is an enemy of the world. All I can say, Sakura, is that you should not revel in killing. My master did, true, but I did not, and neither should you."

He put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him, tears running down her cheeks. Sakura knew that Kabuto was a traitor and an ally to the vile Orochimaru, but even so, she couldn't help but feel affected. Her first kill.

After a moment, Haku said, "When we get back, I'll have you pet Yuki for a while."

Yuki…Haku's pet rabbit. Sakura had all but forgotten Yuki. They had picked Yuki up after recruiting Haku, with Yuki somewhat worse for wear. Haku had taken him up, and brought him back to Konoha, leaving him with the Inuzaka vets for a time before managing to get him back.

"Thanks, Haku," Sakura said quietly. "We did good, didn't we?"

"I would hope so," Haku said. "We have managed to get the next Hokage. And we have hindered Orochimaru. I believe that counts as a good day."

* * *

The nightmares that Sakura feared, thankfully, didn't emerge. No dreams, just sleep. The next morning, after breakfast, the six shinobi set out for Konoha once more, their mission accomplished. They hoped that this crisis would be the last for a long time. Unfortunately, events would prove otherwise…

 **CHAPTER 39 ANNOTATIONS NO JUTSU!:**

 **Yes, we've had the battle. I didn't describe what Tsunade and Jiraiya were doing to Orochimaru while the other confronted Kabuto, as the focus was on killing Kabuto. Sorry, Kabuto fans, but I hate him. Smug git. He's dead permanently, unless Orochimaru decides to revive him with the** ** _Edo Tensei_** **. You might think he went down too easily, but it was due to Naruto, Sakura, and Haku utilising teamwork (I have to say, how many times do you see teamwork actually happen in** ** _Naruto_** **, at least pre-** ** _Shippuden?_** **) and the element of surprise to bring Kabuto down. They were, frankly, extremely lucky. But killing off Kabuto worked to ensure Orochimaru fled before they could have the summons showdown.**

 **Now, it's going to be a VERY long time before I write the next few chapters, as I have little interest in reading the** ** _Naruto_** **manga for the moment. Of course, once I do so, this fic will be finished, as I intend to end this with Sasuke's defection, or at least its equivalent. I have no interest in bringing it into the post-timeskip phase, though I may write an epilogue fic set well after the main events of** ** _Naruto_** **.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Tamani** **: While it's not wrong, sadly, they only went one for two.**

 **Honey** **: I would never do a Tobirama/Sakura story. I have the beginning of a Sakura/Gaara story in an AU of this work, still in its early stages,** ** _Kunoichi and Tanuki_** **.**

 **setokayba2n** **: Sorry, those fell by the wayside when the plot actually got going.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	41. Chapter 40: Sasuke's Choice

**CHAPTER 40:**

 **SASUKE'S CHOICE**

As it turned out, they needed Tsunade for more than just being a Hokage: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki had actually been in Konoha briefly shortly before Jiraiya's charges had encountered them. Apparently it had taken every ounce of resolve Sasuke had not to charge off after his brother, instead training by himself, as well as, surprisingly, asking for Might Guy's assistance with taijutsu. Sakura thought that he would have asked Kakashi for help, but she soon learned there was a good reason for that.

Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuuhi, with Might Guy intervening later, had confronted the two Akatsuki operatives, only for Kakashi to fall victim to Itachi's _Tsukuyomi_. Although he remained conscious for some time afterwards, he eventually fell into a coma, and had been like that while they were retrieving Tsunade. Sakura felt a pang of horror at that: Sasuke and Kakashi had hinted at the power of _Tsukuyomi_ before, but to know that it laid Kakashi Hatake low…it put the power of that technique in a whole new perspective.

While Tsunade tended to Kakashi, Sasuke asked about what happened during the trip. He became intrigued, albeit intrigue touched with envy, when he learned they had managed to learn the _Rasengan_. But he was certainly satisfied to hear that Kabuto was dead.

They were sitting in Sasuke's house now. Naruto, Haku, and Sakura sitting with Sasuke, as he contemplated a mug of tea. Eventually, the Uchiha muttered, "I've been thinking about something lately. Have you ever heard of the Uchiha Curse of Hatred?"

"No," Sakura said. "What's that?"

"Well, it's almost the opposite of the Will of Fire. The Will of Fire is what you'd probably call a utilitarian philosophy, Sakura, emphasising self-sacrifice for the greater good, to protect others. But the Curse of Hatred is more elitist." Sasuke chuckled bitterly. "So, as you can imagine, it's perfect for the Uchiha. It's more focused on power and ambition for yourself and a few of your followers at best. Not all Uchiha are like that…but it's been noted in a lot of them. Especially Madara, given how he had a bad falling out with the First Hokage. And, of course, you now all know of the _coup d'etat_ that my clan nearly perpetrated. One that my brother stopped."

"Why would he kill everyone, though? Surely more children than yourself could have been spared?" Haku asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Shortly after you guys were gone, I actually asked Kakashi about that. He heard rumours that there was a second man involved in the killings, a man wearing an orange mask. There were rumours even that this same man had possibly caused the release of the _Kyuubi_ when your mother gave birth to you, Naruto. Kakashi knew Itachi, as they were both in ANBU, and he too thought it out of character. Even so, the fact is that Itachi is my enemy, and that of Konoha. Especially now that he's working with this Akatsuki."

Naruto frowned. "Hang on a moment. This guy with the orange mask, right? He might have caused the release of the _Kyuubi_ , right? And he helped your brother wipe out your family? Maybe he's one of these Akatsuki jerks. Jiraiya did say they were after the Tailed Beasts, after all."

Sakura nodded. "I'm not sure whether that's right, Naruto, but it's not something we can discount."

"I concur. There were rumours that Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, had met a man with a similar mask, on a few occasions shortly before and during the beginning of the Bloodline Purges," Haku said. "Yagura was rumoured to be a _jinchuriki_ , that of the _Sanbi_ , the Three-Tailed Turtle. Rumours involving the same man wearing a similar mask on three separate occasions, two of them involving _jinchuriki?_ Even if he is not Akatsuki, I'm not sure this is coincidence."

"There's more," Sasuke said. "The man may be an Uchiha. That's why my clan attempted to rebel. There were rumours spreading, according to the Hokage's letter, that an Uchiha attacked your parents, Naruto, and released and controlled the _Kyuubi_. It's possible, I mean, Madara Uchiha famously controlled the _Kyuubi_ during his battle against Hashirama Senju. But it can't be Madara, of course, because he's dead. Even if he survived his battle against the First Hokage, he couldn't have survived to this day."

"Why would an Uchiha want to wipe out your whole clan?" Naruto asked. "I mean, your brother aside, why would they want to?"

"We were an insular clan, Naruto, as are many of the others," Sasuke said. "And sometimes, we cast people out of our clan. It could have been someone with a grudge. I've looked through our clan records, and found more than a few outcasts. Of course, it could also be someone with an implanted _Sharingan_. Kakashi has one, after all, and it can transform into a _Mangekyou Sharingan_. We just don't know." After a moment, Sasuke said, "Anyway, I drifted away from my point. The Curse of Hatred…I realised I have been living with it for a long time. I don't think I can shake it off. I need power to face Itachi, and as much as I want to do it with you guys by my side, I need to do it alone."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"A few reasons. Itachi's on a whole different level to any of us. I don't want you guys dying because of my revenge. And…it's personal. I have to regain the honour of the Uchiha clan…by killing him myself. But...I'm afraid that I'm drifting further away." He rubbed at his neck. "This damned Cursed Seal…it's whispering to me."

"Sasuke…you're stronger than it," Sakura said quietly.

"No…I don't think I am. That's what scares me. It promises me power, and I want it…even worse than life itself," Sasuke said.

* * *

The next couple of days were even more tense. Sasuke had meetings with Tsunade and Kakashi. A strange sense of resignation seemed to come over Sasuke, as if he had settled on a course of action he didn't like. But he wouldn't talk to any of them. Not Naruto or Sakura or anyone else. Sasuke seemed to be growing ever more distant and isolated.

One night, Sakura found that she couldn't sleep, and as with the night she found out Gaara's secret, and one of Naruto's, she went for a rooftop walk. That she stumbled across Sasuke, who looked like he had just been in a fight, talking to a quartet of shinobi who looked familiar. She realised that they were the shinobi who had created the barrier around her, Orochimaru, and the Third Hokage during the invasion.

Three of them were boys, the fourth a girl. There was a rotund boy with piggy little eyes who looked like an evil ripoff of an Akimichi. There was a cocky-looking boy with six arms. There was an effeminate boy who seemed to have a second head growing from his back. And the sole girl had reddish pink hair and a cold demeanour.

"…full of weak fools like this won't give you the power you seek," the effeminate boy was sneering. He then stiffened. "It seems we have a voyeur."

Sakura swore mentally, before she made to flee. As they turned to pursue, she shut her eyes, and unleashed a _Hikariton: Senkou_ at them. However, one of them, the girl, managed to bar her path. "Nice try, but we know when to close our eyes. Lord Orochimaru reminded us of your jutsu, you pathetic one-trick pony," she sneered.

"One-trick pony?" Sakura retorted, before she formed a _Koishi Rasengan_ in her palm. The girl's eyes widened in shock.

But just as she lunged forward, her arm was grabbed. The _Koishi Ransengan_ dropped, and hit the roof, exploding. She was soon restrained by the effeminate boy, judging by his voice. "Well, well, well, a variation on the Fourth Hokage's _Rasengan_. Seems like Lord Orochimaru's assessment had some truth in it after all…but you're still a wannabe _kunoichi_ , Sakura Haruno. You're out of your league. Do you want me to give you a demonstration?"

Suddenly, pain exploded in Sakura's leg, and she collapsed to the roof they were on with a scream. "Dammit, Sakon!" the girl snarled. "We're meant to be stealthy, you idiot!"

"It's a moot point now, Tayuya," Sakon remarked. "We need to get going. Sasuke, come on."

"Wait a moment," Sasuke said. "I want to make sure she can't tell anyone about this for a while."

Sakura opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut in agony, to see Sasuke peering down at her, the distinctive pattern of his _Mangekyou Sharingan_ in his eyes. And then, he said a single, terrible word.

" _Tsukuyomi_."

* * *

The sky was bloody red and black, like the aftermath of an ancient battlefield. The ground and everything on it was like a bleak, monochrome photographic negative. It was a grotesque parody of a world, like some vision of Hell.

Standing over her, in negative, was Sasuke. "You see this?" he asked quietly. "The world of _Tsukuyomi_. This is what Itachi put me through. As we speak, only a few seconds will pass in reality…but up to seventy-two hours in here."

Sakura looked up at him fearfully. "…You're going to do the same thing that Itachi did to you."

Sasuke shook his head. "…No. I have enough time now to explain, Sakura. I will have to put you under a _genjutsu_ to knock you out for a while, to get the Sound Four to buy it."

"How kind of you," Sakura said, a little acidly. "I'm not sure I want the kindness of a traitor."

"…I'm as much a traitor as Itachi was, at least initially."

This got Sakura's attention. She was about to sit up, but Sasuke gently pushed her back down. "I'm suppressing the pain from the leg Sakon broke while we're in the _Tsukuyomi_ , Sakura. It's the least I can do. But please, just listen."

Sakura nodded. "All right. I will listen."

Sasuke, for a time, looked pensive, before he finally said, "I'm becoming a double agent. I've discussed it with Tsunade and Kakashi. Orochimaru won't rest until he gets a hold of me. I thought about Itachi, about what he did, and I told you, I needed to make a choice…between this village, and myself. In a way, this serves both worlds. By faking my defection, I can be trained by Orochimaru to gain power in ways that Konoha will never condone…power I need to kill Itachi, and expurgate the sins of my clan. And by acting as Konoha's agent within Orochimaru's ranks, I can help protect Konoha…protect _you_ , Sakura."

This hit her hard. Was Sasuke really telling the truth? And if he was, was he truly that desperate both to gain power…and to do his duty for his village?

"Kakashi knows. So does Tsunade. If you doubt me, Sakura, then ask them. One day, I will kill that damned snake. And I will do what I can to stop the Akatsuki too. If people like them want all of the Tailed Beasts, it can't be good." Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, as I am now, I'm a danger to Konoha. It's better that, if I do defect, I do so as a double agent. When I got the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ …I realised what I was giving up. I desire power, but I also still desire to be with people, to have those bonds."

"And you think this is the best way? You called Naruto a dunce in the Academy, but what does that make you, then?"

"A fool, probably. But at least this way…I can look you in the eye when I get back. I can look Naruto in the eye too, and the others. You can't change my mind, Sakura. But…I need to tell you about the Sound Four, what little I managed to glean from them. The one who attacked you is Sakon. You might have noticed the second head growing from his back. The one with six arms is called Kidomaru, and he acts like a spider, even spat out a web. The fat one is Jirobo. The girl called herself Tayuya. They all have active Cursed Seals on them, and what's more, Sakon claimed they have mastered their seals. Given what we saw with the Oto _genin_ in the Chunin Exams, I think Orochimaru has used them as guinea pigs. I'm pretty sure they're _jounin_ level at least, or high _chunin_ anyway."

"They were the ones who erected the barrier around Orochimaru, the late Hokage, and myself," Sakura said. "They must be good at making barriers."

Sasuke nodded. "And given what I heard about that barrier, that requires a lot of chakra and a lot of control. I need you to tell Tsunade and Kakashi this when you wake up. Make no mistake, I am putting you under a _genjutsu_ for the time being. Tsunade still intends to send a retrieval team after me. Otherwise, Orochimaru might get suspicious if it was too easy, and in all likelihood, he needs me now because he needs a new body. If I am delayed long enough, he will be forced to take another body, and according to what Jiraiya was able to learn, Orochimaru needs to wait for at least three years to take a new one. He can't do so prematurely."

"You're willing to take that risk, Sasuke? You really are a fool."

"Naruto must be contagious, then," Sasuke chuckled ruefully. He then knelt down next to her. "I've left letters for you. You, Haku, Naruto, Hinata…you deserve to know the truth. But…remember, in a world of shinobi, we move amongst lies and shadows. Goodbye, Sakura. One day, I hope we can meet again, and we can all hold our heads up high."

"Sasuke…you fool…" Sakura said, even as Sasuke leaned down, and gently kissed her on the forehead, in an echo of what Haku did.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Didn't it used to be an ambition of yours to get a kiss from me?" he asked. Then, everything dissolved into darkness, and then, the merciful oblivion of unconsciousness…

 **CHAPTER 40 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **There you have it. Only a few chapters to go at most (could be even as few as two) before I finish this. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait. Motivation has been lacking.**

 **Now, regarding Sasuke's decision. What I was going to do with Sasuke was something I struggled with quite a bit while writing this. I wavered between having him not defect to Orochimaru, and defecting after becoming a villain. However, I decided to take something of a middle ground. I was actually inspired when I thought of the Boss from** ** _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_** **. In fact, at one point, I had this notion of a big battle between Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Haku at the Valley of the End while** ** _Snake Eater_** **plays. Anyway, I thought of Sasuke defecting to Orochimaru, but acting as a double agent, like Itachi is in Akatsuki (even if Sasuke isn't actually aware that Itachi is a double agent). It just seemed appropriate to Sasuke's character, having found out about what his own clan was up to. Okay, he could very easily have gone completely selfish and defected wholeheartedly, but I wanted to have a happier ending, so to speak, than canon. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	42. Chapter 41: The Waiting Game

**CHAPTER 41:**

 **THE WAITING GAME**

It was the waiting that was the hard part, Sakura thought as she sat up in her bed the next morning, her leg in a cast as Tsunade used her jutsus to heal it. When she had woken up, it was to the sight of Kakashi and Tsunade looking at her in concern. She told them of what had happened, and what Sasuke had told her within _Tsukuyomi_. And they confirmed what she had been told: Sasuke was going to become a double agent within Oto.

She had railed at them, angry for pushing such a role onto Sasuke, and they had taken it. Then, they both left, though Tsunade eventually returned to continue her treatment of her leg.

Tsunade had sent off a number of pursuers. A group of _genin_ , led by Shikamaru, along with Kakashi, Haku, and Rock Lee. Shikamaru was leading Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Chouji in pursuit of Sasuke and the Sound Four, while Kakashi, Haku, and Rock Lee were to back them up in case things went wrong.

"Why so few?" Sakura asked as Tsunade continued her ministrations.

"We need to show enough that Orochimaru believes the retrieval to be serious. I was barely able to spare Kakashi for this mission. They will be there mostly to ensure that Shikamaru's team survives this, as the Sound Four will have _chunin_ -level abilities at least, if not _jounin_ or higher. And if they split off to delay their pursuers, then Shikamaru and his team will need Kakashi and the others to help. Unfortunately, I cannot spare any more _jounin_ , let alone any other shinobi for this mission." Tsunade sighed quietly to herself. "My main fear is that I have sent Shikamaru and his team to their deaths, all for the sake of camouflaging Sasuke becoming a double agent. This was definitely the part of the job I wasn't looking forward to: sending my people to possible deaths."

Sakura nearly snarled angrily at Tsunade. Instead, she calmed herself with an effort. That probably was one of the hardest things about being the Hokage, she realised. It was something she would have to bring up with Naruto, if he survived this. He was so fixated on being Hokage, he probably didn't think about the downsides.

"I hate all these lies," Sakura said quietly. "All these shadow games and lies to get what we need."

"That is our world, Sakura. That is reality. You can change some things, but not human nature. As long as there are human beings and differences between them, there will be war. You know how Kiri was tearing itself apart thanks to the Bloodline Purges. It can be fear, or hatred, or avarice that causes war to erupt. I feel that the best thing to do is to just do things in a way where war is less desirable." Tsunade chuckled. "Actually, Jiraiya told me shortly after I was invested as Hokage that he once heard that Akatsuki used to believe in the abolition of war. He doesn't believe that to be the case now."

"Not with them after the _jinchuriki_ ," Sakura said solemnly. "Whatever they want them for, it can't be good."

"No. And the problem is, Jiraiya is fairly sure that at least one Hidden Village has used their services," Tsunade said. "Yet another thing I hate about this world we work in. Shadows filled with uncertainty. You don't know whether your friends or family will die tomorrow, or even today…you don't know who truly is friend or foe…it can shift with times or whims. Take it from someone who has fought in all-out war, Sakura. Pray that you never find yourself in such times in your lifetime, but expect to be anyway. If you truly want to be a serious _kunoichi_ , Sakura, that is one of the lessons you must learn."

"I don't want to be involved in a war anyway."

"Then why did you become a ninja?"

"…Because I wanted to be like you."

Tsunade scoffed gently. "Me? I'm a gambling addict and an alcoholic."

"I never said I wanted to be like you in _that_ way," Sakura said with a wry smile, with Tsunade chuckling. "But…I wanted to become well-known. And for my achievements as a _kunoichi_. And I guess I wanted to serve Konoha, to show even a civilian could do as well as someone from one of the clans. That even a civilian could approach the level of one of the _Sannin_ , or a Hokage. I've still got a long way to go, haven't I?"

"Yes," Tsunade said bluntly. "But here's the thing. Very few people truly reach the pinnacle of their powers. Even Hokages should strive to improve. Clans have advantages, true, usually in the form of jutsus or bloodline limits, but a civilian can do well if they strive. I mean, look at Might Guy and two of his students. Rock Lee is ridiculously skilled, despite his lack of ability with chakra, and Tenten, despite not coming from a clan, is an expert in weapons and sealing well above many _chunin_ twice her age. And Might Guy himself always strives to push his boundaries. The same could be said for you. Yes, you don't do those ridiculous exercise regimens of his. But you're at least serious about what you want to do. You have a long way to go. But you're well along the path, Sakura."

"Even so, they're doing so much more than I am," Sakura said quietly, morosely. She rubbed her forehead, where Sasuke kissed her in the _Tsukuyomi_ , absently. "Sasuke's going off on a dangerous mission. Naruto, Haku, the others, they have to face off against these creeps to sell Sasuke's defection…and I'm left here with a healing leg."

"Sakura, you managed to, with some input from Kakashi, formulate two jutsu of an entirely new release," Tsunade said quietly. "Even if one was invented by my great-uncle independently, the other…and the fact that you considered creating such jutsu in the first place, it shows that you try to innovate. You managed to win over a survivor of the Yuki clan, adding a valuable shinobi and his bloodline limit to Konoha. You've frustrated my former teammate multiple times. And you managed to learn how to use a variant of the _Rasengan_. Your parents are proud of you, I'm sure, and I have to say, I certainly am. And so too is Kakashi. Even that pervert Jiraiya sings your praises."

"I still need to be stronger," Sakura said.

"Every shinobi needs that," Tsunade said. "To improve and hone their skills, and not let them lie fallow. I'll admit, I did that a bit during my exile from Konoha. Not that much…but I didn't train as much as I should have. My grandfather and my great-uncle would be disappointed for that, and so many other things. Oh, they'd understand why…but they'd be disappointed anyway."

For a time, silence fell between Sakura and Tsunade, before the older woman said, "Well, I want to ask you something, Sakura. While I understand that you want to be a good all-round _kunoichi_ , I think there's a lot of potential for you in becoming a medical ninja. You have superb chakra control, or else you wouldn't have been able to use the _Rasengan_ in that modified form. Most medical shinobi are support shinobi…but you…I think you have potential to be a front-line fighter as well as a healer. I think your physical strength can be enhanced in the same way I do. In fact, Jiraiya told me you damaged the pathways in your arm trying to emulate me unintentionally while helping Sarutobi."

Sakura remembered Orochimaru's surprise, and his comparison of Sakura to Tsunade. After a moment, she said, "I don't want to be just like you. I want to be known as myself, not just as the next Tsunade, as an apprentice to one of the _Sannin_. I mean, that would be an honour, but…"

"You want to be known as your own _kunoichi_ , right?" Tsunade chuckled. "I saw Sarutobi's files on you. How you used to make observations of people in and around the village. Do you still do that?"

"Not much. Not since our mission to Wave Country. I just concentrated more on getting myself stronger, better."

"Well, continue. Even the observations of a wannabe _kunoichi_ have merit, and you've shown yourself to be no wannabe. And we'll discuss what to do with your training later."

Sakura nodded. But even so, she knew that the waiting was going to be absolute hell…

* * *

And it was. Even after Tsunade's medical jutsu had finished, Sakura opted to stay in the hospital. She was certain that a number of her comrades were going to need help, and she opted to stay with Tsunade as she prepared to begin treatment.

Some _jounin_ were brought in, victims of the Sound Four, but the medics at the hospital could handle them. However, soon, the bodies of the living and the dead came through. Chouji and Neji were in particularly bad ways, the former emaciated thanks to a special set of pills his clan developed. Kiba was injured, but not too badly so. Shikamaru, Haku and Rock Lee had captured two prisoners, albeit with the help of Gaara and his siblings, who had come to Konoha as an emissary group, only to intercept the Sound Four.

The prisoner was the rather foul-mouthed _kunoichi_ , Tayuya. While her legs were broken, she would pull through. However, the same couldn't be said about the rest of the Sound Four. Though their former leader, Kimimaro Kaguya, had been put into a false death state by Haku, and would be interrogated, once they could find a way to treat his illness and prevent him from using his bloodline limit, which allowed him to use his bones as weapons.

Sakura was allowed by Tsunade to tend to Kiba, who had relatively minor injuries thanks to Kankuro's intervention. But as she did so, using the techniques she had learned, she felt it. A wave of malicious chakra. Distant, but still acute. The same chakra she had felt on the bridge at Wave. And she could feel something else. It was ever-so-faint, but it was like the sensation she had felt when they had confronted Orochimaru in the Forest of Death.

She realised that, in that direction, lay the Valley of the End, where massive statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju stood, confronting each other. She wondered whether that was where Naruto and Sasuke had made their battlefield. The sensation went on for some time, before it seemed to spike. Then, it faded.

She hoped fervently that Naruto and Sasuke were still alive at the end of it…

* * *

She left Kiba some time later, having ensured he was out of any real danger (not that he was in much, beyond some bad cuts and bruises), and found Shikamaru nearby, looking pensive. He looked up, and nodded. "Sakura."

"Hey, Shikamaru. You all right?"

Shikamaru, after a moment, shook his head. "No. Chouji and Neji nearly died." He scoffed. "So much for my first mission as a commander, as a _chunin_. And Tsunade just told me the truth, and I'm probably one of the few to know about Sasuke's false defection. A lie my friends nearly died for. Is it worth it?"

"I don't know. I don't like it either. But…while it wasn't a success in some regards…well, your friends are still alive, right?"

"Naruto's still out there. Kakashi will be bringing him back. And that's not much consolation. Chouji nearly died trying to kill that behemoth, and only your boyfriend managed to save him from total chakra exhaustion. This is beyond troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Is it really worth it?"

"Time will tell," Haku said, as he walked down the corridor. "It always does. Shikamaru, you'll be glad to know that Chouji's condition is stable. Indeed, he will be able to make a full recovery. Most of the medicines will be those provided by the Akimichis. Neji Hyuuga is still being treated, but he is responding to it. Shikamaru, take heart in that."

"Not until Naruto comes back alive and…I don't know whether I can say 'well'. He's troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Haku nodded, before he indicated for Sakura to follow him. As they walked down the corridors, the former rogue ninja said, "Shikamaru's troubled partly because of the words of both Temari and his own father, Shikaku. Of course, how awry the mission went also plays a factor. I sympathise with him, especially as his first mission was a fakeout."

"He's angry and frightened," Sakura said. "And unsure of himself."

"Yes. But he will learn from this. Zabuza once told me that any mistake you survive, you should make a lesson of. Albeit in cruder terms."

"I'll bet."

Haku chuckled sadly as they came to a reception area. "He wasn't the most pleasant of men by any means. But I loved him as my own father, even if he wasn't the best role model. You saw him only at his worst, as an enemy ninja. I've seen him when he let his mask down. And we all wear masks in this world of ours."

"Very philosophical," a familiar voice remarked dryly. Sakura looked over to see Temari there, her hands on her hips, along with Kankuro and Gaara.

"You're still hanging around?" Sakura asked.

"We need to discuss things with the new Hokage, and she's busy tending to her patients," Temari said with a shrug. "I'm surprised that you didn't go with them to retrieve the Uchiha, though I heard about your leg getting broken."

"Well, it is hard to follow someone with a broken leg," Sakura said dryly.

"I can attest to that," Gaara said, a faint smirk playing about his features, before it settled into his usual impassive semi-scowl. "I also wanted to wait to see if Naruto made it back alive. He…did much for me. He helped me realise that I do not need to kill to prove my existence. In a way, your words did too, Sakura. Thank you."

"And thanks too, I guess," Temari said, scratching her head in a mildly embarrassed gesture. "I mean, what you said to me, about not treating him like he was a rabid dog…I deserved that. I don't like saying that, but…you were right."

Kankuro snickered. "Wow, you're nibbling at the humble pie there, sis."

"Kankuro, be quiet," Gaara said with a roll of his eyes. "I may not want to kill you for your irritating ways, but I will jam up the joints of your puppets with sand."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Gaara said.

* * *

It was some time later before Kakashi came in, carrying an orange-clad body. It was Naruto, bruised, bloody and battered. However, Kakashi said two words, filled with both personal relief and reassurance. "He's alive."

 **CHAPTER 41 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. The Sasuke Retrieval happened mostly like canon, but with Kiba less injured than in canon, and Tayuya and Kimimaro captured. Chouji got as exhausted as he did in canon because Kakashi, Neji and Lee were delayed in setting out trying to help the** ** _jounin_** **who were attacked by the Sound Four.**

 **This chapter will be the penultimate one, with the next chapter being the last. I may, in the future, do an omake one-shot of life for Sakura and Haku, along with the rest of the cast, after the events of** ** _Naruto_** **. Or maybe, if I do read the second part of the manga, I will do my own take on events. But for now,** ** _Observations of a Wannabe Kunoichi_** **is coming to a close. Yes, I've left a lot in the air. Deal with it.**

 **Before I go on to the review-answering, I'd like to give a shout-out to my (relatively) new** ** _Naruto_** **compilation,** ** _The Forbidden ANBU Files_** **. Sadly,** ** _Kunoichi and Tanuki_** **has been archived there, but it also has a number of sample chapters from stories I considered. Give it a shot.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Mernom** **: Don't get me wrong, I'd happily bash Sasuke. But here, well, I wanted something a bit more meaty.**

 **SN Doucette** **: Yeah, I know. Sakura's shrill and annoying, but she actually shows concern for Naruto and Sasuke at varying points. Though TBH, I find canon Naruto more annoying than her. Hell, until the Chunin Exams arc, I found Kakashi more interesting than his own students most of the time.**

 **Guest** **: (Regarding the kiss Sasuke gave her at the end of the chapter) Don't worry, it's still Sakura/Haku.**

 **The Good Child** **: That's good to hear. I wrote this story specifically as an antidote to Sakura-bashing stories.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


End file.
